VERS UN AUTRE MONDE
by J.Casadano
Summary: Julie Casadano et Mélanie Rimini sont deux Aurors françaises qui, lors d'un accident au Département des Mystères, vont se retrouver propulsées 18 ans en arrière... mais pas seules. Par un mélange de quiproquos, les voici embarquées au sein même de Poudlard. Comment vont-elles réussir à rentrer dans leur époque ? Et si, finalement, elles s'attachaient au passé ?
1. Le Département des Mystères

_**FANFICTION HARRY POTTER**_

 _ **Informations :**_

 _Il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction alors j'espère que vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices, saurez faire preuve d'indulgence ^^_

 _Pour la petite histoire, cette fanfiction est née d'une idée de cadeau pour ma meilleure amie, tout aussi Potterhead que moi. Nous nous étions mutuellement promises un Calendrier de l'Avent pour patienter jusqu'à Noël sous forme d'un chapitre par jour. Cela explique donc pourquoi cette histoire est assez "courte" et découpée en 24 chapitres._

 _Ce qui m'a motivé à écrire une fanfiction sur l'univers d'HP (en-dehors d'être fan) et sur le contexte en particulier est ma lecture d'une excellente fanfic que j'ai trouvé ici, sur ce site, par pur hasard: "Les Cicatrices du Temps" d'Ellana-San. J'ai tellement été absorbée par son histoire que j'ai eu, moi aussi, l'envie d'aller explorer Poudlard dans des années antérieures avec Severus Snape. Aussi, je lui accorde volontiers quelques crédits de cette idée de base. Allez lire sa fanfic, elle est géniale !_

* * *

 **RÉSUMÉ**

Julie Casadano et Mélanie Rimini sont deux Aurors françaises qui, contre leur gré, ont été mutées au Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne et s'y ennuient ferme. Lors d'un accident au Département des Mystères, elles vont se retrouver propulsées 18 ans en arrière... mais pas seules. Par un mélange de quiproquos, les voici embarquées au sein même de Poudlard.  
Comment vont-elles réussir à repartir dans leur époque ? Comment se fondre dans le décor d'un pays et d'une période qui leurs sont totalement étrangers ? Et si elles venaient à s'attacher à certaines personnes ?

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : LE DÉPARTEMENT DES MYSTÈRES**

La tête posée sur son coude, les cheveux lui tombant à moitié sur les yeux, Julie faisait distraitement rouler un Rapeltout du bout du doigt sur le bureau. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit l'air agacé de sa chef, consciencieusement penchée sur son parchemin, écrivant à toute allure. Julie poussa un nouveau soupir, profondément encrée dans l'ennui.  
« Si vous soupirez encore une fois, Mademoiselle Casadano, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes » La menaça sa supérieure d'une voix glaciale. Julie leva les yeux au ciel sans y réfléchir, une mauvaise habitude qui exaspérait particulièrement Kate Lowton. L'air morne, et parce qu'elle en avait assez d'être assise sur sa chaise, Julie rejoignit la fenêtre du bureau et observa Londres. La ville était grise, pluvieuse, ennuyante. Elle n'aimait pas cette nouvelle ville, les habitudes renversées la France lui manquait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle atterrisse ici ? Maintenant, elle s'ennuyait ferme au Département de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Elle maudissait le Ministère de la Magie Française et son choix de muter une bonne partie de ses Aurors ici. « Pour venir en aide à nos amis Britannique, avait plaidé Leonidas Bruges. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait son retour et il faut absolument empêcher une nouvelle ère de Terreur. ». Là-dessus, elle était bien d'accord. En revanche, le Ministère de la Magie Britannique, et son imbécile de Cornelius Fudge, semblaient décidés à minimiser l'affaire et on l'avait reléguée, comme tous ses autres collègues, dans des bureaux administratifs à remplir de la paperasse inutile.

« Plutôt que de tourner en rond et de me distraire, lui reprocha Lowton sans lever les yeux de son travail, vous feriez mieux d'anticiper votre rentrée à Poudlard ».

Julie grimaça. La rentrée. Voilà bien une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Elle songea à son ancienne école : Beauxbâtons, le château raffiné, les jardins à la française, la chaleur du Sud. Dans une semaine, elle devrait prendre un stupide train à vapeur pour partir à Poudlard, un vieux château écossais, perdu au milieu de nulle part, probablement ringard, humide et froid. Sur l'insistance du célèbre Albus Dumbledore, Fudge avait accordé que quelques Aurors viennent patrouiller à Poudlard. Evidemment, le Ministre s'était débarrassé des français, bien heureux de les envoyer loin de lui. « Qu'est-ce qui est le pire, se demanda avec dégoût la jeune femme, jouer les secrétaires au Ministère ou les surveillants d'une centaine de sales gosses au milieu de nulle part ? ». Décidant qu'elle en avait assez de rester plantée là, elle attrapa sa veste en cuir bleue et annonça qu'elle prenait une pause.

Tout en traversant les couloirs et les bureaux, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue indignée devant la mode vintage des employés du Ministère. Lorsqu'elle monta dans un ascenseur, elle fixa avec perplexité la myriade de boutons. Lequel choisir ? Etait-ce trop compliqué d'indiquer quels endroits étaient desservis par tel ou tel bouton ? Elle en testa un au hasard. La cabine partit en trombe, montant, tournant à gauche, puis descendant. Ce fut une chance qu'elle soit seule et que les portes ouvrent sur un couloir vide car elle aurait été bien honteuse d'être vue écroulée au sol. Un panneau indiquait : « Département des Transports Magiques ». Grommelant un juron, elle appuya sur un autre bouton. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Après cinq tentatives, qui commençaient à lui faire péter un câble, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un petit monsieur trapu. « Etes-vous perdue mademoiselle ? Lui demanda-t-il poliment, les yeux étonnés, probablement à cause de ses cheveux en bataille, son teint verdi par un mal de cœur et parce qu'une inconnue n'avait rien à faire au Département des Objets Occultes comme l'indiquait un panneau.

-Heu… Oui, admit-elle avec beaucoup de gêne. Je cherche le Département des Mystères.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

Le petit homme fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

-Je suis une Auror, se défendit Julie d'un ton moins poli, n'appréciant guère un tel jugement. Je travaille au Département de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques.

-Ah oui, nos nouvelles collègues françaises, se radoucit le bonhomme.

-C'est cela, lâcha-t-elle en claquant la langue.

« Nos collègues françaises… » Pensa-t-elle rageusement. Quel était le besoin pour les employés du Ministère de sans cesse lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas d'ici ? Ou de s'amuser de son accent ? Julie pinça les lèvres.

-Et donc… le Département des Mystères ?

-Ah ! C'est ici.

Le bonhomme choisit un bouton et l'ascenseur repartit de plus belle. A peine les portes ouvertes, Julie s'en alla en grommelant un vague « bonne journée ». Elle longea plusieurs couloirs avant de repérer celle qu'elle cherchait derrière une vitre. La seule chose positive à ce déménagement était que Mélanie Rimini, sa meilleure amie depuis toujours et Auror à ses côtés, avait également été mutée. Julie frappa à la porte pour se signaler et entra. La tête blonde s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

« Palpitante journée ? Lui demanda Julie en remettant en place sa chevelure noire et bouclée qui partait toujours dans tous les sens.

Mélanie ricana.

-Discuter avec un lampadaire serait plus intéressant que cette foutue paperasse !

-Viens, je t'offre un chocolat chaud.

Les deux jeunes filles s'échangèrent un sourire, bien heureuses de pouvoir vadrouiller un peu. Discutant de tout et de rien, elles firent le tour de l'étage au moins quatre fois. Cela commençait d'ailleurs à leur valoir plusieurs regards noirs. Alors qu'elles parcouraient leur cinquième tour, elles décidèrent de s'arrêter devant une porte pour éviter de passer à nouveau devant une quinquagénaire aux cheveux gris et à la peau fripée qui tapotaient sa baguette du bout des doigts et semblait prête à s'en servir. Julie fut attirée par la petite pancarte collée contre la porte : Réserve. « On jette un œil ? Chuchota-t-elle avec une lueur espiègle.

-Tu es folle ? S'inquiéta sa meilleure amie en secouant la tête, faisant valser ses longs cheveux d'or. Ma chef passe dix minutes chaque matin à me rabâcher que je ne dois surtout pas aller dans la Réserve du Département, que je ne suis pas habilitée, que c'est dangereux, et bla bla bla… Comme si j'avais quinze ans ! En articulant bien chaque mot, dès fois que je sois complètement stupide.

-Ils ont tous tendance à oublier que nous sommes des Aurors ! Allez, on y va.

-Non ! Protesta encore Mélanie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Se moqua son amie. Tu as peur de te faire gronder ?

-Tu peux rire ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que le Ministère se vexe qu'on n'écoute pas ses stupides règles et qu'il se décide à me muter dans un endroit pire que mon bureau. Tu sais que Florent Auchar est bloqué depuis un mois dans les Archives du sous-sol, dans une pièce minuscule, froide, humide et qui sent le moisi ? Un mois !

-Allez… On est au Département des Mystères. Tu imagines ce qu'il doit y avoir là-dedans ? Juste un coup d'œil.

Mélanie fixa la poignée de la porte. Son côté raisonnable lui ordonnait de ne même pas envisager l'idée. Pourtant, elle avait terriblement envie d'aller voir. Julie haussa les épaules, un brin déçue et commença à s'éloigner. « Bon d'accord ! » Flancha la blonde en ouvrant elle-même la porte. Julie eu un sourire triomphal et s'élança à sa suite. Elles refermèrent la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Lumos.

Lorsque les baguettes éclairèrent la pièce- si on pouvait appeler ce hangar gigantesque dont on ne voyait pas le bout une « pièce »- elles soufflèrent d'excitation. Il y avait de longues et interminables rangées d'étagères à droite et à gauche, regorgeant d'objets incongrus. Elles avancèrent dans l'allée centrale puis s'engouffrèrent dans une allée au hasard. Ensemble, elles étudièrent avec curiosité plusieurs objets posés là, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient être. Après dix bonnes minutes de balade, elles changèrent de rangée. « Wow, souffla Julie en découvrant cette nouvelle allée.

-Ce sont des Retourneurs de Temps ! S'enthousiasma Mélanie en approchant plus près sa baguette pour en observer un. Qu'est-ce que c'est beau !

-Il y en a des milliers, constata sa meilleure amie. Je savais qu'ils avaient été soigneusement retirés du commerce et confisqués par tous les Ministères à cause de leur dangerosité mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient tous ici. Tu imagines s'ils étaient encore partout dans le monde ? Le temps deviendrait totalement chaotique !

-Ce serait cool d'en avoir un, fit remarquer la blonde. On pourrait traverser toutes les époques.

Les yeux des jeunes filles brillèrent à cette idée.

-Vivre en Antiquité, voir des jeux romains, découvrir Pompéi avant l'éruption du Vésuve !

Julie ne put réprimer un petit rire moqueur que sa meilleure amie n'apprécia pas.

-Quoi ?

-« L'éruption du Vésuve » ? Se moqua la brune en levant un sourcil. Tu lis beaucoup trop les manuels d'Histoire moldus. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'éruption.

-Je sais, je sais, répliqua sèchement Mélanie, le visage rembruni. Pompéi est un accident de la Guerre des Dragons. J'ai dis ça par réflexe.

Pour faire tomber la tension, Julie lui donna un coup de coude amical. Elle aimait bien charier sa meilleure amie sur ses gaffes historiques. Mélanie Rimini était une Sang-Mêlé née d'une mère sorcière travaillant au Ministère et d'un père moldu enseignant-chercheur en archéologie. Son père avait transmis le virus de l'Histoire et de l'archéologie à sa fille qui pouvait l'écouter parler pendant des heures. De ce fait, il était parfois compliqué de faire la part des choses entre « l'Histoire selon les moldus » et « l'Histoire selon les sorciers ».

-Ou alors on pourrait aller à Versailles sous Louis XIV ? Proposa Julie pour relancer la discussion. Je nous imagine bien dans nos robes, déambulant dans les jardins, admirant un ballet sur la musique de Lully dans la Salle de Bal ou échangeant les derniers ragots au Bosquet des bains d'Apollon. So French, you know.

-Puis à Boston dans les années folles, danser le charleston dans des tenues affriolantes.

Sous les éclats de rire, Mélanie fit trois pas de danse.

-Tant qu'on ne tombe pas dans un endroit glauque, genre un hôpital abandonné dans lequel aurait eu lieu des expériences sordides pour la science…

Mélanie frissonna rien qu'à l'idée.

-Ca ne pourra jamais être pire que de pourrir au Ministère.

-Ensuite on irait dans les Caraïbes, combattre avec les pirates ! Proposa encore Mélanie.

Telles deux terribles hors-la-loi des mers, les deux jeunes filles se mirent face à face, baguettes levées comme deux épées tranchantes.

-Ce trésor est le mien ! Déclara Mélanie d'une voix forte et faussement menaçante. Ecarte-toi de mon chemin.

-Jamais, répliqua Julie avec un sourire en coin. Jamais je ne plierai devant toi… heu… Red Boots !

Mélanie fronça les sourcils. C'est en suivant le mouvement du menton de sa meilleure amie et en apercevant ses bottes rouges qu'elle comprit d'où lui venait ce surnom bizarre.

-Alors meurs !

Les deux jeunes filles simulèrent un combat épique. Dans leurs têtes, elles pouvaient entendre le choc des fers qui se croisent, l'explosion des canons, les cris des équipages. Après de bonnes minutes à jouer comme des enfants –ce qu'elles étaient toujours restées malgré leurs vingt-sept années- elles se turent et se mirent en garde. Un bruit sourd venait de retentir, comme une porte qui claque. Elles éteignirent leurs baguettes et ne tardèrent pas à voir un autre point lumineux longer les allées. Puis se fut autour d'un deuxième. Discrètement, elles remontèrent la longue allée des Retourneurs de Temps jusqu'à pratiquement atteindre le couloir central. Il y avait deux hommes, à deux mètres à peine, qui chuchotaient. Sous la pâle lueur de leurs baguettes, les deux Aurors purent les dévisager. L'un leur était parfaitement connu : Lucius Malfoy ne manquait jamais de leur jeter un regard dédaigneux chaque fois qu'il croisait ses deux collègues féminines. En revanche, son interlocuteur, au visage de marbre, un nez proéminant, des cheveux raides et sombres jusqu'aux épaules, raide comme un piquet et enveloppé de robes noires, ne leur disait rien du tout. Malgré sa tentative de sort informulé pour mieux capter leur discussion, Julie ne comprit rien à la conversation, tant ils sifflaient plus leurs mots que ne les prononçaient. Le seul geste qui capta son attention fut la main que chacun porta à son bras gauche. Finalement, dans un geste beaucoup trop élégant, Lucius Malfoy tourna les talons et quitta la Réserve. Le deuxième homme, qui leur tournait le dos depuis le début, ne semblait pas enclin à faire de même. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre, planté au milieu de cette allée ?

La réponse leur vint à l'instant même où les deux jeunes femmes furent projetées en arrière. Julie avait jeté in extremis un Protego devant elle et son amie, ralentissant le Petrificus Totalus que l'homme avait subitement lancé dans leur direction. Le bouclier avait amoindri le sort, ne laissant que quelques fourmillements désagréable dans leurs corps mais n'avait pas su bloquer la puissance de leur adversaire. Mélanie lâcha un juron en se cognant contre une étagère. Reprenant rapidement leurs réflexes d'Aurors, elles bondirent sur leurs pieds et esquivèrent une nouvelle salve de sorts d'entrave. A deux Aurors contre un, la partie serait vite gagnée avait songé Mélanie. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Qui que fût l'adversaire devant elle, il se défendait rudement bien. Cependant, elles n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. Mélanie et Julie se connaissaient par cœur, sur tous les aspects, et avaient toujours fait équipe en tant qu'Aurors il n'y eu pas besoin de mots pour signaler qu'à cet instant précis, elles devaient attaquer en simultané. Julie lança un Expelliarmus, Mélanie un Impedimenta. Leur adversaire ne pourrait pas parer un sort sans subir le deuxième. Elles le virent même grimacer brièvement. Il leva un bouclier. Pas assez puissant. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et voltigea pratiquement aux pieds des jeunes femmes. Julie se jeta dessus avant d'être violemment poussée au sol sous un cri d'avertissement. L'Impedimenta n'avait pas été neutralisé par le bouclier mais dévié et Mélanie avait écarté son amie juste à temps. Le sort siffla tout proche du visage de la brunette et alla lourdement s'écraser dans une étagère. Tout à coup, chacun des trois protagonistes était figé sur place, le regard rivé sur l'endroit où le sort venait de cogner. Il y eu une longue seconde de silence.

Soudain, un bruit de chute. Puis un deuxième. Ils virent une avalanche de Retourneurs de Temps glisser des étagères et s'écraser sur le sol. « Oh merde » Murmura Julie, impuissante. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait un bourdonnement sourd venant du sol, elle avança sa baguette éclairée d'un Lumos maxima. Avec effroi, elle vit que les sabliers tournaient tous sur eux-mêmes, comme en résonnance les uns des autres. Ils tournaient si vite, que le métal doré se mit à chauffer à blanc. Tout à coup, sa baguette et le « lumos » ne servaient plus à rien tant les milliers d'objets éclairaient toute l'allée comme autant de petites boules incandescentes. A travers les rayons lumineux, elle vit le regard inquiet de l'inconnu en noir. Estomaquées, ni Mélanie ni Julie n'eurent la présence d'esprit de s'enfuir en courant. La lumière devint de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à en être aveuglante.

Quand la vue de Julie lui revint, le décor n'était pas droit. En vérité, elle se sentait en déséquilibre. Elle cogna lourdement contre quelque chose et sentit cette chose dégringoler avec elle. Une fois avachie au sol, et après avoir entendu le cri puis la plainte de sa meilleure amie, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus du tout dans la salle mystérieuse. Point d'allées, d'objets, d'obscurité et de silence. L'endroit était lumineux, grouillant de monde, bruyant. « On est dans une gare ? » Cria de surprise sa meilleure amie en se relevant. Un coude endolori, Julie se redressa et observa, les yeux stupéfaits, les quais de trains étalés devant elle. C'est en apercevant la vingtaine de paires d'yeux affolés et dirigés vers des rails que Julie réalisa que ce qu'elle avait bousculé tantôt n'était pas une chose… mais une personne. Enfin, quatre personnes visiblement. « Sortez-les de là ! Invectiva une petite vieille.

-J'appelle les pompiers, répondit une jeune femme.

-Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Chuchota une mère en poussette.

-Ils m'ont l'air inconscients, remarqua un homme d'affaire.

En tournant la tête, la jeune femme vit que le suspect qu'elles avaient combattu au Département des Mystères était également là, avachi sur le sol, tout autant secoué. Elle bondit vers lui, baguette dissimulée dans sa manche et l'attrapa au col.

-Ne tentez même pas de fuir ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Le lieu est peut-être rempli de moldus mais je n'ai rien contre vous donner une branlée façon moldue si cela s'avère nécessaire.

Au regard qu'il lui retourna, elle ne douta pas que s'il possédait encore sa baguette-laquelle se trouvait soigneusement sous le pull de l'Auror- Julie serait entrain de se tordre de douleur au sol. Mélanie arriva dans son dos.

-Professeur Snape ? S'étonna-t-elle en le reconnaissant mieux à la lueur du jour.

-Tu le connais ? S'étrangla à moitié Julie.

La sirène des pompiers retentit au loin. Du coin de l'œil, l'Auror vit que les trois blessés venaient d'être évacués. Etait-ce bien l'insigne du Ministère qu'elle apercevait sur leurs chemises ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Mélanie. J'ai jeté un œil sur la liste du personnel de Poudlard et il me semble que c'est lui.

La brunette, qui tenait toujours d'une poigne sévère le col, détailla des pieds à la tête ledit professeur. A son humble avis, avec une tête aussi austère et crispée et des vêtements aussi sombres, il avait plus l'allure d'un croquemort que d'un professeur d'école. Ce devait être un supplice de suivre ses cours !

-Serait-il possible de me lâcher ? Gronda d'une voix sifflante le professeur Snape.

Julie hésita. Après tout, il n'avait plus de baguette et s'il s'avisait de se mettre à courir, elle était persuadée de pouvoir le rattraper et lui offrir un plaquage bien mérité. Sa liberté retrouvé, Severus Snape replaça correctement ses robes, les plissant de la main, comme si être froissé était la pire chose qui puisse être en cet instant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Comment a-t-on atterrit ici ? Demanda avec empressement et inquiétude Mélanie à voix basse en regardant autour d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Répliqua assez sèchement Julie, mitigée entre la frayeur et la colère.

-On est à King's Cross, non ?

-Quel sens de l'observation et de la perspicacité, railla le professeur.

-Vous, vous feriez mieux de la fermer.

Rimini et Snape se foudroyèrent du regard.

-On peut savoir ce que vous traficotiez avec Malfoy ? Demanda la blonde.

-Je pourrais répliquer la même chose pour vous et votre…

Il lança un coup dédaigneux vers Julie et ne prit même pas la peine de finir sa phrase. Le visage de la brunette vira au rouge.

-Il n'y a rien d'étrange à ce que deux Aurors soient dans une salle du Département des Mystères, répliqua Mélanie. On ne peut pas en dire autant d'un professeur d'une école paumée à des kilomètres d'ici et de Lucius Malfoy.

-Je dirai même : on ne peut pas en dire autant de deux Mangemorts, tacla Julie.

L'attaque eut l'effet escompté puisque Severus Snape sembla à deux doigts de l'étrangler de colère. Dans le silence qu'imposait une bataille de regards, les haut-parleurs de la gare crachèrent une de ses perpétuelles annonces : « Nous vous rappelons qu'en hommage à la disparition de Maria Callas, le 16 septembre dernier, la Gare de King's Cross accueillera la troupe du Royal Albert Hall Opera pour un concert exceptionnel ce vendredi à 20h dans le Hall 2… ».

Avant même de pouvoir prononcer un mot, Mélanie s'était déjà éloignée vers un kiosque à journaux. Julie était loin d'être aussi calée en Histoire que sa meilleure amie mais, de part son intérêt pour les émissions historiques racontées par un célèbre présentateur français, elle était quasi persuadée que Maria Callas était décédée depuis… longtemps. A peine Mélanie avait-elle posé ses yeux sur le papier que son visage s'était horrifié. Elle revint en petits pas précipités et colla presque la feuille sur le nez de Julie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche au 20 septembre 1977 ? » Hurla-t-elle presque.

Severus Snape lui arracha le journal et parcourut la feuille des yeux. Maintenant que Julie y prêtait attention, le monde autour lui paraissait… vintage.

« Les Retourneurs de Temps » Souffla-t-elle.

Merde. Merde ! Merde ! MERDE !

Paniquée, elle agrippa le bras de Mélanie en respirant fort. Bien sûr, les Retourneurs de Temps était connu pour pouvoir voyager dans le passé de quelques heures, voire de deux ou trois jours… mais pas de dix-huit ans !


	2. Le Poudlard Express

**Informations :**

Pour rappel, il s'agit d'une toute première fanfiction et un cadeau de Noël :) Pardon pour les fautes qui m'auraient échappé en cours de route !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : LE POUDLARD EXPRESS**

-Ah mes enfants, vous êtes là !

Les deux filles tournèrent la tête dans un sursaut. Le professeur Snape ne sembla même pas tressauter. Un homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années, grand sourire et costume marron, s'approcha.

-Je suis le Professeur Slughorn, se présenta-t-il avec amabilité en tendant la main. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous escorter jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Il n'est pas toujours évident pour des étrangers de trouver la voie 9 3/4, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux jeunes filles s'échangèrent un regard perplexe que le professeur ne releva pas. Pourquoi cet homme s'attendait-il à les trouver là ?

-Où est donc le quatrième Auror ? Les interrogea le Professeur Slughorn en posant son regard sur chacun d'eux. Le Ministère n'avait-il pas promis quatre Aurors supplémentaires pour la surveillance de Poudlard ?

Julie ouvrit bêtement la bouche sans produire le moindre son. Elle ne comprenait rien à la situation.

-Restriction budgétaire, marmonna sèchement Severus Snape sans la moindre politesse.

Julie repensa soudainement aux quatre individus qu'elle avait envoyés à l'hôpital par accident. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas rêvé l'insigne qu'elle avait cru voir sur leurs vêtements.

-Ce n'est pas grave, éluda le professeur Slughorn avec un geste évasif de la main. Nous verrons cela plus tard. Il ne faudrait pas louper le train. J'imagine que ce sont vos bagages ?

Avant même qu'ils ne puissent répondre, l'enseignant donna un discret coup de baguette qui fit disparaître les chariots à bagages et tourna les talons. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, ils suivirent le mouvement.

« On va vraiment aller à Poudlard ? Demanda Julie, totalement perdue, prenant garde à parler suffisamment bas pour que Slughorn n'entende rien.

-Vous préférez lui expliquer la situation ? Siffla Snape d'un ton méprisant.

-1977 ou pas, il me semble de mon devoir d'éviter qu'un Mangemort ne pénètre dans l'enceinte d'un château plein de gamins, répliqua-t-elle méchamment.

Les poings du professeur blanchirent sous l'effort de contraction.

-On pourrait aller au Ministère, proposa Mélanie en resserrant la prise sur sa baguette, prête à intervenir sur un geste suspect de Severus. Ils pourront sûrement nous aider là-bas.

Le professeur Snape lâcha un ricanement hautain qui signifiait clairement qu'elles étaient deux pauvres idiotes.

-Oui, professeur ? S'agaça Mélanie en lui jetant deux yeux bleus glacials. Quelque chose à redire là-dessus ?

-Courrez donc au Ministère, mesdemoiselles. Au moins vous serez sûres d'en trouver des Mangemorts.

« Répondit le Mangemort » songea mentalement Julie. Comment pouvait-il savoir que le Ministère regorgeait d'adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres en 1977 si lui-même n'en était pas un ? La situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle se retrouvait embarquée dans le passé, sans savoir comment arranger la situation et rentrer à son époque, coincée avec un Mangemort qui les avait attaqué en plein Ministère et obligée de suivre un professeur pour rejoindre un train. La meilleure option était peut-être bien de rejoindre Poudlard. En 1977, Albus Dumbledore devait être Directeur ; s'il était aussi doué et puissant que tout le monde le laissait entendre, il pourrait sûrement les aider. Enfin elles, pas lui.

« Voyez-vous ce mur, mes enfants ? S'enquit soudainement le professeur Slughorn en se stoppant en plein milieu d'un quai. C'est l'entrée de la voie 9 3/4.

-Il plaisante, c'est ça ? Murmura tout bas Julie avec un regard consterné pour sa meilleure amie.

La blonde regarda, sans comprendre, le pilier de briques rouges séparant la voie 9 et la voie 10 de King's Cross.

-Il suffit de courir et de traverser le mur. Honneur aux dames !

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard interloqué. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce binz ? Si c'était cela l'humour anglais…

-Et puis quoi encore ? Grommela Mélanie à voix basse. « Honneur aux dames »… Sexiste paternaliste va…

Julie se retint de justesse de lâcher un pouffement.

-Professeur, vous êtes sûr que… Tenta-t-elle, toujours convaincue que c'était une blague pas vraiment drôle.

Le professeur Slughorn leva haut les sourcils, visiblement surpris de leur réticence ou de la remise en question de sa parole. Severus Snape leur passa devant, non sans siffler à leur attention : « Et ça se prétend Auror ». D'un pas leste, il marcha à grande vitesse vers le pilier, faisant voler les pans de sa robe, et disparut. Mélanie agrippa la main de sa meilleure amie avec conviction.

-On y va ensemble, d'accord ? Quitte à se prendre des briques en pleine tête, je préfère ne pas être la seule abrutie à le faire.

-Rassurant.

Après avoir mentalement compté jusqu'à trois- et insulté l'ensemble de la population britannique pour avoir ce genre d'idées saugrenues en guise de passage vers un train- elles foncèrent dans le mur et furent étonnées d'en ressortir indemnes. « Comme c'est touchant » Se moqua ouvertement le Professeur Snape en voyant les mains entrelacées des deux filles. Aussitôt, et comme si leurs esprits étaient connectés, elles lâchèrent leurs mains jointes et les replièrent en deux poings qui frappèrent sans ménagement les épaules du Mangemort. Severus ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur.

Le dépassant, elles firent quelques pas vers le quai. La peur qui les avait tenaillées s'envola vite à la vue d'un magnifique train à vapeur rouge vif.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Hurla un élève à travers une vitre. Le train va partir. ». Preuve qu'il disait vrai, la locomotive siffla. Ni une, ni deux, elles saisirent Severus Snape comme s'il n'était qu'une valise- hors de question de lui laisser l'opportunité de fuir !- et coururent à perdre haleine jusqu'à la première porte. A peine entrés, la porte claqua derrière eux et le train s'élança. « Et le prof ? » S'étonna Mélanie en cherchant Slughorn du regard derrière la vitre. Aucune trace de lui. Julie haussa les épaules, indifférente, plus préoccupée par récupérer son souffle. « Il transplanera. Les professeurs y sont autorisés. » Donna en guise de réponse Severus en se dégageant sauvagement de leur emprise et en détalant dans un couloir. Elles le laissèrent partir ; de toute façon, il ne pouvait aller loin et, comme elles l'avaient lue dans une brochure, personne ne pouvait transplaner dans le Poudlard Express. Elles longèrent un couloir à l'opposé et s'effondrèrent dans la première cabine libre. « Tu parles d'une rentrée ! » Pesta la brunette .

/

Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, elles râlèrent de concert sur les événements, échangèrent leurs inquiétudes, leurs hypothèses et, surtout, débattirent sur Severus Snape. Tout à coup, la porte de leur cabine s'ouvrit sur un garçon aux traits asiatiques, flanqués de plusieurs camarades. Ils arboraient tous une écharpe rayée jaune et noire. Cette manie de catégoriser les élèves avec des animaux et des couleurs, ça aussi, elles n'y concevaient rien.

-Désolé, leur lança le garçon avec une mine moqueuse et un ton loin d'être désolé, mais ce wagon est réservé.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent sans comprendre. Pour qui se prenait ce gamin pour leur parler de la sorte ? « Il a mangé le respect avec la politesse au petit-déj, celui-là ? » Bouillonna intérieurement Julie.

-Réservé ? Répéta bêtement Mélanie, sourcils froncés, tout aussi agacée.

-C'est ce que j'ai dis, rabroua encore l'inconnu, visiblement irrité d'elles ne savaient quoi. Ce wagon est pour moi et mes amis ; il est exclusif aux Poufsouffles.

Julie leva son sourcil gauche si haut qu'il manquait d'atteindre le milieu du front. D'où sortait cette règle ? Mélanie lui jeta un regard indécis : y avait-il des répartitions de wagons par maisons ? Y avait-il un wagon exprès pour les adultes ? Cela aurait expliqué pourquoi Snape s'était volatilisé. Le Poufsouffle parlait avec un tel aplomb que cela leur mettait le doute.

-Eh Jim, lança un des autres garçons à l'attention du chef de bande. D'où sortent-elles ? Elles font un peu vieilles pour des premières années. Pourtant, on ne les a jamais vus.

Un peu vieilles pour des premières années ? Julie manqua de s'étrangler. Quoi, ils les prenaient pour des élèves ? Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Mélanie rougir de vexation. Julie lui posa une main sur le genou et haussa les épaules, un petit sourire en coin. Ces gamins ne lui disaient rien qui vaille et semblaient vouloir s'approprier le wagon sur leur simple envie ; une attitude qui ne lui plaisait franchement pas. Puisqu'ils les prenaient pour des « camarades », autant jouer le jeu, la douche n'en serait que plus glaciale ensuite.

-Et qui te dis que nous ne sommes pas des Poufsouffles ? Répliqua Julie en croisant les bras.

Le chef du groupe des jaunes et noirs fit une grimace de mécontentement. Il n'eut en retour qu'un regard noir et une jeune femme prenant davantage d'aise sur la banquette.

-Parce que je le saurais si une fille comme toi était dans ma maison. De quelle maison êtes-vous d'ailleurs ?

-Une « fille comme moi », répéta lentement la brunette de plus en plus agacée. Peut-on savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

-« Peut-on savoir ce que ça veut dire ? » L'imita l'un des garçons du groupe en exagérant et ridiculisant son accent français, déclenchant l'hilarité de ses potes.

Dans l'esprit de Mélanie passait en revue les multiples sorts humiliants qu'elle pourrait bien leur jeter. Quelle bande de crétins immatures !

-On est nouvelles, grinça simplement l'Auror.

-Je vois. Vous ne connaissez pas encore les règles qui s'appliquent alors je passe pour cette fois.

« Oh, toi non plus tu ne connais pas encore les règles qui s'appliquent, mon grand » Pensa avec jubilation Julie, déjà impatiente d'arriver à Poudlard et de flanquer une belle punition à l'insolence de ces imbéciles. « Jim » s'écarta légèrement de la porte pour leur faire un passage de sortie.

« Est-ce que ce mec est sérieux ? Bouillonna intérieurement Julie. Non seulement il débarque pour nous flanquer dehors parce qu'il a décidé que ce serait sa cabine mais, en plus, il se la joue grand seigneur en nous donnant « une deuxième chance » de déguerpir. Il est hors de question que je bouge de là ! ». En lui jetant un coup d'œil, Mélanie avait rapidement compris les pensées de sa meilleure amie et qu'elle laissait délibérément durer la situation pour mieux se venger plus tard. La brunette offrit à celui qui l'importunait son sourire le plus faux et sa voix la plus ironique :

-Ecoute, il y a bien de la place pour tout le monde.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se repoussa tout au fond de la cabine, contre la fenêtre.

-Tu vois ? Je suis sûre que votre petit club d'abeilles peut s'installer à côté de nous, pas vrai Mélanie ?

La blonde se colla à la fenêtre à son tour, sourire insolent au visage. Cependant, les perturbateurs ne semblèrent pas apprécier la provocation.

-Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Cracha l'asiatique en sortant sa baguette. Dégage de mon wagon !

Aussitôt, les deux filles se levèrent, baguettes pointées sur le groupe des Poufsouffles qui en fit autant. Une violente secousse agita tout le train. Le groupe de sales mioches s'étala par terre et les lumières clignotèrent jusqu'à s'éteindre. Des petits cris apeurés retentirent d'un peu partout dans le couloir. Les deux Aurors sortirent de la cabine, inquiètes. « Rentrez tous dans une cabine ! Ordonna Julie d'une voix forte à l'intention des élèves.

-Tu vois, finalement, tu vas l'avoir ta cabine, morveux, cracha Mélanie en surplombant de sa hauteur le groupe de Poufsouffles pathétique. _Flippendo_!

Les garnements furent projetés sans ménagement dans la cabine, jetés en tas et les portes se refermèrent. Une nouvelle secousse ébranla le train, créant une nouvelle vague de hurlements étouffés. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, bon sang ?

Mélanie et Julie regardèrent à travers une vitre dans l'espoir d'y comprendre quelque chose. C'était peut-être une fausse impression mais le train avait l'air de rouler plus vite.

Et si c'était Snape ? Julie ragea : elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à courir dans les couloirs du train, répétant inlassablement les mêmes ordres aux élèves : tout le monde devait se confiner dans les cabines, baguettes prêtes. Une vitre explosa derrière les jeunes femmes et elles levèrent un bouclier de justesse avant qu'un sortilège noir ne les atteigne. C'était donc bien une attaque orchestrée par les serviteurs de Voldemort ! Un cri strident qui les glaça retentit un peu plus loin. En arrivant, elles découvrirent un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année prenant en plein visage une queue de dragon gigantesque. Le bougre tomba à la renverse, le visage lacéré et hurla de douleur. Devant lui, visage blafard et main tremblante sur sa baguette, une femme faisait pâle figure de bouclier humain face à la bête féroce qui avait pénétré dans le train. Un frisson de terreur parcourut l'échine des deux Aurors. Comment était-ce possible ? « Une chimère ! Paniquait Julie intérieurement. Une putain de chimère dans un train en Ecosse ! ». La bête claqua ses sabots sur le sol et la tête de lion lança un rugissement effroyable. La pauvre femme s'en évanouit. _Protego_! Hurlèrent en chœur les Aurors pour la protéger d'une attaque de la chimère. Elles lancèrent sort sur sort mais la bête semblait invincible. Trop lente, la cuisse de la plus jeune des deux Aurors fut transpercée par la queue acérée. « Julie ! L'appela sa meilleure amie, inquiète de la voir tomber. Tant pis pour le code d'honneur : Luniforca ! ». Le sort interdit frappa la bête et lui sectionna les deux pattes arrière. Julie roula sur le sol, évitant à temps la queue qui frappait de nouveau. La chimère, folle de rage et de douleur, écumait et semblait résolue à les déchiqueter. _Levicorpus_ , souffla la jeune femme brune, grimaçante de douleur. Elle transporta en vitesse la femme évanouie et tira par le col l'homme blessé, se réfugiant loin derrière Mélanie qui menait le combat seule contre la chimère. Le train fut de nouveau secoué, très violemment. Le sol avait penché et c'était de justesse que les wagons s'étaient remis droits, manquant de peu de faire dérailler le train. Les élèves hurlaient à pleins poumons dans les cabines.

Considérant que sa meilleure amie devrait pouvoir gérer seule, et après avoir goulûment avalé une fiole de potions qui stoppa le flot de sang s'écoulant de sa cuisse, Julie fit sauter la porte du wagon. Une bourrasque d'air froid et puissant la fit plisser des yeux et claqua contre elle. Elle tenta de passer une tête à l'extérieur mais ne vit rien. Il lui fallait plus de visibilité. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tenter sa chance pour monter sur le toit du wagon, une main lui saisit l'épaule. De surprise, elle perdit l'équilibre et aurait sûrement fini broyée sous les roues du train si cette même main ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?!

Severus Snape lui avait posé la question comme si elle venait de réaliser la plus grosse bourde du siècle. Ses yeux noirs semblaient penser qu'elle était folle à lier… ou complètement débile. Elle avait bien failli ne pas entendre la question, entre le bourdonnement assourdissant du vent et la mécanique grinçante du train.

-Je vais m'occuper de vos petits copains ! Répliqua-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

Il la lâcha avec un air de dégoût, comme si finalement l'idée qu'elle tombe et finisse broyée n'était plus si dérangeante. Un rugissement effroyable leur fit tourner la tête. Mélanie, tombée sur son postérieur, luttait péniblement. « Aidez-la ! Ordonna Julie en poussant le professeur. Et s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous tue ! ». Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse- ce serait de tout manière une remarque déplacée et désagréable- et grimpa sur le toit. Elle vit la cause de tout ce raffut : un dragon voltigeait autour du train, chevauché par un Mangemort. A en juger par les écailles vertes et les cornes d'or, il s'agissait d'un Cornelongue Roumain. Qu'est-ce que ça fichait ici ? Bon Dieu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait son petit Road Trip des pires créatures de la terre ? Julie lança sur ses chaussures un sort de Piedsenplomb pour ne pas se faire happer par la vitesse du train et réussir à se mettre debout. « Que l'esprit de James Bond soit avec moi » se dit-elle. L'ayant repérée, le Mangemort fondit plusieurs fois vers elle, accompagnant les coups de griffes et de dents du Cornelongue d'une pluie de sortilèges plus mortels les uns que les autres. Puisque l'heure n'était plus aux amabilités, l'Auror ne se priva pas pour répliquer avec des sorts illégaux. Tant pis pour ce qu'en dirait le Ministère ! Malgré cela, elle ne parvenait pas à prendre l'avantage. Il lui fallait réduire la distance. Elle défit les lacets de ses chaussures et attendit que le dragon passe une nouvelle fois à proximité du train. Quand ce fut le cas, l'heure n'était plus au doute : elle sauta du train. Ayant mal calculé la distance, elle loupa le dos de la créature mais se saisit in extremis de la queue de l'animal qui repartit dans les airs. Ainsi agrippée et secouée à plusieurs mètres du vide, elle se dit qu'elle était peut-être bien cinglée.

Petit à petit, comme l'on monte à la corde, elle avança le long de la queue et finit par atteindre la croupe. Par chance, le Mangemort ne semblait pas avoir compris où elle était passée. En revanche, le dragon amorça un violent virage qui manqua de lui faire lâcher prise. Son cri sonna l'alerte pour l'ennemi. _Expelliarmus_! La baguette du Mangemort s'envola. Serrant le dos de l'animal uniquement avec ses jambes de toutes forces, Julie jeta ses bras en avant, attrapa la robe noire et frappa le Mangemort comme un sac de boxe, faisant partir en éclat le masque d'ivoire. « Les sangs impurs te saluent, connard ! » Lui cracha-t-elle à la figure avant de le faire basculer dans le vide. Le Ministère allait sûrement lui faire payer cette idée ; un prisonnier était plus utile qu'un mort. Tant pis ! Le dragon, ayant senti qu'il n'avait plus de propriétaire, devint fou. Il se cabra, fit des piqués, des tonneaux, tant et si bien que Julie ne put tenir plus longtemps. Ses doigts glissèrent des écailles. Elle sentit son corps gesticuler dans le vide, sa vision être totalement floue. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle tombait irrémédiablement dans le vide.

La chute lui parut à la fois longue et rapide. A tout moment, elle attendait le choc, la douleur et la mort. Un choc, il y en a eu bien un ; plusieurs même. Le premier, brutal, comme si elle cognait enfin le sol. Son dos craqua. Elle hurla. Pendant une seconde, à plat-ventre, elle vit qu'elle ne bougeait plus. Pourtant, le sol était encore à deux ou trois mètres en-dessous d'elle. Puis, ce fut comme si une main invisible l'attrapait sauvagement par le col et la tirait vers le train. Absolument pas maître d'elle-même, elle se vit léviter vers le wagon à une allure trop folle et pénétrer à travers le trou béant qu'elle avait fait tantôt, non sans cogner un pan de mur au passage qui lui déboîta l'épaule. Elle s'écrasa lourdement contre une cabine fermée. Malgré la douleur et le souffle coupé, elle eut en tête l'image de ces oiseaux un peu trop cons qui se prennent des vitres. Ou de ces insectes qui s'écrasent contre un pare-brise. Voilà à quoi elle avait dû ressembler. Ecroulée par terre, agonisante, elle peinait à reprendre son souffle. Une ombre se pencha au-dessus d'elle. « Vous êtes… complètement… tarée ! » Siffla la voix qu'elle reconnaissait maintenant comme étant celle de Severus Snape et qui était devenue blanche. Une masse lourde s'écrasa sur elle, lui arrachant une série de gémissements d'agonie. Pauvre Mélanie, elle n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état. Quelques élèves courageux osèrent ouvrir la porte de leur cabine et jeter un œil. En proie à une envie de vomir et de tourner de l'œil, Julie n'écouta pas tellement ce qui se disait ou ce qui se faisait autour d'elle. Elle sentit juste qu'on lui collait un goulot contre les lèvres et fit l'effort d'avaler le liquide qui lui coulait un peu partout sur le menton- si on l'empoisonnait, elle l'aurait fait de son plein gré. Quoique fût les propriétés de la potion, elles ne pourraient jamais prendre effet puisque son estomac se rebella et qu'elle vomit le moins gracieusement du monde sur le plancher. Elle entendit Mélanie émettre un petit rire qui semblait bien inapproprié après de tels événements.

« _On dirait une meuf bourrée,_ lui dit-elle en français. _Tu as l'air tellement pathétique ! Tu fais une merveilleuse impression aux élèves._

 _-Va te faire foutre_ , répondit gentiment son amie dans sa langue natale, presque en souriant.

- _Espèce de souillon._

D'un coup de baguette, Mélanie fit disparaître les odorantes salissures et releva son amie. Le train avait reprit une allure normale, les lumières étaient revenues.

- _Tu as bien failli y rester,_ ricana amèrement Mélanie.

 _-Il en faut plus que ça pour me tuer_ , corrigea la brunette avec un sourire. _Et puis, tu sais bien que je ne t'aurais pas laissée seule dans cette galère._

Julie leva la main, serra les doigts, excepté son auriculaire qu'elle brandit en l'air, comme le faisait parfois les aristocrates pour se donner un air distingué. Mélanie répéta le même geste, enroulant son petit doigt autour de celui de son amie. C'était ce genre de geste que faisaient les enfants au moment de tenir une promesse. Elles aussi, il y a longtemps, dans un temps obscur et difficile, alors qu'elles n'avaient qu'onze ans, s'étaient faites une promesse sacrée, leurs petits doigts accrochés ensemble.

- _Jusqu'à la fin_ , prononça Julie avec un ton solennel.

- _Jusqu'à la fin…_

* * *

 **Anecdote :**

Pour les éventuels Poufsouffles qui auraient été froissés par l'altercation dans le Poudlard Express, sachez que la scène s'inspire d'un fait bien réel ! ^^  
Ma meilleure amie et moi-même avons eu la malchance, un jour, de tomber sur un groupe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle qui nous a réellement traité de la sorte. Alors ce passage est une petite vengance ;)


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**CHAPITRE 3 : WELCOME TO HOGWARTS**

Lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva à quai, l'ensemble du corps professoral, les Aurors déjà présents et le Directeur, accueillirent les élèves, tous plus perturbés les uns que les autres. Rapidement, ils cherchèrent à les calmer et à les faire progresser vers le château de la manière la plus ordonnée possible. Dumbledore, à qui rien n'échappait, les aperçut immédiatement, non sans un regard emplit de méfiance. Il aurait sans doute fondu sur eux si, au même instant, une furie n'était pas sortie du wagon et s'était précipitée sur lui en hurlant :

-Je démissionne ! Je dé-mi-ssionne !

La femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui jusqu'ici avait passé son temps à être évanouie suite à l'attaque de la chimère, tourbillonnait dans tous les sens.

-Vous m'entendez, Dumbledore ? Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici !

-Allons, allons, Professeur Galactea, tenta de tempérer le professeur Slughorn qui avait quitté ses chers Serpentards pour une scène sans doute croustillante, calmez-vous.

-Que je me calme ? Que je me CALME ?

Sa voix avait déraillée dans un aigu aussi désagréable qu'un ongle ripant sur un tableau.

-Ma chère Solarus, commença le Directeur avec sa voix la plus rassurante.

-Non et non, Albus ! Je ne vous laisserai pas m'embobiner avec vos belles paroles. Le monde devient fou et dangereux. J'ai bien failli mourir dans ce train ! Une chimère, Albus, une chimère ! Regardez dans quel état a terminé Quintus !

Les Aurors et les professeurs qui n'avaient pas été présents ouvrirent de grands yeux estomaqués en apercevant l'homme salement amoché.

-Eglandine, appela l'un des Aurors, emmenez-le à Sainte-Mangouste.

-C'était Lui. Ca ne pouvait être que Lui !

-Solarus, contenez-vous devant les enfants ! La disputa le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sévère.

Heureusement, il ne restait pratiquement aucun élève à proximité. Minerva McGonagall s'empressa de faire déguerpir le petit groupe restant.

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que celui après qui il en a le plus c'est vous, Albus, reprocha celle qui se prénommait visiblement Solarus Galactea. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité à Poudlard et je refuse d'y enseigner plus longtemps. Je regrette, chers Professeurs, mais je m'en vais.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un balai et décolla dans les airs. Albus Dumbledore soupira et se frotta les yeux avec lassitude.

-Vous la laissez partir ? S'étonna Minerva en levant un sourcil. Albus, nous voilà déjà avec deux professeurs en moins !

-Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes ? Interrompit soudain une voix autoritaire.

Julie et Mélanie sursautèrent en comprenant qu'on parlait d'elles. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur les trois inconnus. Heureusement, le professeur Slughorn, de sa joie de vivre habituelle, s'exclama :

-Ah, mais ce sont nos trois Aurors. Ca alors mesdemoiselles, que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Une chimère… Grommelèrent-elles pour justifier leur piteux état.

-Des Aurors ? Répéta celui qui s'était adressé à eux avec circonspection.

Malgré son air suffisant, il était terriblement séduisant : d'une trentaine d'année, une belle carrure, des cheveux blonds pâles et courts, des yeux clairs. Cela ne les empêcha tout de même pas de flairer le danger : évidemment, tous les Aurors d'un même Ministère se connaissaient.

-Nous sommes des renforts, justifia rapidement Julie. Puis elle lui tendit la main avec le plus de confiance possible pour paraître naturelle : Julie Casadano, Auror depuis cinq ans au Ministère Français. Vous reconnaîtrez sûrement l'accent.

-Mélanie Rimini, enchaîna sa meilleure amie pour compléter le tableau. Tout pareil.

Avec une certaine hésitation, l'homme leur serra tout de même la main, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Dumbledore.

-Nathaniel Malfoy, se présenta finalement le plaisant homme. Chef Supérieur du détachement des Aurors du Ministère de la magie.

Les filles ne purent que noter avec quel appui il avait prononcé le mot « supérieur ». Visiblement, cela lui importait.

-Et lui ? S'enquit-il en donnant un bref coup de menton vers le professeur Snape, immobile et raide comme une statue dans un coin, les bras ostensiblement croisés, l'œil farouche. Julie se tourna vers lui. Il lui lança un regard sévère qui signifiait clairement qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne dise pas n'importe quoi.

-Un collègue également, éluda-t-elle. Pas d'accent pour lui, c'est un expatrié.

-Sev…Commença-t-il mais il se rattrapa juste à temps. Saevus Prince.

Evidemment, il ne prit pas la peine de tendre la main comme le ferait quiconque de poli. En son for, Julie se retint de ne pas lâcher un pouffement narquois. « Prince ? Il ne manque pas d'arrogance celui-là ». Le coup d'œil que lui jeta Mélanie lui confirma qu'elles partageaient décidément toujours les mêmes pensées.

-Une chance que ces trois personnes aient été avec nous, Professeur Dumbledore, déclara une voix masculine et jeune sortant de nulle part. Ils ont su vaincre la chimère et le dragon avec brio. Auriez-vous, par hasard, des talismans de Gornillaz ? J'ai toujours entendu dire que c'était de puissants repousse-créatures.

L'assemblée regarda avec étonnement ce jeune garçon, d'à peu près seize ans, qui passait une tête par la fenêtre d'un wagon, de longs cheveux jaunes et emmêlés lui tombant sur la figure.

-Monsieur Lovegood, gronda le professeur Flitwick. Que faites-vous encore dans le train ?

-Je prenais un moment pour observer des Slutorff, répondit-il d'une voix presque rêveuse.

-C'est quoi un Slutorff ? Chuchota Mélanie en se penchant vers Julie.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, n'en ayant pas la moindre idée. Apparemment, vu la tête des autres, ils n'en savaient rien non plus. D'une voix qui se voulait mécontente mais qui ne parvenait pas à être effrayante, le tout petit Directeur de la Maison Serdaigle fit sortir son élève et l'emmena avec lui vers le château. Dumbledore ayant souhaité la bienvenue aux trois arrivants et les ayant remercié de leur bravoure, tout le monde prit le chemin menant à Poudlard. Une grimace écœurée se dessina un bref instant sur le visage des filles à la vue des Sombrals.

/

Mélanie regarda avec circonspection le plat qui était subitement apparu devant elle. La gastronomie britannique ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Au moins la grande Salle avait-elle de l'allure : le plafond étoilé était divin. En revanche, Poudlard manquait sérieusement de distinction: avec Julie, elles avaient eu du mal à réprimer un immense fou rire lorsque les élèves se mirent à chanter l'hymne de l'école.

Assise à la table des professeurs, elle se retrouvait encadré d'un côté par un Auror plutôt sympathique- Marcus ?- et de l'autre par sa meilleure amie, elle-même savamment installée à côté de Nathaniel Malfoy. Un siège plus loin, se tenait Albus Dumbledore, en grande conversation avec le professeur McGonagall et Severus Snape. Soudain, le Directeur de l'école se tourna vers elle.

-Pardonnez-moi, Miss Rimini, est-il vrai que votre père est un éminent professeur dans les écoles moldues ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune d'un air malicieux.

Mélanie fut troublée. Quelle question inattendue ! Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Julie, laquelle avait dû vendre la mèche pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

-Il est Enseignant-chercheur à l'Université de la Sorbonne, oui, répondit-elle non sans une certaine fierté. Il est professeur d'Histoire. Enfin, d'Histoire moldue, précisa-t-elle.

-Mélanie a hérité des connaissances et de la passion de son père, rajouta Julie dans un grand sourire.

Même si le compliment lui fit plaisir, Mélanie lui donna un discret coup de coude.

-Merveilleux, sembla s'enthousiasmer Albus. Peut-être pourriez-vous remplacer Quintus dans ce cas ? Le temps qu'il se rétablisse, bien entendu.

La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils. Remplacer qui ? Pour quel poste ? Elle était un peu perdue.

-L'homme qui a été attaqué dans le train, lui glissa Julie en se tournant vers elle, c'était le prof d'Histoire du Monde Moldu. Tu pourrais le remplacer quelques temps.

Une bouffée d'angoisse submergea la jeune femme. Quoi là, comme ça ? Elle n'était pas prête ! Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire. Elle ne savait même pas où était les classes ! La moitié de la table avait désormais les yeux fixés sur elle, ne faisant que l'embarrasser davantage.

- _Dis oui !_ L'encouragea Julie à voix basse dans la langue de Molière. _Tu pourras te venger sur les Poufsouffles._

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux. Sachant rarement dire non, et malgré son embarras, elle hocha positivement la tête. Ravi, le Directeur se leva de sa chaise, provoquant le silence, et commença son discours de rentrée. Puis, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur de tout petits élèves d'onze ans, en file indienne, découvrant avec effroi et émerveillement leur nouveau domicile. Un à un, ils passèrent sous un vieux chapeau rapiécé qui n'ouvrait la bouche que pour donner un nom de maison.

« Comment se fait la répartition des élèves ? S'enquit avec intérêt Julie auprès de Nathaniel.

-Le Choixpeau détecte les qualités et les défauts de chaque élève et l'envoie dans la Maison qui lui correspond le mieux. Serdaigle a les élèves les plus érudits et curieux. Poufsouffle les plus justes et loyaux.

Le blondinet, comme la plupart des convives de la table, jeta un regard interloqué devant le pouffement spontané des deux françaises.

-« Les plus justes » ? Se moqua Julie. Votre Choixpeau doit se faire vieux alors parce que les Poufsouffles que nous avons croisés étaient plutôt arrogants et rudes.

-Je m'étonne d'une telle affirmation, sembla se vexer Pomona Chourave.

-Et la table rouge ? Demanda Mélanie pour couper l'instant de gêne.

-Les Gryffondors…

Au ton qu'employa Nathaniel, il était évident qu'il n'appréciait guère cette maison-là.

-Les têtes-brûlées qui aiment s'attirer des ennuis, grommela Severus Snape d'un ton froid.

Julie lui lança un regard en biais, blasée.

-La meilleure maison reste évidemment celle de Serpentard, s'enorgueillit le professeur Slughorn. Les ingénieux et les rusés.

A la façon dont Severus Snape et Nathaniel Malfoy se redressèrent avec fierté sur leur chaise, il était clair qu'ils venaient de là.

-La Maison des Sang-purs, plutôt, siffla avec mécontentement une Auror –Eglandine Chèvrefeuille ? – à l'autre bout de la table.

Trois paires d'yeux la foudroyèrent du regard sans que cela ne la perturbe.

-Le système de répartition est-il similaire à Beauxbâtons ? Voulut savoir Filius Flitwick qui parvenait difficilement à avoir la tête au-dessus de la table.

-Absolument pas, trancha assez sèchement Julie. La répartition se fait de telle sorte que les Maisons soient équilibrées en compétences et connaissances. Je ne comprends pas le système qui se fait ici. C'est tout bonnement… élitiste. Mettre les plus intelligents d'un côté, les plus riches de l'autre… En quoi cela ouvre-t-il leurs horizons ? A force de toujours mettre les nobles entre eux et de les laisser germer dans leurs sphères de privilégiés, il ne faut pas s'étonner de créer des Seigneurs des Ténèbres et des Mangemorts.

Au moment où elle termina sa phrase, l'Auror sut qu'elle aurait mieux fait de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Un silence pesant et hostile accueillit ses paroles. A côté, Mélanie avait la tête baissée de honte. La brunette passa son regard sur la table des serpents : il était clair qu'il y régnait une certaine hiérarchie entre les élèves et que leur éducation leur imposait une rigidité et un savoir-être qui datait d'un autre temps, leur faisant presque perdre l'âme d'enfants comparés aux autres Maisons où régnait l'effervescence de la rentrée. Son regard s'attarda sur un jeune homme de seize ou dix-sept ans, à l'allure aristocratique, qui arborait une chevelure si lisse et si claire qu'on aurait dit une perruque.

-Le garçon là-bas, dit-elle à l'attention de Nathaniel, c'est quelqu'un de votre famille ? Vous vous ressemblez énormément.

-C'est mon frère cadet, Lucius.

Par un coup du sort, ou parce qu'il avait senti des regards trop appuyé vers lui, Lucius Malfoy tourna la tête vers eux avec une grâce trop nette pour être naturelle. Mais déjà le garçon n'intéressait plus Julie. Elle avait repéré l'antithèse de Lucius Malfoy : un garçon maigrelet, retranché dans un coin, le dos voûté, les cheveux sombres cachant presque l'entièreté de son visage excepté un grand nez, des yeux ténébreux et une allure aux aguets, comme si n'importe qui allait soudainement l'attaquer. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle tourna la tête vers le Professeur Snape, sagement occupé à manger son dîner. Elle ne remarqua que maintenant que le Severus adulte avait attaché ses cheveux en un espèce de chignon- sûrement parce qu'il avait anticipé mieux qu'elle le fait que son double serait présent. Il ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à sa version jeune : il se tenait avec plus d'assurance, bien qu'elle était persuadée qu'en cas d'attaque il serait le premier à dégainer, avait un nez plus tordu- comment était-ce possible ?- et avait un corps moins faiblard bien que toujours excessivement mince.

Julie passa le reste de la soirée à observer un peu tout le monde, essayant de se familiariser avec ce nouvel univers tandis qu'à côté, sa meilleure amie semblait perdue dans l'angoisse. Puisque celle-ci prenait désormais le poste de professeur- tout comme Severus Snape, désormais surnommé Saevus Prince, qui avait hérité du titre de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour remplacer Solarus Galactea au grand désespoir de Julie- elle disposait de ses propres appartements quelque part dans le château tandis que la brunette partagerait un logis avec la seule autre Auror femme du groupe, Eglandine Chèvrefeuille.

/

A l'heure du petit-déjeuner, Mélanie peinait à se refaire à l'idée qu'elle était à Poudlard dans les années 70. Il y avait eu trop de bouleversement d'un coup : quitter la France, être au Ministère, être à Poudlard, être dans le passé. Autour d'elle, les professeurs buvaient leur thé et mangeait cet affreux porridge si prisé des anglo-saxons. Une hérésie selon elle. Rien ne valait un bon chocolat chaud et des viennoiseries françaises. Pourtant, elle était incapable de déguster son repas de la journée préféré : dans quelques heures, elle devrait donner cours. Cours ! Déjà qu'elle détestait les enfants, voilà qu'elle devenait professeur, le métier qui l'inspirait le moins au monde. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas su dire « non » ? Parce ce qu'elle ne savait jamais dire « non ». Plus jeune, elle avait pourtant bien apporté un soutien à plusieurs gamins en parallèle de ses études mais c'était purement financier. Elle bailla. Elle avait pratiquement fait une nuit blanche d'angoisse. Avec un air atterré, elle repoussa son assiette et préféra prendre le chemin de la sortie de la Grande Salle. Au milieu du parcours, elle croisa sa meilleure amie, visiblement aussi peu reposée qu'elle. Comme de coutume, elles se prirent dans les bras et se firent la bise. Julie lui frictionna les épaules en guise de courage : « Allez Sweetie, ne fais pas cette tête. Je suis sûre que ça se passera bien ! Et puis, tu as les Poufsouffle dans ton premier cours : tu vas pouvoir retirer des points à chacun des sales gosses qui nous ont mal parlé dans le train et leur coller une retenue pour au moins un mois !

-C'est bien la seule chose qui me console un peu, sourit faiblement la blonde. Pourquoi ils nous regardent tous avec des têtes d'abrutis ?

Les filles lancèrent un regard à la ronde. De manière peu discrète, les élèves baissèrent la tête, feignant de ne pas les avoir scrutées intensément pendant plusieurs secondes juste auparavant. Certains gloussaient en leur jetant des coups d'œil.

-Il se moque de moi par avance, gémit Mélanie. Ils savent qu'ils vont m'en faire baver ou que je vais être ridicule.

-Ne commence pas à être parano, la coupa assez abruptement Julie avec un regard noir. C'est juste des mioches. A leur âge, je gloussais pour tout et n'importe quoi ; le moindre truc devenait une référence drôle.

-C'est toujours le cas, se moqua la blonde.

-Ce n'est pas faux.

Elles se laissèrent. Julie alla s'installer à la table des professeurs, entre « Saevus Prince » et Horace Slughorn. Où était Nathaniel Malfoy ? Elle l'aurait bien ajouté au décor de son petit-déjeuner.

-C'est très admirable de votre part, la félicita Horace Slughorn d'un ton qui se voulait heureux mais qui sonnait simplement comme forcé. Il est rare de voir les personnes s'assumer pleinement à notre époque.

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait celui-là encore ? Julie avait du mal avec ce professeur-là, qui semblait toujours prompt à écouter et répandre les ragots et qui ne s'exprimait jamais assez clairement. Il était tôt, elle avait faim, elle n'était pas chez elle et voilà qu'un prof lui babillait des phrases vides de sens. Elle prit le parti de ne rien dire et de dévorer son croissant. Evidemment, l'ambiance n'était pas mieux de l'autre côté : Snape semblait passablement irrité de sa présence. Quand le silence devint trop ennuyeux, Julie préféra prendre le parti de l'agacer davantage en lui faisant la conversation :

-Saevus Prince, hein ? Dit-elle bas, la voix étouffée par le croissant dans sa bouche. Pas très modeste comme nom.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il lui lança des yeux noirs et hostiles. Il posa sèchement la tasse de thé qu'il tenait dans les mains et fit un discret mouvement de baguette. Ne voyant rien arriver, Julie se demanda s'il avait juste empoisonné son petit-dèj puis, s'apercevant qu'elle ne captait plus bien ce que racontait Horace à Filius à sa gauche, elle comprit que Snape avait simplement placé un Assurdiato pour que leur conversation ne soit pas entendue.

« Vous voulez peut-être tenir tout Poudlard au courant de la situation ? Siffla-t-il avec suffisance.

-J'ai… parlé… à voix… basse, articula la jeune femme avec une colère sous-jacente.

Mais Snape lâcha un ricanement méprisant.

-Dumbledore pourrait entendre une conversation murmurée à l'autre bout du château !

Elle avait bien envie de répliquer mais elle se força à se taire pendant dix secondes et à inspirer profondément. Il avait l'art et la manière de lui faire péter les plombs.

-Prince est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, justifia-t-il avec froideur.

-Oh.

C'était donc cela. Elle termina son croissant sans une once de gêne de l'avoir jugé si rapidement. S'il espérait des excuses, il pouvait s'assoir dessus : un Mangemort ne méritait pas d'excuses.

-Miss Casadano, commença le professeur en croisant avec beaucoup trop de précisions ses longs doigts fins, il serait peut-être bon de vous rappeler que vous êtes dans une école…

Posant son verre d'un geste sec, elle se tourna à demi vers lui. L'échange de regards était clairement hostile. Elle n'appréciait pas le ton condescendant avec lequel il lui parlait. Lui rappeler qu'elle était dans une école ? C'était quoi le message caché derrière l'insulte signifiant clairement qu'elle était stupide ? Elle fit un rapide état des lieux de sa tenue : pas de jupe courte, pas de décolleté ; alors qu'avait-elle fait encore ?

-Oh vraiment ? Répondit-elle d'une voix insupportable. Et moi qui me pensais dans une réunion de Mangemorts Anonymes… Avouez qu'il y a de quoi être confuse quand on voit la composition de la table des Serpentards.

Sûrement était-il à deux doigts de lui planter une fourchette dans l'œil mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, à peine une mâchoire plus tendue.

-Votre vie privée ne m'intéresse pas, siffla-t-il, mais il serait bon qu'elle reste… privée.

Il y avait clairement un conseil paternaliste derrière, hélas, la jeune femme ne le saisit pas.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Elle était totalement incrédule. Encore heureux que sa vie privée ne le concernait pas ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça venait faire ici ?

-Il n'est pas convenable de mettre à la vue de tous, et plus particulièrement des élèves, vos effusions amoureuses.

Julie battit des cils. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire un vide profond. « Ses effusions amoureuses » ? Avec qui ? Nathaniel ? Elle lui avait dit à peine trois mots la veille ! Soudain, elle ouvrit grand la bouche, dans un « Oh ! » au summum de la surprise, et se recula si vivement que même Snape esquissa un mini-mouvement qui laissait deviner qu'il avait bien cru qu'elle tomberait à la renverse. La tête de la jeune femme devait être particulièrement expressive car quelques élèves s'étaient tournés vers elle, intrigués.

« Finite, dit-elle d'une voix encore étranglée de stupeur pour lever l'Asssurdiato. Ecoutez-bien ce que je vais dire…

Elle prit un instant pour respirer de nouveau, encore sous le choc.

-Je… ne suis… pas… en couple… avec… Mélanie, articula-t-elle d'une voix partagée entre la sidération et le fou rire. C'est… Oh mon dieu… Je… Nous sommes meilleures amies depuis que l'on est nées, d'accord ? Nos mères étaient meilleures amies, nous sommes meilleures amies. On est comme des sœurs. Et puis… Non ! Beurk, non ! Enfin… Je n'ai rien contre les personnes ayant cette orientation sexuelle, évidemment. Mais non ! Ni elle, ni moi ne sommes de ce bord-là. C'est…

Finalement, elle explosa de rire sous l'air perdu de Snape et la gêne visible de Slughorn.

-Oh la la la, quand je vais raconter ça à Mèl ! Mais d'où sortez-vous une idée pareille ? Oh, je viens de comprendre… C'est la bise !

Elle avait resongé à l'attitude débile des gamins à son arrivée. C'était donc cela ? Ces coincés d'anglais avaient trouvé les deux françaises trop tactiles et peut-être même confondus une bise avec des embrassades. Qu'ils étaient bêtes ! Elle en avait mal à l'estomac de rire de tant de connerie.

-Apparemment j'ai loupé tout le fun du petit-déjeuner, balança la voix de Nathaniel qui venait d'entrer par la porte du fond réservée aux professeurs.

« En voilà un à qui je devrais peut-être bien « faire la bise » un jour » Ria en son fort intérieur l'Auror en finissant son croissant.


	4. Les Maraudeurs

**CHAPITRE 4 : LES MARAUDEURS**

Deux petites heures plus tard, alors que Julie était missionnée pour faire une ronde dans les étages et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était, elle tomba sur sa meilleure amie, visiblement crevée.

« Ca s'est bien passé ? S'enquit-elle.

-Ca va, ronchonna un peu Mélanie, plus par habitude. Ils n'ont pas été si terribles.

-Tu t'es occupée des Poufsouffles ?

Les deux filles affichèrent un sourire mesquin.

-Crois-moi, ils ne sont pas près de recroiser notre chemin ceux-là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Un contrôle des étages. J'essaie de mémoriser les endroits mais j'ai l'impression que les portes et les murs sont capables de se déplacer. Avec de la chance, j'atteindrai la bibliothèque. Je voudrais voir ce qu'on peut trouver sur les voyages dans le temps. Il nous faut bien un moyen de rentrer ! Et toi ?

-J'ai besoin d'air et de solitude ! Soupira lourdement Mélanie au bord de l'écroulement. Le parc m'appelle si fort.

-Avec ce temps, tous les élèves traînent dehors, alors la solitude…

-Argh ! Je hais les mômes… J'irai sous ma forme d'écureuil. Ils ne m'embêteront pas comme ça.

-Et tu pourras les espionner, ajouta Julie avec un regard sournois.

-Absolument ! Gare à ceux qui font des bêtises…

-Ramène-moi de beaux ragots, acheva la brunette avec un clin d'œil.

Un rire effrayant et grinçant leur explosa soudainement les oreilles, les faisant sursauter violemment.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? S'exclama Mélanie en apercevant une silhouette fantomatique et abjecte tourbillonner dans tous les sens et jetant des craies sur les élèves.

-PEEVES ! Hurla un vieil homme à l'allure misérable, un chat sur les talons.

L'esprit frappeur s'enfuit en soulevant les jupes des jeunes sorcières au passage. Heureusement que les françaises ne quittaient jamais leurs jeans.

-Ce château est totalement creepy, commenta Julie avec une pensée nostalgique pour Beauxbâtons.

Elle reprit donc sa ronde, empruntant des passages au hasard et se laissant guider par les escaliers qui décidaient seuls du chemin.

Elle se retrouva finalement dans un étage relativement désert. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle crût jusqu'à ce que des bruits de bagarre lui parviennent aux oreilles. Dissimulée dans un tournant, elle observa discrètement. Cinq garçons se tenaient là, deux en duel d'un côté, la version miniature de Severus Snape de l'autre. Evidemment… Plus loin, deux garçons plus faibles physiquement faisaient office de spectateurs.

-Expelliarmus ! Lança l'un des duellistes.

-Protego ! Répliqua mini-Severus pour se défendre.

-Levicorpus ! S'écria au même instant celui à lunettes.

A deux contre un, l'issue était plutôt évidente. Mini-Severus se retrouva donc la tête en bas, noyé sous sa robe, sous les rires débiles des quatre autres. Les mecs et leurs querelles de « qui a la plus grosse »… Julie sortit de sa cachette et s'avança d'un pas ferme. Si les deux spectateurs pâlirent en la voyant, les deux agitateurs ne captèrent pas sa présence avant qu'elle ne décroche Severus du plafond. Elle lui piqua d'ailleurs sa baguette avant qu'il ne se relève pour relancer les hostilités. Croisant les bras, elle s'appuya contre le mur, au milieu du groupe.

« Bon, soupira-t-elle. Puis-je savoir l'origine de cette bagarre ?

-Une bagarre ? Répéta d'un ton faussement surpris celui qui paraissait plus âgé que les autres et qui, elle devait l'admettre, était terriblement séduisant pour un jeune homme. Nous ne faisions que rattraper le temps qui nous a séparés pendant les vacances, Madame. Pas vrai, Servilus ?

Le plus trapu des garnements lâcha un ricanement semblable à un couinement. Servilus ? Typiquement le genre de surnom stupide et embarrassant qu'on collait à un souffre-douleur. Cela n'amusa pas du tout l'Auror.

-Ben voyons, répliqua-t-elle sans douceur et avec un regard plissé. Et moi je suis dans les parages parce que mon cours de claquettes m'attend au bout du couloir.

Le jeune homme sembla légèrement vexé, bien plus par les pouffements moqueurs de ses potes que par sa propre remarque.

Mini-Severus fusillait du regard ses adversaires avec une haine non dissimulée, les poings serrés et prêts à frapper. L'Auror remarqua alors que les quatre garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore appartenaient tous à la même maison.

-Ah. Gryffondor et Serpentard, évidemment…

En à peine vingt-quatre heures, elle savait déjà qu'il régnait une tension incroyable entre ces deux clans.

-Puisque j'ai l'impression que je vous reverrai souvent, peut-être pourriez-vous faire les présentations ?

Le petit trapu, qui se tenait soigneusement derrière ses amis, se présenta comme étant Peter Pettigrow. Suivi Remus Lupin, un élève malingre, au visage maladif et à l'allure assez miteuse. Puis Sirius Black, qui lui annonça son nom avec une voix suave, un jeté de cheveux séduisant et un regard enjôleur ; nul doute qu'il connaissait son potentiel séducteur et qu'il en usait et abusait pour s'attirer des faveurs ou se sortir de mauvais pas. Si Julie avait eu dix-ans de moins, ou même juste cinq, elle aurait sûrement fini dans le club des admiratrices écervelées. Enfin, celui qui paraissait le plus insolent se présenta comme étant James Potter. L'Auror ne prêta même pas attention à la petite voix tendue qui marmonna rapidement « Severus Snape ».

-Et vous, Miss ? Interrogea Sirius Black en s'approchant d'elle, un demi-sourire exquis sur les lèvres.

Tiens donc, elle était passée de « Madame » à « Miss » ? Sirius faisait la même taille qu'elle, voire légèrement plus, ce qui était assez troublant. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Potter faire un coup de coude entendu à Pettigrow tandis que Snape prit un air dégoûté.

-Celle-qui-retire-cinq-points-à-Gryffondor-et-cinq-points-à-Serpentard pour une bagarre en plein couloir et pour m'avoir prise pour une abrutie, susurra-elle en papillonnant pour mieux les agacer. Mais comme c'est un peu long, la prochaine fois, vous pourrez m'appeler Mademoiselle Casadano.

Elle colla une énorme bourrade dans l'épaule d'un Sirius Black déconfit. Voir les visages atterrés des cinq rebelles pour avoir fait perdre des points un lendemain de rentrée était magique.

-Qu'on soit bien clair, vous cinq. Il y a intérêt à ce que je ne vous recroise pas trop souvent ensemble sinon, les punitions grimperont les échelons plus vite qu'un Nimbus ne vole. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Maintenant, déguerpissez et pas dans les mêmes directions.

Elle vérifia que les deux Maisons s'éloignaient à l'opposé et soupira. Oh elle n'aurait pas fini d'entendre parler d'eux, elle le sentait.

/

Profitant que la journée se terminait et qu'il n'y avait plus cours, Julie se rendit à la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Severus Snape, alias « Saevus Prince », ne daigna pas lever son nez du travail qu'il effectuait et ce, même si elle se racla plusieurs fois la gorge. Comme elle était plus têtue que lui, elle s'installa sur un tabouret et attendit sans faire de bruit. Le professeur la laissa mariner pendant au moins vingt minutes, persuadé qu'elle se lasserait mais c'était mal connaître la grande patience dont elle était capable : en effet, d'une imagination débordante, il suffisait à Julie d'aller se refugier dans ses « romans » imaginaires.

N'y tenant plus, il rompit le silence d'une voix grinçante et volontairement impolie :

« Cela fait-il partie de votre fonction d'Auror de rester bêtement assise dans ma salle de cours ?

Elle tourna vers lui un regard triomphant qui lui déplu.

-Il fait partie de ma fonction d'Auror de surveiller les Mangemorts, oui, cingla-t-elle.

Le visage de Severus Snape se crispa et une légère couleur rouge vint tinter ses joues.

-Ecoutez, reprit-elle plus doucement pour désamorcer la tension montante, puisque nous sommes dans le même pétrin, autant qu'on soit…

Elle fit une grimace. Non, la tournure n'allait pas réussir à franchir ses lèvres.

-Autant qu'on ne soit pas des obstacles l'un pour l'autre, d'accord ?

-Cela serait plus aisé si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à m'insulter, fit-il remarquer.

-Oh, parce que vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort, peut-être ? Allez-y, je serai ravie d'admirer votre bras gauche.

Merde. Elle venait pour faire une trêve et au lieu de ça, elle lui rentrait dedans. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à laisser couler les piques du professeur. Elle se frotta les yeux en soupirant.

-Bon, bon… Je retire, se rattrapa-t-elle alors qu'il était à deux doigts de casser sa plume en deux. Je sais, enfin, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un « repenti » et que Dumbledore vous fait entièrement confiance. Certes, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de croiser le Dumbledore de notre époque et de me faire une idée sur la fiabilité de ses intuitions mais, étant donné la réputation de ce monsieur, je veux bien croire qu'il y a du vrai dans ce qu'il dit.

C'était un discours alambiqué et avec beaucoup trop d'hypothèses. Elle n'était pas sûre que ça suffise.

-De plus, vous m'avez aidé dans le Poudlard Express. Et pour cela…

Elle déglutit. Argh, c'était dur à dire.

-Je vous remercie.

Voilà, c'était dit, c'était fait. La tension dans les muscles de Snape sembla diminuer de deux crans.

-Si vous m'expliquiez ce que vous faisiez avec Malfoy au Département des Mystères aussi, grogna-t-elle d'un ton plein de reproches. Ca m'aiderait à être moins suspicieuse.

Le professeur tourna la tête d'un air dédaigneux, signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait rien à lui devoir. Cependant, elle avait fait un pas vers lui et, comme ils étaient dans la même galère, autant faire un demi-pas vers elle.

-Je collectais des informations.

-Pour Dumbledore ?

-Evidemment.

-Donc Lucius Malfoy est un Mangemort actif ? Bon à savoir.

-Bon à savoir mais pas à répéter, menaça-t-il en lui jetant un œil noir.

Elle leva les mains. Il la prenait vraiment pour une fille stupide. Ils laissèrent passer plusieurs secondes de silence.

-C'est quoi le problème entre vous et la bande de James Potter ?

Elle avait posé la question de but-en-blanc. Cela changeait tellement de sujet que Snape en manqua de sursauter.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Aboya-t-il encore plus agressivement que lorsqu'elle le traitait de Mangemort.

Elle leva un sourcil, intriguée. Ouch, ça sentait le point sensible.

-Hélas, cela devient mes affaires quand je me retrouve à devoir séparer cette bande de gamins dans des couloirs. Et, de toute évidence, cela risque de m'arriver souvent.

-Potter et ses petits amis ne sont qu'un troupeau de lions arrogants qui se croient maîtres de Poudlard, siffla d'une voix à peine audible Severus en enfonçant sauvagement la pointe de sa plume dans le parchemin ; avec l'encre rouge qu'il utilisait, on aurait dit qu'il saignait à blanc la feuille.

Julie ne fit pas de commentaire là-dessus. Si le mini-Snape était du même genre que celui devant elle, elle ne s'étonnait pas tant qu'il s'attire constamment les foudres des autres. Jugeant qu'elle en savait assez pour aujourd'hui, elle laissa le professeur à ses griffonnages.

Trois petits jours passèrent tranquillement et sans nouvelle bagarre-du moins à la connaissance des professeurs et des Aurors- entre les Maraudeurs et Severus Snape.

-Au fait, demanda brusquement Mélanie en enfournant un morceau de poulet dans la bouche, t'as déjà vu Sirius Black ?

-Ouais. J'ai déjà eu affaire à lui. Intelligent mais repose beaucoup trop sur son physique d'Apollon.

Voilà qui devait être le sujet que voulait aborder la blonde car elle esquissa un sourire et se pencha plus près pour discuter.

-Il est ultra canon, on est d'accord ? Gloussa-t-elle à voix basse.

Julie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Evidemment, il était à tomber.

-Disons que je regrette de ne plus avoir dix-sept ans, donna-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Mélanie soupira de désespoir.

-Pourquoi viens-tu me rappeler qu'il serait plutôt immoral de baver sur ce beau gosse même pas encore majeur et de dix ans mon cadet ?

-Oh, parce que tu t'imagines qu'il aurait craqué sur toi plutôt que sur une autre ? Taquina la brunette.

-C'est l'évidence même !

Julie avala un bout de pain en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Fichu voyage temporel, grogna encore Mélanie. On ne pouvait pas tomber en 1987 ? Il aurait eu notre âge au moins. Et là…

-De un : il y a peu chance qu'il aurait été célibataire, fit remarquer Julie. Ou qu'il ait été célibataire… qu'il… ah je ne sais plus quel temps employer.

-Tss, balaya la blonde d'un geste de la main, un obstacle de rien du tout.

-De deux : il n'aurait plus été à Poudlard. Il aurait donc fallu le trouver.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Azkaban autorise les visites d'admiratrices dégoulinantes de fantasmes, intervint une voix glaciale et emprunte de dégoût.

Elles se tournèrent dans un sursaut vers Snape, à deux places de là. Il écoutait depuis le début ? Et comment avait-il fait ? Il était doté d'une ouïe de chauve-souris ? C'est vrai que les élèves disaient souvent de lui qu'il ressemblait à un vampire.

-On ne vous a jamais apprit à ne pas écouter la conversation des autres ? Aboya méchamment Mélanie, rose de gêne d'avoir été espionnée.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez les cordes vocales naturellement réglée sur un Sonorus, siffla-t-il en retour. Ou si vous n'êtes pas fichues de jeter un Assurdiato correctement.

-Tout le monde n'a pas l'habitude d'être paranoïaque comme vous !

Julie ne dit rien, coincée entre les deux professeurs. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle qui se prenait le bec avec Snape…


	5. Mademoiselle Casadano

**CHAPITRE 5 : MADEMOISELLE CASADANO**

Cela faisait maintenant déjà trois semaines qu'ils étaient bloqués dans le passé. Ils avaient tous pris leur repères et, si la mode « vintage » ne leur rappelaient pas qu'ils étaient dans les années 70, Julie aurait presque pu croire qu'elle vivait sa vie normalement. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se pencher sur la question de comment rentrer dans leur époque. Des quelques mots échangés avec « Saevus Prince », le professeur cherchait une solution de son côté, dans son domaine de prédilection, les potions. Pour sa part, elle avait été suffisamment occupée entre les surveillances d'élèves, les rondes dans le château, les contrôles d'objets entrants et sortants, les réunions d'équipe. L'intégration au sein de l'équipe des Aurors s'était facilement faite. Elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec sa colocataire, Eglandine Chèvrefeuille, discutait aisément avec Marcus ou Filipe, un peu moins avec Curt, et passait le plus clair de ses missions avec l'attirant Nathaniel Malfoy. Malgré son air supérieur et ses attitudes exagérément aristocratiques, il était assez facile à supporter et, surtout, terriblement ravissant. Comme une fois toutes les deux semaines, une partie des Aurors étaient autorisée à sortir à Pré-au-lard pour le weekend.

Julie enfila son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants et rejoignit le hall où Eglandine, Curt et Nathaniel attendaient déjà. « Toujours en retard ! Se moqua le blondinet. La ponctualité n'est pas un truc français. »

Elle lui donna une petite accolade et ils prirent la direction du village. Julie avait adoré l'atmosphère de ce petit patelin dès sa première visite, notamment la boutique d'Honeydukes qui la faisait à chaque fois saliver et dépenser sans compter. Quand ils commencèrent à tous être gelés, ils prirent la direction des Trois Balais. Après un Whisky-pur-feu, un Hydromel, un Passion-Harpies et une Tequila-Licorne, Madame Rosmerta leur apporta leur dîner. Ils conversèrent de choses et d'autres, si animés dans leurs débats qu'ils ne firent plus attention à l'heure. L'aubergiste fut obligée de les déloger. Malfoy proposa de se rendre plus loin, dans un bar-concert nommé Le Lutin. Il y avait une atmosphère tamisée et ils se lovèrent dans de confortables canapés. Dans le fond de la pièce, une envoûtante Vélane chantait sur scène. La nuit s'enchaîna sur plusieurs verres de Vodka-du-Tibet et Langue-de-glace. Que c'était bon de sortir ! La voix langoureuse de la chanteuse plongea Julie dans une torpeur que l'alcool n'aidait pas. « Où sont passés Eglandine et Curt ? S'étonna la jeune femme lorsque la chanson prit fin.

-Ils sont rentrés, s'amusa Nathaniel en voyant son air surpris. Tu ne les as pas entendus dire « bonne nuit » ?

-Heu, non, avoua bêtement l'Auror.

-C'est vrai que tu avais l'air captivée par la Vélane.

Dans son regard brilla une étincelle malicieuse. Elle secoua la tête. Ah, les fantasmes masculins…

-Alors Nathaniel, voulut-elle savoir, prise d'une audace que sans alcool elle n'aurait pas. As-tu une princesse à la généalogie irréprochable qui attend quelque part ?

Elle n'avait pas noté d'alliance à son doigt mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était libre. De plus, avec son type de famille, il avait sûrement une fiancée toute choisie depuis sa naissance. Il ricana en buvant son verre.

-Non, pas de princesse, répondit-il.

-Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu vas être obligé de te contenter d'une Duchesse ?

Ils pouffèrent. En voyant la table pleine de verres vides, Julie se demanda à quel compte elle en était.

-Probablement que si, admit Nathaniel. Ma mère est probablement entrain de mettre au point un catalogue pour mieux les classifier.

Un catalogue… Comme c'était valorisant pour la femme, songea l'Auror. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle détestait ces mœurs archaïques.

-M'enfin, reprit le blondinet avec plus d'enthousiasme, tant que je ne suis pas devant l'autel, je peux bien fréquenter qui je veux.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Julie se sentit bêtement sourire. Nathaniel paya- la « bonne éducation » de celui-ci l'exigeait- et ils quittèrent le bar, non sans avoir échangé un baiser prometteur avant de franchir la porte. Poudlard était trop loin, ils n'auraient pas la patience d'attendre jusque là. C'est donc rapidement qu'ils retournèrent aux Trois Balais pour payer une chambre.

« Je suis une Auror, bordel, pas une nounou ! ».

Julie rageait intérieurement. Un groupe de Serdaigle était venu se plaindre pour des bricoles, une Poufsouffle lui avait raconté ses déboires amoureux quand elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et elle était interrompu toutes les heures par des premières années qui n'arrivaient pas à retenir où se trouvait telle ou telle classe. Elle pensait disposer d'un petit moment de répit dans une ronde aux cachots mais c'était sans compter une voix glaciale qui l'interpella. Chouette, Snape. Il l'attrapa fermement par le bras et, dans une envolée de robes noires, la fit entrer dans une pièce. C'était une remise, pleines de bocaux étranges et peu ragoûtants. Un Assurdiato plus tard, il la fixait de ses yeux noirs, bras croisés, toujours aussi peu avenant.

-Il y a des endroits plus sympas qu'ici pour faire des conversations, se moqua-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ce ne sera pas long, siffla-t-il, déjà irrité. Il me semblait vous avoir déjà suggéré d'être discrète dans votre vie privée.

-Et moi, je vous ai déjà répondu que Mélanie est ma meilleure amie, s'agaça l'Auror en se raidissant. J'ai vécu avec elle et sa famille depuis mes onze ans.

-Je ne parle pas de Miss Rimini.

Oh. Julie sentit ses oreilles chauffer. C'était très gênant. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle pensait que Nathaniel et elle étaient suffisamment discrets sur leur liaison, ensuite, parce que discuter de rencarts avec Severus Snape… Comment était-il au courant d'abord ? Qui était au courant ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Répliqua-t-elle pour sauver sa face. On est bloqués ici depuis presque un mois et Dieu et Merlin savent quand on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous. Donc, en attendant, je me distrais. Fin de l'histoire.

-Sauf que nous sommes dans le passé, lui fit sèchement remarquer l'enseignant. Tous nos actes ont des conséquences sur le futur. Or, il est impératif que le futur reste tel que nous le connaissons pour des raisons évidentes. Trouvez-vous un autre genre de… distraction.

Il avait craché le mot avec mépris. La jeune femme n'apprécia pas ce que cela entendait. Il en aurait bien eu besoin d'une de « distraction » celui-là ! Elle soupira bruyamment, mécontente. Après un dernier coup d'œil hostile, il quitta la remise dans un tourbillon de robes sombres.

/

Assis dans son fauteuil, il attendait nerveusement. L'atmosphère lui semblait froide malgré le vif feu de cheminée devant lui. Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure. Plus qu'une minute. Le Manoir était silencieux. Tous les employés avaient été congédiés. La longue table en chêne était impeccable, elle n'attendait plus que ses invités. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et il bondit sur place. Il était là. « Bonsoir Abraxas, le salua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un large sourire sur le visage.

-Bonsoir Maître, s'inclina l'hôte.

Lord Voldemort pénétra dans l'illustre manoir des Malfoy, talonné d'une quinzaine de Mangemorts. Ils prirent place autour de la grande table, le Maître siégeant à son extrémité.

Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom caressa distraitement le long serpent qui ondulait autour de son siège. Il possédait un charisme indéniable : non seulement était-il plaisant physiquement, avec sa peau de marbre, ses cheveux bruns bouclés, son sourire enjoliveur, mais il dégageait une aura surpuissante qui imposait le respect malgré son âge. Le Maître regarda tour à tour ses disciples comme s'il tenait à vérifier qui était présent mais, aussi, comme s'il pouvait lire à travers eux qui était là par dévotion et qui était là par soumission.

-Mes amis, dit-il de sa voix suave, les temps de notre gloire sont bientôt proches. Chaque jour, de nouveaux partisans sont prêts à se rallier à la cause de Lord Voldemort.

Il y eu un petit brouhaha enthousiaste et même, quelques applaudissements.

-Le Ministère est à notre merci, se félicita le mage noir. Bientôt, nous allons pouvoir prendre d'assaut Le Salon Rouge et récupérer ce qui nous appartient. Cependant, il reste encore un obstacle à notre réussite.

L'assemblée resta sagement muette.

-Dumbledore.

Les Mangemorts s'échangèrent des regards penauds et inquiets. Dumbledore était le seul qui leur faisait obstacle, lui et son fichu Ordre.

-Où en es-tu à ce sujet, Malfoy ? Réclama le Maître.

Abraxas Malfoy, à trois sièges de Lord Voldemort, se redressa. Il tourna son regard gris acier vers son interlocuteur, la mine réjouie.

-Poudlard tombera cette année, Grand Maître, affirma-t-il. La maison Serpentard fait honneur à son illustre fondateur. Les Apprentis espionnent pour nous et s'appliquent à détruire l'institution de l'intérieur. Nous les guidons à distance sur les bonnes manœuvres à suivre.

-C'est ton fils, Lucius, qui est en charge du commandement, c'est cela ?

-Oui, Grand Maître.

Dans la voix d'Abraxas, il y avait une certaine fierté. La maison Malfoy avait toujours été au-dessus des autres, le Mangemort le savait. Ses fils perpétueraient la belle lignée et les valeurs qu'ils se transmettaient depuis des générations.

/

Dans la salle de classe, régnait un certain silence, uniquement ponctué du griffonnement des plumes sur les parchemins. Les septièmes années, qui allaient devoir passer des épreuves très importantes tout au long de l'année pour être diplômés en juin, disposaient dans leur emploi du temps d'heure d'études. En manque d'enseignants disponibles, Dumbledore avait donc missionné quelques Aurors pour la tâche. C'est ainsi que Julie se retrouvait, assise sur sa chaise, à superviser des étudiants qui travaillaient. C'était d'un ennui profond. N'étant pas professeur, elle n'avait pas de copies à raturer, à noyer de rouge et de commentaires cinglants à marquer en guise d'occupations. Elle regarda sa montre- elle aurait pu utiliser un Chronos pour que sa baguette affiche l'heure mais ça n'aurait pas été discret et elle aimait bien garder ses habitudes moldues- et se retint de soupirer bruyamment. A peine cinquante minutes ! Il lui fallait tenir encore une heure et dix minutes ; le bout du monde en somme. Pourquoi la technologie moldue ne passait pas ici ? Elle n'aurait pas dit non à un ordinateur pour écrire ses romans, jouer à Prince of Persia ou explorer ce nouvel outil révolutionnaire: internet. Bon, puisque les étudiants semblaient studieux, elle pouvait bien aller faire un tour quelques minutes ? Elle se leva et sortit. Oh ciel, du mouvement ! Elle alla faire un tour aux toilettes, puis prendre un bol d'air. Passées les dix minutes de sa pause- pourquoi dix minutes s'écoulaient toujours plus vite en pause qu'en permanence ?- elle retourna vers sa classe. Ce n'est pas vraiment surprise qu'elle entendit du vacarme derrière la porte.

« On les laisse dix minutes et c'est le chaos » Songea-t-elle, mi-lassée, mi-compréhensive, après tout, elle avait été étudiante aussi. Elle ouvrit la porte si doucement que les élèves ne s'aperçurent même pas qu'elle entrait dans leur dos.

-Toujours les mêmes, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix tonitruante.

La salle de classe se figea. « J'ai l'impression de jouer à un-deux-trois-soleil » Se fit-elle la réflexion. Sirius Black avait un groin à la place du nez, Pettigrow était pendu au plafond, Lupin se cachait derrière un livre, Potter pointait sa baguette devant lui, les lunettes de travers et Snape semblait avoir une lèvre fendue. Gé-nial. Pour être franche, elle avait envie d'exploser de rire à la vue du groin sur la tête du Gryffondor.

« Dix points en moins pour Serpentard et idem pour Gryffondor, soupira-t-elle sous les grognements des élèves. Et tous les cinq, comme d'habitude, vous aurez une retenue. ».

D'un coup de baguette, elle décrocha Peter et redonna son nez à Sirius. Ils retournèrent à leurs places en se lançant mutuellement des regards meurtriers. Lily Evans donna une tape mécontente à son petit-ami.

-Ca va, James ? Entendit-elle Sirius chuchoter.

Evidemment, dans la salle à nouveau studieuse, tout le monde entendait les messes-basses.

-Servilus m'a retourné le pouce, râla le garçon, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de l'intéressé.

-Ca m'est arrivé une fois, ajouta Black. Regulus m'avait donné un coup de batte lors d'un match de Quidditch. Ca fait un mal de chien. J'ai eu mal en écrivant pendant un mois et demi. Il n'y a pas plus douloureux.

Ce fût plus fort qu'elle, Julie lâcha un pouffement méprisant. Toutes les têtes se levèrent vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre…

« On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a ses règles tous les mois, répliqua-t-elle avec un certain dédain.

Sur l'échelle de la douleur, son pouce retourné, c'était que dalle. Le jeune garçon devint aussi rouge qu'une Beuglante. D'ailleurs, bon nombre d'élèves baissèrent la tête en rougissant ou bien ouvrirent de grands yeux choqués. Julie leva les yeux au ciel et se balança sur sa chaise.

« Quoi ? Aboya-t-elle, incrédule. C'est parce que j'ai dis le mot « règles » ?

De nouveaux, une avalanche de gloussements et regards gênés.

\- Pitié ! Glapit-elle de désespoir. Ne faites pas de telles têtes, enfin ! Ah la la, la pudibonderie des britanniques…

Elle secoua la tête d'exaspération.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir l'air si gêné que je parle de menstruations. Vous êtes au courant que la moitié de la planète a ses règles une fois par mois ? Vos mères, vos sœurs, vos tantes, votre voisine… vos profs ? C'est normal. Aussi normal que l'être humain mange, boit et va aux toilettes. Alors, pitié, cessez d'agir comme si on était encore dans les années 70 !

En voyant le premier rang froncer les sourcils, elle réalisa que sa dernière phrase ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de sens.

-Vous n'êtes plus des gamins, rajouta-t-elle encore. Vous avez dix-sept ans, par Merlin ! Alors arrêtez de glousser comme des poules sur des mots d'adultes. A moins que le « protocole Britannique »…

Et ce faisant, elle mima les guillemets de manière exagérée en prenant un air théâtral pour montrer combien elle en pensait bien peu de ces manières.

-… vous interdise de parler de tout ce qui pourrait être « choquant ». Oh Merlin ! Nous ne dirons donc jamais à voix haute que certains d'entre vous fument en cachette dans la tour d'Astronomie, que vous avez déjà probablement tous déjà prit une cuite aux Trois Balais à coup de Bierraubeurre, qu'il ne suffit pas de tenir la main de son amoureux pour faire des enfants ou que de s'enfiler cinq shots de Tequila-hydromel risque de vous faire finir par chanter au beau milieu d'un cabaret clandestin remplis de gobelins et à plus de trois heures de Paris…

Ouais. Jamais plus elle ne reboirait les shots offerts au Riaume. Mélanie s'en moquait encore.

L'ensemble de la classe pouffa de rire, plus détendue. Même Severus Snape laissa sa lèvre tressauter dans un sourire amusée l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Aux regards espiègles de Black et Potter, ils avaient l'air de plutôt bien connaître les sujets.

-C'est là tout le paradoxe des sujets tabous, continua l'Auror sur sa lancée. Les adultes espèrent qu'en ne parlant pas de ce qui fâche : tabac, alcool, drogue, puberté, sexe, etc, ils vous éviteront d'en approcher et de faire n'importe quoi. Alors qu'en fait, si on vous expliquait tout dès le départ, ça éviterait pas mal de situations compliquées.

Et pour avoir été jeune élève, elle en avait entendu des histoires rocambolesques ou bien assez tristes. Mais d'où lui venait soudainement son élan éducateur ? A ce rythme, on l'embaucherait comme rédactrice dans le magazine féministe « Miss ».

-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi cool que vous, Madame, justifia un Gryffondor du premier rang.

-Ou aussi délurée, grommela Malfoy dans son coin.

Julie haussa les épaules. Il pouvait faire son effarouché comme il l'entendait, la jeune femme était persuadée que Lucius n'était pas aussi respectueux des principes aristocratiques qu'il le faisait croire, encore moins maintenant qu'il était officiellement fiancé à Narcissa Black. L'heure de permanence passa finalement vite et ne fut pas du tout productive pour les devoirs. Peu à peu, les langues s'étaient déliées et de multiples sujets avaient été librement abordés. A plusieurs reprises, l'Auror s'était outrée du manque cruel d'informations de ces jeunes mais n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Après tout, elle ne venait pas de la même époque. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, c'est avec une certaine fierté qu'elle vit la déception que ce soit finit sur plusieurs visages. Une Gryffondor lui demanda même si elle pourrait refaire une séance une fois prochaine. L'Auror réalisa qu'il manquait une chose essentielle à Poudlard : du dialogue avec des adultes qui considéreraient les élèves comme les jeunes adultes qu'ils étaient et non plus comme les gamins de onze ans qu'ils avaient connus. L'idée parut scandaliser Malfoy :

-Et puis quoi encore ? Siffla-t-il de son air hautain. Quand mon père va savoir qui Dumbledore emploie au sein de son école…

-Votre père sera le bienvenu à la prochaine séance, le tacla Julie. Je suis sûre qu'il appréciera le thème : la magie noire et la montée des extrémistes.

Lucius rougit, leva haut le menton et tourna les talons comme une diva. La moitié des Serpentards avait perdu le sourire tandis que les Gryffondors étaient hilares. L'Auror secoua la tête, beaucoup trop amusée. Elle risquait de sacrément se faire remonter les bretelles d'ici peu.

Julie entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le Directeur était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé fumante devant lui. Sur un siège en face, loin du dossier, raide comme un piquet, les mains posées sur un pommeau d'argent, celui qui ne pouvait être qu'Abraxas Malfoy ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers elle. L'Auror s'assit, assez nerveuse.

« J'irai droit au but Dumbledore, aborda le quadragénaire à la chevelure d'argent. Mon fils m'a rapporté des nouvelles tout simplement édifiantes !

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, lui répondit Albus avec gentillesse, lançant un bref regard amusé à Julie.

-Je veux que cette femme soit renvoyée sur le champ !

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Renvoyée, carrément ? Il ne manquait pas de culot l'aristocrate !

-Et pour quel motif ? Voulut savoir Dumbledore qui se caressait la barbe d'un air contrarié.

-Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Dumbledore.

Le ton était sec, autoritaire. Clairement, Malfoy se sentait au-dessus de tout et tout le monde.

-Je préfère que les choses soient précises, rétorqua le Directeur.

-Moi aussi, intervint finalement la jeune femme, piquée au vif. Qu'est-ce qui me vaudrait une mise à pied ?

-Vos propos, Mademoiselle ! Tempêta Abraxas en la dévisageant des pieds à la tête avec un dégoût similaire à si elle sortait d'un caniveau. Il n'est pas tolérable que des enfants bien éduquées aient à subir vos mœurs déviantes et vos discours répugnants.

Julie en eu le souffle coupé pendant deux secondes. Deux secondes seulement.

-« Mes discours répugnants ? » Explosa-t-elle en virant au cramoisi. C'est plutôt un comble d'entendre dire qu'il est plus choquant d'avoir une professeur qui parle de sujets sérieux et importants jugés « répugnants » quand on sait que « papa » et sa petite cour d'aristo-coincés-du-cul promeuvent l'extermination des non-sorciers et le léchage de botte du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Abraxas s'était levé d'un coup, faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse dans un fracas terrible, les yeux exorbités de colère et lui enfonçait désormais sa baguette sous le menton. Des étincelles de magie brûlaient la peau de l'Auror qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Qu'il essaie seulement de faire quelque chose ! Dumbledore aussi s'était levé et, avec lui, une aura puissante et intimidante. Etait-ce un effet du hasard ou un tour soigneusement conçu pour que les chandelles du bureau projettent en cet instant sur son visage des ombres qui le rendaient terrifiant ? « Ca suffit, Abraxas, dit-il d'une voix qui, n'étant pourtant pas élevée, provoqua un frisson de peur chez Julie.

L'aristocrate abaissa sa baguette en continuant de la fixer d'un air meurtrier.

-Je veux qu'elle soit démise de ses fonctions d'ici demain, ordonna Malfoy. Sinon, j'impliquerai le Ministère.

Abraxas quitta la pièce en laissant planer sa menace. Julie n'osa pas affronter le regard de Dumbledore : elle se sentait à la fois fautive et sûre de son bon droit. L'issue était inévitable : Dumbledore n'était sûrement pas de son côté, quand bien même « obéir » à Malfoy le répugnait et même si, par miracle, le vieux sorcier se rangeait au côté de l'Auror, elle ne pourrait pas le laisser faire ; Malfoy ferait véritablement appel au Ministère et alors, que se passerait-il lorsqu'ils mèneraient l'enquête sur elle et découvrirait que la Julie Casadano de 1977 avait huit ans et vivait à côté de Paris ? Elle mettrait tout en péril.

-Je vais faire mes bagages, dit-elle simplement en se levant et en sortant du bureau avant qu'on ne puisse lui répondre.

Julie pliait une chemise et la rangeait dans sa valise quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement- qui se dissimulait derrière un tableau représentant un faune jouant de la flûte de pan pour séduire une nymphe. Mélanie déboula, paniquée. Quelques secondes après, Severus Snape adulte faisait son entrée. Il détailla scrupuleusement l'appartement. Heureusement que l'Auror avait une tendance à aimer l'ordre.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? T'as été virée ?

-Ouaip, répondit nonchalamment sa meilleure amie.

-Quoi ?

Mélanie en tomba sur le lit, éberluée. Snape fronça les sourcils, irrité.

-Et c'est tout l'effet que cela vous fait ? Gronda-t-il en croisant ses longs doigts blancs et squelettiques.

-Mais pourquoi ? A cause de ton discours « avant-gardiste » de l'autre jour ?

-Quel discours ? S'étonna le professeur. Comment cela « avant-gardiste » ? Qu'avez-vous fait encore ?

Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent avec lassitude.

-C'est cela. Apparemment, « la haute aristocratie » n'aime pas qu'on perturbe « la bonne éducation » de leurs enfants.

Le professeur de Défense lâcha un ricanement.

-C'est ce connard de Malfoy, c'est ça ?

-Votre langage, Miss Rimini, siffla Snape mais il ne récolta qu'un doigt d'honneur.

-Abraxas est un si charmant homme, ironisa Julie en pliant un jean.

-Et Dumbledore ne t'a même pas défendue ? S'offusqua la blonde. Je n'ose y croire. Ils ne peuvent pas te virer ! Ou alors, je me barre aussi.

-Certainement pas ! S'exclamèrent en chœur Julie et Snape.

La brunette lança à Mélanie un regard d'avertissement.

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi ici. Et de toute manière, je n'ai pas d'autres choix : Abraxas a menacé d'avertir le Ministère si Dumbledore s'oppose à mon renvoi. Tu imagines ce que ça veut dire ? Si le Ministère enquête sur nous…

Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser. Severus Snape en avait blêmit.

-Pourquoi tu auras besoin de moi ici ? S'interrogea son amie.

Julie prit un air enthousiaste et se jeta sur un livre qui traînait sur son bureau. Elle fouilla frénétiquement les pages, créant un nuage de poussière.

-L'entrevue avec l'abominable Malfoy n'a pas été inutile, sourit Julie. Lorsqu'il m'a menacé avec sa baguette, j'ai remarqué une chevalière particulière : en or, avec une émeraude imposante. Gravée sur le joyau, une lettre grecque : Hêta. J'étais sûre d'avoir déjà croisé cette bague quelque part… Ah, la voilà ! Regardez, c'est elle.

Ses comparses découvrirent une gravure ressemblant à ce que l'Auror leur avait décrit. Le livre indiquait que c'était un bijou ayant appartenu à Herpo l'Infâme. Oh Mélanie se souvenait de lui ! Sa photo dans les chocogrenouille lui glaçait toujours le sang. Herpo avait été l'un des premiers grands mages noires, d'origine grecque, dans l'Antiquité. Ce charmant sorcier n'était rien de mieux que le créateur des Basilics et le premier concepteur d'Horcruxes –même si Mélanie n'était plus très sûre de ce qu'étaient ces machins-là.

-Ok, donc Malfoy a un objet maléfique. Et après ?

-Dans tous les ouvrages que j'ai lus jusqu'ici, lorsqu'il s'agit de voyage temporel, il est toujours fait mention de l'importance d'un « connecteur temporel ». Un peu comme un fil d'Ariane si tu veux. Il nous faut un lien entre cette époque et notre époque pour pouvoir rentrer, quelque chose qui nous ramènerait là-bas. Par exemple, un objet ayant existé en 77 et toujours existant en 95.

-Il y a des tas d'objets envisageables dans ce cas, contra Snape, peu convaincu.

-Evidemment, rétorqua Julie sans ménagement. Mais l'empreinte magique d'un balai ne vaut pas grand-chose. Il faut un objet ayant une empreinte magique suffisamment forte. Et quelle magie ne perd jamais en puissance dans le temps ?

-La magie noire, siffla Snape en se frottant l'arrête du nez, déjà pensif.

-Exactement ! Cette bague a beau avoir des siècles d'existence, sa magie est intacte. Ce qui veut dire qu'à notre époque également.

Mélanie comprit la stratégie. C'était brillant. Enfin, pour un début de piste.

-Donc, il faut qu'on récupère la chevalière de Malfoy.

-Je pourrais tenter de l'extérieur mais je n'y crois pas trop, annonça Julie d'une moue. En revanche, via Lucius, ou mieux Nathaniel…

Elle lança un regard entendu à son amie. Celle-ci hocha la tête avec un petit sourire mesquin.


	6. Ça ne vous arrive donc jamais de lire?

**CHAPITRE 6 : « ÇA NE VOUS ARRIVE DONC JAMAIS DE LIRE ? »**

Minerva McGonagall soupira lourdement. Le ballet des élèves auprès d'elle commençait à l'agacer furieusement. Elle ne pouvait pas tellement leur en vouloir, elle était du même avis qu'eux. Néanmoins, elle se serait bien passée de voir venir chaque Gryffondor pour répéter la même chose :

-Oui, Miss Randall, le renvoi de Miss Casadano est injustifié, concéda-t-elle une fois de plus devant un trio de deuxième année. La décision revient au Directeur, pas à moi.

-C'est de la faute de Malfoy, se plaignit une jeune fille. Pourquoi serait-ce à lui de décider qui doit être ou non au château ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore a reçu plusieurs plaintes de la part de parents d'élèves suite à ses propos.

-Il n'y a que les Serpentards qui se sont plaints ! Répliqua un jeune garçon.

-Qu'en est-il de tous ceux qui voudraient qu'elle reste ? Demanda Janet Randall.

Minerva replaça ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Elle en avait assez d'entendre les mêmes jérémiades.

Elle congédia sèchement les trois élèves et partit se réfugier en vitesse dans la salle des professeurs. Elle se laissa choir dans un fauteuil avec lassitude, face à un « Saevus Prince » qui ne leva pas le nez de son ouvrage. Malgré le côté peu expressif de l'homme, Minerva l'aimait bien ; ils avaient de belles discussions, notamment sur le Quidditch, ou faisaient quelques parties d'échecs entre deux cours. Toujours absorbé dans sa lecture, il leva tout de même sa baguette pour faire apparaître deux tasses de thé devant eux. Elle se demandait toujours comment il pouvait connaître sa façon d'aimer le thé : deux sucres et un nuage de lait. Dans un autre coin, Filius corrigeait des copies tandis qu'Horace feuilletait la Gazette du Sorcier. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur une Pomona visiblement agacée. « Je n'en peux plus de ces élèves ! Soupira-t-elle.

-Vous aussi ? Compatit Minerva en buvant un peu de son thé.

-Impossible de faire un pas dans cette école sans que l'on vienne me parler de « l'affaire Casadano ».

-Je crois que nous sommes tous dans le même embarras, confirma Filius Flitwick.

-Sauf vous, Horace, j'imagine, piqua la Directrice de Gryffondor.

Le professeur Slughorn réagit à peine, plongée dans sa lecture. Ou du moins, feignait-il d'être captivé par les articles. C'était à peu près le même genre d'attitude qu'adoptait « Saevus Prince » devant elle ; il avait beau ne pas avoir bougé d'un pouce et feindre l'indifférence, Minerva ne doutait pas un instant qu'il suivait la conversation. Une nouvelle fois, la porte s'ouvrit. Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée, un papier à la main.

-Ah Albus, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton empressé. Il faut que nous parlions de Miss Casadano. Les élèves sont intenables.

-Oui, oui, marmonna le Directeur, pensif. Je viens justement de croiser Monsieur Loock et Monsieur Williby. Il souhaitait me remettre ce document.

Minerva fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ses deux lions pouvaient bien avoir à communiquer au professeur sans que ça ne passe par elle ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Horace, soudainement intéressé par les conversations autour de lui.

-Cela m'a tout l'air d'être une pétition, s'amusa le mage à la longue barbe blanche.

-Une pétition ? Répéta la sous-directrice avec étonnement.

-A ce que je peux lire, l'ensemble des maisons Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor ont signé pour que Miss Casadano conserve son poste.

Les professeurs s'échangèrent tous un regard stupéfait. C'était bien la première fois que les maisons travaillaient main dans la main pour un même objectif.

-C'est… surprenant, avoua Pomona.

-Je n'aurais pas cru que des élèves s'attachent si rapidement à une Auror, fit remarquer Minerva d'un ton un peu suspicieux. Il ne m'était pas apparu qu'ils pouvaient être… proches.

-Miss Casadano, tout comme Miss Rimini, inspire une certaine sympathie, répondit Dumbledore avec un regard pétillant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

-Et donc ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Je vais y réfléchir, admit le Directeur en posant la pétition sur un guéridon et s'approchant d'une boîte. Oh, serait-ce des souris-caramel ? Je suis incapable de leur résister.

/

« Saevus Prince » rôdait dans les couloirs. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis plusieurs jours, les Serpentards lui paraissaient agités. Evidemment, ayant lui-même été dans cette maison à l'époque et déjà devenu- à sa plus grande honte- un Partisan sous la mauvaise influence de ses camarades de dortoir, il savait que les novices Mangemorts s'intéressaient à des choses sombres, expérimentaient en cachette aux quatre coins de Poudlard et tentaient de créer des brèches sur l'ordre du Seigneur du Ténèbres. Il essaya de fouiller dans sa mémoire : quel plan avait-il mis en place au début de l'année 77 ? Sur quelle mission étaient-ils affairés ?

Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas intervenir car cela remettrait en cause toute la temporalité. L'effet papillon. Qui sait si, en voulant empêcher une atrocité qui devait avoir lieu, il n'allait pas créer une conséquence plus terrible que celle d'origine ? Il poursuivit ses vagabondages, non sans prendre tout de même le temps de punir les Maraudeurs quand il les croisa. Pas un seul Serpentard dans les couloirs ; c'était véritablement inquiétant. De plus, il ne fallait pas compter sur Horace Slughorn pour veiller sur ses ouailles ; l'homme n'avait pas tellement de fibre autoritaire ni paternelle, voire même une certaine tendance à fermer les yeux. Puisque de toute façon son cours approchait, il prit la direction de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Son inquiétude ne redescendit pas pour autant : jamais les serpents n'avaient été aussi calmes, perdus dans leurs pensées ou à se murmurer des choses. Même son double semblait soucieux et avait oublié l'existence des Maraudeurs.

A la fin des deux heures, il ne lui échappa pas qu'un petit groupe, dont son double ne fit pas partie, prenait volontairement du temps pour quitter la salle, ni qu'il s'agissait des Partisans. Ils semblaient mutuellement se rejeter la responsabilité de venir lui demander quelque chose. Finalement, prenant son air supérieur, Lucius Malfoy vint le voir. « Saevus Prince » afficha autant d'hostilité qu'il le put sur son visage, espérant faire fondre la témérité du jeune homme et renoncer à aborder un sujet dont le professeur était sûr qu'il n'aimerait pas le contenu.

« Professeur, se lança tout de même Malfoy. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

-C'est déjà ce que vous faites, répliqua sèchement Prince en prenant soin de s'intéresser entièrement à ses copies, signe évident qu'on le dérangeait.

Déjà le groupe de sous-fifres reculait d'un pas, de moins en moins certain. Lucius poussa un léger soupir d'agacement.

-En lisant un livre de la bibliothèque l'autre soir, j'ai trouvé une théorie intéressante…

Oh, la magie noire regorgeait de théories intéressantes, Severus le savait.

-Quel genre de livre ? Piqua le professeur, la pointe de la plume s'enfonçant plus fort dans le parchemin.

Malfoy éluda en haussant les épaules.

-L'auteur, dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom, racontait qu'il serait théoriquement possible de créer des hybrides.

-Il existe déjà tout un tas d'hybrides, Malfoy, répondit Severus en lui faisant comprendre au mieux qu'il était un imbécile.

Les géants et demi-géants, les vélanes, les gobelins, les vampires, les loup-garous… La catégorie des « hybrides » était vaste.

-Oui, je sais, se renfrogna Lucius en fronçant le nez. Je ne parlais pas d'hybrides biologiques, plutôt… d'hybrides magiques.

-Développez, l'encouragea le professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien, dans la théorie du livre, il serait possible de créer des hybrides en mélangeant des créatures sans substance vivante comme des fantômes, des épouvantards ou… des Détraqueurs.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la salle. Le professeur cessa même d'écrire. Il releva lentement la tête et fixa intensément Malfoy.

-Voilà une théorie qui me semble… bien obscure.

-Vous êtes le professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal, se défendit le blondinet. Je me suis dit que vous seriez le plus à même de me répondre.

Severus avait beau creuser sa cervelle, il ne saisissait pas à quoi tout ce dialogue pouvait faire référence. Il avait pourtant été inclus dans tous les complots des jeunes Partisans, il aurait dû savoir ce que Malfoy traficotait. Pourtant, il était presque certain ne s'être jamais intéressé à des hybrides d'entités magiques et noires.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, donna-t-il finalement en guise de réponse. Les entités magiques- et surtout celles relevant de la magie noire- ont un équilibre complexe et une dose de magie instable. Vouloir faire fusionner deux d'entre elles ensemble aurait plus de chance de créer une destruction ou une zone de néant qu'une nouvelle entité.

En vérité, il n'en savait rien. Il y avait beaucoup plus de subtilités que cela dans les entités magiques mais il préférait que Malfoy abandonne toute idée de projet à ce propos. Le garçon fit une moue dépitée mais n'en réclama pas plus.

-Monsieur Malfoy, l'interpella cependant le professeur alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil, pourriez-vous me ramener ce livre ? La théorie m'intrigue.

-Désolé professeur, contra d'un air narquois l'élève, je l'ai reposé au hasard dans la bibliothèque et je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se trouve.

/

Julie salua Madame Pince et longea la bibliothèque. Elle aimait bien le lieu, son décor mais avait toujours l'impression de déranger tout le monde tant c'était silencieux. Elle se dirigea vers sa zone de prédilection : la Réserve. Heureusement, en tant qu'Auror, elle n'avait pas trop eu à argumenter auprès de la Bibliothécaire pour avoir un accès illimité à cette partie qui contenait bons nombres d'ouvrages controversés. Elle espérait y trouver une piste, n'importe laquelle, sur les voyages temporels et une issue pour retourner à son époque. Jusque-là c'était l'échec ; le temps filait à toute allure et l'on approchait déjà d'Halloween. La seule consolation était que les ouvrages étaient passionnants ; dangereux, choquants certes mais fascinants.

Elle se replaça au dernier rayon qu'elle avait étudié et prit une nouvelle série de livres : elle attaquerait désormais le domaine des créatures et plantes magiques. Qui sait… Peut-être la clef résidait-elle dans l'haleine de Pomonif ou dans les graines de Bouftiflure ? L'avantage de la Réserve, c'était qu'elle avait l'endroit pour elle toute seule. Enfin, c'était habituellement le cas. Le mini-Severus Snape venait de faire son apparition et sembla se figer en la voyant là. L'Auror se demanda si le garçon était déjà devenu un Mangemort ou pas encore. Probablement que oui. Puisque se dévisager avec méfiance l'un l'autre n'avait rien de passionnant, elle retourna à son ouvrage et prit quelques notes. Mini-Severus, après avoir dégoté ce qui l'intéressait dans les rayons, s'installa dans sa diagonale ; la Réserve accueillait si peu de visiteurs-et pour cause !- qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule table et quatre chaises. Tout comme elle jeta un œil aux livres qu'il avait choisi- apparemment les Détraqueurs était sa cible- il fronça les sourcils sur ce qu'elle avait choisi. Finalement, après une bonne demi-heure de lecture et n'y tenant plus, elle lui adressa la parole :

-Tu as un devoir sur les Détraqueurs ?

Elle l'avait tutoyé. C'était un réflexe ; elle n'était pas si vieille et il lui aurait semblé bizarre de le vouvoyer. Pourtant, en public, elle faisait bien attention de le faire puisque « le protocole » exigeait une certaine distance entre adulte et élèves. Tant pis pour cette fois.

-Le professeur Prince nous a demandé trois feuilles de parchemin sur le sujet, justifia le jeune homme avec un œil méfiant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel sans s'en rendre compte.

-Trois feuilles de parchemin… Non mais pourquoi pas une encyclopédie aussi ? Se moqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. Quel gaspillage d'encre.

S'il l'entendait, « Prince » l'aurait probablement assommée avec un bouquin. Si un autre professeur était là, il ou elle l'aurait fusillé du regard devant tant de familiarité et pour oser remettre en doute les méthodes d'un enseignant. Sa spontanéité eu au moins l'avantage de détendre un peu le raide mini-Snape qui avait l'air de n'en penser pas moins.

-Tiens, prend celui-là, il t'aidera peut-être à baratiner un peu plus longtemps ton devoir.

Le jeune homme saisit le livre qu'elle lui tendit.

-« Le bestiaires des créatures mythologiques et magiques » lut-il à voix haute d'un air peu convaincu.

-Il y a un passage sur les Détraqueurs. Rien de bien révolutionnaire mais il y a quelques infos intéressantes. Avec de la chance, il te servira plus qu'à moi.

Julie regarda avec dépit sa pile de livres. Pourquoi les sorciers n'avaient-ils pas créés un sort semblable aux moteurs de recherche moldus ? Cela lui aurait tellement facilité la tâche d'avoir un « web-magic », même si Julie ne maîtrisait pas encore cette petite révolution informatique.

-Vous menez des recherches sur quelque chose de précis ? Voulut-il savoir sans, pour la première fois peut-être, d'arrière-pensées calculées.

-Non, mentit-elle. Juste des recherches pour… tu sais… l'extérieur. Avoir quelques avantages de notre côté.

Severus détourna la tête, peut-être intérieurement embarrassé. La jeune femme ne savait pas trop comment réagir à son environnement ou, dans le cas présent, face au mini-Severus. Elle avait envie d'en savoir plus : pourquoi se bagarrait-il toujours avec la bande à Potter, pourquoi était-il isolé, pourquoi avait-il cédé à l'appel des ténèbres ? Parfois, elle oubliait que ce garçon et « Saevus Prince » n'était finalement que la même personne et que, quoiqu'il arrive, il finirait par être ce qu'il est.

-J'espérai trouver quelque chose d'utile cette fois, soupira-t-elle en jetant la tête en arrière. Comme c'est la dernière fois que j'ai accès à la bibliothèque.

-Vous allez vraiment partir alors ?

Etait-ce une petite pointe de contrariété qu'elle décelait dans sa voix ? Peut-être. Elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas dramatique après tout, il y avait pire. Finalement, elle rangea sa place et quitta la Réserve, souhaitant un bon courage à l'élève par habitude et se morigénant d'avoir donné un encouragement à un Mangemort en devenir sur des recherches illégales pour ce qui n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec un devoir.

Isolé dans son laboratoire, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'attelait à de nouvelles expériences. Il concoctait trois potions en parallèle, chacune ayant des ratios écailles de Bittum et sécrétions de Billywig différentes. Tout à coup, il entendit une porte grincer. Etait-ce donc impossible de travailler dans cette école sans être dérangé en permanence ? Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Casadano ? « Je dérange, j'imagine ? S'enquit-elle comme une demi-plaisanterie.

Il reporta son attention sur l'un des chaudrons et ajusta le feu. Elle prit une chaise haute et s'installa à côté des paillasses, jetant un coup d'œil intrigué aux potions. Il détestait les nez curieux.

-Vous tentez de créer un dérivé du Rebrousse-Poil ? Voulut-elle savoir en détaillant ce qui se trouvait sur la paillasse. Ca peut-être une idée… Qu'est-ce que vous changez ?

Le Maître des potions leva haut un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

Elle sourit. Sans doute s'amusait-elle de son étonnement à ce qu'elle ait des connaissances dans le domaine.

-L'odeur, principalement. Cette senteur douce-amère des écailles de Bittum. Et aussi parce qu'il y a des griffes de Maroufles sur la table. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez modifié ?

Severus lui expliqua brièvement sa démarche. Il s'était attendu, comme à chaque fois qu'il commençait à parler de son domaine de prédilection, à ce qu'elle finisse par bailler ou ne plus réellement écouter. Pourtant, elle suivit attentivement, posant même quelques questions.

-Je ne vous pensais pas intéressée par l'art subtil des potions, Miss Casadano, dût-il admettre avec une voix agréablement surprise.

Elle le regarda de travers.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est trop « subtil » pour moi ?

Severus accusa la pique. Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché. Elle croisa les bras et plissa les yeux. Il l'avait bêtement vexée.

-Vous êtes bien prompt à juger, lui reprocha-t-elle. Que savez-vous de moi dans le fond ? Pour votre information, ô Grand Maître des Potions, j'ai terminé deuxième de ma promotion à la remise des diplômes avec la mention d'excellence pour les potions. Certes, je ne rivaliserai jamais avec vous. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas beaucoup grâce à vos yeux, néanmoins, ne me prenez pas pour plus stupide que je ne suis.

Severus se retrouva embarrassé. Il ne mésestimait pas l'Auror- après tout, si elle était Auror, ce n'était pas pour rien ; quoique Potter et Black aient bien réussi cet exploit malgré leur niveau- et il ne voulait pas la vexer. Quoiqu'elle en dise et en pense, il n'avait pas tant de griefs contre elle. Elle balaya le vide de sa main pour chasser la gêne.

-Bref, je suis venue pour un tout autre sujet, reprit-elle. Vous en serez sûrement navré mais Albus ne semble finalement pas très enthousiaste à me voir licenciée. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu le convaincre, tout est-il qu'il est venu me voir tout à l'heure et m'a demandé de…

Elle prit un instant, inspira et expira profondément. Son visage se renfrogna.

-En gros, il souhaite que je joue les tapis sur lesquels Abraxas Malfoy pourra allègrement s'essuyer les pieds.

Faire profil bas, se courber jusqu'à avoir le nez qui touche le sol ; c'était bien le genre de choses humiliantes que le Directeur était capable de demander à ses alliés. Severus devina que la démarche demanderait un effort surhumain à Miss Casadano.

-Et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venue ici ? S'étonna le professeur.

Il ne voyait pas très bien ce que cela avait à voir avec lui.

-Exactement. Vous connaissez les Malfoy, vous avez peut-être même déjà eu l'occasion d'aller dans leur Manoir, vous savez comment ils pensent, comment ils fonctionnent, quels sont les mots qui leur brossent le poil. Enfin, j'ai supposé de telle sorte. Ai-je tort ?

Il ne pouvait pas particulièrement dire qu'il était proche de cette famille. Cependant, pour avoir passé toute sa scolarité dans la maison Serpentard et côtoyé des Mangemorts, il avait une bonne idée de leur fonctionnement. Il lâcha un petit grognement approbatif.

-Vous voulez que je vous entraîne, en somme ?

-C'est cela. Et j'ai également une deuxième bonne raison d'être ici. Je m'étonne que vous n'en ayez pas encore fait mention.

Elle lui lança un petit sourire moqueur. L'Auror était agaçante. Avec ses yeux inquisiteurs ainsi figés sur lui, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

-La bague. C'est l'occasion idéale de s'emparer de la chevalière d'Herpo l'Infâme ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle en décroisant les bras. Je ne peux décemment pas à la fois faire des courbettes d'excuses et voler la bague, il me faut un complice.

-Et vous avez pensé à moi ? Marmonna-t-il de son ton le plus neutre.

Lui, pas Rimini ? Les deux femmes étaient tellement indissociables d'habitude qu'il en fut troublé.

-Evidemment que j'ai pensé à vous, répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même. Vous êtes le plus calé en magie noire et en Mangemort.

Severus accusa le coup. Ce n'était vraiment pas des arguments pour lui plaire.

-Pour votre stratégie aussi, se rattrapa Julie Casadano en voyant que le professeur se renfermait sur lui-même. Vous êtes quelqu'un de précis, stratège et vous anticipez toujours tout. On n'aura pas deux fois ce genre d'opportunité alors autant que cela fonctionne sans accrocs. Est-ce que vous connaîtriez un somnifère indétectable pour l'endormir, une potion d'invisibilité ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous aider ?

Severus se gratta le menton d'un air songeur. Effectivement, l'occasion était trop belle pour récupérer l'objet de magie noire. Comment opérer ? Profiter de la distraction que donnerait Casadano pour s'infiltrer dans le manoir ? Il y aurait sûrement plusieurs sortilèges de protection et du personnel de maison. Et où serait la chevalière ? Dans la chambre d'Abraxas ou à son doigt ? Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour agir ? L'Auror serait-elle capable de le tenir occupé suffisamment longtemps ?

-Je vais devoir y réfléchir, conclut-il.

-Je ne voudrais pas être désagréable, s'excusa Casadano d'une grimace, mais on ne dispose pas d'énormément de temps. Deux jours, tout au plus.

-Cela sera amplement suffisant, répondit Severus d'une voix sûre.

Il ne comprit pas bien ce qui sembla amuser la jeune femme. Le Maître des potions ne la comprenait pas vraiment de toute manière.

Mélanie regarda l'horloge. Minuit vingt-deux. Bon sang ! Son ventre fit un nouveau gargouillis. En soupirant, elle se leva. Elle avait un faim de loup. Au repas du soir, elle n'avait rien pu avaler : les elfes de maison avait sorti des plats beaucoup trop britanniques à son goût. Elle alla dans la cuisine de son appartement et ouvrit les placards : il n'y avait plus rien à part un morceau de beurre, une salade entamée, un petit paquet de farine et du pesto. Rien de bien ragoûtant à cette heure où elle n'aurait pas dit non à une petite tartine de pâte chocolat-noisette. Son estomac devint plus bruyant et une crampe la fit grimacer. Elle se tâtait à aller dans les cuisines du château. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de faire le déplacement jusque là-bas, même si elle n'était qu'à deux ou trois couloirs. Une nouvelle crampe la fit jurer. Elle enfila un pull par-dessus son pyjama, mit des baskets et quitta son logement. Brrr, Poudlard la nuit ne la rassurait pas. Bien qu'elle soit une professeure- et elle ne se remettait toujours pas de l'être- elle avait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Et si un fantôme ou Peeves lui tombait dessus ? Elle allait hurler à en réveiller tout le château, c'était certain. Ce fut finalement sans encombre qu'elle atteignit les cuisines. Elle ne savait pas où logeaient les elfes de maison mais ils n'étaient pas dans les pièces annexes. L'Auror alluma quelques chandelles, fit une rapide exploration et s'attabla pour déguster une bonne tartine. Puisqu'elle était là, elle ne se refusa pas une grande tasse de lait. C'était le petit-déjeuner avant l'heure et son estomac l'en remerciait. Une fois repue, elle ferma délicatement la porte des cuisines derrière elle. « Chut ! Entendit-elle une voix murmurer.

Elle avait bien failli faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Une chance qu'elle n'ait pas crié de peur.

-Aïe ! Tu me marches sur le pied, Peter ! Se plaignit une autre voix.

Eteignant sa baguette pour être la plus discrète possible, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil en direction des voix. Etonnamment, elle ne vit rien.

-On est trop serré là-dessous.

Elle aurait juré que cette voix appartenait à Sirius Black. Les Maraudeurs étaient de sortie. Elle s'approcha un peu pour mieux voir le couloir. Mais où étaient-ils ? Elle les entendait discuter pourtant.

-Bon, moi je sors de là, annonça le garçon. De toute façon, il n'y a personne pour nous voir !

L'Auror sursauta quand la silhouette du séduisant garçon de dix-sept ans apparut brusquement à quelques mètres d'elle. Comment avait-il fait ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir transplaner, des sorts interdisaient la pratique dans l'enceinte du château. La réponse fut vite donnée quand trois autres garçons apparurent, collés les uns aux autres, et que James Potter plia sur son bras une longue cape. « Une cape d'invisibilité. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils font des conneries à longueur de temps » Songea l'Auror en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce que ces quatre là pouvaient bien manigancer à cette heure ? Pas le moins inquiets du monde, ils partirent joyeusement vers les sous-sols. Mélanie, bien que curieuse, ne se sentait pas la force de les suivre pour savoir ce qu'ils tramaient. Elle le découvrirait sûrement au petit-déjeuner.

Et elle eu raison. Installée à la table des professeurs, alors qu'elle remuait son chocolat chaud, elle observait avec attention les Maraudeurs. Ils avaient un sourire collé au visage et ricanaient sans cesse. A presque huit heures- alors que les cours commençaient à huit heures trente- les Serpentards n'étaient toujours pas là. D'habitude, lorsqu'approchait le début de la journée, les élèves quittaient leurs sièges pour récupérer leurs affaires et la salle devenait pratiquement vide et silencieuse ; le moment préféré de la jeune femme. Etrangement, ce matin, aucun Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Gryffondor ne semblait enclin à quitter sa place. Il se tramait vraiment quelque chose. Il fallut attendre encore un quart d'heure pour voir apparaître le premier élève vert et argent. Aussitôt, toute la Grande Salle explosa de rire, Mélanie y comprit. A sa gauche, Julie manqua de se noyer dans son jus d'orange. Elle entendit Nathaniel Malfoy et « Saevus Prince » pousser un soupir exaspéré. L'ensemble des professeurs tentait de garder un visage neutre. Black et Potter étaient pratiquement entrain de se rouler par terre.

La belle table des « serpents » était peuplée de mini-félins. Leurs cheveux avaient poussés en crinière, un museau moustachu remplaçait leur nez, des petites oreilles touffues s'agitaient et ils avaient tous une queue de lion dépassant de leurs robes. Voilà donc ce qu'avaient préparés les garnements : une potion transformatrice probablement glissée dans la chaudière alimentant les douches de Serpentard. Plutôt malin !

« Sont-ils pas mignons nos petits chatons ? Ricana Julie en les regardant.

-A-do-ra-bles.

« Prince » lâcha un long sifflement irrité. L'Auror avait des crampes au ventre, cette fois de rire.

-Inutile de se demander quels Gryffondors ont bien pu faire ça. Ils sont à deux doigts de tomber de leur banc. Je me demande comment ils ont pu atteindre la chaufferie… Rusard ne fait-il pas des rondes la nuit ?

-Il faut dire qu'une cape d'invisibilité, ça aide pas mal, confia Mélanie à voix basse.

Julie écarquilla les yeux, puis eu un sourire malicieux. Qu'est-ce qui venait de lui germer en tête ?

-Hmmm, une cape d'invisibilité, répéta-t-elle songeuse. Voilà qui ferait bien mon affaire ! Potter ne pourra pas me refuser de me la prêter après une farce pareille : Nathaniel à l'air furibond.

En effet, la blague ne semblait pas du tout à son goût. Depuis déjà quatre minutes, il tentait désespérément de retirer le charme de son petit frère Lucius. En vain. Un grand boum résonna lorsque Black et Potter tombèrent définitivement de leur banc.


	7. Le Manoir des Malfoy

**CHAPITRE 7 : LE MANOIR DES MALFOY**

Un léger « pop » claqua dans les airs quand Severus, Miss Casadano accrochée à son bras, arriva à quelques mètres du Manoir des Malfoy. Le professeur resserra les pans de sa robe autour de lui, il faisait un temps glacial qu'une bruine n'arrangeait pas et la nuit d'hiver commençait à envelopper les lieux. Il était bien loin de Poudlard, à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre même, quelque part dans le Wiltshire. Le Manoir ne pouvait pas être manqué, il siégeait en haut d'une colline, surplombant les villages alentours et entouré d'un bois qui, Severus en aurait mis sa main à couper, servait de rempart entre « les nobles » et « la plèbe ».

Miss Casadano n'avait pas une mine très réjouie. Le Maître des potions déplia la cape d'invisibilité ; elle était impeccable et d'une qualité remarquable. Cela l'énerva.

-Comment vous êtes-vous arrangée pour que Potter vous la cède ?

Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'échanger trois mots aujourd'hui. Elle lui lança un de ces fameux sourires malicieux.

-Echangée contre quelques retenues, ce ne fut pas bien difficile.

Elle reporta son regard sur la demeure somptueuse qui dominait au loin, le visage plus anxieux.

-Ca risque de prendre une éternité pour trouver cette fichue chevalière là-dedans. Il doit y avoir une centaine de pièces. Je ne suis pas sûre de contrôler mes émotions assez longtemps.

-J'ai un sort qui permet de s'orienter vers les objets occultes, essaya de la rassurer Severus mais elle ricana.

-Même leurs toilettes doivent avoir un soupçon de magie noire. Vous risquez de tourner en rond.

-Je ferai au mieux, répliqua-t-il un brin agacé de son manque d'optimisme.

-Et si la chevalière est à son doigt ? S'enquit-elle.

-Je lancerai un sortilège de substitution.

-Il ne se rendra compte d'absolument rien ?

Severus tourna vers elle un visage passablement irrité. La jeune femme leva les deux mains en signe de paix.

-Quand j'aurais récupéré la bague, je me manifesterai discrètement, précisa-t-il. Soyez attentive à tous les signes.

Elle sembla subitement se rappeler de quelque chose et farfouilla dans son manteau. L'Auror sortit un long tube en verre d'environ dix centimètres contenant un liquide doré.

-A ce propos, j'ai une bien meilleure solution. Etant donné que Malfoy va tester mes nerfs, rien n'est moins sûr que je loupe vos tentatives de signalement, si tant est que je ne provoque pas involontairement des bris d'objets ou des envols de mobilier mentalement.

Elle fit rouler ses yeux, contrariée de ses propres défauts.

-Puis-je prendre votre écharpe ? Demanda-t-elle poliment en tendant la main.

Severus, bien que surpris, déroula sa longue écharpe noire et lui donna. Julie Casadano aspergea le vêtement du contenu du flacon puis l'huma, satisfaite.

-J'y ai mis mon parfum habituel, expliqua-t-elle en lui remettant l'écharpe autour du cou. Comme ça, lorsque vous serez à proximité, je vous reconnaîtrai aux effluves et cela me donnera le signal pour amorcer un départ. Ce sera plus discret.

C'était plutôt ingénieux. Les narines de Severus furent titillées d'une senteur agréable, à la fois sucrée comme des fruits rouges, légèrement capiteuse comme de la rose et musquée comme du santal. Il passa la cape par-dessus lui et ils prirent la direction du sentier traversant le bois pour atteindre la colline. La zone végétale était silencieuse, presque morte et uniquement dérangée par le bruit de leurs pas dans les talus de feuilles rouge et or. Plus ils avançaient, plus l'Auror montrait des signes de nervosité.

-Dites, vous croyez qu'il a des captifs quelque part dans une cave ou un grenier ?

L'idée -bien que pas totalement impossible, surtout si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait de l'endroit son quartier général comme à son époque- le fit lever les yeux au ciel. C'était bien le moment de se poser ce genre de questions !

-Si vous en trouvez, vous les aiderez ? S'enquit-elle encore de son chuchotement inquiet.

Il préféra ne pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas alimenter sa montée d'anxiété, ni réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait le cas échéant.

-Vous pourriez me répondre au moins ! Siffla-t-elle en regardant un peu partout autour d'elle. J'ai l'impression d'être une folle qui discute avec elle-même.

Etant donné qu'il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle se planta en pleine trajectoire.

-Severus ? Appela-t-elle, un doute sur le visage.

-Je suis là.

Sa réponse, plus proche qu'elle n'aurait crue, la fit sursauter. Vexée qu'il se joue d'elle, elle essaya de lui donner plusieurs tapes irritées mais ne fit que battre inutilement des mains dans le vide.

-Je ne vous vois peut-être pas, grommela-t-elle, mais je suis sûre que vous arborez un agaçant petit sourire narquois alors retirer-le !

Ce que Severus ne fit absolument pas. Il prenait un certain plaisir à la voir se débattre toute seule. Ils arrivèrent enfin aux grilles du domaine. Après que la jeune femme ait donné son identité à voix haute, le portail s'ouvrit de lui-même sur une longue allée menant au Manoir.

De chaque côté, de grands ifs soigneusement taillés servaient de refuge à des paons albinos. Ils passèrent à côté d'une imposante fontaine représentant un homme fier et conquérant qu'une plaque désignait comme étant « Armand Malfoy ». Julie Casadano prit une grande inspiration avant de grimper les marches menant aux lourdes portes. Un elfe de maison la laissa entrer. Abraxas Malfoy, droit comme un piquet, les paumes posées sur une canne au pommeau d'argent, fixait la jeune femme d'un air hostile. Il ne portait pas la bague.

/

Tandis que la jeune femme pivotait à gauche vers un salon violet foncé, Severus fonça droit vers l'imposant escalier pour rejoindre le premier étage. Prenant garde à ne pas attirer l'attention des domestiques qui s'affairaient un peu partout, il visita plusieurs pièces. Comme l'avait prédit l'Auror avec son ton moqueur, le sortilège de détection ne savait plus où donner de la tête : Abraxas Malfoy aurait pu ouvrir un musée sur la magie noire. Il finit par pénétrer dans ce qui devait être la chambre adolescente de Nathaniel Malfoy : des banderoles à l'effigie de Serpentard décoraient la pièce, des posters de Quidditch datant de plusieurs années étaient accrochés aux murs, ainsi que quelques photos soigneusement choisies –Nathaniel et son insigne de préfet-en-chef, Nathaniel recevant son diplôme de Poudlard avec les honneurs, Nathaniel serrant la main du Ministre et levant fièrement la Une de La Gazette qui proclamait : « Un nouveau Chef Supérieur des Aurors ! »- ainsi que quelques trophées sur une étagère. Le culte de l'excellence et de la supériorité suintait des murs et cela exaspéra Severus. Il aurait détesté faire partie de sa génération. Il avait dû être aussi détestable que Lucius, voire plus avec son physique ravageur. Il fouilla rapidement la pièce, ne désirant plus traîner longuement dans ce temple de l'égocentricité. Son œil fut attiré par un tas de parchemins pliés au fond d'un tiroir qui paraissaient bien plus neufs que les cours de l'ancien élève. C'était des fiches de renseignements : chaque feuille comportait le nom d'un ou plusieurs des Aurors protégeant Poudlard, accompagné d'une description physique, de bilans sur les aptitudes en magie, de notes sur le caractère et… d'hypothèses sur la généalogie. Nathaniel Malfoy tenait donc un compte-rendu précis sur chacun d'entre eux. Le professeur serra la mâchoire. Le chef des Aurors servait d'espion pour son père, peut-être suite à l'altercation avec Casadano. Il faudrait qu'il rappelle, encore une fois, à Casadano de prendre ses distances. A contrecœur, il les remit à leur place et poursuivit ses fouilles dans une autre chambre.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Julie arrivait-elle à garder son calme et à faire durer le moment ? En passant dans le couloir, il entendit vaguement les reproches venimeux d'Abraxas. La nouvelle chambre ressemblait plus à une suite parentale aussi devint-il plus scrupuleux. Severus retourna les tapis ou les tableaux pour y trouver une trappe secrète mais sans succès. Où était la chevalière ? En retournant dans le couloir, le regard de Severus avisa une statue de marbre blanc qui trônait sur un socle. Apollon, arc et flèches en main, donnait le coup de grâce au dieu Python. Quoi de mieux qu'une statue antique pour dissimuler un bijou antique ? Le sort de détection semblait ressentir de la magie noire là-dessous. Précautionneusement, Severus fit glisser le socle de la statue. Un écrin de velours rouge sombre était logé dedans. Il voulut s'emparer de la boîte mais sa peau brûla. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler. Qu'il était bête ! Evidemment que les objets occultes étaient généralement protégés par un sort « anti-sang impur ». Il chercha au fond d'une poche une fiole réduite qu'il remit à sa taille normale et se badigeonna sa main boursouflée. Lorsqu'elle dégonfla, il s'empara de l'écrin avec un pan de robe. Parfait !

Le professeur, toujours dissimulé sous la cape, revint vers le salon. Il fallait donner le signal à Casadano pour partir. Le Maître des potions approcha prudemment dans l'immense pièce richement meublée. L'Auror se tenait droite dans un fauteuil, son dos ne touchant même pas le dossier, les deux mains crispées sur ses genoux. Il vit dans ses traits combien elle luttait pour faire profil bas, évitant soigneusement le regard d'Abraxas Malfoy pour qu'il ne puisse pas y lire tout le mépris qu'elle ressentait ni combien ses paroles étaient de purs mensonges. Le Sang-Pur, lui, était devenu intarissable sur les insultes et les paroles humiliantes.

« … un scandale de laisser des personnes incompétentes dans l'entourage d'enfants prometteurs ! Certains sont la future relève d'illustres familles. Il n'est pas décent de les laisser côtoyer des personnes comme vous, avec une éducation inférieure et un langage de tavernière !

-Vous avez raison, Monsieur, grinça des dents Casadano.

-Mon fils est à Poudlard pour s'élever et assurer une brillante carrière au Ministère, pas pour être tiré vers le bas avec des étrangères rustres dont on ne connait même pas les qualifications !

La jeune femme serra les doigts, mordit sa lèvre et articula avec peine :

-Vous avez parfaitement raison, Monsieur.

-C'est vraiment déplorable de la part de Dumbledore, cracha Abraxas, les deux mains sur son pommeau d'argent, solidement planté sur ses deux pieds, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur avec dédain.

Severus était pratiquement sûr qu'il devait traiter les domestiques de son Manoir de la même manière.

-Vos parents ne vous ont-ils donc donné aucune éducation ? Siffla le Mangemort.

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui cherchait toujours à approcher de l'Auror avec discrétion, n'aurait pas tellement prêté attention à cette remarque vexante si Julie Casadano ne tardait pas tant à répondre. Ses mains avaient serrées plus fort le tissu de son jean, elle avait baissé un peu plus la tête. Mais ce qui le frappa, ce fut le visage douloureux qu'elle essayait de masquer.

-Non Monsieur, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix. Ma famille est décédée quand j'avais onze ans.

Severus arrêta son avancée. Abraxas ne sembla pas particulièrement touché de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, au contraire.

-Avez-vous des frères, des sœurs ? Sont-ils devenus aussi mal élevés que vous puisque livrés à aucune autorité parentale digne de ce nom ?

Malfoy était un connard abject, voilà ce que pensa Severus en cet instant. Casadano s'était inconsciemment repliée sur elle-même. Elle fixait intensément ses mains agrippées sur son jean.

-Non, Monsieur, répondit-elle encore, des trémolos dans la voix. Je vous l'ai dit… Ma famille est…

Elle déglutit et sa lèvre trembla.

-… décédée.

-Eh bien, ça évitera aux bonnes gens d'avoir plusieurs « Casadano » à éviter, conclut le patriarche en lui tournant le dos, une lueur satisfaite dans le regard.

Severus Snape avait envie de lui coller sa baguette sous le menton. Abraxas avait réussi sa mission : son fils Lucius était exactement comme lui, incapable d'empathie. Le blondinet aussi avait adoré rabaisser Severus à longueur de temps, lui rappelant sans cesse combien il lui était « inférieur ». Severus resongea à ce que la jeune femme avait déjà dit plusieurs fois sans qu'il n'y attache d'attention particulière: "on est comme des soeurs", " j'ai vécu avec elle et sa famille depuis mes onze ans".

-Vous pourrez dire à Dumbledore que je n'informerai pas le Ministère de votre incartade à condition que votre fonction se résume strictement à effectuer de la surveillance et que vous restiez aussi loin que possible des élèves. Cela relève-t-il de votre compréhension ?

Miss Casadano hocha simplement de la tête. Malfoy tapa le sol d'un coup sec de canne, comme un juge levant une séance avec son marteau. La jeune femme se leva aussitôt, rejoignit le hall à grands pas, attrapa ses affaires et sortit en trombe, tête résolument baissée. Severus eu juste le temps de passer la porte derrière elle. L'Auror détalait comme un lapin, les poings serrés, le pas lourd. Après avoir franchi les grilles du Manoir, elle pivota à droite et s'enfonça dans la forêt environnante. L'avait-elle oublié ? Finalement, elle ralentit et s'appuya contre un arbre, le dos voûté. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il devinait son abattement. Severus retira la cape d'invisibilité. « Vous avez la bague ? S'enquit-elle sans même se tourner vers lui d'un ton froid.

Severus plongea la main dans une poche de sa robe et en sortit la relique avec le tissu de ses vêtements. La tête de la jeune femme pivota légèrement, son regard passa au-dessus de son épaule. Elle fixa l'écrin avec animosité.

-J'espère que ça en valait la peine, soupira-t-elle avec amertume avant de transplaner.

Severus resta pensif quelques secondes au milieu du bois. Puis il rangea l'objet dans sa poche et transplana également. Il se retrouva seul devant les grilles closes de Poudlard. L'Auror n'était pas là. Il attendit quelques minutes. Julie ne vint pas. Il fit grincer la grille sur ses gonds et retourna vers le château, la tête enfoncée dans son écharpe odorante, les effluves voluptueux s'envolant derrière lui.

/

Nathaniel Malfoy retira sa veste valant une fortune et défit le nœud de sa cravate. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre à la volée et claque derrière une Auror survoltée. Elle n'était vraiment pas discrète.

-Julie ? S'étonna-t-il. Où étais-tu passé ? Tu étais la seule manquante au diner.

-Faire un tour, répliqua-t-elle en envoyant valser ses chaussures comme si elle était chez elle.

-Tu ne peux pas disparaître comme tu en as envie, il y a des règles, reprocha-t-il. Elles valent pour tout le monde.

-Vraiment ? Ricana-t-elle en s'approchant avec un air de défi, plaquant fermement sa main sur l'entrejambe du blondinet, le faisant tressauter. A quoi bon coucher avec le boss si je ne peux pas en profiter pour faire des entorses ?

Nathaniel était partagé entre l'ahurissement de son comportement et la montée d'adrénaline que les doigts exerçaient sur son intimité.

-Ce n'est pas que ta subite attitude passive-agressive n'est pas excitante, balbutia-t-il, mais on peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Elle lui plaqua un index sur les lèvres, le regard brillant.

-Moins de mots, plus d'action.

Ce faisant, elle le repoussa sur le lit. Nathaniel Malfoy, que les mœurs et traditions familiales d'un autre temps avait façonné pour qu'il soit un bon mâle autoritaire et dominant, n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser dicter sa conduite dans quelque domaine que ce soit. C'était bien la première fois qu'une conquête prenait entièrement le contrôle et il trouva plutôt plaisant de se laisser faire. Il ne savait pas ce que Julie avait ce soir mais elle débordait d'énergie. Il songea même une minute qu'elle passait ses nerfs à travers leurs ébats. Il n'en avait pas spécialement grand-chose à faire dans le fond, du moment que le sexe était bien. Ils s'en donnèrent donc à cœur joie, finissant éreintés dans les draps.

Après avoir reprit son souffle, Nathaniel se leva pour aller se débarrasser de sa protection. Allongée sur le ventre, l'Auror paraissait commencer à somnoler. Il revint vers le lit, glissant sa main de la cheville, à la jambe, la courbure du fessier, le creux des reins et, enfin, le bas du dos. A l'instant même où ses doigts frôlèrent le bas de la colonne vertébrale, Julie se raidit et roula loin de sa main. C'était une chose qu'il avait déjà remarqué : elle ne supportait pas qu'il lui touche son dos mutilé.

-Ca te vient d'où ?

La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait déshabillé. Tout le dos de l'Auror était irrégulier de cicatrices rougeâtres. A la manière dont aucun centimètre de peau n'était épargné, il aurait parié sur une sévère brûlure magique, comme un vêtement prenant feu et lui roussissant tout l'arrière. Il se rallongea sur le matelas tandis qu'elle basculait sur le dos, les yeux vers le plafond, rabattant un drap sur elle.

-C'est le risque du métier, éluda-t-elle. Etre Auror, ça laisse des marques.

Une chose dont ne pouvait pas encore se vanter Nathaniel.

-C'est arrivé comment ?

Elle soupira lourdement et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. C'est arrivé pendant une mission, c'est tout.

Nathaniel haussa les épaules. Il était juste curieux. Qu'elle ne veuille pas en dire plus, qu'elle se sente émotionnée par ce souvenir, cela lui était égal.

-Ok, fit-il tout simplement.

Nathaniel tapota son coussin et s'installa confortablement pour dormir. Il ne mit pas cinq minutes avant de ronronner. Julie, les yeux toujours portés au plafond, serra le drap contre elle. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas d'avoir été heurtée par Abraxas dans l'après-midi, il fallait que son imbécile d'amant lui remette en mémoires de terribles souvenirs. Nathaniel était juste aussi con que son père.


	8. Happy Halloween

**CHAPITRE 8 : HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

Aujourd'hui, Poudlard était intenable. Mélanie laissa s'échapper sa flopée d'élèves dans un soupir épuisé. La fête d'Halloween était pour ce soir et, rien qu'à cette idée, pas un seul élève n'était calme ou concentré. Pour se passer les nerfs, elle retira des points à quiconque faisait un pas de travers lors de sa traversée dans les couloirs. Alors qu'elle approchait d'un croisement, quelque chose lui passa devant les yeux à toute vitesse. Surprise, elle lâcha sa pile de copies. Super. Elle tourna vivement la tête et ne vit qu'une espèce de fumée sombre filer et changer de couloir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Peeves s'amusant à faire peur pour Halloween, se dit-elle. Justement, une fille cria en provenance dudit couloir.

L'esprit frappeur n'avait vraiment pour seule passion que la torture des élèves.

Seulement, quand ce fut plusieurs hurlements qui retentirent, Mélanie songea que ce devait être autre chose de plus grave.

Abandonnant sa pile de devoirs au sol, elle se précipita, rapidement accompagnée d'élèves curieux ou inquiets. En plein milieu du couloir, se tenait une créature infâme et volante : elle n'était ni véritablement matérielle, ni immatérielle, semblable à un ramassis de liquide noir capable de léviter dans lequel se dessinait par moment des semblants de traits de visage ou de mains. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose dégueulasse ? » S'affola Mélanie. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel ! La créature dégageait une atmosphère froide et terrifiante qui lui rappela un Détraqueur. Soudain, un bras surgit de la masse poisseuse et attrapa une première année qui hurla de frayeur. La créature vibra et prit soudain l'apparence d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, des cheveux mi-longs châtains, une taille fine, un regard vert en colère.

« Cette fois, tu es allée trop loin, Clémentine ! Vociféra la femme en fusillant du regard la jeune élève qu'elle tenait par le bras. Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point papa et moi étions inquiets ? Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre ! Tu vas être privée de sortie pendant un bon bout de temps, jeune fille ! ».

Mélanie resta interdite. Etait-ce la mère de la première année ? Il y avait une certaine ressemblance. Bien que la situation la laissait perplexe, l'Auror se décida à jeter un sort pour éloigner la créature. Au moment où la magie toucha la chose, la silhouette de la femme se brouilla et ce fut de nouveau cet amas fumeux et noir qui fut là ; il s'envola à une vitesse fulgurante. « Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Mélanie en se jetant sur la gamine qui s'écroulait. Montrez-moi vos yeux. Votre pouls. Des vertiges ?

En état de choc, la petite n'arrivait qu'à faire des mouvements de tête.

-P-Pourquoi ma maman… Commença-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes.

Un autre cri retentit quelque part. Mélanie ordonna aux amies de la fillette de l'emmener à l'infirmerie et reprit sa course-poursuite. Il n'était pas compliqué de retrouver la trace de la créature grâce aux visages déconfits des étudiants sur son passage. Cette fois, il y avait un chien gémissant sur le sol, allongé sur le flanc, probablement entrain de mourir et la silhouette d'un petit garçon qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. A côté de cette scène, un Serdaigle était blanc comme un linge. Qu'est-ce que ce tout cela signifiait ? Mélanie interposa son corps entre l'élève et les deux êtres fantomatiques et attaqua. Une fois de plus, l'amas noir revint à son état originel. Cette chose n'était pas normale, elle puait la magie noire. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau sort, la créature la prit au dépourvu. Elle tourbillonna dans tous les sens, si vite que l'Auror ne put la suivre du regard. Tout à coup, un bras sombre et poisseux la saisit au poignet. Mélanie sentit une vague glaciale lui parcourir le corps et les souvenirs défiler dans sa tête. Brusquement, le visage de Madame Bulledodue apparut devant elle. Elle était là. L'ignoble et revêche Bulledodue était là, dans son tailleur bleu marine, avec ses mocassins beige, ses lunettes rondes et jaunes, ses cheveux gris en touffe informe, son regard gris acier. Elle tenait à la main un bulletin de notes, _son_ bulletin de notes. Mélanie se sentit propulsée des années en arrière. Elle retrouva l'angoisse et l'envie de vomir qui lui prenait chaque fois que Madame Bulledodue la convoquait dans son bureau.

« Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire de vous, lui reprocha la peau de vache de sa voix mal aimable. Vous êtes une honte pour Beauxbâtons, Mademoiselle Rimini. Quand je pense à toutes ces heures que je perds à vous enseigner ma discipline pour rien ! Vous êtes un échec. Si ça ne te tenait qu'à moi, je vous ferai renvoyer ! Peut-être devriez-vous considérer de retourner dans une école moldue, Mademoiselle. Oh, vous n'y ferez pas grand-chose avec vos capacités mais, au moins, vous serez capable d'exercer un métier basique. Tourneur-fraiseur, par exemple.».

Comme à l'époque où cette affreuse professeure lui avait donné ce sermon, Mélanie eu envie de pleurer. Elle était la pire personne qu'elle avait rencontrée de sa vie. Madame Bulledodue l'avait constamment rabaissée, lui faisant croire qu'elle n'était qu'une fille bête, indigne d'exercer la magie et qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à rien. Elle lui avait brisé sa confiance en elle morceaux par morceaux. Cette scène, ce discours, ça avait été un calvaire dont elle avait eu du mal à se remettre. C'était le pire souvenir de sa vie.

Dans un cri bizarre, Madame Bulledodue se transforma en un tas visqueux flottant noir. Alors l'Auror revint à la réalité. Elle était à Poudlard, dans un couloir rempli d'étudiants inquiets. En tournant la tête, elle vit que c'était Nathaniel qui avait attaqué la chose. La jeune femme venait de comprendre : cette chose matérialisait le pire souvenir d'une personne. La créature passa par une fenêtre et déguerpit avant de fracasser une autre vitre. Sonorus !

« A tous les élèves, s'éleva sa voix d'un volume couvrant tout le château, isolez-vous dans des pièces. Je répète : isolez-vous dans des pièces ! Une créature de magie noire erre dans le château. N'intervenez surtout pas ! ».

Dans le couloir, ce fut la débandade. Nathaniel lui attrapa fermement le coude et l'entraîna dans une direction. Mélanie pensa soudainement à sa meilleure amie. Et s'il la touchait ? Ce serait un désastre ! Non, elle devait absolument éviter ça. Julie ne supporterait pas de revoir… Et elle non plus, elle n'avait pas envie de voir ou d'entendre.

Sur le chemin, ils récupérèrent Minerva, « Saevus » et Eglandine.

-C'est quoi cette chose ? Interrogea Nathaniel avec agacement.

-Ca ne ressemble à rien de connu, répondit la jeune femme.

-Elle a déjà attaqué ? S'inquiéta Minerva.

-Oui, deux élèves et Miss Rimini, l'informa le chef des Aurors en prenant un escalier.

Minerva, bien que trottinant à vive allure, posa un bras sur Mélanie.

-Je vais bien, riposta-t-elle, tout de même touchée du geste. Ca n'a pas de forme mais ça agit comme un Détraqueur en quelque sorte.

-Développez, ordonna sèchement « Prince ».

-La chose pioche notre pire souvenir dans notre mémoire et la matérialise devant nous. C'est comme une sorte… d'hybride entre un Détraqueur et un Epouvantard.

A son grand étonnement, « Saevus Prince » sembla comprendre l'information.

-Mais une telle chose n'existe pas ! S'offusqua Minerva.

-Apparemment, si, grommela Nathaniel. Là !

La chose flottait un plein milieu du Hall, tourbillonnant autour d'un Poufsouffle, de deux Aurors- Filipe et Marcus- de Flitwick, Chourave et Pomfresh. Ils tentaient désespérément d'atteindre la créature avec des sortilèges mais elle esquivait trop vite. La chose menait une danse étrange, comme si elle jaugeait de loin qui serait la meilleure cible à attaquer, qui disposait du pire souvenir dont se nourrir. C'est ce moment-là que Peeves choisit pour faire une bourde de trop : l'esprit frappeur, caquetant comme pas permis, déboula dans le Hall et ouvrit les portes en grand. Malgré toutes les baguettes pointant en même temps vers l'entrée pour refermer les battants, la chose réussit à sortir. « Merde ! Lâcha rageusement Mélanie.

-Elle est partie ? Demanda Eglandine. Dans la nature ?

-Non, elle va forcément retourner dans le château pour se nourrir, répondit « Prince » avec assurance.

-On se disperse, ordonna Malfoy. Il faut absolument localiser et détruire cette chose. Avertissez le reste du groupe avec un Sonorus si vous trouvez cette créature.

-Et profitez-en pour vérifier que les élèves vont bien, rajouta de son ton autoritaire Minerva.

/

Le jeune Severus Snape de dix-sept ans avançait dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules, en direction des cachots. La créature était sortie. Ils avaient réussi à la faire. Dans la Salle Commune, ce devait être l'euphorie. Il approchait presque de la porte menant aux escaliers souterrains quand un sort lui frôla les oreilles. Lâchant toutes ses affaires et faisant tomber sa baguette de sa manche, il fit volte-face et répliqua. Peter Petigrow fit un vol-plané sur trois mètres. Armé d'un bouclier, le Serpentard esquiva les deux attaques des Gryffondors.

-C'est toi qui a lâché ce truc dans l'école ! Aboya Black avec rage.

-T'es vraiment qu'un sale Mangemort, Servilus, renchérit James.

-Je t'emmerde, Potter !

Depuis le temps que Severus avait mis au point de nouveaux sorts, loin d'être légaux, cela le titillait de les tester sur ces fichus Maraudeurs.

-OH !

Ils levèrent la tête comme un seul, surpris par ce cri soudain. La tête de Miss Casadano, furibonde comme à chaque fois qu'elle les croisait, dépassait de la rambarde d'un escalier. A leur grand étonnement, elle sauta par-dessus et atterrit prestement au milieu de leur champ de bataille.

« Donc même un Sonorus ça ne suffit pas à atteindre vos cerveaux ? Pesta-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour. Il faut faire quoi pour que vous obéissiez à des ordres ? Je commence à me dire qu'il faudrait que je vous distribue des paires de claques. ».

Et en même temps que leurs baguettes s'éclipsèrent de leurs paumes pour rejoindre la main tendue de l'Auror, une gifle invisible leur chauffa la joue droite. C'est alors que la créature fit son apparition.

-Derrière moi, MAINTENANT !

Severus Snape, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black, pour une fois, obtempérèrent immédiatement. Ils sentirent un frisson les parcourir et la température chuter.

-Expecto patronum ! Vociféra l'Auror en direction de la créature.

Une sorte de serpent avec des ailes- Severus reconnu un Occamy- long de deux ou trois mètres et large comme un poteau s'envola et fonça droit sur la créature. Evidemment, le Patronus s'évapora au contact de l'hybride qui n'était pas un Détraqueur.

-James ? Sirius ? Appela une voix sur le côté qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de Remus Lupin.

Cet imbécile de loup-garou venait dans leur direction.

-Où est-ce que vous êtes ? On nous a dit de se mettre en sécurité ! Grogna-t-il, sa voix de plus en plus proche.

Enfin, sa silhouette déboucha sur leur couloir et se figea en voyant la scène.

-Ne reste pas là, Remus ! Lui conseilla Black d'une voix inquiète tandis que la chose, qui se tenait à présent plus proche de Lupin que de leur groupe, commençait à bouger.

La chose s'agita sur elle-même. Cela ressemblait à une énorme bulle de chewing-gum noire dont on aurait dit que quelqu'un essayait d'en sortir. Quand la créature plongea vers Lupin, Miss Casadano détala comme une sprinteuse.

-Non ! Hurla Severus. Ne le touchez pas !

Une main noire, poisseuse, se tendit vers Lupin, figé de peur. Au dernier moment, l'Auror plongea sur lui, le faisant chuter au sol. Ce fut elle qui fut saisit à la gorge par la créature. Alors il se produit un phénomène insoutenable. La masse noire et visqueuse devint un immense brasier. Un souffle brûlant et une lumière aveuglante obligèrent les garçons à reculer. Dans les flammes, agonisaient les silhouettes d'un homme, d'une femme, d'un adolescent et d'une petite fille, hurlant comme des déments. Une odeur immonde de cendre et de chair brûlée leur piqua la gorge et le nez. Ils pouvaient voir avec horreur les mains suppliantes tendues vers l'Auror et la peau fondre sur leurs corps. « Julie ! Julie ! » Appelait la femme avec désespoir. Autour des flammes, des silhouettes noires, informes, fantomatiques qui chuchotaient comme un bourdonnement : « Moldus. Moldus. Sang-de-bourbe. Sang impur. Sang-de-bourbe. ». Un bruit écœurant laissa Severus penser que Pettigrow venait de vomir derrière lui. Les cris. Les cris étaient insupportables. Derrière le rideau de flammes, l'Auror était tout bonnement immobile, les yeux vitreux, laissant échapper des larmes incontrôlables. La créature la détruisait de l'intérieur.

Severus manqua de hurler quand une main s'enfonça violemment dans son épaule à l'en faire tomber à genoux de douleur. « Comment arrête-t-on cette chose ? Gronda le visage blafard et menaçant du professeur Prince.

-J-Je ne sais pas, couina Severus.

Le professeur le jeta comme un torchon et fonça vers l'Auror. Lorsqu'il voulut l'attraper, le brasier s'étendit autour d'elle. Pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une projection, il poursuivit sur sa lancée, puis lâcha un cri de douleur lorsque sa main fut réellement brûlée. Dans le brasier, la scène d'horreur continuait. Miss Casadano était devenue cadavérique et ses yeux perdaient en vitalité. Si personne ne la sortait de là, elle allait périr mentalement.

-Fais quelque chose, Servilus ! Lui hurla dessus Black. C'est le moment d'être du bon côté, putain !

Faire ? Faire quoi ? Ce n'est pas lui qui avait créé l'hybride ! Non, mais c'était lui qui avait donné les clefs à Lucius Malfoy pour le faire. Il avait lu le chapitre.

-Oh mon dieu, Julie !

Severus tourna la tête et vit Miss Rimini, bientôt suivie de Dumbledore et des autres adultes, courir comme une folle vers son amie. Elle l'appela, encore et encore à travers le brasier, essayant de faire plus de bruit que les corps calcinés et agonisants dont les hurlements retentissaient dans tout le château. Albus lança de multiples sorts, tous plus puissants les uns que les autres mais en vain. Severus eu alors un déclic. C'était pourtant si évident.

D'un Accio informulé, il récupéra sa baguette tout en fonçant vers le brasier. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Il s'arrêta juste à la hauteur de l'Auror et pointa le bout de sa baguette sur la tête de celle-ci. Le feu était entrain de lui roussir les vêtements et la fumée de l'asphyxier mais il tiendrait bon. « Je suis désolé » Chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle, bien que le professeur Prince, juste derrière, l'ait sûrement entendu.

-Oubliettes !

Le sort traversa les flammes et glissa doucement dans la tempe de l'Auror. Ensuite, aussi sûrement que le sort effaçait chaque seconde de son pire souvenir, les flammes s'éteignirent, les cris se turent, les corps s'évaporèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien à part l'Auror. Miss Rimini se jeta sur elle, le visage tordu de pleurs. Elle lui secoua les épaules. Casadano tanguait comme une coquille vide.

-Julie, appela doucement son amie. Reviens s'il-te-plaît. Je suis là, d'accord ? J'ai toujours été là. Je suis ta famille. On s'est fait une promesse, tu te rappelles ?

La blonde ferma le poing et tendit son auriculaire droit. « J _usqu'à la fin…_ » Murmura-t-elle en reniflant. Julie Casadano se mit à battre des paupières, comme sortie d'un long rêve. Lentement, elle accrocha son auriculaire droit autour de celui de la jeune femme blonde. « _Jusqu'à la fin…_ » Répondit d'une voix très faible l'Auror dans sa langue natale. Puis elle s'écroula, le visage toujours livide, dans les bras et le cou de son alliée comme sur une bouée de sauvetage. Elles se chuchotèrent des mots en français que personne ne comprit. Après le tumulte, le quasi silence des lieux était angoissant.

« Professeur McGonagall, ramenez les Gryffondor dans leur salle commune, demanda Albus Dumbledore d'une voix basse et ferme. Professeur Slughorn, faites de même avec Monsieur Snape. Pomona, Filius, allez rassurer vos élèves. Quant aux Aurors, nous allons discuter dans mon bureau. Pompom, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de ces demoiselles. ».

Chacun acquiesça et partit accomplir sa tâche, non sans un dernier regard vers Miss Casadano.

/

« Bon, tu comptes rester dans ta tanière pour toujours ? ».

Mélanie posa ses poings sur ses hanches avec un air sévère. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que sa meilleure amie refusait de quitter ses appartements. Il était temps qu'elle reprenne son poste d'Auror dans l'école et surtout, les recherches pour repartir à leur époque.

« Peut-être bien… Répondit la brunette d'un air de défi en soufflant sur son thé.

-Ecoute, essaya d'être compréhensive Mélanie. Je sais que tu es passée par un épisode difficile…

-Oh pitié, pas toi !

Julie la foudroya du regard.

-Tu vois ? C'est exactement pour cette raison que je ne veux pas ressortir. Je vais bien, bordel ! J'allais déjà mieux au lendemain de l'attaque de cet hybride-machin-chose. Il ne m'a pas traumatisé tant que ça, puisque je ne me souviens même plus du souvenir en question. La seule chose dont je me rappelle c'est d'une créature noire, visqueuse, qui m'a énormément bouleversée, fatiguée et donnée envie de vomir ainsi qu'une migraine pas possible. Au-delà ça, c'est complètement flou.

-Pourquoi tu te caches ici, dans ce cas ?

-A cause de tout le monde ! Répondit Julie en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était l'évidence même. Partout où je vais aller, je vais avoir le droit aux élèves qui me fixent avec des têtes inquiètes, apeurées, curieuses ou des airs de pitié. Ce sera encore pire avec les adultes ! Je vois d'ici Pomona Chourave entrain de me forcer à boire des litres de chocolat chaud en me caressant le bras avec des mots gentils. Ou Slughorn me lançant ses petits yeux de « Oh-ma-pauvre-vous-êtes-si-brave-venez-donc-dans-ma-collection-de-personnages-à-exhiber ».

La blondinette ricana. C'était typiquement ce dont ils étaient capables.

-Je voudrais que tout le monde fasse semblant que rien n'est arrivé. Si seulement on pouvait lancer un « oubliettes » collectif. Déjà qu'il a fallu trois jours pour qu'Eglandine arrête de me materner comme une infirmière ici…

Julie soupira. Combien de temps allait-elle tenir enfermée ici ? Elle tourna la tête vers une fenêtre, admirant le paysage extérieur avec désespoir.

-Et si on sortait la nuit ? Proposa Mélanie en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Le château et le parc seront déserts.

Les yeux de sa meilleure amie pétillèrent. Comment n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt ?

-T'es un génie !

-Je sais.

-On sort ce soir ? Je n'en peux tellement plus !

-Ce soir alors. A onze heures dans le Hall, d'accord ?

L'affaire entendue, l'aînée des Aurors récupéra son sac remplis de copies et de livres et s'attela à rejoindre le cours qu'elle allait bientôt donner.

/

L'air était assez frais. Julie inspira à pleins poumons la bonne odeur de la forêt, les bras grands ouverts. Ah, la liberté ! « Libérée, délivrée… » Chantonna-t-elle, provoquant l'étonnement de sa comparse qui se demanda bien d'où pouvait lui venir une chanson aussi ridicule. Elles dévalèrent quelques escaliers menant au parc. Qu'il faisait bon être seules et dans le silence. Par chance, il faisait suffisamment clair pour ne pas avoir besoin d'utiliser un Lumos. Au loin, la cabane du demi-géant Hagrid laissait échapper une douce odeur de feu de cheminée. Les deux amies déambulèrent au gré de leurs envies, longeant tantôt le lac aussi lisse qu'un miroir, admirant les énormes citrouilles dans le potager du garde-chasse, écoutant le hululement des chouettes quittant leur tour pour aller se nourrir, discutant de tout et de rien tandis qu'elles marchaient à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. C'était assez grisant d'avoir cette impression que le monde n'appartenait qu'à elles seules à bientôt minuit. « Mel ! Souffla d'excitation tout à coup Julie en lui saisissant le bras avec force. Regarde ! ».

Elle lui pointa quelque chose du doigt. La forêt était bien plus obscure que le parc aussi l'Auror ne vit-elle rien sur l'instant. Puis, une masse étincelante se dessina à quelques mètres d'elle. Grâce à un rayon de lune, le pelage argenté d'une licorne scintilla. Il y avait des licornes à Poudlard ? Ils allaient crever de jalousie à Beauxbâtons s'ils l'apprenaient ! Silencieuses et immobiles, les deux jeunes femmes restèrent éblouies devant la grâce de l'animal, d'autant que Mélanie avait une sensibilité accrue pour les animaux.

La licorne commença à s'éloigner alors les Aurors tentèrent de la filer discrètement sur plusieurs mètres. Pourtant, peut-être à cause d'un coup de vent révélant leur odeur, la licorne finit par s'enfuir dans un galop divin. « Elle était tellement belle ! Couina la blonde comme une petite fille, des étoiles pleins les yeux et un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

-C'est vrai, admit Julie. Mais il va falloir t'en remettre, hein.

-Tu n'as aucun cœur.

Tout à coup, des bruits de cavalcade et de feuilles soulevées attirèrent leur attention. Encore une licorne ? Elles ne virent aucun pelage argenté. Peut-être des centaures ? Au cours d'une discussion avec Nathaniel, Julie avait appris que Dumbledore avait offert un morceau du territoire de Poudlard pour eux, chose qui apparemment ne plaisait pas tellement au chef des Aurors. Baguette à la main, elles reprirent le mouvement avec prudence. Les sons s'éloignaient, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Après quelques minutes et la tension redescendue, Mélanie tapa l'épaule de son amie. Ensemble, elles virent avec stupeur des silhouettes sombres se détacher dans le parc de Poudlard. Des animaux étaient entrain de chahuter tranquillement au milieu des pelouses : un rongeur, un énorme chien noir, un cerf et…

-Dis-moi que je suis entrain d'halluciner, la supplia Julie avec une voix blanche.

Hélas, la jeune femme blonde ne pouvait lui répondre. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et la voix coupée. Quand le loup-garou hurla à la lune, elle manqua de défaillir.

-Il y a… un… putain… de loup-garou… dans l'école, marmonna sa meilleure amie d'une voix saccadée.

Mélanie devait être entrain de rêver, ce n'était pas possible. Comment un loup-garou pouvait-il être ici ? Comment pouvait-il rôder tranquillement en plein milieu d'un parc où, chaque jour, des centaines d'élèves se baladaient ? Dumbledore ne pouvait pas consciemment cautionner cela ! Et que faisait le Ministère ? C'était leur boulot de recenser tous les infectés et de contrôler leur mouvement !

-Je ne comprends pas ce que fabriquent les autres bêtes avec lui, continua de babiller Julie comme un exutoire à sa peur.

C'était une bonne question. Pourquoi le loup-garou ne les attaquait-il pas ? Il aurait dû sauter sur le cerf et en faire son kebab depuis longtemps, songea Mélanie. Au lieu de ça, il faisait « mumuse » avec le cervidé et le canidé. Déjà saisies de froid, la forte bourrasque de vent qui les frappa dans le dos les glaça d'effroi.

-Bon, si on ne bouge pas, tout devrait bien se p…

Mélanie ne finit jamais sa phrase. Les bêtes venaient de s'immobiliser, aux aguets. Comme une seule créature, elles tournèrent leurs têtes animales dans leur direction. Malgré l'épaisse forêt, l'Auror eu l'impression que leurs regards venaient de se plonger dans le sien.

-L'odeur… Murmura Julie avec effroi.

Le loup-garou, qui jusque-là était paisible comme un chien, s'ébroua. Ses longs poils s'hérissèrent comme un porc-épic, ses babines se retroussèrent et salivèrent, ses yeux jaunes devinrent lumineux.

-C'est une école de tarés, fut la seule chose que Mélanie réussit à prononcer.

Le loup-garou s'élança vers elles, affamé. Elles ne prirent pas le temps de remarquer que le cerf et le chien s'élancèrent derrière lui. Jamais leurs jambes ne les avaient portées si vite. Vers où allaient-elles ? Aucune idée. Elles s'enfonçaient dans la Forêt Interdite sans réfléchir, voulant juste mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles et une créature qui désirait les réduire en morceaux. Si elles avaient eu plus de temps pour réfléchir, elles auraient sûrement tenté de fuir vers le château, là où des murs en pierre pouvaient les sauver. Trop tard pour toute cette réflexion, se morigéna Mélanie en pleine course. Au bruit sourd qui se rapprochait, elle savait que le loup-garou serait plus rapide.

-Reducto ! Hurla-t-elle en faisant brusquement volte-face.

La bête, sur le point de lui tomber dessus, partit en arrière, touché au flanc. Loin d'être calmée, la bête gronda plus fort. Sa bave touchait presque le sol.

-Stupéfix ! lança Julie, plusieurs mètres sur sa droite.

Le loup-garou esquiva et porta son attention sur elle. Les deux femmes levèrent leurs baguettes. Il allait falloir utiliser des sorts plus… radicaux. Sauf qu'un énorme chien noir sauta devant Julie et lui montra les crocs. De même, le cerf apparut entre Mélanie et la bête et remua si fort ses bois qu'elle dû reculer. C'était la meilleure ! Ces foutues bêtes prenaient la défense du loup-garou ! S'il n'y avait que ça, elle les terrasserait aussi.

-Flippendo ! Hurlèrent-elles en même temps.

Le cerf et le chien furent poussés sur les côtés, roulant à plusieurs mètres. Le loup-garou en profita et se rua sur la brunette. « Impedimenta ! ». Les cordes qui sortirent de la baguette de Mélanie stoppèrent la course du loup-garou juste à temps ; la puissante mâchoire se referma juste à côté du visage de l'Auror. En revanche, il pu asséner à Julie un violent coup de patte qui la propulsa contre un arbre. Elle se tint le ventre, criant de douleur, la peau violemment lacérée.

-Diffinito ! Articula-t-elle dans une grimace.

Une étincelle rouge vint former une plaie béante dans le dos du loup-garou qui gémit de douleur. Prête à en rajouter une couche, Mélanie leva sa baguette. Un crac inquiétant résonna quand l'énorme chien lui mordit le poignet et lui arracha sa baguette.

« Toi ! Grogna de rage l'Auror en se tournant vers lui. Tu ne vas pas m'emmerder longtemps !

L'avantage d'avoir des membres de sa famille chez les moldus est qu'on apprenait vite à savoir se défendre de toutes les manières. Elle tira donc un long couteau de sous son blouson. Elle allait dépecer ce clébard et en faire une descente de lit !

-MEL !

Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, elle vit le loup-garou qui lui bondissait dessus. Elle eu enfin la bonne idée de se rappeler qu'elle disposait d'un avantage non négligeable : c'était une Animagus. A l'instant même où il allait l'attraper, elle se rapetissa jusqu'à devenir un petit écureuil roux, rapide et habile. Glissant sous les pattes du monstre, elle grimpa dans le premier arbre venu. Si seulement son cerveau figé par la peur lui avait rappelé cette faculté plus tôt ! Et Julie ? Elle était toujours avachie contre l'arbre et se dépêchait de refermer ses plaies à coup d'incantation. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été blessée, elle aurait eu la force de se transformer elle aussi. Le loup-garou avait fini sa glissade et prit un virage pour attaquer l'humaine restante. Bizarrement, le cerf lui bloqua la route et le chien lui mordit un mollet. Oh, maintenant ils les aidaient ?

C'était une attitude bizarre ; ils agissaient presque comme… des humains. « Des Animagi » réalisa soudainement Mélanie. Et si c'était des élèves ?

Le loup-garou, que l'odeur du sang rendait hystérique, envoya valser d'un coup de patte le chien et d'un autre le cerf. Il fonçait droit sur son amie. Mélanie savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de se retransformer et de lancer un sort. Julie leva sa baguette, l'œil féroce. Sur ses lèvres se dessinaient le début d'un sort noir, très noir, mortel.

-Incarcerem !

Un individu venait de surgir de nulle part et emprisonnait, pour un temps, la bête dans des cordages. Le sort de Julie n'avait pas eu la chance d'atteindre quoi que ce soit. Elle se releva et se remit en position de duel, « Saevus Prince » juste à côté d'elle. « Je gère » Lui cracha-t-elle en s'avançant vers le loup-garou qui venait de finir de ronger les cordes et semblait prêt à repartir de plus belle. Julie plongea vers l'avant et devint un gigantesque Occamy. Grâce à la faculté « choranaptyxique » des occamys, l'Animagus pouvait prendre la taille de son choix et ainsi être dix fois plus grande que le loup-garou. Elle enroula son interminable corps serpentin d'un bleu turquoise autour de la bête comme le ferait un anaconda avec sa proie. Malgré toute sa hargne et ses claquements de mâchoire, le loup-garou était maintenant immobilisé.

Mélanie sauta de sa branche et atterrit sur ses deux pieds. Malgré le temps glacial, elle était en sueur.

« D'où est-ce que vous sortez ? S'étonna-t-elle avec une pointe d'agressivité involontaire envers "Saevus Prince".

-Je suis tombé sur Monsieur Pettigrow en panique, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il était livide, visiblement secoué, et les yeux irrémédiablement fixé sur le loup-garou. Severus Snape montrait-il de la peur ?

-Je pourrais vous retourner la question, reprocha-t-il, redevant maître de lui-même.

-Longue histoire, éluda Mélanie.

Le chien et le cerf, qui prirent l'apparence de Sirius Black et James Potter, se précipitèrent vers eux.

-Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Supplia James en lançant un regard inquiet vers la bête qui glapissait.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, renchérit Black, une certaine lueur de reproche dans les yeux.

« Oh merde, c'est bel et bien des élèves » Se morfondit l'Auror.

-Qui est-ce ? Voulut-elle savoir, sourcils froncés.

-Remus Lupin, grinça Snape, le visage toujours tendu et l'air mauvais en observant le loup-garou.

D'où savait-il cela ? Peut-être par simple déduction à cause du groupe de Potter.

-S'il vous plaît, Miss, ne le dénoncez pas au Ministère.

-Ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est notre ami ! Il n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il lui arrive.

Mélanie regarda le loup-garou, toujours coincé entre les anneaux de l'Occamy. Remus Lupin n'était pas déclaré au Ministère. Logique, pensa-t-elle, autrement jamais il n'aurait eu l'autorisation d'aller à Poudlard. Est-ce que Dumbledore le savait ? Autorisait-il une telle illégalité, au péril de ses étudiants ? Mélanie se frotta les mains sur le visage. Putain, quel merdier !

-Vous vous rendez compte à quel point cela aurait pu être dramatique ? Leur cria-t-elle dessus.

-On est toujours là pour le surveiller et le contrôler, répondit assez insolemment Black.

-Oh, comme c'est rassurant, siffla Snape. Trois gamins de dix-septs en guise de nounou pour un loup-garou.

Les deux garçons le foudroyèrent du regard.

-Il n'y jamais personne dehors, d'habitude.

-« D'habitude » ? Répéta Mélanie, outrée. Parce que ce genre d'excursions insensées vous prend souvent, Monsieur Potter ?

Des claquements de bec impatients les firent sursauter. Derrière son visage d'occamy, Julie leur lança un regard glacial. Elle avait raison, il valait mieux laisser tomber pour le moment. Sachant échanger leurs pensées sans se parler, les deux filles hochèrent la tête.

« Bien, j'en ai assez pour ce soir, trancha la jeune femme. Julie va s'occuper de Monsieur Lupin pour le restant de la nuit. On va tous aller dormir, prendre du repos et reparler de tout cela plus tard.

L'occamy lâcha un petit son approbateur et déploya ses grandes ailes violettes. Dans une bourrasque, l'occamy s'envola dans les airs, son précieux loup-garou toujours enlacé, et disparut dans la nuit. Ils reviendraient dans quelques heures ou le lendemain.

-Où est-ce qu'elle l'emmène ? S'affola Sirius Black.

-Dans un endroit tranquille, répondit l'Auror en posant une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Le temps que la pleine lune se termine. Ils reviendront.

-Et pour le Ministère ? S'inquiéta Potter.

Allait-elle le dénoncer ? Non. Il faudrait d'abord en parler avec Dumbledore. Et puis, en avertissant le Ministère, elle prenait le risque d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

-Le Ministère a d'autres chats à fouetter. Et maintenant, fini les questions ; je veux aller dormir !


	9. L'annonce de Dumbledore

**CHAPITRE 9 : L'ANNONCE DE DUMBLEDORE**

Allongée dans l'herbe, en plein soleil, Julie ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger. La nuit dernière avait été affreuse. Elle s'était posée dans une clairière au milieu de la Forêt Interdite et avait dû garder sous contrôle Lupin-garou jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève et qu'il entame sa transformation. Rester en Animagus toute la nuit et lutter contre le loup-garou l'avaient complètement lessivée, sans compter la bataille juste avant. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas en meilleure forme. Aussi, depuis l'aube jusqu'à maintenant- et sa montre indiquait qu'il était déjà seize heures- ils avaient dormi à même le sol, au beau milieu de ce pré. Ils auraient pu être attaqués par n'importe quoi, leur sommeil de plomb n'aurait pas été perturbé. Maintenant, l'Auror se réveillait avec une faim qui lui tordait les boyaux, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son pauvre ventre déjà bien douloureux par les coups de griffes. Elle se redressa dans une chorale de grognements. Lupin était déjà debout- enfin, assis en tailleur pas très loin- le visage verdâtre, des cernes noires et creuses, des coupures un peu partout. Le pauvre, il faisait peine à voir. Il lui jeta un regard à la fois méfiant et las. « Bonjour, marmonna d'une voix très rauque la jeune femme, les yeux plissés de sommeil, les cheveux en bataille.

Elle réalisa qu'elle puait. Il ne faudrait vraiment pas qu'elle croise Nathaniel en rentrant.

-Viens ici, ordonna-t-elle gentiment en tendant le bras. Je vais te rafistoler un peu. Tu dois être dans un sale état, on ne t'a pas ménagé hier.

Elle s'en voulait maintenant qu'elle avait le garçon de dix-sept ans devant les yeux. Certes, la situation avait été délicate. Il approcha, toujours un peu méfiant. Elle l'examina, formula plusieurs incantations pour ses multiples blessures ; elle n'était pas Médicomage, et Pomfresh s'en occuperait bien mieux, mais elle connaissait quelques bases plutôt utiles.

-Vous allez me dénoncer ?

Il avait parlé d'une toute petite voix anxieuse. Remus Lupin, le dos courbé, n'osait même pas la regarder en face.

-A qui ? Répondit-elle, la voix toujours enrouée. A Dumbledore ?

-Au Ministère.

Le jeune homme avait dû remuer la question un bon bout de temps. Il était vrai qu'en tant qu'Auror, sa fidélité devait revenir au Ministère, de quel pays que ce soit. Sauf qu'on était en 1977 et qu'elle ne considérait pas leur devoir quelque chose, surtout qu'elle était elle-même d'en l'illégalité. Elle imagina l'angoisse que devait vivre Lupin : non seulement il vivait une transformation douloureuse chaque mois, devait supporter le regard jugeant des sorciers et les insultes concernant son « espèce » mais il devait vivre dans une angoisse permanente d'être découvert et puni. Ce devait être l'enfer. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle le prit dans ses bras, le serra fort et le relâcha, gênée.

-Le Ministère peut bien rester dans l'ignorance un peu plus longtemps, dit-elle en se raclant la gorge. Ou même pour toujours, d'ailleurs.

Beaucoup embarrassée par son précédent geste, elle se leva et fit quelques pas sur le côté. C'est ce moment-là que choisit son ventre pour émettre un grognement sourd.

-J'ai faim. On devrait rentrer à Poudlard. Une bonne douche, une bonne bouffe et dodo. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il lui fit un maigre sourire. « Je suis désolé, lui lança Lupin en faisant un petit signe vers l'estomac de l'Auror qui portait les traces de la lutte.

-T'inquiètes pas, voulut-elle dédramatiser. J'avais du gras en trop de toute façon. Allez, souris un peu, personne n'est mort !

Visiblement, la boutade ne le faisait pas vraiment rire. Il se redressa péniblement.

-T'as pas le vertige, j'espère ?

Qu'il l'ait ou pas, cela ne changerait rien de toute manière. Julie plongea et se transforma en Occamy, un de taille plus modeste cette fois. Remus Lupin n'avait pas l'air très rassuré en grimpant sur un dos écaillé et cela se confirma avec son cri inquiet quand elle décolla. En à peine dix minutes, ils survolaient déjà le parc de Poudlard. Julie atterrit discrètement dans un coin et, ensemble, ils finirent le trajet à pied.

« Casadano ! L'appela une voix alors qu'ils venaient de franchir le seuil du Hall.

Et merde ! Pesta la jeune femme en se retournant et en voyant débarquer Nathaniel. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur lui au moment où elle arborait un état déplorable ?

-Wow ! S'exclama Nathaniel en plissant le nez et les yeux. C'est quoi cette odeur ?

-Une rencontre imprévue avec… un… veracrasse chez Hagrid. Longue histoire. Très longue douche en prévision.

« D'ailleurs tu es cordialement invitée dans ma douche » Aurait-elle voulu ajouter mais cela n'aurait pas été approprié avec Lupin juste à côté.

-Très bonne idée, approuva-t-il, ce qui la fit virer rouge de honte.

-Tu me voulais quelque chose ? Coupa-t-elle.

-Hmm non, pas vraiment. J'étais juste surpris de voir que tu étais en-dehors de ta tanière.

Julie ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Nathaniel avait l'air et la manière de la faire se sentir embarrassée : d'abord en lui rappelant bien qu'elle était actuellement au degré moins cinquante du sexy, ensuite qu'elle s'était lamentablement cachée.

-Ca tombe bien, je vais justement y retourner. Bonne soirée, Nathaniel.

Elle attrapa Lupin et déguerpit. Elle qui redoutait tant de marcher à nouveau dans les couloirs à cause des événements d'Halloween… ce n'était finalement rien à côté de marcher dans les couloirs avec des élèves au bord du vomissement sur son passage. Et dire qu'il fallait d'abord qu'elle aille jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour y déposer Lupin ! Arrivant devant la porte des locaux de Madame Pomfresh, elle s'estima finalement chanceuse de n'avoir croisé que des élèves. Elle déchanta vite en découvrant le comité d'accueil à l'intérieur. Su-per.

-Enfin ! Râla Mélanie, bras croisés. J'ai bien cru que tu avais improvisé une escapade.

Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et une rouquine- hmm, Lily Evans ?- se jetèrent sur le jeune garçon. Madame Pomfresh les bouscula pour prendre les devants. Dumbledore, McGonagall et « Prince », eux, tournaient les yeux vers elle.

-Je ne fais que déposer Remus, prévint-elle d'un ton mal aimable, trop fatiguée pour être sympathique. Bonjour, au revoir.

-Pas si vite !

Julie ne s'attendait pas à ce que Pomfresh la saisisse avec autant de fermeté. A la mine dégoûtée qu'elle fit, la médicomage devait regretter d'avoir attraper son bras poisseux. Bien fait.

-Je dois vous examiner, précisa-t-elle.

Pourquoi personne ne comprenait qu'elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle, enlever ses vêtements déplorables, prendre quatre douches d'affilées et vider l'intégralité des cuisines de Poudlard ? Etait-ce trop demander de ne pas la laisser mourir de honte plus longtemps ? Par Merlin, toute l'infirmerie devait déjà empester à cause d'elle ! Elle jeta un regard suppliant à sa meilleure amie. Mélanie se retenait de rire. Traîtresse.

/

A l'heure du déjeuner, tandis qu'il régnait un brouhaha habituel, Albus Dumbledore se leva. Comme toujours, le silence tomba aussitôt.

« Je suis désolé de devoir interrompre votre repas et vos passionnantes discussions, s'excusa le Directeur d'une voix douce, mais je dois vous tenir au courant d'un évènement. Vous le savez, et la Gazette du Sorcier vous le confirme jour après jour, nous vivons actuellement des temps troubles et angoissants.

Julie Casadano reposa sa fourchette. Cet homme avait l'art et la manière de couper l'appétit. Devant elle, les élèves arboraient désormais tous des mines soucieuses.

-Vous en avez d'ailleurs eu la désagréable expérience la semaine dernière au sein même de l'école.

L'Auror baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de vérifier que des regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. « Merci Dumbledore pour le rappel » Grogna-t-elle en son for.

-C'est pourquoi, reprit le Directeur avec un ton beaucoup enjoué, il a été décidé de créer une Soirée de Noël pour rendre l'atmosphère de Poudlard plus guillerette juste avant les vacances. Le professeur Slughorn, pour qui ce genre d'évènements n'a aucun secret, sera en charge de son organisation.

Aux tables, les étudiants étaient devenus intrigués et excités. D'ailleurs, Julie se pencha sur la table des professeurs pour lancer un sourire ravi à sa meilleure amie, installée plusieurs chaises plus loin. Une fête ? Voilà qui faisait plaisir à entendre ! Elle repensa aux somptueuses soirées de Beauxbâtons avec envie. Ce fut à Horace Slughorn de se lever, sourire aux lèvres.

-Les élèves volontaires à l'arrangement de cette soirée seront les bienvenus et pourront passer à mon bureau. La fête aura lieu la veille du départ en vacances. Vous avez donc plusieurs semaines pour soigneusement choisir vos tenues. Comme il est de coutume, la soirée débutera par une ouverture de bal. Pour cela, deux élèves de chaque maison seront choisis au hasard et devront amener un cavalier ou une cavalière.

Les élèves perdirent contenance. Il y avait de quoi ! Quoi de plus humiliant que d'être obligé de danser devant tout le monde ? Elle plaignait d'avance les tirés au sort. Si ce genre d'horreur lui était tombé dessus, elle se serait volontairement cassé une jambe.

-Rassurez-vous, continua le professeur Slughorn. Désormais, chaque maison aura une heure et demie de cours de valse. Vous serez tous fins prêts pour Décembre.

L'Auror n'était pas de cet avis. Pour avoir été dans l'école de sorcellerie française avec des cours d'éducation, de bonne conduite, de bienséance et de danse de salon, elle pouvait témoigner que les personnes avec deux pieds gauches ne parvenaient jamais à obtenir un pied de chaque. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qui allait servir de professeur de danse d'ailleurs ? Les Directeurs de maison ? Elle avait hâte de voir ça !

-Vos cours vont seront dispensés par Miss Rimini et Miss Casadano puisque nous avons la chance d'avoir deux anciennes élèves de Beauxbâtons.

Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Julie jeta un air effaré en direction de Slughorn, de Dumbledore et enfin, de Mélanie, tout aussi outrée. A quel moment leur avait-on demandé leur avis ?

-Les élèves sont chanceux. J'aurais certainement besoin de leçons aussi.

Julie tourna la tête vers Nathaniel, assis à sa gauche. Il arborait un sourire séducteur.

\- J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ? De t'entraîner avec moi. Tard, le soir. Seuls dans une pièce. Nos corps serrés.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude complice et ne put s'empêcher d'étirer ses lèvres qui lui donnèrent un air béat. Vers la fin du repas, lorsque la salle était pratiquement vide, Mélanie et le Maître des potions vinrent vers elle. L'habituel Assurdiato mis en place, « Saevus Prince » reparla de l'écrin contenant la bague d'Herpo l'Infâme :

-J'ai tenté plusieurs techniques pour ouvrir la boîte mais le sort qui la verrouille est trop noir et trop complexe.

Pour que Severus Snape s'avoue vaincu, surtout sur de la magie noire, c'est qu'il devait vraiment avoir tout tenté. Les deux jeunes femmes grimacèrent de dépit.

-Quelqu'un d'autre serait capable de l'ouvrir ? S'enquit la blonde.

-Peut-être, hésita le professeur. Il y a bien quelqu'un à Londres, un collectionneur d'objets occultes. C'est un des plus fidèles clients de Barjow & Beurk.

L'idée fit plisser de dégoût l'Auror aux cheveux bouclés. Elle ne tenait même pas à savoir comment « Prince » le connaissait.

-On peut tenter, accepta-t-elle. Où peut-on le trouver ?

-Je préférerai y aller, protesta Snape en fronçant les sourcils.

-Sous quelle excuse ? Répliqua Julie en croisant les bras, mécontente qu'il les pense incapable d'y arriver sans lui.

-Je n'aurais qu'à dire à Dumbledore que mes billes de Pretibufles ont disparues et qu'il faut que je me réapprovisionne ; ce genre d'ingrédients nécessitent d'être choisis soigneusement sur place.

-Je vous accompagnerai. Il ne tolèrera jamais qu'un professeur de Poudlard déambule seul en dehors de l'enceinte par des temps pareils. Et je préfère que l'on soit deux également. Ca ne t'embête pas, Mel ?

La blondinette secoua vivement la tête, faisant voler ses mèches dorées.

-Plus je me tiens loin de ce genre de trucs, mieux je me porte !

-Alors c'est entendu !

/

James Potter traversait les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était tard, le couvre-feu était déjà tombé. Tout en prenant tranquillement le chemin de sa Salle Commune, il jouait avec le Vif d'Or qu'il considérait comme le sien. Il l'avait piqué dès ses premières années en tant qu'Attrapeur et, comme Madame Bibine s'en était procuré un autre entre temps, il avait gardé celui-ci. Sur le chemin, il croisa le professeur « Prince ». L'enseignant lui jeta un regard noir et hostile que l'élève lui rendit avec plaisir. Quel était son problème ? James ne savait pas pourquoi le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal semblait à ce point ne pas le supporter. Le jeune homme n'avait pourtant jamais perturbé ses cours, avait plutôt de bons résultats et ne lui avait que très rarement adressé la parole. Pourtant, cet homme semblait l'avoir détesté au premier regard, chose plutôt nouvelle pour James qui, en règle générale, s'attirait la sympathie de tout le monde.

« On traîne dans les couloirs, Monsieur Potter ? Demanda de sa voix doucereuse et sifflante Saevus Prince. Cela fera cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor.

-J'ai été convoqué par le professeur Slughorn ! Se défendit James en virant au rouge.

-Vos retenues ne m'intéressent pas, tacla l'austère professeur, bras croisés.

-Je n'étais pas en retenue !

-« Je n'étais pas en retenue, Monsieur », fut-il sèchement corrigé. Dois-je également retirer cinq points pour votre insolence, Potter ?

-Monsieur Potter, Monsieur, répliqua farouchement le jeune homme en claquant la langue.

L'enseignant s'approcha de lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, les yeux plissés de colère. James soutint son regard. Hors de question de céder aux menaces d'un professeur qui se croyait tout permis. James ne lui avait rien fait et « Saevus Prince » agissait injustement.

-Toujours aussi arrogant, cracha l'enseignant.

-Je ne suis pas arrogant, protesta l'élève. Monsieur, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

-Arrogant, prétentieux, m'as-tu-vu, énuméra « Saevus Prince » comme s'il avait toujours rêvé de lui dire.

Quelqu'un toussota de manière appuyée. Oh James connaissait cette technique et ce timbre. C'est sans surprise qu'il tourna la tête et vit Casadano dans sa posture favorite, celle qui annonçait qu'elle allait mettre son grain de sel dans une dispute.

-Navrée d'interrompre un échange qui m'a tout l'air… passionnant, se moqua-t-elle.

Le professeur lui jeta un regard agacé et s'en alla en bousculant James d'un coup d'épaule. Quel con cet homme !

-Bonne nuit, Monsieur Potter, lui dit simplement l'Auror d'un ton menaçant qui signifiait bien qu'il valait mieux qu'il atterrisse vite dans sa Salle Commune.

-Enfin ! Se plaignit Sirius lorsqu'il arriva. Je commençais à croire que Slughorn t'avait collé en retenue.

-Tu as été en retenue ? Grogna Lily, avachie dans un canapé, en lui lançant des yeux courroucés.

-Non ! Quoique j'ai bien failli en avoir une à cause de cet imbécile de « Prince ».

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? Soupira Lily.

-Pourquoi tout le monde s'imagine que c'est de ma faute ? S'emporta James. Ce prof me déteste et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

-C'est vrai, approuva Sirius. A chaque fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut nous étrangler.

-« Prince » est désagréable avec tout le monde, tempéra Londubat qui révisait sa botanique à côté.

-Ce mec est flippant, approuva Peter.

-Il enseigne plutôt bien, chercha à le défendre sa petite-amie.

Sirius lâcha un ricanement moqueur.

-C'est parce que t'es sa chouchoute, grinça-t-il. « Prince » ne donne grâce qu'à deux types de personnes : les Serpentards et toi.

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

Lily était devenue aussi rouge que ses cheveux. James fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ce traitement de faveur. Est-ce que « Prince » était suffisamment dérangé pour avoir des vues sur sa petite-amie ? Il allait surveiller ça.

-Il n'a pas l'air non plus d'apprécier ses collègues, fit remarquer Lunard. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas bizarre la tension entre lui et Mademoiselle Casadano ? Ils sont censés travailler ensemble depuis longtemps.

-En même temps, Casadano est une vraie casse-couille, soupira James en s'asseyant à côté de Lily qui lui donna une petite tape à cause de son langage.

-Pourquoi étais-tu chez Slughorn ? Préféra demander la rouquine pour changer de sujet.

James lâcha une plainte dramatique.

-Je fais partie des « heureux élus » pour l'ouverture de bal, grommela-t-il.

Patmol, Lunard et Queudver explosèrent de rire. Lily se retint bien de faire de même puisque, en toute logique, elle serait sa cavalière et dans le même pétrin.

-Slughorn a convoqué tous les malchanceux pour annoncer la nouvelle. On a eu beau protester, il a menacé de retirer cinquante points à ceux qui ne feraient pas d'efforts.

Sirius essuya les larmes qu'ils avaient au coin des yeux. Oh il avait hâte de voir ça ! Etonnamment, James eu soudain un sourire mesquin.

-Oh-oh, je sens venir le mauvais coup, se méfia Remus.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais qui a été choisi dans les Serpentards, ricana le Gryffondor. Serv… Severus Snape, se rattrapa-t-il en se rappelant que Lily était à côté et qu'elle abhorrait ce surnom.

Les yeux de Peter et Sirius brillèrent de satisfaction. Remus et Lily levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-Cette soirée va être géniale ! Conclut Sirius avec un air émerveillé.


	10. Eh bien, dansez maintenant !

**CHAPITRE 10 : EH BIEN DANSEZ MAINTENANT**

Julie regarda les élèves de Gryffondor avec dépit. Une ancienne salle de Divination avait été aménagée pour les cours de danse, il y traînait encore deux ou trois objets farfelus dans les coins. De toutes les maisons, Gryffondor était sûrement la plus mauvaise, pas seulement en valse- cette danse était technique et loin d'être confortable- mais en simple suivi de rythme. Finalement, les plus talentueux étaient les Serpentards, enfin, plutôt la moitié, c'est-à-dire tous les gosses de nobles riches qui avaient eu une éducation très classique grâce à « papa-maman ». Nul doute qu'il était capital d'avoir des enfants connaissant la base de la danse pour pouvoir les traîner de soirées mondaines en soirées mondaines. Julie soupira lourdement. Il allait y avoir du boulot. D'un coup de baguette, elle arrêta le gramophone : Dmitri Shostakovich devait être entrain de déprimer depuis sa tombe.

« Bon, ça ne va pas du tout, râla l'Auror. C'est pourtant déjà notre troisième cours. Je vous rappelle que le plus important c'est le cadre. Vous devez être rigide, ferme et ne pas bouger de votre position.

-Mais c'est inconfortable ! Se plaignit Evans.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui invente les règles, répliqua la professeure intérimaire. Vous devez aligner vos bras et vos épaules dans une horizontale parfaite. Regardez.

Elle leur montra, une fois encore, le cadre à adopter. Puisqu'ils n'y arrivaient pas seuls, elle allait les forcer. D'un mouvement de poignet, sa baguette fit apparaître une trentaine de longs bâtons de bois. Les premières et deuxièmes années glapirent de peur.

-Potter, appela-t-elle, venez ici.

Il la regarda avec méfiance lorsqu'elle s'empara de l'un des bâtons.

-Je ne vais pas vous frapper avec, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque !

Les autres rigolèrent. Elle lui attacha le bâton aux bras et dans le dos. Avec ses mains ballantes, il ressemblait à un épouvantail.

-Vous voyez ? Ca, c'est un cadre de valse. Vous allez tous vous entraînez comme ça désormais et quand, par un miracle improbable, vous saurez vous déplacer correctement, je vous autoriserai à danser sans le bâton. Compris ?

Les garçons s'harnachèrent et se mirent à faire les pitres. Rigolez, rigolez, songea Julie, vous changerez vite d'avis.

-Quant à vous les filles, vous devez être aussi légères qu'une plume et aussi droites qu'un piquet. Si je mets cette pile de livres sur ma tête, elle ne doit jamais tomber quelques soient mes mouvements. Tiens d'ailleurs, parlons-en des mouvements ! De la grâce, de l'élégance ! Imaginez que vous faites rouler cette vieille boule de cristal.

La française attrapa une vieille boule de divination et une pile de livres poussiéreux. Le gramophone se mit en marche sur Le Beau Danube Bleu. Un, deux, trois ; un, deux, trois. L'Auror tourbillonnait, faisant glisser la boule d'une main à une autre sans jamais qu'elle ne tombe, la pile de bouquins vissé sur sa tête. Elle tâcha d'ignorer les quelques ricanements.

-Allez, à vous maintenant !

Si les élèves prirent au départ les consignes comme une rigolade en faisant les pitres, ils changèrent d'avis après quarante-cinq minutes d'entraînement. Bloqués dans la même position, les muscles constamment tendus, les garçons commençaient à sérieusement grimacer. La moitié des filles avaient déjà cassé deux fois les boules de cristal ou s'était éborgné avec un coin d'ouvrage. Si Madame Maxime voyait ça…

-Monsieur Black, c'est un cours de valse, pas une rumba, réprimanda Julie en voyant le jeune Sirius et sa cavalière à deux doigts de s'embrasser.

-J'ai le tournis, gémit une élève.

-Je ne sens plus mes bras, chouina Pettigrow.

-Aïe ! Mais James, surveille tes pieds !

-Madame, je crois qu'on a coincé nos bâtons, lança un deuxième année.

Julie soupira. Il était encore long le chemin. Les yeux mi-clos, préférant ignorer pour les quelques minutes restantes l'atrocité de ce cours, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Le gramophone changea de disque. La musique lui fit instantanément penser à un autre cours, bien plus plaisant cette fois. Elle s'était entraînée avec Nathaniel Malfoy sur ce morceau. Le séduisant Auror ne manquait pas de talent pour la valse, il connaissait ses classiques et les chorégraphies avec lui avaient donné à la jeune femme plus d'une fois le tournis. Ah, cette ivresse de le sentir contre elle, sa poigne ferme et dominante, de tourner, tourner et tourner encore comme des fous, de tantôt être si proche de lui que son souffle lui caressait les lèvres, tantôt rejeter la tête en arrière pour reprendre ses esprits, se jeter contre son torse et lui saisir la nuque pour faire un porté, se cambrer en deux sur sa paume. Il y avait tellement de tension et de sensualité dans leurs échanges. Puis venait la fin de la danse, les quelques secondes de flottement, leurs souffles saccadés qui se mélangent, la tête encore tourbillonnante. Enfin, inévitablement, c'était une toute autre danse qui se jouait, plus torride. Celle de leurs mains qui parcourent fiévreusement le corps de l'autre, de leurs bouches qui se cherchent et se trouvent, de leurs langues fougueuses qui se croisent, de leurs cœurs qui s'emballent, de la peau qui prend feu, des pas trébuchants.

-Madame ?

Julie sursauta. Sirius Black la regardait avec un sourire entendu et un sourcil levé intéressé, penché sur le bureau. Elle vit que les élèves étaient entrain de partir. La cloche avait-elle sonnée ? Elle n'y avait même pas fait attention.

-Oui, Monsieur Black ? Grommela-t-elle, assez gênée.

-On se disait avec les autres que ça nous aiderait sûrement si l'on pouvait avoir une démonstration de danse. Avec le Chef des Aurors, par exemple…

Julie était pratiquement sûre d'être devenue cramoisie. L'air goguenard de Black ne fit qu'accroître son malaise. Elle lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve et l'envoya déguerpir.

/

Dans la serre de botanique, il faisait un froid terrible. En cette fin de Novembre, c'était un calvaire de rester deux heures sous cette cloche de verre à remporter de fichus Snargaloufs. Enfin, la cloche sonna l'heure de la pause. James Potter jeta ses gants dans un soupir de soulagement. Il ramassa ses affaires et rejoignit son groupe d'amis. Sirius discutait Quidditch avec Erny McFraser, Remus contrôle de sortilège avec Lucy Plimpton. Tous ensemble, et comme la plupart des Poufsouffles et Gryffondors ayant fini le cours de botanique, ils prirent le chemin vers Poudlard. En arrivant près des grandes portes, les regards furent attirés par un rassemblement. Une douzaine de Serpentards se tenaient là. James ne put s'empêcher de noter que c'était principalement les « sang-purs », qu'il considérait lui-même comme des « apprentis Mangemorts ». Ils avaient l'air de menacer un Serdaigle et une Gryffondor. Les élèves ralentirent le pas, intrigués, mais ne firent aucun geste de secours. Sauf James Potter et Sirius Black, toujours prompts à l'affrontement.

« Hey ! Interpella James d'un ton mécontent.

Les serpents, qui ne leur avaient pas prêté attention jusqu'ici, les regardèrent avec mépris.

-Laissez-les tranquilles, aboya le jeune homme à lunettes.

Les deux victimes devaient être en cinquième année. Une lueur d'espoir émergea dans leurs yeux. Instinctivement, James avait porté sa main dans sa poche, là où sa baguette se tenait prête.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Potter, lui siffla Lucius Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez ? S'enquit Sirius d'un ton peu aimable.

-On ne fait que discuter, cousin, lui répondit de son horrible voix de crécelle Bellatrix.

-A douze contre deux ? Ricana James. Il faut tant de Serpentards que ça pour réussir à faire une conversation intelligente ?

Le clans des apprentis Mangemorts se raidit et montra de l'hostilité. James serra plus fort sa baguette. Lucius s'approcha plus près, prenant soin d'étirer sa colonne vertébrale au maximum et levant haut le menton pour dominer au mieux le Gryffondor.

-Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses, binoclard, le menaça le blondinet. Il serait bon pour toi de te rappeler qu'il existe une hiérarchie.

Sirius lâcha un sifflement dégoûté. Derrière les deux Gryffondors, plusieurs camarades de la maison du lion et de la maison du blaireau s'étaient rapprochés en guise de soutien, baguette à la main.

-Ma famille est aussi pure et ancienne que la tienne, Malfoy, répliqua James avec la mâchoire serrée. Et moi, au moins, je ne suis pas issu d'une famille de consanguins. Dis-moi, comment appelles-tu ton père ? « Papa » ou « tonton » ?

D'un seul coup, toutes les baguettes furent brandies. Malfoy était blême de colère.

-Au moins je n'ai pas l'indécence de fréquenter une Sang-de-bourbe. Elle doit puer la fange !

Alors qu'un éclair de haine traversait mutuellement leurs pupilles et que les deux clans s'apprêtaient à s'affronter, toutes les baguettes s'envolèrent. « Saevus Prince » arriva à grands pas, une aura effrayante autour de lui. « Putain, songea James, tout allait lui retomber dessus avec lui ». Le professeur les regarda tour à tour avec des yeux incendiaires, s'attardant plus longuement sur James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

-Estimez-vous tous avoir des notes si brillantes et des aptitudes si exceptionnelles que vous avez du temps à gaspiller en petites réunions de plein air quand la date de vos ASPICS approche à grands pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lente et dangereusement doucereuse.

Personne n'eut la folie de répondre. La cloche sonna la fin de la pause.

-Vous êtes tous en retard, rajouta l'enseignant d'un ton plus féroce.

James était persuadé que, s'il n'y avait pas eu les Serpentards, le professeur aurait retiré des points à chacun d'entre eux. Ils ramassèrent tous leur baguette et partirent silencieusement rejoindre le prochain cours.

/

Exceptionnellement, et parce que Julie s'était emmêlée les pinceaux dans l'élaboration des plannings, deux maisons se retrouvaient à avoir cour de danse en même temps. C'était donc une agonie multipliée par deux. En voyant arriver les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, elle réalisa que c'était plus probablement multiplié par mille. Ou deux mille. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle avait mal au crâne. Ils étaient dissipés, nuls ou manquaient de s'entretuer toutes les trente secondes. C'était infernal. Heureusement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Nathaniel entra. « Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant.

-J'ai envie de les buter, grogna-t-elle sans se soucier qu'on l'entende ou non.

Elle attrapa un énorme bouquin- « Moi, vaisseau corporel d'une force supérieure »- et frappa de toutes ses forces sur le bureau. Le vacarme eu la chance d'attirer l'attention et le calme de tous les élèves pour quelques secondes.

-Gryffondor à gauche, Serpentard à droite, ordonna-t-elle, franchement à bout. Dégagez de la piste. Et si je vois une seule baguette de sortie, vous serez en retenue jusqu'à Noël !

Au moins, à cinq mètres de distance, ne pouvaient-ils plus se taper dessus. Nathaniel lui jeta un air compatissant qui lui redonna un peu de courage. Elle apprécia beaucoup moins les messes basses amusées que s'échangeaient Black et Potter en les regardant.

-A cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, la Soirée de Noël est dans quatre semaines, gronda-t-elle. Et comme je commence à douter de votre implication, je pense que vais commencer à retirer des points.

Les élèves la fixèrent d'un air effaré. Tant mieux.

-A partir de maintenant, ce sera cinq points en moins si vous perturbez les répétitions, si vous régressez, si vous faites les imbéciles. Est-ce clair ?

Visiblement, oui.

-Monsieur Malfoy et moi-même allons vous montrer à quoi ressemble une vraie valse. Ouvrez vos yeux, notez bien, parce que vous n'êtes pas prêts d'arriver à ce résultat au rythme où vous êtes.

Lucius Malfoy croisa les bras, l'air ennuyé de voir son aîné se donner en spectacle. Pour être plus crédible, et parce que faire une valse en jean et baskets n'était pas le plus pratique pour elle, Julie changea sa tenue d'un coup de baguette. Une robe écru moulante au buste et volante en bas, un chignon, des talons ; voilà qui faisait l'affaire. Nathaniel était déjà en tenue élégante et irréprochable, tout comme son petit frère ; sûrement un effet de leur éducation. Ils prirent position. Le gramophone joua les premières notes et ils s'élancèrent sur la piste. C'était presque un jeu d'enfant ; ils avaient tellement répétés ensemble- un bien maigre prétexte pour être seuls et, plus probablement, un déclencheur de leur libido- qu'ils se connaissaient par chœur et que l'improvisation se fit aisément. Certains élèves, surtout les filles, poussèrent de petites exclamations ébahies lors des portés ou des figures un peu techniques.

Heureusement que ce genre de manifestations la rappelait à l'ordre car, plus d'une fois, elle avait commencé à oublier qu'elle était en plein cours et non pas lors d'une séance en privé avec Nathaniel. Vraiment, il lui faisait trop perdre la tête. La danse s'arrêta sur une position collée-serrée qui aurait sûrement fait bondir d'indignation « Saevus Prince », se dit-elle. La majorité des élèves applaudirent et elle dû admettre que cela lui faisait plaisir. Peut-être était-ce l'effet d'avoir vu leur danse, ou bien la menace qu'elle avait proféré, mais les élèves furent bien plus appliqués la demi-heure restante.

-Monsieur Snape, un instant je vous prie.

Alors que la salle de classe se vidait, le jeune Severus attendit patiemment à son bureau, l'air agacé d'être retenu plus longtemps.

-J'ai une petite question pour toi, lui dit-elle en cherchant un bout de parchemin et une plume dans son sac.

Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait la mauvaise habitude de tutoyer les élèves lorsqu'ils étaient pris seuls à seule.

-Le professeur Slughorn est venu me voir tout à l'heure. Apparemment, il a demandé à chaque élève chargé d'ouvrir le bal de Noël de lui indiquer avec qui il, ou elle, sera accompagné. De ce que j'ai compris, tu es le seul à ne pas lui avoir donné de réponse. Du coup, tu aurais un nom à me donner pour que je lui transmette ?

Severus Snape tourna la tête, les joues empourprées, cette fois véritablement agacé. Il croisa les bras et ne dit rien.

-Oh, réalisa l'Auror avec gêne. Tu n'as pas de cavalière. Bon, il te reste encore du temps pour…

-Je n'irai pas à cette soirée complètement stupide !

Il avait haussé le ton si brusquement qu'elle en avait sursauté.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, fit-elle remarquer un peu bêtement.

-C'est humiliant.

Julie comprit l'embarras du garçon. Certes, ce n'était déjà pas facile d'être désigné de force pour exécuter une danse devant tout le monde, c'était d'autant moins agréable de n'avoir personne avec qui venir. Le sujet était épineux et problématique. « Il doit bien y avoir une fille dans l'école qui accepterait de t'accompagner » Voulut-elle lui demander mais elle se rattrapa à temps. C'était le genre de phrase qui vous enfonçait davantage dans votre fierté blessée. Comment l'aider ? Si elle soudoyait une élève discrètement, le jeune homme- méfiant comme il était- finirait par découvrir qu'elle avait manigancé l'affaire et cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses ; il se sentirait prit en pitié. Elle soupira, embêtée.

-Je t'accompagnerai bien, plaisanta-t-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère, mais toute l'école se moquerait de nous. « Et vu comment les anglais ont réagis pour une simple bise, ils seraient capable de me jeter à Azkaban pour détournement de mineur. Sans parler de ton double adulte… » Ricana Julie mentalement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Severus se tourne vers elle avec un air très sérieux.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils se moqueraient. Ca en calmerait même certains.

Elle en fut abasourdie. Elle leva un sourcil quand le jeune homme eu une lueur malicieuse au fond du regard, jubilant d'avance de la tête déconfite de certains élèves et de la satisfaction d'une revanche.

-Ah bon ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

Dans le fond, elle était très contente et même un peu orgueilleuse d'apprendre qu'elle suscitait de l'intérêt chez des garçons malgré son âge. C'était plaisant, même si légèrement dérangeant. En revanche, elle ne pensait pas que sa boutade serait prise au premier degré et s'en voulut. Elle était prise au piège.

-D'accord, capitula Julie en se retenant de pousser un soupir. Mais à une condition : tu vas devoir t'entraîner plus dur et plus souvent. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va falloir se prévoir des soirées dans la semaine. On dira que tu es en retenue. Parce qu'il n'est pas question que tu me marches dessus pendant toute l'ouverture. L'honneur de Beauxbâtons est en jeu.

Il lui jeta un regard noir. Oh, il pouvait être vexé, cela lui importait peu. Il hocha rapidement la tête en signe d'accord. Dans un coin de sa tête, l'Auror réalisa qu'il faudrait qu'elle se plie en quatre et fasse appel à toute la « reconnaissance éternelle » que lui devait sa meilleure amie pour lui faire accepter de danser, elle aussi, à l'ouverture avec un élève. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle soit la seule adulte dans ce spectacle !

/

« C'est hors de question ! ».

Mélanie foudroya sa meilleure amie du regard. Etait-elle dingue ? Faire l'ouverture de bal de la stupide soirée de Slughorn ? Et puis quoi, encore !

« Allez, Mel, ne me laisse pas toute seule, supplia Julie avec un air de chien battu.

-Démerde-toi ! Râla la jeune femme en ramassant un tas de copies haut comme Flitwick. Tu t'es engagée toute seule, assume.

-Ne m'oblige pas à faire appel à « toute la reconnaissance éternelle » que tu me dois.

Tss ! Elle aurait mieux fait de la boucler des années auparavant et ne jamais en parler de cette foutue « reconnaissance éternelle ».

-Pitié ! Pitié, pitié, pitié !

Julie l'agrippa de toutes ses forces. Si elle pensait l'amadouer comme ça…

-C'est mort, te dis-je, riposta Mélanie d'un ton ferme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je te propose en échange ? Leva les yeux au ciel la brunette. Je te donnerai ce que tu veux !

-On ne m'achète pas !

-Même si je propose de faire les cours à ta place ? Disons, pendant un mois ?

Mélanie se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, soudain bien plus intéressée. Même si elle faisait tout son possible pour être agréable, en vérité, elle avait horreur d'être professeure. Cela lui prenait un temps considérable, elle devait gérer des sales gosses à longueur de temps, faire des horaires dépassant l'entendement, préparer des interrogations, corriger des copies ennuyantes et souvent à pleurer de tristesse pour l'avenir… et sans être payée en plus ! Elle suspectait Dumbledore de ne pas être particulièrement actif dans la recherche d'un nouveau professeur. Etre tranquille pendant un mois…

-Jusqu'à la fin de l'année, marchanda-t-elle.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Julie. Pour trois minutes de danse ? Non. Et puis, je n'ai pas l'intention que l'on reste bloqué dans cette époque pendant encore plusieurs mois. Un mois.

-Pour m'afficher en public ? Ca en vaut au moins deux !

-Ok, deux mois.

-Vendu !

Elles se serrèrent la main. Deux mois de vacances… Mélanie en rêvait déjà.


	11. Julie et les Severus

**CHAPITRE 11 : JULIE ET LES SEVERUS**

« Saevus Prince » avançait à grands pas déterminés. Quelqu'un le stoppa dans sa marche en le hélant. Il ne s'embêta pas à masquer son air irrité. Nathaniel Malfoy s'approcha de lui et lui parla de choses et d'autres. Severus n'avait strictement rien à faire de ce que lui racontait le chef des Aurors et prenait bien soin de répondre de la manière la plus concise et la plus froide possible. Après tout, cet imbécile de Nathaniel servait d'espion pour son père. Son hostilité affichée n'empêchait tout de même pas le jeune homme de poursuivre sa conversation et ses questions. Le Maître des potions constata subitement une chose : Nathaniel dégageait une délicate odeur de sucre, de rose et de musc. Pour avoir plus d'une fois humé ces effluves en passant son écharpe en laine autour du cou, Severus reconnut immédiatement le parfum de Casadano. C'était donc bien ce qu'il craignait : elle le fréquentait toujours. Déjà énervé contre elle en amont, un peu plus agacé par la présence prolongée du Chef des Aurors, ce dernier constat finit de l'enrager. Il congédia sèchement Malfoy et reprit sa marche énergique.

Après plusieurs détours dans les étages, il finit par trouver celle qu'il cherchait, cachée au fond de la Réserve de la Bibliothèque.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, la verrouilla et lança un Assurdiato. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun tableau susceptible de tout rapporter à Dumbledore n'était présent, il se planta devant Miss Casadano, les deux mains posées à plat sur le bureau. Elle le fixa, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par son manège et sa posture inamicale.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez avec le jeune Snape ? Gronda-t-il.

Elle referma son bouquin, se rejeta en arrière sur sa chaise, croisa les bras et haussa les épaules.

-C'est-à-dire ? Répondit-elle d'un air désinvolte.

-Vous passez votre temps avec lui, vous prenez régulièrement sa défense. Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?

Julie Casadano fronça les sourcils, apparemment vexée.

-Je ne manigance rien ! Pour votre information, je ne passe pas mon temps avec lui, je lui donne uniquement des cours de danse pour qu'il ne ressemble pas à un idiot à Noël et il m'arrive que l'on se retrouve à la même table à la bibliothèque. Ensuite, je le punis tout autant que n'importe quel élève et ça vaut pour les Maraudeurs. C'est quoi votre problème ?

-Vous tournez trop autour de lui !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? S'agaça-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il finit toujours sur mon chemin ! Sil passait moins de temps à s'attirer des ennuis, je n'aurais pas autant à m'en préoccuper.

-C'est là tout le problème ! Ragea le professeur en se penchant vers elle. Vous n'avez pas à vous en préoccuper. Pourquoi vous vous intéressez tant à lui ?

-Parce que je l'aime bien ! Tacla-t-elle en se levant brusquement, lassée qu'il la domine de sa hauteur. Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de vous, ça ne vous concerne pas !

-Evidemment que cela me concerne, parce qu'il est moi ! Vociféra Severus, furieux.

L'Auror sembla perdre pied une seconde. Avait-elle oublié ? Avait-elle si bien différencié le Severus de dix-sept ans du « Saevus Prince » qu'elle en avait occulté qu'il s'agissait de la même personne ? A voir son expression honteuse, il pensait que oui. Les trouvait-elle si différents ? Elle croisa les bras par défense.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous embête tant dans ça ? Piqua-t-elle. Il n'a pas grand-monde sur qui compter, je ne vois pas où est le mal à ce que je sois là. Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous effraie autant ? Vous n'auriez pas voulu qu'un adulte soit de votre côté à son âge ?

Severus avait plusieurs raisons en tête.

-Vous ne devez pas modifier la ligne du temps, réprimanda-t-il sévèrement.

C'était son excuse favorite. C'était ce qu'il lui sortait pratiquement toujours. C'était bien sûr une raison évidente mais sûrement celle qui arrivait en dernier dans sa liste. Elle lui demandait pourquoi cela le contrariait ? Parce qu'il se souvenait très bien de qui il était à dix-sept ans ; il n'avait eu personne sur qui compter, personne qui ne le défendait contre les Maraudeurs ou les Partisans, personne qui avait vu le cercle vicieux dans lequel il était tombé et dont il ne parvenait pas à s'extraire. Il était seul. Et c'était ainsi qu'il s'était forgé, qu'il s'était renforcé, qu'il avait appris à enfermer ses émotions dans des boîtes, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup servi pour devenir un Maître Occlumens. C'était sa solitude qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Si elle venait à tout bousculer, il ne serait plus lui-même. Pire, elle aggraverait les choses : si son double venait à lui faire confiance et qu'elle le décevait, il plongerait plus bas qu'il n'avait été ou plus probablement, si elle lui faisait confiance et que son jeune double la décevait, ce qui ne manquerait sûrement pas d'arriver, il s'autodétruirait un petit peu plus. Enfin, le professeur de Défense dû admettre que la raison première à son énervement, c'était qu'il était jaloux de son double : il n'avait eu personne, pourquoi une autre version de lui y aurait eu droit ?

-La ligne du temps, répéta-t-elle avec mépris. C'est ce que vous répétez sans cesse. Que les Maraudeurs aient de l'importance pour le futur, je le comprends. Que Lily Evans soit importante, je le comprends. Mais lui, mais vous ? En quoi êtes-vous si impliqué dans le futur ? Quel est votre rôle pour qu'il soit capital que rien dans votre passé ne change ?

Severus garda le silence. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle secoua la tête, amèrement déçue.

-Vous ne me faites même pas confiance, reprocha-t-elle.

Elle ramassa son livre et dirigea vers la sortie. Il lui attrapa le poignet pour l'arrêter, ce qui lui valut un regard sévère.

-Quoi encore ? Siffla-t-elle.

-Malfoy… Commença-t-il d'un ton accusateur mais elle se dégagea avec brusquerie de son emprise, ce qui lui fit remarquer qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché de lui-même.

-Vous allez me faire un sermon sur toutes les personnes que je côtoie ? Gronda-t-elle en haussant la voix de colère.

-Il espionne pour son père ! S'énerva dangereusement le Maître des potions à son tour. Il est probablement un Mangemort, comme tous ceux de sa famille.

N'y avait-il donc que lui pour être lucide dans cette équipe ? Etait-ce si compliqué de ne pas devenir aveugle et irréfléchie parce qu'un beau garçon se trouvait devant elle ?

-Ah bon ? Répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme. Et d'où est-ce que ça sort cette nouveauté ?

-Il a envoyé des rapports détaillés à Abraxas sur chacun d'entre nous. Les papiers étaient dans une chambre du Manoir des Malfoy.

Severus pensait que cela lui clouerait le bec, qu'elle ne saurait pas quoi répondre, qu'elle se retrouverait embarrassée. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle vira au cramoisie, folle de colère.

-Dans le Manoir des Malfoy ? Cria-t-elle presque. C'était il y a plus d'un mois et demi ! Et vous me le dites que maintenant ? C'est quoi votre problème Snape ?

Elle leva les bras au ciel et les laissa lourdement retomber.

-Pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter ? Ou vous faire confiance ? Puisque de toute évidence vous ne me faites pas confiance. Vous avez gardé cette information uniquement pour vous. Je ne suis même pas sûre de la raison qui vous oblige à me la communiquer aujourd'hui.

Elle recula de trois pas, blessée et méfiante.

-J'en ai ma claque de vous entendre me donner des ordres. Je ne suis le pantin de personne, ni de Malfoy, ni de vous ! Arrêtez de me regarder de haut et de me prendre pour la première des imbéciles. Ce n'est pas parce je fréquente Malfoy que j'en oublie son nom de famille, qui est son connard de père ou quels sont les idéaux qui lui tournent autour, quoique vous en pensiez. Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il était plus facile de garder un œil sur ses agissements en étant de son côté qu'en lui étant ouvertement hostile comme vous ? Puisque vous avez une si piètre opinion de moi, cessez de vous préoccuper de ce que je fais ou ne fais pas. Démerdez-vous tout seul puisqu'il n'y a qu'en vous que vous ayez confiance !

Elle s'avança vers la porte, posa la main sur la poignée et se ravisa.

-Oh et j'oubliais ! Puisque que cela vous semble primordial que j'évite tout contact avec un Mangemort, autant qu'on évite de se côtoyer, vous ne pensez pas ?

Julie quitta la Réserve dans un claquement de porte qui fit vibrer les murs. Severus baissa la tête et se massa les tempes en soupirant.

/

Dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, c'était l'effervescence. Il se tenait un véritable siège de guerre. La Maison des serpents avait mal digéré l'affront qu'avait osé faire les « sangs impurs » contre eux. Puisque c'était désormais une guerre déclarée entre les sorciers « supérieurs » et la plèbe, ils allaient voir de quoi il en retournait. Illicitement, Lucius Malfoy avait fait pénétrer quelques sangs-purs appartenant aux autres maisons dans le nid des Serpentards. Dans un coin de la pièce, le nez plongé dans un livre, feignant de ne pas être intéressé mais gardant une oreille attentive, Severus était assis près d'une fenêtre. Les profondeurs du lac n'avaient jamais parues si sombres.

Ses camarades élaboraient différentes stratégies, toutes de plus en plus dangereuses. Finalement, c'est Avery qui proposa une idée à glacer le sang, immédiatement applaudie de tous les autres. N'ayant dit mot, Severus se considérait en-dehors du problème. Il referma son livre. Il avait de toute façon une mission d'un autre ordre. Il quitta les cachots et prit la direction de la Tour aux hiboux. Il faisait vraiment de plus en plus froid dans cette aile du château. Arrivé en haut de la tourelle, il était frigorifié. Par chance, personne n'était présent. Les hiboux et les chouettes dormaient paisiblement. Il avisa un Grand-Duc au plumage sombre, excepté deux plumes blanches au-dessus des yeux qui lui dessinaient comme des sourcils. Le rapace plantait férocement ses griffes dans un paquet mal emballé. Il échangea le paquet contre un beau morceau de viande, le cacha dans sa robe et fit demi-tour. Hélas, il tomba sur les Maraudeurs. Severus eu beau accélérer le pas, longer le mur, baisser la tête, Black et Potter lui barrèrent immédiatement le passage. Le Serpentard glissa immédiatement sa baguette dans sa main.

« Tiens donc, ricana Sirius, un Mangemort en balade.

Le visage tendu, les joues colorées de colère, Severus lui planta le bout de sa baguette dans le cou. Il ne manqua pas de sentir les trois baguettes des comparses de Black pointer dans sa direction.

-Ce ne sont pas des manières très polies, Servilus. Abaisse ta baguette, ordonna Potter.

Même pas en rêve ! Songea le jeune garçon.

-Tu lui en demandes trop, Cornedrue, railla Black, son détestable sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Servilus n'a aucune manière. Pas étonnant que tout le monde reste loin de lui.

-Et moi qui pensais que c'était juste à cause de ses cheveux gras et son gros nez, ricana Pettigrow.

Severus serra le poing et la mâchoire.

-Tu as tort, rétorqua James avec ironie. Tout le monde ne le trouve pas détestable. Je suis sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres adore avoir son petit chien-chien à disposition.

Black et Pettigrow ricanèrent méchamment. Severus avait bien envie de leur répliquer qu'un jour, ils s'en mordraient les doigts.

-Comment ça se passe à Serpentard ? Demanda Sirius. Vous faites des petites soirées privées entre Partisans ? Quelques entraînements de torture ? Ce doit être sympa comme ambiance.

Trop occupé à fusiller du regard Black et Potter, Severus ne fit pas attention au regard curieux que Pettigrow portait à sa robe. « Accio paquet ! » Lança brusquement celui-ci. Le jeune Snape n'eut pas le réflexe de rattraper son bien. Le sale rat s'en empara avec un air triomphant.

-Bien joué, Queudver ! Le félicita Black, faisant pathétiquement s'empourprer les joues du garçon trapu.

Severus voulut faire un mouvement mais la baguette de Potter s'enfonçant dans sa gorge le rappela à l'ordre.

-C'est personnel, siffla-t-il, dents serrées.

-Ouvre-le, ordonna le chef de bande.

Un raclement de gorge bien connu les surpris. Ils baissèrent de concert leurs baguettes immédiatement. Non loin, Miss Casadano, bras croisés, semblait saturée de toujours les retrouver en pleine querelle.

« On passe tout de suite à l'étape où je vous retire des points ? Menaça-t-elle. Où en étais-je aux dernières nouvelles ? Quinze points chacun, il me semble. Eh bien, nous allons passer à vingt points dans ce cas.

Les cinq jeunes hommes furent outrés.

-C'est... !

-Injuste, oui je sais Monsieur Black. Vous m'en faites la réflexion à chaque fois, rétorqua l'Auror en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le jeune homme se rembrunit.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est à nous d'être puni ! Se rebiffa James Potter. C'est lui qui prépare des complots avec ses copains Mangemorts.

Miss Casadano leva un sourcil hautain. Elle fixa d'abord Severus, cherchant à savoir s'il y avait du vrai là-dessous, puis le paquet que tenait Pettigrow. Severus avait l'impression qu'elle savait, qu'elle sentait toujours quand il était en plein pétrin. Elle tendit la main et le Gryffondor lui céda le colis.

-Non ! Tonna Severus qui ne savait plus comment se sortir de là.

Elle le foudroya du regard et passa outre. Severus allait avoir de gros ennuis et finir dans le bureau du Directeur. L'Auror ouvrit la boîte et garda un visage de marbre. A côté, les Maraudeurs trépignaient d'impatience.

« Vous préparez un complot avec des chaussettes en laine et des Plumes en sucre, Monsieur Snape ? Finit-elle par dire en refermant soigneusement le colis.

Severus resta bête. Ce n'était pas… S'était-il trompé de colis ? Ou l'envoyeur avait-il placé un sortilège de trompe-l'œil ? Les Maraudeurs furent visiblement contrariés.

-Mais j'y pense, Monsieur Snape, ajouta Miss Casadano en regardant sa montre. N'aviez-vous pas une retenue avec moi ce soir ? Cela vous fait dix minutes de retard. Ce sera donc dix points en moins pour Serpentard.

Severus baissa un peu plus la tête; il n'avait pas de retenue prévue. Les Maraudeurs pouffèrent et déguerpirent, heureux de cette maigre consolation. L'Auror posa une main ferme et sévère sur son bras et le traîna de force jusqu'à son bureau. La porte se verrouilla derrière eux et il sentit qu'un sort les protégea de toute oreille indiscrète. Severus mourrait d'envie de regarder à l'intérieur du colis. L'Auror s'appuya contre le bureau et son visage, juste là impassible, prit un air profondément ennuyé.

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? Lui demanda-t-elle sèchement. Je veux dire, tu as une idée de ce que tu devais recevoir ou tu joues simplement les coursiers ?

Severus prit le parti de ne pas répondre. Du mieux qu'il put, il chercha à garder un visage neutre. Pourtant, il avait du mal à ne pas être embarrassé, prit en flagrant délit et surtout, réalisa-t-il, il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas Miss Casadano qui le découvre. Etrangement, ce qu'elle pensait de lui importait. Or là, il savait qu'elle serait profondément désabusée. Elle lâcha un soupir triste. Miss Casadano plongea la main dans la boîte et sortit une grande corne blanche. Severus détourna la tête quand elle regarda dans sa direction.

« Une corne d'Eruptif, murmura-t-elle avec une profonde déception dans la voix. C'est illégal. Non seulement parce que c'est une espèce protégée mais parce que les cornes d'Eruptifs sont extrêmement puissantes.

Elle lâcha un ricanement amer.

-J'imagine que c'est bien pour cette raison que tu en as commandée une.

A dire vrai, il n'avait rien commandé. On l'avait juste informé de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres enverrait. La nuance n'avait sûrement aucun intérêt à être précisée.

-J'imagine qu'il est utopique d'espérer une réponse si je te demande à quoi elle était destinée ? Tenta tout de même la jeune femme.

Severus n'en savait rien. Lui avait-on envoyé la corne pour sa capacité à transpercer n'importe quelle matière, même le métal ? Ou pour le poison contenu dans sa corne et qui faisait exploser la victime ? L'Auror se frotta le visage. Elle semblait contrariée et incapable de prendre une décision. Finalement, elle traversa la salle et s'assit devant lui, un regard déterminé dans les yeux.

-Severus…

Elle avait un ton très sérieux et inquiet à la fois.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une marque dans la peau que tu ne peux plus faire les bons choix.

Il eu un mouvement de recul instinctif. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'accusait d'être un Mangemort. Or, elle était une Auror. Ils étaient par définition des ennemis mortels.

-Tu as dix-sept ans. Tu es dans une Maison qui prône le pire, sous la surveillance constante de gamins influents et menaçants. Tu es harcelé par une bande de Gryffondors qui se prennent déjà pour des Aurors alors qu'ils sont à peine capables de se tenir tranquilles. Tu es isolé. Et peut-être même y a-t-il encore des tonnes d'autres facteurs, concilia-t-elle avec sincérité. Je peux comprendre… Non, se rattrapa-t-elle, je ne peux sûrement pas comprendre. Je peux essayer d'imaginer pourquoi, un moment donné, Voldemort t'a paru être le bon choix.

Severus pâlit et serra le poing gauche avec virulence. Sur son bras, au nom de son maître, la marque l'avait brûlé.

-Ne dites pas son nom ! Siffla-t-il, mâchoire tendue.

-Il a un nom et cela ne me fait pas peur ! Répliqua-t-elle d'un air sévère. Je refuse que son nom signifie la peur. Et je refuse que la Marque définisse qui tu es.

Comme elle était naïve ! Bien sûr que la Marque représentait qui était Severus. Elle était le rappel permanent de la honte qu'il traînait derrière lui, la preuve qu'il n'avait été-comme toujours- qu'un lâche. Il n'était pas comme ces « braves » Gryffondors, prêt à mourir en héros. Il n'avait pas su dire non. Pendant une fraction de seconde même, il avait été persuadé de la vouloir ardemment cette Marque. Il aurait enfin fait parti d'un clan, d'une « famille ». Il pensait que cela l'aurait libéré d'un poids, qu'il aurait enfin fait qu'un avec sa noirceur. N'avait-il jamais rêvé de tuer Black ou Potter de ses mains ? N'en avait-il pas le pouvoir, la liberté même, à présent ?

Il n'avait pas fait attention mais l'Auror avait posé sa main à l'endroit exact où sa manche gardait à l'abri la Marque. C'était comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'elle existe ou qu'elle s'imaginait qu'il lui suffisait de faire ce geste pour qu'elle disparaisse. Comme s'il était encore temps qu'il fasse marche arrière. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais. Une fois dans l'ombre, on ne retournait pas dans le monde normal. Il n'y avait pas de repentir pour les gens comme lui. Il dégagea son bras avec brusquerie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le plaigne, qu'elle essaie de le comprendre, qu'elle ait ces yeux inquiets et déçus. Severus voulait qu'elle le déteste, qu'elle lui crie dessus, qu'elle l'insulte et le maudisse, qu'elle soit dégoûtée et le menace de le dénoncer ! Parce qu'alors il ne regretterait pas son geste, sa lâcheté, sa faiblesse. Il se dirait que le monde ne méritait pas de vivre parce qu'aucun individu n'aurait grâce à ses yeux.

-Vous allez me dénoncer ? Demanda-t-il simplement d'un ton froid.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle avec franchise et cela l'agaça qu'elle soit si honnête. Je vais y réfléchir.

Comprenant qu'il était congédié, Severus ramassa son sac. La porte se déverrouilla toute seule et s'ouvrit. Dans un couloir, il frappa le mur d'un coup de poing rageur, à la frayeur d'un groupe de premières années.

/

Derrière le comptoir, le Maître des potions soupira. Tout une après-midi à Londres pour rien ! Il avait remonté une piste difficile d'informateurs et de gens louches pour tomber sur celui surnommé Le Magicien. A ce que sa réputation laissait entendre, c'était un as de la collection d'objets de magie noire et leurs enchantements. Malgré une étude poussée, le Maître des Potions n'avaient pas réussi à lever le sort de protection sur l'écrin contenant la bague d'Herpo l'Infâme. D'un commun accord avec Rimini et Casadano- qui lui faisait toujours la tête- ils avaient opté pour confier cette tâche à quelqu'un de plus expert. Hélas, Le Magicien semblait botter en touche. L'humeur de Severus devint massacrante.

Dehors, le ciel était gris et couvert. Il faisait un temps glacial. Julie Casadano avait remonté son épaisse écharpe en laine par-dessus le nez et enfoncé un bonnet sur sa tête. Il tombait une fine bruine qui peinait à être de la neige. Severus, qui terminait sa transaction, lui jeta un coup d'œil. Toute l'après-midi, l'Auror avait dansé d'un pied sur l'autre et vérifié sa montre constamment. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant la préoccuper ? C'était une attitude agaçante. Il remonta son col et vint à côté d'elle.

« On peut rentrer, grommela-t-il d'un ton sec puisque, visiblement, la mission était une torture pour elle et qu'elle avait d'autres rendez-vous.

Elle le regarda avec un air ennuyé.

-Non. Juste… Pas encore.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce caprice ?

-Ca vous dérange si on va quelques rues plus loin ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par l'écharpe.

De toute façon, que cela l'embête ou pas, elle semblait déterminée à y aller. Le professeur fut intrigué. Il haussa les épaules et soupira, sa façon à lui de céder à quelque chose. Il devina qu'elle souriait et prit une direction. Ils marchèrent côté à côte, bravant la foule des londoniens qui se pressaient devant les vitrines de Noël et couraient à droite à gauche pour des cadeaux. Une frénésie que Severus n'appréciait pas spécialement. L'Auror finit par ralentir au niveau d'un vendeur de boissons chaudes. « Qu'est-ce que je vous offre pour me faire pardonner de rester plus longtemps dans le froid ? Lui demanda-t-elle en prenant son porte-monnaie.

Il eut beau protester, elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle semblait même gentiment se moquer de son côté vieux-jeu.

-Un thé, ça vous irait ? Je vous vois toujours en boire avec Minerva dans la salle des professeurs.

Severus s'étonna qu'elle note ce genre de choses. Elle prit un chocolat chaud pour elle et ils repartirent dans leur balade. Elle semblait soudainement moins pressée. Etait-ce dans cette galerie marchande qu'elle avait rendez-vous ?

Alors qu'ils passaient devant un faux Père Noël que Severus trouva plutôt grotesque, elle s'immobilisa, n'ayant cure des promeneurs qui râlaient autour d'elle. Son regard était figé sur un point dans la foule. Le professeur essaya de suivre sa vision pour comprendre. C'est en entendant une femme appeler d'un air autoritaire « Julie ! Julie ! » qu'il remarqua une mère, près d'une vitrine, qui tentait de maîtriser une petite fille de huit ans à la chevelure brune et très bouclée qui sautillait d'excitation à la vue des décorations de Noël. La mère parla dans une langue étrangère, du français devina-t-il. Tout proche, un père tenait un nouveau-né dans les bras, les yeux ébahis par le monde qui l'entoure. Contre la vitre, un adolescent, à la chevelure plus claire mais tout aussi bouclée, semblait trouver le temps long. Severus mit du temps à oser se retourner vers l'Auror, raide et immobile. Avec son écharpe sur le nez, il ne voyait pas son expression mais les yeux qui se mettaient à briller et rougir lui donnèrent confirmation. La petite famille française continua de longer les vitrines, indifférente à la jeune femme qui, de loin, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'eux. Severus tendit la main vers elle, s'apprêtant à lui donner un geste de réconfort mais se ravisa. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être sentimental. Heureusement, elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, trop absorbée dans la contemplation du souvenir de la famille qu'elle avait eu, de ce moment de bonheur qu'elle avait partagé. Le professeur songea soudainement à sa propre mère, la seule femme qui l'avait aimé. Il n'aurait servi à rien qu'il rôde autour de chez lui à cette époque, elle était déjà décédée sous les frappes de son mari. Le reniflement de l'Auror le ramena à la réalité. Dos à lui, elle s'essuyait les yeux devinait-il.

-Maman ! Maman !

La fillette montrait du doigt quelque chose sur l'étal d'un marchand. Severus ne comprit rien au dialogue qu'elles échangeaient à part que la petite faisait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir quelque chose, jusqu'à faire une moue capricieuse mais adorable à laquelle sa mère fut incapable de résister. Elle donna de l'argent au vendeur et récupéra un collier en toc dont le médaillon représentait un ours.

Severus avait à maintes et maintes fois vu ce bijou ; il ornait en permanence le cou de l'Auror. Il n'avait pourtant pas beaucoup de valeur. Elle avait dû en prendre énormément soin pour ainsi le maintenir en si bon état à travers toutes les années. La fillette bondissait de joie, noyait sa mère sous les baisers. Dans d'autres circonstances, Severus aurait eu la nausée devant ce genre de représentations d'un amour familial aussi parfait qu'une carte postale. Il haïssait le bonheur des autres. Cette fois, il éprouva une infinie tristesse. La famille se noya dans la foule et disparue. Après cinq bonnes minutes à renifler, Julie Casadano finit par se retourner, la mine déconfite, et n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne fit pas de commentaires. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? A sa place, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on lui parle. Ils se retrouvaient là, au milieu de la foule, sous des centaines de guirlandes et de boules, dans un océan de gens heureux, gênés.

Elle amorça un pas pour partir et il la suivit. Ils finirent par atteindre une rue isolée, idéale pour transplaner en toute discrétion. Severus s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui prenne le bras quand elle serait prête à partir. Au lieu de ça, elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Sans trop savoir quelle mouche le piquait, il pressa un peu plus la paume. Julie Casadano s'appuya contre son épaule et ils transplanèrent. Les grilles dorées de Poudlard apparurent. Le fin manteau de neige crissa sous leur poids. Le paysage était un nuancier de blanc et de gris. Des flocons délicats tombaient du ciel et se mettaient à les recouvrir. L'Auror ouvrit la grille, qui grinça sur ses gonds, mais ne dégagea pas sa main pour autant. Severus ne fit pas plus d'effort pour couper la connexion. Malgré le froid mordant, leurs paumes se tenaient chaud. Sans un mot, ils remontèrent le sentier blanc jusqu'au château. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant les grandes portes que leurs doigts se séparèrent. Chacun partit dans une direction sans se regarder ou se parler. La fraîcheur soudaine que ressentait Severus au creux de sa main renforçait l'impression étrange que quelque chose y manquait.


	12. Grabuge aux toilettes du 2e étage

Et nous voici déjà à la moitié de l'histoire !

J'espère que vous prenez du plaisir à suivre tous nos personnages, bien que tout ne soit pas rose à Poudlard... Et ce n'est pas ce chapitre qui va arranger votre moral ^^" Désolée...

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12 : GRABUGE AUX TOILETTES DU DEUXIEME ETAGE**

Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans, son long nez plongé dans une fiche de révision sur la métamorphose des statues en animaux, ne vit pas tout de suite qu'un grand groupe d'élèves fondaient sur lui. Il fut brusquement attrapé par le col, à moitié étranglé et tiré de force dans un coin. On le jeta sur le carrelage froid des toilettes des garçons du troisième étage. Son sac s'ouvrit dans la chute, répandant l'intégralité de ses affaires dans les flaques humides près des lavabos. Severus n'eut pas le temps de dégainer sa baguette, on lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Plusieurs mains l'agrippèrent violemment. Il entendit la couture d'une manche se déchirer. On le frappa à l'oreille et un sifflement aigu le rendit sourd quelques secondes. Il se prit plusieurs gifles et coups de poings un peu partout sur le corps : son nez se mit à saigner abondamment, il se mordit la langue, il perdit son souffle avec un choc à l'estomac. La pluie de heurts s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes et il put enfin relever la tête. Sept ou huit élèves se tenaient serrés autour de lui, principalement des Serpentards.

-Où est passé la corne d'Eruptif, Snape ? Exigea sèchement Harrington, un Serdaigle de sixième année à la carrure épaisse et imposante.

Severus voulut répondre mais un épais de filet mélangeant bave et sang lui échappa des lèvres. Il s'étranglait à moitié.

-P-prise… Bégaya-t-il.

-Prise par qui ?

Ils le regardaient tous avec un air mauvais. Le jeune homme réalisa que les deux brutes qui le tenaient fermement et qui l'avaient passé à tabac n'étaient autres que ses colocataires de chambre, Avery et Nott. Par-dessus l'épaule de Carrow, Severus vit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir, puis un Poufsouffle de deuxième année entrer à demi et se figer avant de déguerpir aussitôt, le visage livide. Heureusement, aucun des Partisans ne l'avaient remarqué.

-A-Auror.

-Tu comptes me faire perdre mon temps en distillant tes infos une par une, Snape ? Cracha Harrington avec un visage dur.

Il fit un petit mouvement de main qui autorisa les sept autres à reprendre leur défouloir sur lui. Il finit étendu sur le sol, à demi-conscient, la respiration sifflante.

-Lequel d'Auror ? Réclama le Serdaigle d'un ton impatient.

Malgré son état, l'espace d'une demi-seconde, Severus eu envie de mentir. Seulement, sa lâcheté habituelle prit le dessus.

-Casa… dano… Murmura-t-il péniblement.

Un grognement rageur émana de l'ensemble du groupe.

-Tu es vraiment un bon à rien, Snape, le méprisa le chef de bande. Quant à Casadano… Il va falloir qu'elle comprenne qu'il y a des affaires dont il vaut mieux ne pas se mêler.

-C'est une Auror, rappela d'une voix inquiète Carrow.

-Précisément, siffla méchamment Harrington.

Les Partisans reprirent leurs affaires et quittèrent les toilettes, indifférents à Severus qui gisait au sol.

/

James pestait. Cet idiot de Peeves avait encore fait des siennes dans le couloir. Il se retrouvait avec toute sa chemise blanche couverte d'encre noire. Connaissant la maniaquerie de « Saevus Prince » et son inclination pour lui mener une vie d'enfer, le Gryffondor rejoignit les toilettes du fond du couloir. C'est avec stupeur qu'il découvrit un petit tas informe écroulé par terre, la robe de sorcier déchirée et le carrelage blanc maculé de rouge. Il lâcha son sac et se précipita. Son étonnement redoubla quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Severus Snape. Il était dans un état déplorable. De toute évidence, sa petite bande de copains en argent et vert lui avait fait passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Snape ? Snape ? Appela-t-il d'une voix inquiète devant le peu de réactivité du garçon.

Il le redressa un peu, déclenchant une vague de grimaces et de gémissements. Soudain, le Serpentard sembla y voir plus clair puisqu'il le poussa férocement en arrière.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

James aurait bien fait une réplique cinglante mais il s'en abstint. Severus mit longtemps à se redresser, chancelant et le souffle court ; chaque fois que James esquissait un geste vers lui pour l'aider, il récoltait un regard haineux.

-On devrait aller à l'infirmerie, lui proposa-t-il.

-Non ! Je m'en sors très bien tout seul.

Ce gars était têtu et irritant ! Il saignait tellement du nez- qui d'ailleurs devait être cassé vu la couleur qu'il prenait- que la chemise blanche de l'uniforme était devenue pourpre sur tout le torse.

-Dégage, Potter, lui cracha le Serpentard.

Même si James détestait Snape, il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse tout seul. De plus, rien ne disait que les auteurs de ce passage à tabac ne reviendraient pas. Le blessé s'accrocha à un lavabo, plié en deux. Il retira sa robe noire complètement déchirée et ouvrit un robinet. L'eau arriva trop fort et gicla un peu partout. Il la récupéra entre ses paumes et s'arrosa le visage pour se nettoyer un peu, bien que son nez ensanglanté balayait ses efforts aussitôt. Le regard de James fut brusquement attiré ailleurs ; les manches blanches, trempées, avaient commencé à laisser passer la couleur rosée de la peau de Severus, excepté dans une zone. Une large tâche noire se dessinait derrière le tissu et recouvrait pratiquement tout l'avant-bras gauche. James ne discernait pas clairement les contours mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait à quoi ressemblait la Marque des Ténèbres. Severus Snape mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que le Gryffondor le maintenait en joue de sa baguette. Instinctivement, et cela ne fit que confirmer les pensées de James, il porta sa main droite à l'avant-bras.

-On va aller voir les Aurors, lui expliqua James froidement, n'ayant plus une once de compassion pour Severus.

James haïssait Severus Snape ; pour sa lâcheté, pour sa sournoiserie, pour son attirance malsaine envers la magie noire, pour ses propos abjectes envers les nés-moldus, pour ses fréquentations douteuses. Le Gryffondor savait qu'il traînait dans des cercles dangereux, que les Serpentards véhiculaient des idées nauséabondes et qu'ils finiraient probablement tous comme Mangemorts seulement, il n'imaginait pas une seconde que certains pouvaient déjà porter la Marque. Snape portait la Marque. Il avait donc déjà rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, fait ses preuves. Il le dégoûtait. Il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse se balader plus longtemps dans Poudlard, qu'il soit un danger pour n'importe quel élève, qu'il donne des informations à son Maître. Il allait le livrer aux Aurors et ceux-ci l'embarqueraient pour Azkaban, le seul lieu où il méritait d'être. La main de James vibrait de fureur.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit avec fracas. Rimini et Casadano entrèrent. Un Poufsouffle jeta un œil intrigué avant que la porte ne se referme devant lui.

-Potter, baissez votre baguette, ordonna gentiment l'Auror blonde.

-Vous deux, toujours vous deux ! Râla Casadano en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous savez à quel point j'en suis ? Au point que lorsqu'un élève vient me voir pour m'annoncer qu'il y a du grabuge quelque part mon esprit pense automatiquement à vous deux. C'est pour dire !

Elles arrivèrent à côté d'eux. James n'avait pas baissé sa baguette ni quitté Snape des yeux. Elles lâchèrent un bruit estomaqué en découvrant l'état du Serpentard.

-Potter, c'est toi qui… ? Demanda la française aux cheveux bouclés en se précipitant vers Snape qui la repoussa méchamment.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le nez du Serpentard et celui-ci arrêta de couler.

-Non ce n'est pas moi, grinça des dents le Gryffondor.

-Je t'ai dis de baisser ta baguette, lui rappela Rimini, un ton plus sévère.

-Non.

Elles se tournèrent vers lui, mécontentes.

-Madame, vous devez l'arrêtez, expliqua-t-il d'un ton ferme. C'est un putain de Mangemort.

Les deux femmes froncèrent les sourcils. Snape poussa un grognement.

-Demandez-lui de relever sa manche et vous verrez.

Peut-être grâce un informulé, la manche de Snape était redevenue sèche et cachait la Marque. Les Aurors s'échangèrent un regard ennuyé.

-Bon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici mais je propose que chacun retourne dans ses appartements en oubliant tout ça, préconisa Miss Rimini.

-Quoi ? Hurla James, les yeux effarés. C'est un Mangemort, vous dis-je ! Ce n'est pas votre boulot de les arrêter ?

La jeune femme blonde l'incendia du regard.

-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin des conseils d'un garçon de dix-sept ans qui n'a même pas passé ses ASPICS pour savoir en quoi consiste ou non ma fonction d'Auror, Monsieur Potter, répondit-elle, bras croisés.

Il jeta tour à tour un regard outré vers les jeunes femmes. C'était absurde ! Pourquoi faisaient-elles exprès d'ignorer ce qu'il disait ?

-Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui, gronda Casadano, une main sur l'épaule de Snape. Monsieur Potter, rangez votre baguette, amassez vos affaires et allez en cours.

Loin d'obéir, James pointa cette fois sa baguette sur Casadano, furieux. Ce geste tendit les deux Aurors dont il vit qu'elles resserrèrent leur emprise sur leurs propres baguettes.

-Vous prenez toujours sa défense, reprocha le jeune homme avec véhémence. Je vous dis que c'est un Mangemort et vous le protégez encore. A chaque fois qu'il est impliqué dans une altercation, c'est toujours vous qui apparaissez. Vous êtes constamment dans son ombre. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste, son mentor ?

Elle plissa les yeux.

-Je n'apprécie pas tes insinuations, James.

-Je n'insinue rien, je constate ! Beugla-t-il, rouge de colère. Peut-être bien qu'en fait, vous êtes une Mangemort vous –même !

Miss Rimini fut bouche bée. Casadano semblait sur le point de le gifler.

-Comment… oses-tu ?

Elle avait parlé d'une voix puissante, assourdissante, qui se répercuta dans toute la pièce.

-Je suis une putain de Née-moldue ! J'ai vu l'intégralité de ma famille brûler sous les ricanements des Mangemorts !

-Tu vas trop loin, Potter, souffla la blonde, éberluée.

-Ca ne prouve rien ! Se rebiffa-t-il quand même. Demandez donc au professeur « Prince », c'est lui qui nous l'enseigne ! On ne peut pas se fier à la vie des uns ou des autres. Vous-savez-qui aurait très bien pu vous endoctriner de force. Peut-être agissez-vous sous Impérium, ou bien vous fait-il chanter de quelque manière que ce soit. Ca ne prouve rien.

Un lourd silence s'abattit. Miss Casadano était pétrifiée de rage, Rimini de consternation. Dans son coin, Snape se faisait discret mais le fusillait du regard. Finalement, l'Auror qu'il visait lâcha l'épaule du Serpentard, le contourna et s'avança vers James jusqu'à ce que la baguette de celui-ci lui frôle le front. Elle était terrifiante mais le Gryffondor ne recula pas.

-Très bien, Monsieur Potter, siffla-t-elle. Le choix va être très simple : soit vous retirez immédiatement vos propos et nous en restons tous là, soit vous prenez le risque que je vous montre mon avant-bras et alors… alors nous verrons bien.

Elle bluffait. James était sûr qu'elle voulait le forcer à se rétracter. Ainsi, ni elle ni Snape ne seraient exposés. Peut-être Rimini ignorait-elle tout des penchants de son amie. Peut-être était-elle avec eux et alors, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Mais ils étaient à Poudlard, ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer ou le torturer sous les yeux de Dumbledore.

-Je prends le risque, lâcha-t-il d'un air méprisant.

Elle poussa un ricanement amer.

-Julie, non, s'interposa Rimini. Tu n'as pas à répondre à ce genre de provocations !

Son amie ne l'écouta pas. Elle posa son sac sur un lavabo et retira le pull qu'elle portait. Elle tendit son bras gauche, poing serré. Il était intact. James ferma les yeux. Merde.

-Satisfait, Monsieur Potter ?

-Vous ne protégez pas les bonnes personnes, lui reprocha-t-il encore. Il est un Mangemort, j'ai vu sa Marque !

-ASSEZ !

Ses cheveux s'étaient hérissés sur sa nuque au hurlement que Casadano avait poussé. Jamais encore elle n'avait atteint ce degré d'énervement. Même Rimini recula d'un pas.

-Vous serez privé de Quidditch jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Potter, condamna l'Auror. Vous n'aurez ni la permission de jouer, ni la permission d'assister aux matchs. Et vous serez en retenue avec moi jusqu'à Noël. Est-ce bien clair ?

James blêmit. Il avait envie d'hurler et de fracasser tout sur son passage. Elles ne l'écoutaient pas, elles ne le prenaient pas au sérieux, elles protégeaient volontairement un Mangemort. Quel genre d'Aurors était-ce là ? Et en prime, il était celui qui se faisait lourdement punir ?

-Estimez-vous heureux que votre effronterie ne soit pas portée jusqu'au Directeur, auquel cas vous seriez renvoyé. Et je vous serai gré de ne pas colporter partout vos idées paranoïaques. Cette discussion ne sortira jamais d'ici, vous me comprenez ? Votre sanction n'aura pour motif que votre insolence envers un Auror, une excuse dont je suis certaine que tout le monde ne sera pas étonné. Je ne veux plus vous revoir avant très, très longtemps, Monsieur Potter !

Elle se tourna vivement vers le Serpentard.

-Et ça vaut pour toi aussi ! Aboya-t-elle, ses cheveux en fouillis. DEGUERPISSEZ !

James saisit son sac avec rage. « On aurait dû vous laisser être virée » marmonna-t-il en la bousculant et il sortit en trombe. Il jeta plusieurs sorts pour se défouler tout en courant à moitié dans les couloirs. Un casque d'une armure voltigea. « Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » Râla Chèvrefeuille qui passait par là. Qu'en avait-il encore à foutre ?


	13. L'amour brille sous les étoiles

**CHAPITRE 13 : L'AMOUR BRILLE SOUS LES ÉTOILES**

Clarisse Ellasan, une Serdaigle de cinquième année, trottina d'un air excité vers les toilettes du deuxième étage. A en juger par la flaque d'eau qui dépassait de sous la porte, Mimi Geignarde avait encore fait une crise. Elle entra tout de même dans la pièce la plus évitée de tout Poudlard. Annabelle Smith, une Gryffondor de sixième année, était déjà penchée au-dessus du chaudron fumant. A peine la jeune Serdaigle la salua-t-elle d'un immense sourire enjoué que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit de nouveau. Lizzie et Bethy, respectivement une Serdaigle de sixième année et une Poufsouffle de quatrième année, entrèrent. Les filles étaient toutes plus excitées les unes que les autres.

« Alors ? S'empressa de demander Lizzie en jetant son sac dans un lavabo.

-C'était moins une, répondit Annabelle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux. Le feu était presque éteint lorsque je suis arrivée. J'espère que ça n'aura pas trop d'impact sur le résultat.

-Tu as pu piquer des larmes de fées dans l'armoire de Slughorn ? S'enquit Bethy en fixant Annabelle avec inquiétude.

-Sans problème ! Il était trop absorbé par Evans, comme d'habitude.

La jeune fille sortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide transparent aux reflets dorés. Vérifiant les instructions du manuel, elle ajouta donc, goutte à goutte, le volume nécessaire tout en tournant sa baguette dans le sens horaire. La potion bouillonna, laissa échapper une volute de fumée turquoise et changea de couleur. Lizzie prit une louche et la versa dans un verre. A la tête qu'elle faisait, les autres filles comprirent que quelque chose clochait.

-C'est raté ? Pâlit Clarisse.

-Normalement, le philtre devrait être dans les tons roses avec une odeur sucrée.

Clarisse s'empara du verre : le philtre était d'un bleu pâle et avait l'odeur délicate du citron.

Ce n'était véritablement pas le résultat escompté même si cela était attirant. Elle bougonna : presque trois semaines que les filles s'embêtaient à préparer en cachette un philtre d'amour ! La soirée de Noël était proche et elles comptaient bien profiter de l'occasion pour créer quelques étincelles.

-Tant pis, je veux quand même essayer, déclara d'un ton assuré la jeune fille.

Sirius Black n'allait certainement pas lui échapper. S'il y avait une chance que le philtre fonctionne, elle allait la saisir. Bethy hocha la tête, Lizzie et Annabelle semblaient plus réticentes. Elles prirent soin de verser l'intégralité du philtre d'amour dans une grande bouteille et Clarisse la cacha dans son sac. Il faudrait attendre la bonne opportunité. Le procédé n'était pas très compliqué : il lui suffisait d'offrir un verre contenant le philtre à Sirius et, comme elle serait la première personne qu'il verrait, il tomberait sous son charme immédiatement.

/

Ayant enfin fini son cours, Mélanie prit le chemin menant à ses appartements. Il lui restait encore quelques heures avant le début de la grande soirée de Noël. En passant devant la Grande Salle, elle jeta un œil pour voir les préparatifs. Elle fut soufflée d'admiration. Il n'y avait plus les grandes tables mais une gigantesque piste de danse. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua combien le lieu était magnifique avec ses pierres et ses moulures. Le sol ressemblait à un lac gelé, sans pour autant être glissant. Du plafond, tombait de délicats flocons. La pièce sentait bon les sapins de Noël, tellement énormes aux quatre coins de la salle et si magnifiquement décorés, et les épices. Les feux de cheminées rendaient l'atmosphère chaleureuse. Des angelots accrochés de-ci de-là chantonnaient des airs de Noël sous les notes de lyres. Même la table des professeurs avait disparue, remplacée par quatre statues de glace représentant les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Cela lui rappela Beauxbâtons, avec ses fontaines d'or et ses sculptures glacées qui ne fondaient jamais. A droite et à gauche de la salle se tenaient des bars, proposant boissons et canapés à volonté ; elle eut une pensée pour les pauvres elfes qui ne devaient pas chômer dans les cuisines. Elle s'avança vers une des pyramides de verres apéritifs où, déjà, Nathaniel se servait. « Déjà entrain de picoler ? Plaisanta-t-elle en lui collant une tape dans le dos. La soirée n'a même pas commencée !

Elle regretta à peine son geste en le voyant avaler son cocktail de travers et tousser.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais la boisson est délicieuse. Tu en veux ? Proposa-t-il.

-Non merci, je ne bois pas d'alcool, déclina-t-elle poliment.

-Ce n'est pas avec ça que je vais finir par terre, répliqua Nathaniel d'un sourire à tomber. C'est presque une bierraubeurre.

-Nous sommes tout de même dans une école ! Tu imagines si la nouvelle se répandait que tous les élèves de Poudlard ont fini endormis dans leur propre vomi juste avant de partir en vacances ?

Elle ria rien qu'en imaginant la scène. Quand Mélanie remarqua que Nathaniel lui jetait un regard insistant, elle se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés. « Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, sur ses gardes.

Nathaniel reposa son verre et, après l'avoir détaillée des pieds à la tête, lui lança d'un air sérieux :

-C'est embêtant mais… J'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi.

Mélanie recula de stupeur. Pardon, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, la mine surprise. Non, ce devait être un genre d'humour qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La remarque était beaucoup trop incongrue.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu se passer, continua-t-il, visiblement lui-même étonné de la chose. Peut-être que tu as perdu du poids.

L'Auror lui colla une bourrade dans l'épaule à laquelle il ne put que grimacer. « Quel con » Pensa-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

-Je t'assure, rajouta-t-il en prenant une pose de séducteur, plongeant son sublime regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Pour quelques raisons que ce soit, tu es maintenant tout en haut de ma « to-do list ». Alors, autant passer à l'action, non ?

Cette fois, Mélanie ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle était complètement ahurie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de lui dire des choses pareilles ? Certes, elle ne doutait pas qu'il était un coureur de jupons vu son physique plus qu'attirant et il avait toujours parlé avec trop de franchise mais… là, c'était insolite.

-Nous devrions avoir une liaison, acheva-t-il.

Et tandis que Mélanie essayait d'intégrer l'information, Nathaniel l'attrapa subitement par la taille et l'embrassa. Sidérée, elle fut incapable de réagir. Des milliards de choses passèrent en même temps dans sa tête. « Et si quelqu'un les voyait ? Comme il avait des lèvres agréables. Oh Merlin, heureusement la salle était vide ! Il sentait le musc et c'était envoûtant. Comment devait-elle réagir ? Il embrassait divinement bien. Est-ce qu'il n'était plus avec Julie ? Son corps pressé contre le sien réveillait un désir insoupçonné. Comment allait-elle en parler à sa meilleure amie ? ». Quand Nathaniel rompit l'étreinte, Mélanie se sentit presque déçue. Le séduisant garçon lui fit un clin d'œil. « A ce soir » lui dit-il avant de partir vers les portes. Bouleversée, Mélanie regarda ailleurs. Ce n'est qu'en attendant la voix lointaine de Nathaniel dire : « Salut Casadano ! » qu'elle pivota brusquement la tête. Julie était là, sur le seuil d'entrée de la Grande Salle. Malfoy passa devant elle sans aucune gêne. Avait-elle tout vu ? La brunette lui jeta un regard assassin et s'en alla à grands coups de talons. Elle avait tout vu.

/

Severus Snape ferma son sac de sport. Il aurait préféré profiter du temps libre avant la soirée pour réviser quelques cours mais Miss Casadano avait fortement insisté pour qu'ils fassent une dernière répétition de l'ouverture de bal. Il soupira. Au moins Madame Pomfresh l'avait-elle suffisamment rafistolé pour qu'il arbore une tête convenable. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait perdre son temps à apprendre une chorégraphie qu'il ne referait jamais. Malgré ses projets et-il devait l'admettre- la petite fierté qu'il retirait de savoir danser correctement avec l'Auror, il était sûr que tout cela tomberait en ruines le moment venu : la pression, les regards pointés sur lui, les demi-sourires moqueurs attendant désespérément qu'il se tape la honte. Il referma les rideaux de son baldaquin et nota une anomalie. Où était son livre de chevet ? Le « Bestiaires des créatures mythologiques et magiques » que lui avait passé Casadano la dernière fois n'était plus là. D'un air furibond, baguette en main, il descendit dans la Salle Commune. Le clan des Serpentards qui menaient la loi dans la maison, c'est-à-dire principalement les sixièmes et septièmes années adoubés par Lucius Malfoy- s'était installé près de la cheminée et faisait un vacarme pas possible. A voir les verres qu'ils tenaient en main, ils avaient déjà démarré la soirée en piquant un saladier de cocktail aux cuisines.

« Avery, Nott, gronda sèchement Severus, c'est vous qui avez mon livre ?

Les fêtards se tournèrent vers lui, hilares. Nott lui lança un regard peu amène.

-Ce soir on fait la fête, demain ce sont les vacances, et que fais Snape ? Il révise !

Severus inspira profondément.

-Laisse tomber ton bouquin, lui conseilla Avery. T'en auras pas besoin.

-Trinque plutôt avec nous ! L'invita Lucius Malfoy d'un ton qui n'accepterait pas le refus. Avery, sers-lui un verre.

Le septième année plongea une louche dans un saladier et versa généreusement le cocktail dans une coupe de cristal. Severus attrapa le verre mais le laissa en suspend, la mine agacée. Son père était un alcoolique, il ne comptait pas finir comme cette brute.

-Au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Célébra Lucius en levant son verre, un air de conspirateur sur le visage, loin d'être gêné de faire une apologie ouverte pour Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en pleine Salle Commune.

Ses camarades, en bons Partisans, joignirent leurs verres. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Snape. C'était comme passer un test.

-Trinque, grinça des dents Malfoy.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix, Severus fit tinter sa coupe contre celle des autres Mangemorts, vida d'un trait son verre et déguerpit de l'endroit aussi vite que possible. Malgré son retard, l'Auror n'était pas encore arrivée dans la salle de répétition.

Elle débarqua cinq minutes après lui en faisant claquer la porte si fort que les murs vibrèrent. Elle semblait de méchante humeur. Elle traversa vingt fois la pièce sans jamais le regarder ou lui accorder un mot, remettant dix fois en place une pile de papier, examinant le gramophone qui n'avait pas besoin de réglages, ouvrant la fenêtre, poussant une table dans un coin, refermant la fenêtre. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas comment calmer ses nerfs. « Désolée, finit-elle par dire. Je suis un petit peu fâchée et serai actuellement plus prompte à danser un Paso Doble qu'une valse viennoise ». Severus ne savait pas ce qu'était un Paso Doble mais ce devait être musclé.

« On peut annuler, proposa le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Après tout, il allait lui faire perdre son temps.

-Quoi ? Non ! Le gronda-t-elle. Même si je considère que tu es prêt, l'ouverture est pour tout à l'heure. Je serai plus tranquille si on révisait une dernière fois, autant pour toi que pour moi.

Il la regarda avec un air étonné auquel elle répondit par un froncement de sourcils.

-Je suis Auror, pas championne du monde de danse de salon, ironisa-t-elle en croisant les bras. Ce n'est pas parce que je viens de Beauxbâtons que j'ai un diplôme de danseuse ; il y a des filles bien meilleures que moi. En plus, je déteste être le centre de l'attention. De savoir que tout le monde va nous observer tout à l'heure…

Elle fut secouée d'un frisson. Severus soupira. Super, elle était aussi angoissée que lui !

-C'est vous qui vous êtes proposée, fit-il remarquer avec reproche en plissant des yeux.

-Je sais. Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser dans le pétrin.

Severus détourna la tête, gêné. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'elle espérait obtenir de lui à travers tous les gestes sympathiques qu'elle lui accordait. Elle devait forcément vouloir quelque chose, personne n'agissait sans intérêt, il en était persuadé. L'Auror finit par prendre trois grandes inspirations et redevenir normale. Elle prit place au centre de la pièce, là où commençait toujours leur danse. Le jeune homme vint s'installer face à elle, à quelques centimètres seulement. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lève les bras pour préparer son cadre, lançant par-là même le signal qu'il pouvait lui saisir une main, ainsi que la taille et que la musique allait démarrer, elle n'en fit rien et tira sa baguette de sa poche. « Bon, mettons-nous plus en condition ». D'un gracieux mouvement de poignet, toute la salle fut soudainement décorée comme une prestigieuse salle de bal digne des châteaux français. De même, Severus ne fut plus dans sa tenue d'exercice mais dans un costume trois-pièces élégant. Devant lui, l'Auror arborait une robe grise à volants qui lui ceinturait la taille et dévoilait ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon. Elle rangea sa baguette et fit démarrer le gramophone d'un informulé.

Quand elle lui saisit la main gauche et posa son autre main sur l'épaule, Severus sentit un courant électrique lui traverser tout le corps. Alors que c'était à lui de mener la danse, il était incapable de bouger. La jeune femme fut obligée d'amorcer le mouvement pour qu'il daigne enfin déplacer ses pieds. Jamais Severus ne s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence, pas même lors de leur première danse. Sa peau le brûlait entre leurs mains entrecroisées, sa nuque lui envoyait des frissons lorsque les doigts de l'Auror le frôlait, il avait horriblement chaud, il oubliait tous ses pas lorsqu'il croisait ses yeux. A la fin du premier essai, Miss Casadano le jaugea d'un air mécontent.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

La réponse évidente était non. Jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état. Il devait être malade, cela expliquerait la poussée de fièvre qui le prenait.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il avec une voix rauque.

-Tu n'as jamais aussi mal dansé, fit-elle remarquer. C'est la nervosité ? Je devrais peut-être demander à « Saevus » une potion calmante.

-Non, non, s'empressa de contrer le jeune homme en se forçant à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Ca va aller.

-Refaisons un essai.

Ils reprirent place au centre. A nouveau, une sensation étrange le prit quand il se retrouva contre elle. Pourquoi se sentait-il l'envie de renforcer son étreinte ? Pourquoi appréciait-il de sentir le creux des reins sous sa paume ? Pourquoi ses yeux se sentaient irrémédiablement attirés par sa bouche ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il comme s'il venait de courir un marathon ? Pourquoi remarquait-il pour la première fois que ses lèvres avaient des courbes aussi attirantes ?

Alors que la valse s'achevait, un baiser maladroit s'écrasa sur le coin des lèvres de l'Auror. Si elle fut choquée, surprise, dégoûtée ou fâchée, elle n'en montra rien. Elle ne le repoussa pas violemment, ne lui donna pas une gifle, ne lui hurla pas dessus. Elle fit simplement comme si rien n'était arrivé. Miss Casadano le lâcha gentiment et alla éteindre le gramophone. Rouge de honte, Severus se jeta sur son sac et sortit de la pièce en vitesse. Il courut presque jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Jamais il n'oserait ressortir de là. Aucune chance qu'il aille à cette fichue soirée. Il mourrait de déshonneur, tout autant que de désir, s'il se retrouvait à nouveau face à l'Auror.

/

Clarisse Ellasan donna encore un ou deux coups de mains aux elfes de maison. Comme trois autres jeunes, elle s'était proposée pour aider à quelques préparations en échange de points pour Serdaigle. La tâche arrivant à son terme, elle remonta les étages. Un bon groupe d'étudiants s'amassaient déjà devant les portes closes. D'un simple coup d'œil, elle aperçut Sirius Black, blaguant joyeusement aux côtés de Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Discrètement, Clarisse plissa sa robe de la main et vérifia son maquillage. Enfin, les lourds battants s'ouvrirent. Les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la Grande Salle, tous plus ébahis les uns que les autres. Les Préfets les accueillirent et leurs proposèrent de se diriger vers les buffets. La jeune Serdaigle alla donc prendre un verre de jus et, se mettant à l'écart, sortit de sa pochette une petite fiole contenant le philtre bleu. Elle versa son contenu dans la boisson et, rassemblant tout son courage, alla affronter le groupe de Gryffondors.

« S-Salut Sirius, lança-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle, guilleret, faisant s'envoler sa belle chevelure brune. La main de Clarisse se mit à trembler en croisant les deux yeux ravageurs.

-Hey, Clarisse, la salua-t-il en la détaillant. Elle te va bien cette tenue.

La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Si elle avait été courageuse, elle lui aurait rendu la pareille en lui disant qu'il était absolument divin dans son costume.

-C'était un sacré match hier, dit-elle à la place. Pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu face à Poufsouffle ?

Sirius fit une moue absolument adorable.

-Difficile de gagner lorsqu'on se retrouve sans son Attrapeur. Si James avait été là, on aurait forcément été vainqueur.

-Vous vous êtes tout de même bien battus, essaya-t-elle de lui remonter le moral. Tu as particulièrement performé comme Batteur.

Le compliment fit sourire Sirius et même prendre un petit air arrogant.

-Tiens, enchaîna Clarisse en lui tendant le verre. Pour saluer tes efforts dans un match inégal.

-Merci !

Le Gryffondor attrapa le verre et commença à le porter à sa bouche. Le cœur de Clarisse était à deux doigts d'exploser.

-Patmol !

Sirius Black fut tout à coup bousculé sur le côté. Il échappa même du verre quelques gouttes de cocktail. James Potter avait toujours le chic pour faire des entrées remarquées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna Sirius en levant un sourcil mais tout de même ravi de voir son meilleur ami. Je pensais que les ouvreurs de bal devaient attendre dehors ?

-C'est vrai, approuva James d'un clin d'œil. Sauf que je m'ennuie dehors et que je meurs de soif.

-Tu t'ennuies avec Lily Evans ? Railla son ami. C'est une première !

Potter leva les yeux au ciel.

-Elle n'est pas encore descendue. Aucune fille d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut leur prendre autant de temps.

-C'est des filles, quoi, se moqua Sirius. Tiens, prend mon verre.

Au désespoir de Clarisse, Potter avala le verre de Sirius avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il le vida d'un trait. La jeune fille se liquéfia sur place. Non, non ! Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu !

-Ca va, Clarisse ? S'inquiéta Sirius devant son visage blême.

Elle ne réussit pas à répondre. James Potter semblait la dévisager avec autant d'interrogations.

-Tu veux qu'on prévienne un Préfet ? Ajouta le garçon à lunettes.

-N-Non… Ce n'est rien.

Est-ce que le philtre d'amour prenait du temps ? James Potter ne semblait pas être subitement tombé amoureux d'elle. La potion était peut-être bien ratée finalement.

-Monsieur Potter ! Gronda une voix lointaine.

En se retournant, ils virent le Professeur McGonagall, qui portait une robe fourreau d'un vert sombre qui lui allait divinement bien, poings sur les hanches, mécontente de trouver le Gryffondor dans la salle.

-Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher où elle risque de nous retirer des points, ricana Sirius.

Ce faisant, il poussa son ami pour qu'il parte. James fit trois pas et s'immobilisa. Lorsqu'il fit à nouveau volte-face, il arborait une mine sérieuse qui contrastait complètement avec sa légèreté juste avant.

-Tu sais Sirius, commença-t-il comme s'il démarrait une confession, je crois que je vais quitter Lily.

-Pardon ?

Sirius avait pratiquement crié d'ahurissement.

-Je me rends compte que… ce n'est pas la personne qu'il me faut.

Clarisse déglutit. Oh non… La potion commençait à faire effet. Il fallait qu'elle s'éclipse au plus vite !

-James, tu me fais une blague, c'est ça ? S'affola Sirius.

-Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux, Patmol. Ce serait méchant de ma part de la laisser espérer alors que… au fond de moi… je sais que j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Sirius semblait à deux doigts d'appeler au secours. James avait l'air totalement sérieux. Pourtant, c'était impossible ! James Potter était tombé amoureux de Lily Evans à la première seconde où il l'avait croisé dans le Poudlard Express. Depuis sept ans, Sirius entendait parler de Lily Evans matin, midi et soir. Il avait pratiquement dû retenir son meilleur ami de la demander en mariage le jour où elle avait enfin accepté d'être sa petite-amie. Alors qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

A côté, Clarisse Ellasan était devenue cramoisie. Son cerveau lui criait « Cours ! Cours ! » mais ses jambes n'obéissaient pas. Est-ce qu'elle avait seulement vérifié qu'il existait un antidote aux philtres d'amour ?

James attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Notre amitié, Sirius, c'est plus que cela pour moi.

-Quoi ? S'écrièrent en chœur Sirius et Clarisse en tombant des nues.

-MONSIEUR POTTER !

Minerva McGonagall était brusquement arrivée, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle attrapa James Potter par l'épaule et le força à la suivre. Sirius était toujours pétrifié. Les jambes de Clarisse étant à nouveau fonctionnelles, elle disparut dans la foule. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi le philtre avait-il rendu James Potter amoureux de son meilleur ami ? L'avait-il regardé en premier ? Clarisse aurait juré que non.

Quelqu'un l'appela et elle en sursauta. C'était Annabelle et Lizzie.

-Alors, ça a fonctionné ? Voulut savoir Lizzie, les yeux brillants.

-O-oui, bégaya la Serdaigle. Je crois.

-Super ! S'enthousiasma Annabelle. Donne-nous un peu de Blue Lemon.

Toujours un peu secouée, Clarisse ne comprit pas.

-Un peu de quoi ?

-Tu sais bien, fit Lizzie avec un clin d'œil. C'est le nom de code pour la potion.

-De la potion ? Répéta bêtement Clarisse. Je n'ai pris qu'une petite fiole pour tester.

-Tu n'as pas pris la grande bouteille ? S'étonna Lizzie.

-Non, elle est restée sur ma table de chevet, expliqua Clarisse.

Cela lui paraissait pourtant logique. Elle vit ses deux amies s'échanger un regard inquiet.

-Quoi ? Voulut-elle savoir.

-Il n'y avait rien sur ta table de chevet, répondit Lizzie. Je suis passée dans ton dortoir. J'ai pensé que tu avais dû la prendre.

La Serdaigle redevint blême. Pas de bouteille sur sa table ? Pourtant, elle était certaine de l'y avoir laissé ! Du coin de l'œil, elle vit passer l'une des filles partageant son dortoir et se précipita vers elle. Celle-ci lui jura qu'elle n'avait pas touché à ses affaires. Clarisse se mit à parcourir la salle à la recherche d'une autre colocataire.

-Ah, Eloïse, appela-t-elle en abordant une jeune fille. Est-ce que tu aurais vu ma bouteille bleue dans la chambre ?

-Ta grande bouteille sur la table de chevet ?

-Oui !

-Je l'ai descendue aux cuisines, je me suis dit que tu avais dû l'oublier.

A la mine déconfite de la jeune fille, Eloïse s'inquiéta.

-Il y a un problème ? Je n'aurais pas dû ? Comme tu fais partie des organisatrices des buffets, je me suis dit que tu avais oublié de descendre un cocktail et je l'ai apporté aux elfes de maison ce matin. C'était une mauvaise idée ?

Une mauvaise idée ? C'était la bourde du siècle ! Clarisse regarda tout autour d'elle. Les étudiants buvaient tranquillement, inconscients de ce qu'il se passait. Un philtre d'amour avait été ajouté dans Merlin savait quel cocktail de la soirée.


	14. Joyeux Noël

**CHAPITRE 14 : JOYEUX NOEL**

« Madame, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici !

-Oh Malfoy, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Lucius Malfoy lança un regard assassin à Julie. Pour ce qu'elle en avait à faire. A voir la tête des étudiants encore dans leur Salle Commune, c'était un sacrilège pour une « Non-Serpentard », et à plus forte raison une Née-Moldue, de pénétrer dans le nid. Elle grimpa les escaliers menant aux différents dortoirs et choisit celui des septièmes années. Elle frappa à la porte pour se signaler et entra. Avery et Nott, qui étaient encore en sous-vêtements, devinrent rouges comme des crevettes en la voyant. « Oups, désolée ! S'excusa-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond, tout aussi gênée.

Ils filèrent dans la salle de bain. Bien qu'il fût habillé, Severus Snape paraissait être le plus gêné de tous. S'il avait pu glisser sous le matelas, il l'aurait sûrement fait. Julie vint s'assoir sur le lit, juste à côté. Il tournait si bien la tête pour éviter de croiser son regard qu'elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir par se briser une cervicale. Il était rouge comme un homard.

-Tu n'es pas prêt, fit-elle remarquer avec une voix profondément agacée.

-Je ne vais pas à ce stupide bal, siffla-t-il.

-C'est bien ce que je redoutais. Evidemment que tu vas y aller ! Je n'ai pas passé deux mois à te donner des leçons pour que tu me plantes le moment venu !

Il haussa les épaules comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était de la pure provocation, elle le savait, une manière de prétendre qu'il s'en moquait.

-Tu comptes donner raison à Potter ? Chercha-t-elle à le bousculer. Tu as envie que Black te soûles jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité en disant que tu t'es caché dans ta chambre comme un bébé ? Tu veux que les Maraudeurs te traitent de lâche ?

Severus lui lança brièvement un regard noir. Julie le savait, la lâcheté était le point sensible de Severus car c'était le défaut qu'il supportait le moins chez lui.

-Alors habille-toi et viens faire cette putain d'ouverture de bal, grogna-t-elle comme une maman grondant son enfant.

Voyant qu'il continuait de garder la tête tournée vers le mur et sa posture recroquevillée, elle soupira et lança un Assurdiato.

-Severus, tu dramatises trop, voulut-elle le rassurer. Quel élève n'a jamais fantasmé sur son prof ? J'ai passé toute ma scolarité à Beauxbâtons à glousser à chaque fois que je croisais mon professeur d'Arithmancie, je lui avais même trouvé un nom de code absolument débile pour parler de lui avec mes copines.

Avec Mélanie, elles en rigolaient encore. Dire qu'elles avaient même élaboré une chanson pour lui… C'était bien la preuve que personne ne pouvait mourir de honte.

-Et crois-moi, des filles en extase devant un jeune professeur sont capables de bien pire et bien plus humiliant qu'un petit bisou.

Et pour sûr, elle avait déjà entendu de belles anecdotes là-dessus, quand ce n'était pas des ragots scandaleux sur des élèves entretenant des liaisons avec un enseignant. Les filles pouvaient être redoutables.

Severus sembla se détendre un peu. Au moins osait-il à nouveau la regarder en face.

-Tu vas venir ? Voulut être sûre l'Auror.

Il soupira bruyamment. Etait-ce le Snape-code qui voulait dire oui ? Julie prit le parti d'y croire.

-Fais-le pour moi, essaya-t-elle encore en quittant le lit. Fais-le pour emmerder les Maraudeurs. Fais-le pour dire à tout Poudlard que ce ne sont que des cons et qu'ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville. Fais-le pour toi, Severus.

Elle quitta le dortoir, assez peu certaine qu'il viendrait vraiment d'ici une heure. Une heure, c'était long pour que toutes les raisons du monde balaient ses arguments, que ses camarades de dortoirs lui mettent la pression, que les Maraudeurs le croisent et le provoquent. Elle aurait fait au mieux, se consola-t-elle.

/

Albus Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et le silence se fit. Il était difficile de tenir les étudiants en place, tous excités que la soirée commence, même s'ils avaient déjà bien attaqués les buffets, et à quelques heures du départ en vacances. Comme de coutume lors d'un évènement, le Directeur fit un petit discours sympathique, lâchant deux-trois anecdotes de jeunesse qui firent lever les yeux de Minerva et « Saevus » au ciel et appelant ses jeunes élèves à savoir profiter des bons moments dans les périodes « troubles ». Après quoi, les couples censés ouvrir la soirée firent leur entrée. Le vieux sorcier détailla avec précision chacun d'entre eux.

Il fut surpris de voir, au premier rang, que le jeune Ted Harnolds était accompagné de l'une de ses Aurors et plus étonné encore lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle n'était pas une exception. Au dernier rang, le très renfermé Severus Snape tenait à son bras Julie Casadano. Des murmures étonnés et spéculatifs s'élevèrent de la foule. Il sentit même le regard des professeurs et du reste des Aurors se tourner vers lui. Albus arbora un demi-sourire, plutôt amusé de la situation. Les musiciens- les fantômes de l'orchestre du Titanic à ce qu'il se disait- se mirent à jouer une enjouée valse viennoise. Les couples tourbillonnèrent sur la piste, plus ou moins maladroitement. Evidemment, les deux françaises faisaient preuve de toute la grâce que Beauxbâtons leur avait inculquée et flottaient littéralement sur le parquet. En revanche, Albus ne s'attendait pas à voir le petit prodige des potions faire preuve d'autant d'élégance et d'assurance. Malgré son air sévère, qui laissait douter qu'il appréciait le moment, il exécutait ses pas avec maîtrise ce qui faisait que son duo se détachait nettement du reste des danseurs. Le Directeur vit même les couples leur lancer des coups d'œil intrigués. Dans la salle, le public était silencieux et admiratif. Même Sirius Black semblait à court de piques. Des « Oh » surpris et émerveillés parcoururent l'assemblée : alors que les Aurors tournaient sur elles-mêmes, leurs robes se métamorphosèrent.

Pour Miss Rimini, les pans de sa robes s'envolèrent en une nuée d'oiseaux, révélant une nouvelle tenue en soie bleue nuit, brodée d'argent. Quant à Miss Casadano, sa robe se consuma en milliers d'étincelles pour offrir une robe d'un rouge flamboyant. A la tête de leurs partenaires et aux sourires mutins des jeunes femmes, elles avaient gardé le secret jusqu'au bout. Albus dû reconnaître que les français savaient y faire en termes d'impressions. La valse se termina sur un très joli porté et les applaudissements enjoués des spectateurs. Miss Casadano regarda Severus Snape avec une mine réjouit. « Je ne savais pas que nos Aurors était si proches des élèves » Lui chuchota Minerva d'un ton qui mêlait étonnement et reproche. La musique reprit de plus belle et toute la salle commença à s'amuser.

« Oh Albus ! S'exclama Sybille Trelawney en venant vers lui, un verre à la main, avec ses airs excentriques habituels. Venez donc danser avec moi !

Le Directeur accepta poliment, sous les regards amusés de Flitwick et McGonagall. Sybille portait l'une de ses traditionnelles robes à fleurs pleine de volants, une multitude de bagues colorées aux doigts et tout autant de colliers au cou. Elle semblait particulièrement plus exaltée et tactile que d'habitude. Albus se demanda combien de verres elle avait déjà engloutis. « Ma chère Sybille, lui dit-il en la faisant tournoyer, vous êtes bien enjouée ce soir.

-En effet, Albus ! Je me sens légère comme un papillon ! Je viens enfin de comprendre le sens caché de mes divinations.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils. Sa professeure avait-elle eu des révélations ? Avait-elle proclamé une nouvelle prophétie ?

-C'est l'Amour, Albus ! L'Amour !

Tout en faisant de petits pas chassés, le Directeur écarquilla les yeux. Sybille tournoya sur elle-même, leva les bras au ciel, l'attrapa chaleureusement. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi.

-L'Amour est sans doute le remède des plus grands maux, concéda-t-il volontiers.

-Et il frappe n'importe qui, n'importe quand. Oh Albus, mon cœur voltige comme un balai dans les airs.

Sybille Trelawney amoureuse ? Albus n'avait jamais considéré la chose. Mais d'où lui venait cet élan soudain ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas quitté le château depuis la rentrée.

-Je suis ravi de vous voir si heureuse, la complimenta-t-il.

-Et c'est grâce à vous, cher Dumbledore ! Mon bienfaiteur, mon gardien, mon phare dans la nuit.

Dumbledore manqua de s'étrangler. Il se figea au milieu de la piste, ce qui lui valut d'être bousculé par plusieurs danseurs. Il attrapa sévèrement les poignets de la professeure de Divinations pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle avait un sourire béat et des yeux vitreux. Il y avait de la magie là-dedans. Quel genre de sortilège était-ce ?

/

« Je te dis qu'il est devenu dingue !

Sirius était en panique. James lui courrait partout après en racontant n'importe quoi. Il avait du courir derrière Lily pour lui expliquer que quelque chose clochait quand cet imbécile de Cornedrue l'avait lâchement larguée. Depuis, il essayait de se camoufler dans la foule et de faire entendre raison à Remus. Peter les rejoignit en sirotant son cocktail.

-Tu ne le trouves pas bizarre, toi ? S'exaspéra le jeune homme devant le flegme de son ami.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Remus, je ne l'ai pas entendu.

-Sirius !

-Oh merde, le voilà.

A peine James arriva-t-il près de ses amis que Sirius détala.

-Où est-ce qu'il va ? Demanda le garçon à lunettes en le suivant des yeux avec le regard le plus triste du monde.

-Heu… aux toilettes, fut la seule justification que trouva Lupin.

-Eh, bouge de mon chemin, imbécile, râla Bellatrix Black en bousculant Pettigrow. Alors, Potter, on a une dispute avec mon cousin chéri ?

Elle s'éloigna en ricanant avec Narcissa à son bras qui ne leur adressa rien d'autre qu'un regard froid et méprisant.

-N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ? Bafouilla Peter en les regardant s'éloigner.

James et Remus lui lancèrent un regard outré.

-Narcissa est jolie, c'est vrai, admit James. En revanche, elle a un sacré balais dans le…

-Pas Narcissa ! Répliqua Peter d'un ton sévère. Bellatrix. J'adore comme ses bouclettes brunes lui sautent autour du visage. Elle a les mêmes que Sirius.

-Patmol a tellement de beaux cheveux, soupira langoureusement James.

Lupin, coincé entre les deux énergumènes, était totalement sous le choc.

-Ma parole, Sirius a raison, vous êtes complètement tarés ! S'affola-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

-Ah les gars, vous êtes là !

Erny McFraser, un Poufsouffle avec lequel ils avaient sympathisé en botanique, s'approcha du groupe avec soulagement.

-Je peux rester avec vous ? Demanda-t-il anxieusement. Je ne sais plus où me cacher.

-Il y a un problème ? S'enquit Peter.

-Sirius met du temps à revenir, non ? Fit remarquer James en tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

-J'ai une deuxième année qui n'arrête pas de me suivre partout, expliqua Erny, visiblement effrayé.

-Ahaha, tu as une admiratrice ! Se moqua James.

-Mais je ne la connais même pas ! Et j'ai beau lui dire de me lâcher, elle vient quand même. Elle me fait flipper.

-Les gens sont bizarres ce soir, nota Lupin, presque pour lui-même.

-Ca tu peux le dire ! Confirma Erny. Il n'y a pas cinq minutes, j'ai vu Sternz faire une déclaration enflammée à Nott. Nott ! Non mais tu imagines ? Ce mec est le Sang-Pur le plus crétin de toute la planète !

-Je devrais peut-être aller chercher Sirius… Marmonna James, la mine inquiète.

-Vous pensez que si je demande une danse à Bella, elle acceptera ? Rougit Pettigrow.

McFraser jeta un œil stupéfait à Lupin qui répondit par un air désespéré.

-On devrait peut-être avertir un Professeur ? Proposa Erny.

En effet, cela semblait devenir une évidence.

/

Collée à un buffet, Julie engloutissait petit-four sur petit-four rageusement. Elle avait bien senti que Mélanie avait tout fait pour essayer de lui parler mais la jeune femme s'était esquivée à chaque fois. Quand un moment donné, prisonnière d'une discussion avec Pomona Chourave, l'Auror l'avait approché et demandé si elles pouvaient discuter cinq minutes, Julie l'avait sauvagement envoyé bouler. Ensuite, Horace Slughorn était venu lui tenir la jambe pendant trente minutes pour lui présenter « les personnalités de la soirée » : un couple de vampires –Bella et Edward- que le professeur de Potions jugeait « incroyablement modernes » avec leurs convictions de ne pas siroter des humains en guise de repas mais seulement des animaux. L'Auror n'en avait franchement rien eu à faire, à part qu'elle avait été rassurée de savoir qu'aucun des deux convives ne lui planterait des crocs pointus dans la jugulaire s'il lui arrivait par mégarde de se couper le doigt en attrapant un petit-four.

Depuis, elle était vissée à la nourriture. Eglandine, à côté, ne savait plus comment meubler la conversation.

-T'as pas l'air d'aller bien, finit-elle par lui dire, une mine contrite sur le visage.

-Ah ouais ? Répliqua Julie en avalant un toast, le ton mal aimable. Tu serais bien, toi, si tu chopais ta meilleure amie d'enfance- que dis-je, ta "soeur"!- entrain de galocher le mec que tu te tapes tranquilou-bilou dans un coin de l'école ?

Eglandine Chèvrefeuille ne compris pas tout aux expressions employées par la française mais saisissait le gros de la question. Elle ne sut quoi dire, probablement parce qu'apprendre que sa collègue avait une liaison avec son chef était déjà une information assez conséquente.

-Tiens, puisqu'on parle de lui… Malfoy !

Le charmant trentenaire se retourna à l'appel de la jeune femme. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher.

-Sois gentille, Eglandine, va tenir compagnie à quelqu'un d'autre, siffla Julie sans la moindre envie d'être polie ou sympathique en cet instant.

La pauvre jeune femme s'éclipsa, vexée.

-Tu ne saurais pas où est Mélanie ? Eu le toupet de lui demander Nathaniel.

-Je ne sais pas, elle est peut-être partie fourrer sa langue dans la bouche du petit-ami de quelqu'un d'autre ? Lui répondit-elle avec un faux-sourire et une voix détestable.

Julie savait qu'elle était actuellement une pimbêche. Sauf qu'elle était blessée, trahie et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de prendre de pincettes avec les autres puisqu'on ne lui en avait pas fait l'honneur en retour.

-Wow. Tu devrais peut-être boire un truc pour te détendre, Casadano.

-Déjà, tu vas te calmer sur les ordres, le rabroua-t-elle. Ensuite, je pense qu'une petite discussion s'impose, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ca dépend, répondit Nathaniel d'un air supérieur. Ca va être chiant et long ?

Julie se retint très fort de ne pas lui balancer un plateau de canapés dans la tête.

-Ca ne te dérange pas trop de te faire ma meilleure amie devant mes yeux et ceux des élèves ? Lui demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Elle avait beau avoir un visage en colère et une posture hostile, un léger tremblement dans sa voix trahissait immédiatement l'émotion qui la tenaillait.

-On a jamais dit qu'on devait être exclusifs, argumenta Nathaniel. Et de toute manière, toi et moi, c'était… « casual ».

Julie serra ses bras plus fort. Quelle humiliation. Elle se sentait comme une moins que rien. Elle se faisait battre sur son propre jeu. Elle aurait bien aimé que tout cela la laisse indifférente mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi cela lui faisait mal.

-Ok, je vois, prononça-t-elle difficilement.

Sa gorge commençait à se nouer et elle n'aimait pas ça. Nathaniel la regarda avec une pointe de pitié qui l'acheva.

-De toute façon, je vais te dire… Si j'avais su, on n'aurait jamais commencé, ajouta le chef des Aurors.

-Si t'avais su ?

S'il avait su quoi ? Se demanda-t-elle. Regrettait-il à se point de l'avoir côtoyé ? En était-elle vraiment arrivée à ce stade ?

-Si j'avais su avant l'incident avec l'hybride que tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, clarifia Nathaniel sans la moindre gêne. Au moins ta copine est une Sang-mêlée.

Julie se prit comme une gifle en plein visage. Elle avait le souffle coupé.

-Les aigles ne volent pas avec les pigeons, conclut le blondinet comme si un bon adage justifiait tout.

Julie serra le poing. Elle avait le lui envoyer en pleine figure ! Sauf que quelqu'un s'en chargea avant elle. Nathaniel chancela un peu et porta la main à sa mâchoire, éberlué. Devant lui, mini-Severus Snape tremblait de rage. Le geste leur avait valu d'attirer l'attention de plusieurs personnes autour d'eux. Nathaniel Malfoy jeta un regard mauvais au garçon.

-Je vais t'apprendre à attaquer un Auror, sale morveux ! S'énerva-t-il en esquissant d'attraper sa baguette.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Un coup de poing, bien plus puissant et violent que le premier, lui tomba dessus. Cette fois, Nathaniel s'écroula en arrière et entraîna dans sa chute toute une table du buffet, sous les cris effarés des convives. Avachi sur le sol, il tenait un nez ensanglanté. De son côté, Julie avait mal aux phalanges mais cela en valait largement la peine. Son poing encore serré vibrait de fureur et mourrait d'envie de recommencer. Avec leur altercation, un silence gênant s'était abattu sur la Grande Salle. « Reste loin… très loin… de moi ! » Menaça la jeune femme en le pointant du doigt. Elle tourna les talons. Sur son passage, les élèves se poussaient vivement. Elle piqua un pichet de boisson que tenait un Gryffondor et sortit de la Grande Salle. La musique et les bavardages reprirent avant qu'elle ne quitte l'école pour vagabonder dans le parc. Il faisait un froid terrible. Avec sa pauvre robe décolletée, elle allait se transformer en bonhomme de neige. Elle sortit sa baguette et changea de tenue : adieu la belle toilette sophistiquée qu'elle avait mis des jours à perfectionner pour finalement une heure de soirée, bonjour tenue de mamie ronchon en laine bien chaude pour vider un pichet de cocktail toute seule dans un parc. Elle s'installa dans un coin, suffisamment dans l'ombre espérait-elle pour ne pas être embêtée. Elle regarda bêtement son pichet. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement boire. Dans les films, c'est toujours ce que faisaient les personnages dans les moments de crise. Elle s'était toujours demandé si c'était vrai, que l'alcool pouvait alléger la tête même pour quelques minutes. Après tout, il lui faudrait quand même repasser devant la Grande Salle pour rejoindre sa chambre et ça, mieux valait qu'elle ne soit pas trop consciente quand elle le ferait. A moins qu'elle n'aille jusqu'au stade de Quidditch pour piquer un balai et entrer par effraction dans sa propre chambre ? Trop loin. Est-ce que les écuries de Poudlard pouvaient être confortables ? Peut-être.

« Pour moi et mon allure pathétique » Trinqua-t-elle dans sa tête. Elle avala une lampée. C'était quoi ce goût acide de citron ? Ca lui piquait la gorge. Ou bien était-ce l'alcool ? Le dosage était bien plus fort que ce qu'elle pensait que l'école tolèrerait. Ou les élèves avaient-ils corsé les choses en douce ? « Pour moi et mon humiliation » leva-t-elle à nouveau le pichet. « Pour moi et ma naïveté ». Elle commença à sentir les vapeurs embrumer sa tête. « Pour Mèl et son amitié infaillible ». Elle ricana amèrement. « Pour ce connard de Nathaniel ». Elle fit couler du cocktail sur son menton et s'essuya vulgairement. « Pour moi et mon Sang-de-bour… ».

« Ca suffit comme ça » La gronda une voix en lui attrapant le poignet avec fermeté. Julie dégagea son bras avec force. Wow, il n'était pas obligé de lui envoyer une décharge électrique pour la calmer !

« Su-per, dit-elle en croisant le regard du professeur. Il ne me manquait plus qu'un sermon de « Saevus Prince » pour clôturer ma merveilleuse soirée.

Il lui arracha le pichet des mains et renversa le contenu au sol.

-De quoi je me mêle, Snape ? Demanda-t-elle sans gentillesse. Vous faites partie d'une police de bienséance ?

Il plissa les yeux et croisa les bras. Sa posture favorite en somme. Elle était sûre qu'en son for, il était entrain de la prendre en pitié, ou mieux, de la mépriser.

-Boire n'est pas la solution, répondit-il simplement.

Pfff. Il avait suivi des cours de « bonne parole » avec Gandhi ?

-On vous a déjà dit que le paternalisme est une forme de sexisme ordinaire ?

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

-Laissez tomber, éluda-t-elle d'un mouvement de main. Ce sont des notions qui demandent trop de temps à expliquer et je n'ai pas la motivation.

Elle se frotta les yeux. Mauvaise idée, réalisa-t-elle trop tard. Elle venait sûrement d'étaler son maquillage et son mascara n'importe où et ressembler à un panda. Soirée de merde.

-Bon, maintenant que vous avez coupé les vivres, vous allez déguerpir ? Grogna-t-elle encore. Ou je dois souffler dans un alcootest pour rentrer à Poudlard ?

Pourquoi accumulait-elle les piques comme ça ? D'habitude, ce genre d'attitude, mi-humoristique mi-provocante, était plus forte qu'elle lorsque quelqu'un lui plaisait. Et pourquoi, malgré le fait qu'elle n'arrête pas de lui suggérer de s'en aller, n'avait-elle pas du tout envie qu'il s'éloigne ? Ce n'était vraiment pas comme s'il était celui dont elle était le plus proche ! En plus de cela, il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien. Il restait planté là, à l'observer, bras croisés, regard noir et probablement entrain de se faire un monologue mental sur ô combien elle était pathétique en cet instant.

-Pourquoi vous êtes encore là ? Voulut-elle savoir dans un grognement, le nez plissé.

Elle aurait aimé poser la question sans paraître agressive mais n'y parvint pas. Elle était tellement furibonde qu'il lui était impossible de prononcer le moindre mot sans grogner. Et ce qui l'agaçait encore plus que la situation précédente et les paroles de Nathaniel, c'était les pensées qui lui venaient. Pourquoi avait-elle soudainement envie que Severus lui réponde « Parce que je m'inquiète pour vous » ? C'était débile !

-Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un vous surveille, répliqua-t-il dans un sifflement.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle avait voulu et cela lui fit un pincement. Pire, il était là par obligation. Il devait jouer les nounous.

-Je ne suis pas une putain de gamine ! Cria-t-elle en se levant brusquement du mur sur lequel elle s'était posée.

Wow. Mauvaise idée. Sa tête bourdonnait. Elle se sentit chanceler. Snape lui attrapa le bras, pensant qu'elle risquait de chuter. Julie fut saisie de stupeur en sentant la vague de frissons que ça déclencha chez elle. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi avait-elle le ventre nouée ? Elle connaissait les symptômes et elle ne pouvait repousser l'idée plus longtemps : elle réagissait comme si elle avait… des sentiments. C'était absurde ! D'où est-ce que ça sortait ? Cela ne pouvait pas juste apparaître d'un coup, comme par magie !

-Miss Casadano ?

Elle releva la tête. A l'expression plus que concernée de Severus Snape, elle avait dû afficher un visage plutôt inquiétant. Elle le dévisagea. Longtemps. Trop visiblement puisqu'il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Non, non, elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de lui. Ce serait bizarre ! Il ne lui avait toujours pas lâché le bras et une part d'elle en était contente. Et si elle l'embrassait ?

-Oh putain, je deviens folle, marmonna-t-elle en se prenant le front dans une main.

« Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ?! Lui hurla une partie de son cerveau. Tu ne vas tout de même pas embrasser Severus Snape ! ». C'était affreux. Elle avait l'impression de lutter avec elle-même. L'image lui vint de ses deux hémisphères de cerveau entrain de se battre sur un ring de boxe. C'était ça qu'elle ressentait. Le problème, c'est que ce n'était pas l'option qu'elle préférait qui prenait l'avantage. Il lui posa sa deuxième main sur l'autre bras. Encore une fois, une décharge lui parcourut l'échine. Il lui sembla que l'un des hémisphères était sur le point de gagner.

-Miss, souffla Severus en se penchant vers elle, essayant de lire dans son regard la solution à son attitude plus qu'étrange, vous ne me semblez pas dans votre…

Et merde. C'est ce que l'hémisphère perdant lui dit quand elle termina sa bouche collée contre celle du Mangemort. Par réflexe à sa surprise sans doute, Severus avait serré terriblement fort ses doigts sur ses bras, comme s'il était crispé, et c'était franchement douloureux. Ils s'éloignèrent mutuellement. Julie n'aurait pas su dire s'il était devenu livide ou bien pivoine, il faisait tellement noir qu'elle n'y voyait rien. Ou bien l'alcool l'empêchait de voir clair. Argh, s'il ne desserrait pas son emprise, elle finirait avec de gros hématomes. Il n'osa rien dire ou faire à part la dévisager.

-Pas la peine de prétendre que ça ne vous plaît pas, lui susurra-t-elle d'une voix bien plus charmeuse qu'elle ne s'attendait à adopter. Votre mini-vous m'a déjà fait des avances qui prouve bien que, quelque soit l'âge ou l'époque, vous craquez forcément pour moi.

C'est assez surprise elle-même que Julie se vit se repencher vers lui et l'embrasser avec plus de force que la première fois. Cet étonnement-là ne fut rien comparé à la stupeur qu'elle éprouva lorsque Severus Snape finit par se laisser faire et même lui rendre son baiser. A son grand soulagement, il cessa de lui martyriser les bras. Chose étrange, Julie n'entendait plus le deuxième hémisphère de son cerveau qui tempêtait quelques minutes avant. Tout son corps et toute sa tête s'accordaient à dire que le moment était très agréable.

-Juju, tu es par là ?

A la voix si proche de Mélanie, ils sursautèrent de concert et se poussèrent l'un l'autre si vivement que la jeune femme posa le pied sur une touffe d'herbes glissante et perdit l'équilibre. Dans un cri, et un mouvement de corps, très peu dignes, elle tomba par terre. C'est le moment que choisit Mélanie pour surgir de derrière un buisson.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en lui tendant le bras, ayant à peine remarqué Severus Snape juste à côté- noir sur fond noir, c'était assez difficile- qui tentait de reprendre une figure normale.

-Oui, ça va, répondit l'Auror en se redressant.

-Je t'ai cherché partout, expliqua son amie. Je me suis inquiétée avec cette histoire avec N…

La jeune femme se retint de terminer la phrase.

-Dis-moi qu'il a le nez pété et qu'il a terriblement souffert lorsque Pomfresh le lui a remis en place, la supplia presque Julie.

Mélanie esquissa un sourire affirmatif.

-Bien fait pour sa gueule, grommela la jeune femme avec un petit ricanement satisfait.

-Comment vous pouvez être dehors ? S'étonna la jeune blonde. Il fait un froid de canard !

Julie se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait quelques instants, elle n'avait plus du tout senti la température, voire même avait-elle eu un peu chaud.

-Pomfresh réquisitionne tout le monde à l'infirmerie, informa Mélanie tandis que le trio retournait vers l'école, la jeune femme gardant son bras solidement enroulé autour de celui de sa meilleure amie.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Elle commençait à trop souvent aller dans l'infirmerie à son goût. Est-ce qu'il devait toujours y avoir un obstacle inattendu lorsqu'elle ne désirait rien d'autre que rejoindre son lit ?

-Apparemment, il y a une potion mal faite par des élèves qui a terminé dans les seaux à cocktail. Du coup, elle doit faire le tri entre les contaminés et les autres afin de donner un antidote.

-Quel genre de potion ? Demanda abruptement Severus, le visage tendu et la voix très rauque.

-Aucune idée, avoua Mélanie.

Les jeunes gens arrivèrent dans une infirmerie bondée et très bruyante. Le temps d'attente allait être interminable. Julie décida d'aller se caler au fond d'un lit en attendant et, l'alcool aidant, elle s'endormit.

/

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le soleil s'amusait à lui envoyer ses rayons en plein visage. Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre qu'elle était toujours à l'infirmerie. A peine une paupière ouverte que Pomfresh lui sautait dessus.

-Vous n'y avez pas échappé, soupira la Médicomage. Je vais arranger ça.

-Echappé ? Répéta d'une voix pâteuse la jeune femme.

-Au philtre d'amour que des petits génies ont fait circuler toute la soirée, grommela Pompom. Je vous jure que si je tenais les garnements qui ont fait ça, ils ne passeraient pas de bonnes vacances !

L'information mit longtemps à parvenir jusqu'au cerveau embrumé. Un philtre d'amour ? C'était une blague ?

-Heureusement que le professeur Slughorn et le professeur Prince sont doués en Potions, les effets ont vite été contrés. Qu'est-ce qui passe par la tête de ces enfants ? Faire une potion tous seuls… Ils auraient pu créer du poison et tous nous tuer !

Pomfresh lui tendit un verre. Bah ! L'antidote était abominable ! Julie fit une grimace ridicule. Poppy continua de babiller toute seule de longue minutes avec un air renfrogné. "Quand je pense que les Serpentards ont volé un saladier complet... Si ça avait été mortel... Merlin... Complètement irresponsables...". D'après la médicomage, tout le monde avait évité le pire; le philtre avait seulement changé de manière de fonctionner: au lieu d'agir par un premier regard, il avait agi par un premier contact.

C'est avec un grand bonheur que Julie quitta l'infirmière hystérique et qu'elle rejoignit sa salle de bain pour une bonne douche chaude. Elle avait cogité cette histoire de philtre d'amour : qui en avait été victime ? Elle, apparemment, et cela expliquait ses avances ri-di-cu-les envers « Saevus Prince ». Mini-Snape, de toute évidence. Mélanie ? Ou Nathaniel ? Elle l'espérait car cela la soulagerait de son vague à l'âme de la veille. Y avait-il eu beaucoup de personnes sous l'emprise du philtre ? Avait-elle loupé des situations cocasses ? Il lui tardait d'aller chercher les ragots !

* * *

 **Anecdote** :

L'histoire de la chanson inventée pour un professeur est véridique ^^ Hommage à mon cher professeur de mathématiques de seconde qui a hérité d'une chansonnette à sa gloire sous nos émois XD


	15. Règlement de comptes

**CHAPITRE 15 : REGLEMENT DE COMPTES**

Mélanie servit le chocolat chaud, agrémenté d'une délicieuse chantilly, dans les tasses et apporta le réconfortant breuvage dans le salon. Expliquer toute la scène du baiser avec Nathaniel lui avait donné l'envie de boire sa boisson favorite. Certes, elle avait gardé pour elle l'attirance qu'elle avait éprouvée durant ce moment, ne jugeant pas utile de lancer de l'huile sur le feu. De toute façon, Julie lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant la soirée et, notamment, les propos abjectes de Nathaniel. Ce gars avait bien mérité son nez cassé.

-Tu l'aurais vu à l'infirmerie, ricana la blonde. Il avait tout le centre du visage gonflé comme une patate violette. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. J'aurais dû prendre une photo.

Julie trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson avec délectation. Sans louper aucun détail, Mélanie lui avait narré toutes les anecdotes de la soirée, sa préférée restant celle de Sybille Trelawney en parade amoureuse autour de Dumbledore. Heureusement, Nathaniel était rentré dans le manoir familial pour les vacances, ce qui apaisait considérablement l'ambiance. La jeune femme se racla la gorge. Elles s'étaient arrêtées à un moment très croustillant du récit de sa meilleure amie et elle comptait revenir dessus.

-Julie ?

-Hmm ?

Mélanie ne tenait plus en place sur le canapé. A l'inverse, Julie ne semblait pas très enthousiaste.

-Cette histoire avec Severus… Je veux dire… un baiser, quoi !

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est à cause du philtre, je te l'ai expliqué.

-Mais c'était comment ? Je veux tout savoir !

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient d'excitation. Cette situation était pour le moins inattendue ! Dans le fond, elle espérait que cela déclencherait une série d'évènements plus romantiques et imprévus les uns que les autres. Julie avait beau essayer d'en parler comme d'une chose banale, sa meilleure amie ne la connaissait que trop bien : elle était chamboulée.

-C'était… bien.

-C'est tout ? Bouda Mélanie.

-Agréable.

-Non, non, secoua la tête l'Auror. Tu minimises. Allez, je suis ta meilleure amie, sois honnête.

Julie soupira. Mélanie se doutait que ce n'était pas tant qu'il était difficile de lui dire que de se l'avouer à elle-même.

-C'était plaisant, d'accord ? J'admets que quand tu nous as interrompus ça m'a… énervée, mais ce doit être l'effet de la potion.

-Oh non, j'ai tout fait foiré !

-Je te dis que c'était l'effet du philtre ! J'étais à moitié groggy, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Ca m'envoyait des frissons, des décharges électriques, des nœuds dans le ventre, des envies d'être collée, de l'embrasser… Bref, le calvaire. Rien que je ne ressente habituellement.

-Et lui ? C'est Snape tout de même. Il n'a pas fait une crise de panique ? Déjà que quand un élèveaà le malheur de le frôler il est à deux doigts de l'hystérie…

-Si, s'amusa Julie. Au début. Il m'a tellement serré les bras de crispation que j'ai des bleus. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me les arracher! C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai fait n'importe quoi : mon sang ne parvenait plus à atteindre mon cerveau.

-Au début ? S'enquit la blonde à qui rien n'échappait.

-Il…

-Oui ?

Un sourire beaucoup trop béat fendait le visage de l'Auror.

-Il a été réceptif, quoi ! Rougit Julie en reprenant une gorgée de chocolat.

Mélanie semblait sur le point d'hurler. Severus Snape, rendre un baiser ? C'était inconcevable !

-Il est en crush sur toi. Par Merlin !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il a probablement été ensorcelé, comme tout le monde à cette soirée.

Julie ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Ou il a peut-être juste saisi l'opportunité. Tu as bien galoché Nathaniel quand il t'est tombé dessus !

-Oui, mais on parle de Nathaniel. Ce mec est absolument canon. Un connard fini certes, mais un Apollon.

-Eh bien, c'est pareil. L'Aphrodite que je suis lui est tombé dessus et il ne pouvait pas résister. Fin de l'histoire.

Mélanie fit une moue qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Quelque chose lui disait que ces deux là seraient très gênés de se côtoyer et, secrètement, elle voulait qu'il se passe plus que cela. Son côté romantique le voulait. Par ailleurs, secrètement, peut-être aussi préférait-elle sa meilleure amie loin de Nathaniel. Elle se garda bien de le dire et enchaîna sur une autre conversation.

/

Severus Snape, le jeune élève de Serpentard, regardait d'un air morne la tenture de son lit. C'était le dernier jour des vacances de Noël. Dans quelques minutes, les élèves reviendraient. Il sentit une boule d'angoisse au creux de son ventre. Il essaya d'occluder pour chasser son anxiété mais n'y arriva pas. Quand il entendit la porte de la Salle Commune, une envie de vomir le tenaillait. Les marches menant aux dortoirs grincèrent. Il espéra que la vue de ses rideaux fermés dissuaderait les Partisans de venir lui parler. Peine perdue. Les tentures furent ouvertes en grand d'un geste sec. Severus se redressa immédiatement, baguette en main. Lucius le toisait de son regard métallique, flanqué d'Avery, Nott et Carrow. L'aristocrate à la chevelure d'or lui jeta un paquet sur les genoux comme on jette un os à un chien. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il sans oser toucher le colis.

-Un petit « cadeau » pour Casadano, expliqua Malfoy, sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Les trois Mangemorts derrière lui ricanèrent de méchanceté. Severus sentit le haut-le-cœur lui reprendre.

-Elle t'aime bien, non ? Se moqua Lucius. Alors tu vas lui offrir ceci. Un conseil : ne le touche pas directement.

Malfoy dû sentir le malaise qu'éprouvait Severus car il s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

-Tu vas obéir, n'est-ce pas Snape ? Menaça d'un chuchotement l'élève. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas ravi d'apprendre que tu ne suis pas les ordres correctement. Tu imagines combien il sera heureux lorsqu'on l'aura débarrassé d'une Auror à Poudlard ?

Severus déglutit et saisit le petit paquet emballé. Lucius tourna les talons.

-Ne nous déçois pas cette fois !

/

Comme tous les élèves de l'école, James et Sirius se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils pensaient avoir deux heures de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Prince leur avait indiqués que tout le monde était attendu là-bas. Se passait-il quelque chose de grave ?

« Ca va les amoureux ?

Un groupe de Serpentard leur passa devant en ricanant.

-La « Bromance » est déjà finie, Potter ? Le nargua Servilus à distance, son habituel air mauvais sur le visage.

Malgré une semaine écoulée, les moqueries ne diminuaient pas. Les Serpentards, en tête de liste, étaient inlassables sur cette blague. La veille encore, le mur à côté du Portrait de la Grosse Dame avait été peint d'un gigantesque cœur rose à paillettes qui laissait échapper des bulles de savons colorées avec inscrit : « Potter + Black, Love Forever ». Même Peeves passait son temps à les appeler « Roméo et Juliette » en leur jetant des confettis chaque fois qu'ils les voyaient.

Sirius esquissa le geste de prendre sa baguette mais le Maraudeur le retint. Il n'en valait pas la peine. En plus, Casadano n'était pas loin et les surveillait. Quelle plaie celle-ci ! C'est avec stupeur que les étudiants découvrirent une estrade en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Quand tout le monde fut là, le professeur Dumbledore grimpa sur la scène.

« Merci à tous et à toutes de prendre de votre temps pour être ici, remercia-t-il en scrutant la foule. Après concertation avec vos professeurs et nos chers Aurors, suite notamment à quelques évènements… inattendus au sein de l'école – tous les élèves songèrent immédiatement à l'attaque de l'hybride, sans compter les nouvelles de plus en plus inquiétantes à l'extérieur au sujet d'un certain Lord Voldemort- il nous paraît important que chaque sorcier, et chaque sorcière, soit en mesure de savoir se défendre en duel.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard malicieux. Les duels, ça leur connaissait déjà.

-Bien sûr, vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de vous exercer un peu en cours, continua le Directeur. Cependant, il vous est rarement demandé de faire appel à toutes vos connaissances en même temps. Un duel ne se fait pas uniquement à base de sortilèges, de défense ou de métamorphose. C'est un équilibre entre toutes vos aptitudes. C'est pourquoi, vous aurez désormais des séances de duel.

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée. « La situation dehors doit être grave pour que Dumbledore se mette à nous entraîner de la sorte, songea à voix haute Lupin.

-Vous avez vu la Gazette ce matin ? Ajouta Pettigrow. Encore six disparus et deux villages réduits en cendres.

-Bientôt ils recruteront des Aurors à la sortie de l'école, grommela Sirius.

-Bien, reprit d'un air enjoué le vieux sorcier. Je vois que l'annonce vous plaît. Je vais donc laisser la parole au professeur Flitwick.

Le petit homme grimpa sur l'estrade, ce qui n'était pas du luxe. Pendant qu'il expliquait les démarches du duel, les règles et les précautions, James porta son attention sur les adultes. McGonagall échangeaient des paroles anxieuses avec le Directeur. Slughorn semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Les Aurors grimaçaient de temps à autres aux paroles du professeur de sortilèges, visiblement pas toujours du même avis que lui. Prince avait son air renfrogné et son allure rigide habituelle. Casadano et Malfoy avaient prit soin d'être le plus éloignés possible.

« Pour conclure, déclara le professeur Flitwick, puisque des actes valent mieux que des paroles, peut-être pourrions-nous avoir deux volontaires chez les Aurors ?

Ah, voilà qui devenait intéressant !

-Monsieur Malfoy, peut-être ? Tenta le professeur, voyant que personne ne se bousculait. Comme vous êtes le Chef des Aurors.

Sûrement parce qu'on lui rappelait son « honorable » titre- ce que les Malfoy pouvaient être imbus d'eux-même- l'Auror se redressa avec fierté et accepta de rejoindre l'estrade. « On va bien s'amuser ! » Gloussa Sirius en lui donnant un coup de coude lorsque Casadano entra en piste également, se portant immédiatement volontaire. Flitwick lança un regard peu rassuré à Dumbledore. Le duel n'allait clairement pas être courtois. Pour avoir déjà vu les deux françaises face à un loup-garou, et le tempérament de feu de Casadano, il lui tardait que le match commence.

Les adversaires se saluèrent, comme le voulait la coutume, d'une révérence, avec des visages hostiles. Puis chacun avança jusqu'à sa place. Malfoy lança un premier sort que la jeune femme balaya d'un coup de baguette. Il en jeta un deuxième qu'elle écarta comme on chasse une mouche. Nathaniel Malfoy dû attaquer plus fort car elle recula de trois pas avant de lever un bouclier et de répliquer. Le sol trembla sous le passage de son sortilège, hérissant les poils de chaque élève. Elle ne plaisantait pas ! L'homme se protégea d'un mur d'eau qui s'évapora aussitôt. Le rythme des échanges s'intensifia, les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. De chaque côté, les Aurors ressemblaient à des épéistes, fendant l'air à vive allure, les mâchoires serrées. Il y eu une seconde d'accalmie ; les adversaires semblaient un peu essoufflés. Les élèves étaient stupéfaits. Ils ne connaissaient pratiquement aucun des sorts utilisés. La rapidité d'exécution était incroyable. James réalisa qu'il était loin de pouvoir prétendre au titre d'Auror à la sortie de Poudlard. Pire, il comprit qu'aucun d'eux ici n'avait le niveau pour rivaliser avec un Mangemort en cas d'attaque.

Casadano esquissa un sourire provoquant. Elle fit tournoyer sa baguette. Une brise traversa la salle, faisant claquer les étendards des maisons au-dessus de leur tête. Toute l'assemblée poussa un cri de surprise quand un lion rugit. L'étendard de Gryffondor s'anima : un lion de feu bondit brusquement depuis la tenture vers la scène. Il rugit plus fort face à Nathaniel. James en eu la chair de poule. C'était grisant d'excitation. Le lion se mit à courir et sauta sur Malfoy. Celui-ci leva un bouclier mais la puissance du félin le fit reculer. Il riposta. Le lion éclata en milliers d'étincelles. C'est alors qu'un blaireau lui sauta dans le dos, tout de terre et de mousse. L'animal obéissait au moindre mouvement de baguette de sa propriétaire comme une dresseuse de cirque avec un fouet. Le Chef des Aurors se débattit avec le blaireau comme il put, alternant les attaques contre la bête et contre la sorcière. Alors qu'il reprenait le dessus, une bourrasque aux allures d'un aigle vint lui griffer le visage de ses serres. James, comme l'assemblée, resta bouche bée devant le spectacle. Il pouvait sentir toute la force et toute la rage que Casadano mettait contre l'homme. Elle semblait se moquer éperdument que son épaule gauche soit brûlée et que son arcade saigne. Lui aussi répondait avec de plus en plus de hargne, lâchant des grognements de colère et lui jetant un regard assassin. Il se débarrassa enfin du blaireau et de l'aigle. Dans toute la salle résonna le ricanement mauvais de Casadano. Elle tourna le poignet d'un geste sec. Des trombes d'eau sortirent du mur du fond, comme si les canalisations venaient d'exploser entre les pierres. Les étudiants crièrent d'effroi. Les vagues n'éclaboussèrent pas le lieu, préférant prendre la forme d'un gigantesque serpent qui ouvrit la gueule sur des crocs acérés. Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ; le reptile lui fondit dessus, le noyant dans les flots et le propulsant sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à qu'il s'écrase à l'autre bout de l'estrade, trempé et crachotant. D'un Expelliarmus, la jeune femme le désarma et marcha vers lui. Elle lui colla le bout de sa baguette sur la tempe. Ses yeux brûlaient d'adrénaline et de satisfaction. James pouvait sentir l'aura de magie qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle se sentait puissante, invincible en cet instant. Il se demanda même si elle n'hésitait pas à l'achever. Finalement, au bout de très longues secondes où chacun retenait son souffle, elle abaissa sa baguette, fit la révérence et sauta de l'estrade. La démarche fière, le sourire triomphant, elle reprit sa place. Rimini avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Prince lui jetait un regard perturbé. Dumbledore restait impassible. Flitwick finit par rompre le silence pesant d'une voix mal assurée. « B-Bien. Merci p-pour la démonstration. Chers élèves, mettez-vous par deux s'il vous plaît.

-Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais provoquer Casadano, lui demanda Sirius, essoufflé comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant tout le duel.

-Les professeurs et les Aurors passeront dans les rangs pour vous conseiller, continua Flitwick.

Quelques semaines auparavant, James aurait absolument tout donné pour un entraînement avec Casadano ou Rimini. On lui avait dit que les deux françaises se targuaient d'être aussi synchrones que des jumelles au combat. S'il voulait devenir un Auror, c'était elles qu'il lui fallait. Sauf que depuis l'affaire des toilettes, il ne les supportait plus. Tant pis, il se contenterait de Chèvrefeuille.


	16. Pré-au-lard

**CHAPITRE 16 : PRE-AU-LARD**

« On peut tuer quelqu'un avec de la neige ? » S'enquit d'une voix ronchonne Julie Casadano en langue de Molière.

Mélanie esquissa un sourire amusé et jeta un œil vers Nathaniel Malfoy. Il essayait de maintenir de l'ordre dans les rangées d'élèves surexcités. Elle ne les blâmait pas, elle-même était impatiente d'aller à Pré-au-lard. Etant donné la dangerosité de l'époque, Dumbledore avait autorisé la sortie des élèves, par année et par groupes restreints, surveillés par des professeurs et des Aurors. Evidemment, cela rendait l'excursion moins agréable et libre. « Je te laisse, lui répondit-elle simplement, mon groupe est sur le point de partir et Pomona me fait les gros yeux depuis trois bonnes minutes.

-Les Poufsouffles, hein ? Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas un hasard, la taquina Julie. Dans le fond, c'est là que tu aurais fini si tu avais été élève de Poudlard.

-Va en enfer ! Grogna la blonde en s'éloignant.

Julie se tourna vers son propre groupe, une dizaine de Serdaigle et quelques Gryffondors. D'ordinaire déjà plutôt sages et ordonnés, les Aigles étaient rangés et dociles comme des militaires. Qui d'autre, sinon « Saevus Prince », pour avoir un tel effet sur des jeunes de dix-sept ans ? Minerva s'approcha d'eux, échangea quelques mots et leur donna le feu vert pour décamper. Julie et Severus se retrouvèrent donc à marcher côte à côte dans la neige, un silence gênant entre eux. Depuis la soirée de Noël, ils s'étaient soigneusement évités, ce qui n'était pas si difficile étant donné le caractère taciturne de Snape et sa propension naturelle à vivre dans son laboratoire. Julie, mal à l'aise, cherchait désespérément un sujet de conversation. Le seul qui lui vint fut la bague d'Herpo sur laquelle travaillait Severus en secret dans les cachots ; hélas, ce n'était pas une discussion à aborder en présence d'élèves, même si deux bons mètres les séparaient. Sa deuxième pensée fut pour les Maraudeurs ; elle secoua la tête. C'était définitivement le sujet à éviter ! Elle se rappela que, des mois en arrière, elle lui avait demandé quelle était la cause de cette haine viscérale entre eux. A force d'observation, elle avait fini par comprendre où était le commencement de cette histoire et avait été franchement déçue. C'était d'une banalité ! Comme bien souvent à l'adolescence, et même plus tard il fallait l'admettre, la guerre entre deux garçons comme James Potter et Severus Snape ne pouvait avoir été déclenché que par une fille. Lily Evans, en l'occurrence. Julie avait remarqué les regards tristes que le mini-Snape jetaitt parfois discrètement en direction de la rouquine ou les brefs mouvements qu'il réfrénait aussitôt en voulant, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, l'approcher pour lui parler. D'ailleurs, elle effectuait le même genre de manège. Avaient-ils été amis ? Plus que cela ? Qu'est-ce qui les empêchaient de parler comme des adultes ? L'Auror avait d'abord songé à Potter et sa bande. Mais Evans disposait d'un caractère bien trempé et ne traînait pas tant avec son petit-ami, aussi elle et Snape s'évitaient-ils volontairement. Etait-ce à cause du renfermement du jeune Severus ? De son attirance pour la magie noire, au cercle malfamé des Serpentards qui rôdait autour de lui ? Elle était une Née-moldue après tout ; Julie aurait probablement réagit comme elle à sa place. Comment encore supporter une personne faisant l'apologie du meurtre de quelqu'un comme soi ? Malgré la tristesse de cette relation, Julie en éprouvait un soulagement : le jeune Severus n'avait pas perdu toute son humanité s'il gardait en lui des sentiments, amicaux ou amoureux, pour une fille comme Lily Evans.

Ce qui l'amenait à réfléchir sur le propre Severus Snape qu'elle connaissait, celui marchant silencieusement à côté d'elle. Qui était-il maintenant ? Malgré qu'il soit plus secret encore que son jeune double, elle le trouvait plus humain, moins écorché vif. Etait-ce du à son repentir ? Julie se souvenait qu'une autre fois, elle lui avait demandé quel était son rôle dans l'élaboration du futur pour qu'il souhaite à ce point le préserver. La mort de Lily Evans avait-elle été un tournant dans sa vie ? Y avait-il participé ? En avait-il souffert ? Son repentir avait-il commencé là ? Pourquoi ne désirait-il pas modifier le passé pour la sauver dans ce cas ? Tant de questions qu'elle ne pourrait jamais poser !

Severus resserra son écharpe autour de lui. La laine dégageait encore les senteurs du parfum de l'Auror. Celle-ci semblait plongée dans de grandes réflexions. La neige crissait sous leurs pieds tandis que les élèves babillaient devant eux, impatients de rejoindre Pré-au-lard. Il aurait voulu dissiper le malaise mais n'avait aucune stratégie pour. Il l'avait évitée autant que possible ces dernières semaines. Le souvenir de la soirée de Noël était encore cuisant dans sa mémoire. Quel imbécile il avait été ! Julie avait dû bien rire de lui avec sa meilleure amie. Il s'était attendu à des gloussements, des regards moqueurs, des remarques déplaisantes. Il s'était déjà préparé à des répliques cinglantes et un beau mensonge prétextant qu'il n'avait été qu'une victime de la stupidité des élèves parmi tant d'autres. C'était le genre d'attitude auxquelles les Maraudeurs l'avaient habitué et que Black, ce sorcier dérangé, inutile et planqué dans la maison de ses parents au square Grimmaurd, lui servait encore lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Pourtant, aucune des deux Aurors n'avait agi de la sorte. Il doutait sérieusement que Julie n'en ait parlé à sa plus grande confidente, ce qui signifiait qu'elles avaient volontairement laissé passer l'affaire. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses auxquels il était habitué et, quelque part, cela le rendait encore plus nerveux ; il aimait ce qui était prévisible, maîtrisé, connu d'avance sauf que les françaises ne répondaient en rien à tout cela.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de Pré-au-lard et lâchèrent le groupe d'aigles et de lions chez Honeydukes.

Il regarda les étalages sans grand intérêt, uniquement pour passer le temps. De toute façon, même s'il aimait bien quelques sucreries, il n'avouerait jamais un tel penchant devant des élèves ; cela ruinerait les efforts qu'il mettait à se faire craindre. Quelqu'un lui donna un coup de coude un peu fort. Il lança son regard le plus noir avant de se radoucir. Julie Casadano lui montrait du doigt un comptoir de la boutique où plusieurs théières fumantes voltigeaient dans les airs pour remplir des tasses colorées.

« Vous me devez un thé, lui rappela-t-elle. Enfin, j'opterai plutôt pour un chocolat si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un demi-sourire malicieux. La gêne que Severus avait ressentie jusque-là se dissipa. Il haussa les épaules et poussa un soupir faussement las, plus par coutume que par véritable épuisement. Cette fois, la jeune femme sourit d'un sincère amusement. « Je peux prendre une Chocogrenouille avec ? J'essaie désespérément d'obtenir la carte de Newt Scamander.

-Vous dépasseriez les bornes, Miss, prévint-il de son ton menaçant.

-Alors ce sera un thé, un chocolat et une Chocogrenouille, commanda l'Auror au serveur derrière le comptoir en dissimulant mal un certain fou rire.

Ses boucles brunes et rebelles voltigèrent brusquement, fouettant délicatement le menton pointu du Maître des potions. Comme d'autres, un chant venait de capter son attention. Oubliant complètement sa commande- que Severus dû se charger de récupérer- elle fonça à l'extérieur, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Elle était aussi intenable qu'une gamine de quatre ans! La neige tombait de nouveau fort sur le petit village anglais. A proximité d'Honeydukes, un magnifique orchestre et une chorale donnaient un concert de plein air, les flocons tourbillonnant autour d'eux sans jamais les toucher, probablement grâce à un sortilège. Les rangs du public grossissaient au fur et à mesure, subjugué de la performance. Du coin de l'oeil, Severus remarqua que l'Auror soufflait du bout des lèvres les paroles du chant. Quelle langue était-ce? Il aurait penché sur de l'italien. En tout cas, cela semblait provoquer chez la jeune femme une vive émotion. "Ce sont des élèves de Beauxbâtons, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille d'un ton ému.

Effectivement, il n'avait pas noté le blason doré brodé sur le bas des écharpes des musiciens et des chanteurs. Ainsi, ce devait être un hymne de référence dans l'école française. Même si l'air était divin, le professeur ne put s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement: de la danse, du chant, de la musique... Beauxbâtons était-elle une école de sorcellerie ou d'arts?

-Les paroles sont inspirées d'un texte de Léonard de Vinci, murmura-t-elle encore, les yeux brillants.

L'Auror prononça le nom du génie de la Renaissance avec tant de déférence que Severus était presque vexé qu'elle porte autant d'adoration pour un moldu. Le concert se clôtura sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. L'Auror poussa un petit soupir qui ressemblait à un manque ou de la nostalgie; heureusement, sa boisson et sa Chocogrenouille lui redonnèrent bien vite le moral.

/

Installés à une table des Trois Balais, les Maraudeurs sirotaient leur Bierraubeurre, bien au chaud. Dehors, il s'était mis à fortement neiger. James regardait ce paysage blanc d'un air songeur, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter son meilleur ami.

« Tu cogites encore à propos de Casadano et Rimini ? Demanda-t-il en soupirant.

-Ouais, grogna James. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre qui elles sont et comment elles agissent.

-Toujours cette histoire des toilettes ?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement. Cornedrue tournait en boucle sur cette affaire et cela commençait à peser sur le moral du groupe.

-Laisse tomber, conseilla Sirius en buvant un coup. Je ne vois pas ce qui te tracasse, on a toujours su que Servilus et ses copains de Serpentard étaient des Mangemorts en devenir. Maintenant, on en a la certitude, ils sont passés à l'acte.

-Et ça ne t'embête pas de les côtoyer tous les jours ? Siffla méchamment le garçon à lunettes.

-Bien sûr que si ! Riposta Sirius en le fusillant des yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Dans quelques mois, ils seront loin de Poudlard.

-On pourrait prévenir Dumbledore ou le Ministère. Qu'ils aillent à Azkaban avant de pouvoir aider Vous-savez-qui.

Peter baissa la tête, Remus détourna le regard et Sirius lâcha un ricanement méprisant.

-Dumbledore ? S'il avait voulu faire quelque chose, il l'aurait déjà fait. Ce sont ses élèves, sous son nez. Il est forcément au courant mais il ferme les yeux. Ou alors il est suffisamment bête pour croire qu'il vaincra Vous-savez-qui avant la remise des diplômes.

-Dumbledore est le plus intelligent sorcier de notre époque ! Grinça Remus pour le défendre. Il sait sûrement mieux que toi ce qu'il faut faire.

-Ah oui ? Se moqua Patmol en basculant sa chaise vers l'arrière. Dans ce cas, quelle bonne raison le pousse à jouer l'autruche ?

-Peut-être la même qui oblige les deux françaises à ne pas dénoncer Snape ? Cingla Lunard d'un ton sec.

James lâcha un long sifflement peu convaincu.

-Comme quoi ?

-Les gars, ne vous énervez pas, essaya prudemment de tempérer le quatrième membre du groupe.

Remus toisa Sirius et James et se pencha vers eux.

-Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que les adultes tentent d'infiltrer le réseau de Vous-savez-qui par le biais des élèves ? Que c'est plus simple de soutirer des informations de garçons de dix-sept ans plutôt que de Mangemorts en puissance ?

Patmol et Cornedrue burent un coup en silence. C'était une possibilité. En tous cas, ça expliquerait l'attitude rapprochée de Casadano avec Snape et l'étrange altercation dans les toilettes. Ils tournèrent brusquement la tête quand un remue-ménage effroyable se déclencha dans le fond de l'auberge. Un feu-tête-chercheuse voltigeait dans toute la pièce, renversant tables, chaises, luminaires et projetant des étincelles rougeoyantes derrière lui. Un violent coup de pied extirpa James de sa curiosité. Sirius lui montra d'un coup de menton des Serpentards qui profitaient de la diversion pour quitter les Trois Balais sans que les superviseurs ne le remarquent. D'un bref coup d'œil, les Maraudeurs quittèrent leurs places à leur tour et rejoignirent le froid mordant. Par instinct, James emportait toujours sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac. Même si la neige trahissait leur position, les Serpentards n'y prêtaient pas attention. Qu'est-ce qu'ils manigançaient encore ? Ils s'éloignèrent du village à pas rapide, s'enfonçant dans la campagne silencieuse. Finalement, un hameau voisin fit son apparition ; à peine six ou sept maisons éparses au milieu des prés cotonneux. Les apprentis Mangemorts s'avancèrent vers une barrière en bois, sautèrent par-dessus et prirent la direction d'une des chaumières. Qui pouvaient-ils bien rencontrer là-dedans ? D'autres Mangemorts ? Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Les Maraudeurs attendirent que les verts et argents pénètrent dans l'habitation. Quand le champ fut libre, ils passèrent à leur tour au-dessus de l'enclos et comprirent trop tard leur erreur. Un sort de détection avait été posé le long de la clôture. Un bruit sourd retentit, signe que des intrus étaient là. « Courez ! » Ordonna James à pleins poumons en faisant demi-tour. Il vit passer des sorts au-dessus de sa tête et s'écraser sur les arbres à côté de lui. Les quatre Gryffondors foncèrent aussi vite que possible vers Pré-au-lard. En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Sirius constata qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Ils en profitèrent pour ralentir et prendre leur souffle.

« Merde, James ! Râla Remus. Il faut toujours que tu nous attires des ennuis !

-Je n'ai forcé personne à me suivre ! S'agaça Cornedrue.

Ils continuèrent leur avancée d'un pas vif, vérifiant constamment que personne ne risquait de surgir derrière eux. Brrr, il faisait de plus en froid.

-Si McGonagall a remarqué notre absence… Trembla Peter en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Merci pour le soutien moral, Queudver, le réprimanda Sirius.

-De toute façon, on va mourir de froid avant même de croiser le regard de McGonagall, plaisanta James. C'est quoi cette température ?

Le blizzard souffla plus fort. Ils avaient le visage congelé et froid jusqu'aux os. Et cette sensation étrange…

-Détraqueurs ! Avertit Peter d'un couinement en levant le nez au ciel.

Sirius ouvrit des yeux effarés. Il n'y avait pas juste un Détraqueur mais au moins six. Il essaya de se remémorer un souvenir heureux, le poing serré sur sa baguette.

-Expecto Patronum !

Sa baguette lâcha un maigre filet argenté, juste de quoi faire un nuage entre lui et la première créature qui lui fonçait dessus. Le Détraqueur ralentit sa course. A côté, James, Remus et Peter parvenaient à peine à faire mieux. Les quatre garçons tentaient de poursuivre leur fuite mais l'aura de désespoir que six Détraqueurs dégageaient autour d'eux leur faisait perdre toute motivation de fuir.

-Expecto Patronum ! Tenta une nouvelle fois James, ses yeux fermés et plissés au maximum, essayant de se concentrer sur le souvenir le plus puissant dont il disposait.

Un cerf fit son apparition, voleta faiblement vers Remus qui, déjà, se mettait à claquer des dents. Le Patronus ne fit pas illusion bien longtemps. Sirius se précipita sur Remus, cherchant à faire barrière avec son corps. Lunard était la proie la plus facile pour les Détraqueurs. James leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette :

-Expec… Expect… Patro…

Les pensées de James s'enlisaient. Il n'arrivait plus à repenser à des images joyeuses. Il sentit une vague glacée lui couler dans le dos.

-POTTER ! POUSSEZ-VOUS !

Une voix glaciale le sortit de sa torpeur. La mince silhouette de « Saevus Prince » apparut entre les troncs, ses robes virevoltantes autour de lui. Finalement, il ressemblait à un Détraqueur ayant encore un visage, se dit James.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM ! Tonna le professeur.

Un gigantesque animal lumineux et argenté sortit de sa baguette ébène et fonça droit sur les Détraqueurs. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec leurs voiles de fumée pitoyables. Le Patronus semblait presque vivant. Il tourbillonna dans les airs, chassant férocement les créatures ténébreuses qui déguerpirent en un instant. James sentit un peu de chaleur revenir en lui. Il fixa intensément le Patronus qui redescendit sur la neige. L'animal était majestueux et rassurant. Sirius aida Remus à se lever, James épaula Peter. Ils se tournèrent vers le professeur. Celui-ci, entre deux longues mèches noires qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon, semblait captivé et effrayé par le Patronus qui était toujours planté au milieu de la forêt. Etait-ce la première fois que l'enseignant arrivait à créer un Patronus si puissant et matériel ? « Saevus Prince » paraissait tout bonnement estomaqué. Sirius, qui s'était maintenant rapproché de ses amis, lança un petit rire moqueur. « Casadano, hein ? ». James regarda son meilleur ami sans comprendre. Patmol porta son index au cou. C'était donc ça ! Le garçon repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez, admirant une dernière fois le Patronus : un puissant et adorable ours.

/

Après tant d'années…

Le lieu était subitement devenu silencieux. Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'avança dans les couloirs. Ses pieds passèrent outre les cadavres étendus sur le sol. Quelqu'un toussota dans un râle de douleur. Des vivants ? « Nagini, tue ! ». Un gargouillis exquis lui arriva jusqu'aux oreilles. De ses longs doigts blanchâtres, il pointa sa baguette sur le coffre-fort du Salon Rouge. Il avait rêvé de si nombreuses fois d'enfin y parvenir ! La serrure cliqueta et la lourde porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Il pénétra dans la pièce aux milliers de petits placards. D'un geste brutal, il fit éclater chaque cavité. Une tornade de métal s'éleva et s'abattit sur le sol, chaque objet ayant été enfermé dedans détruit. Sauf un. Celui qu'il avait tenté de récupérer à maintes reprises. Il s'avança sur sa gauche. Deuxième rangée du bas. C'est avec un mouvement lent et sacré que ses doigts se refermèrent sur le cuir ébène. Son journal. Son précieux journal. Il caressa avec délectation la reliure en peau. Un frisson le parcourut. Il pouvait la sentir, cette part de lui-même qui se terrait à l'intérieur. La puissance, la noirceur. Tant de magie noire dans un si petit objet à l'allure quelconque. Mais ce journal n'était pas quelconque pour lui. Il était sa première œuvre d'art. Son premier Horcruxe. Le vieux fou de Dumbledore avait cru bon de cacher le seul souvenir matériel de lui au fin fond du Salon Rouge pour éviter qu'il ne devienne une relique pour ses Partisans. Vieil imbécile ! Ce journal était bien plus qu'une relique. Et maintenant, il allait pouvoir cacher son œuvre dans un endroit bien plus sécurisé et inaccessible.

/

« Monsieur Potter…

James fit volte-face et soupira bruyamment. A détour du couloir, adossée contre le mur, Miss Rimini lui faisait signe d'approcher. Il venait déjà de se faire passer un savon monumental par Dumbledore et McGonagall, il n'avait pas besoin d'une autre couche. La Directrice de maison ne lui avait jamais paru aussi en colère. « Vous vous rendez compte de la panique que vous avez semés ? Avait-elle hurlé, le visage pourtant livide. Des élèves disparus pendant près d'une heure ! Et où les retrouve-t-on ? Dans une forêt, attaqués par des Détraqueurs en surnombre ! ». Ils avaient eu le droit à toutes les remontrances. James, comme ses amis, c'était senti terriblement mal à l'aise. Pour ne rien arranger, Dumbledore avait arboré un regard de déception, tandis que dans un coin, « Prince » les avait toisé avec mépris. « Incapable de former un Patronus correct » était la seule chose que le Gryffondor avait retenu du discours de l'enseignant et cela lui chauffait encore les oreilles. Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à disparaître ; les Serpentards avaient eu droit à leur lot de retenues et de points retirés juste avant aussi. Les Maraudeurs ne s'étaient pas attendu à ce que leur absence- et celle des serpents- suscite une telle frayeur au point que deux Aurors avaient été ramené d'urgence en renfort pour les retrouver. Grâce à eux, toutes les excursions à Pré-au-lard étaient annulées pour l'année. L'école entière allait leur tomber dessus ! Quoiqu'avec cette attaque de Détraqueurs échappés d'Azkaban, les élèves n'étaient peut-être plus si enclins à sortir de Poudlard.

-Oui, Miss Rimini ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, la bouche pincée.

-Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, chuchota-t-elle. Donnez-moi votre cape d'invisibilité.

-Pardon ? S'offusqua le garçon en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

-Potter, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous faîtes n'importe quoi en vous dissimulant là-dessous. Je suis certaine que vous l'avez utilisée pour échapper à la surveillance de vos superviseurs. Vrai ou non ?

-Mais…

-Alors je vous la confisque pour quelques temps. Rassurez-vous, dans le pire des cas, je vous la restituerai à la fin de l'année.

-C'est une plaisanterie !

Elle montra une attitude menaçante qui prouva qu'elle était loin de parler à la légère.

-Votre cape, Potter ! Vous avez suffisamment causé d'ennuis comme ça.

L'espace d'un instant, James pensa à se rebiffer. Cependant, il était déjà dans de sévères beaux draps et, même si la requête était injuste, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que son cas s'aggrave, voire qu'on l'expulse. C'est avec rage qu'il sortit sa précieuse cape de son sac et la jeta négligemment sur l'Auror en tournant les talons. « Et ne traînez pas dans les couloirs ! Prévint-elle férocement. Le couvre-feu est déjà passé ! ».

Oh, parole de Cornedrue, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot !

/

Le jeune Serpentard remuait son bol de porridge machinalement. Il n'avait pas tellement faim. Son estomac et la plupart de ses membres lui faisaient encore un mal de chien malgré les potions de guérison que Miss Casadano lui glissait en douce. La Salle Commune était devenue invivable. Lucius régnait en maître, chaque élève lui était ouvertement hostile, ses affaires étaient régulièrement saccagées. Les Partisans prenaient soin de lui mettre la pression concernant « le cadeau » pour l'Auror. Il jeta un œil vers elle : Julie Casadano avait mauvaise mine. Tous les adultes avaient mauvaise mine d'ailleurs, remarqua Severus. Ils avaient l'air abattu. Le jeune garçon repoussa son bol en soupirant. Il avait pris sa décision : il irait forcer le bureau de Rimini pour récupérer la corne d'Eruptif puisque c'était là que l'Auror aux cheveux bouclés rangeait toutes ses affaires. Severus espérait qu'en ramenant la corne, cela calmerait suffisamment Lucius et sa bande, déjà envers lui, mais surtout envers sa seule alliée. Chaque fois qu'il repensait au colis qu'il devait lui remettre, un haut-le-cœur le prenait. Il ne savait pas bien ce qui était dedans cependant, ça ne pouvait être que néfaste pour elle. Il ne voulait pas ça. Non, il ne le voulait vraiment pas.

Plus loin, sa version adulte aussi remuait des pensées troubles. Depuis qu'il était revenu de Pré-au-lard, le Maître des potions avait lancé près d'une vingtaine de Patronus; ils avaient tous pris la même forme. Comment était-ce possible? Où était passé la biche? Ou était sa Lily? Un ours... C'était ridicule! C'était sûrement la faute de Casadano! Elle avait beaucoup trop modifié le passé à force de couver son jeune double, c'était la seule explication. Qui représentait cet animal? Etait-ce lui-même? Ou, comme l'avait suggéré Black, était-ce en lien avec l'Auror aux cheveux bouclés? Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être cela. Casadano remplaçant sa Lily? Severus se retenait d'en ricaner. C'était juste une coïncidence. Le destin aimait bien se moquer de lui. Pourquoi la biche avait-elle disparue? Le professeur n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir terminé son deuil. Le simple fait de penser à Lily venait de lui remuer l'estomac. Non, il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Pourtant, la biche avait disparue...


	17. Trop d'émotion pour les Aurors

**CHAPITRE 17 : TROP D'EMOTIONS POUR LES AURORS**

Assise à son bureau, les yeux dans le vague, Mélanie ne surveillait pas véritablement l'heure de permanence. Elle était censée superviser la bibliothèque à la place de Madame Pince, remplie d'élèves de septième année, toutes maisons confondues. Ses pensées étaient loin d'ici. Elle se morfondait dans une terrible nouvelle que leur avait apporté Nathaniel le matin même. Il fallut le fracas de livres projetés hors de leurs étalages pour qu'elle revienne à la réalité et constate, avec un fort agacement, que les élèves n'étaient plus du tout à leurs places mais s'amassaient dans les tréfonds. A entendre les noms de sorts et les insultes, il y avait une dispute. Encore. Comme d'habitude. Et elle était sûre que ce serait les mêmes. Toujours les mêmes. Elle aurait pu être lassée ; pas cette fois. Elle fulminait. Elle déboula comme une furie, renversant sans ménagement le moindre gamin qui ne se poussait pas assez vite de son chemin. Elle balança un sort sans se retenir et les trouble-fêtes furent propulsés dans les airs, leurs baguettes glissant des mains. Ils s'écrasèrent lourdement contre des étagères, des tables ou le sol. Plus personne n'osa parler. Elle prit les baguettes et se retint très fort de ne pas les briser en deux. Elle tremblait de rage.

« Vous êtes complètement… ! » Voulut commencer à hurler Malfoy mais en voyant l'état de l'Auror et le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui offrit, il se calma aussitôt. « Je suis… tellement… ». Mélanie n'arrivait même pas à terminer sa phrase. « Ecœurée » était probablement le mot le plus approprié. Elle ne supportait plus un seul élève de Poudlard. Les adultes s'étaient démenés pour retrouver ces sales mômes dans tout Pré-au-lard en panique et arranger ce qui avait failli être une catastrophe et comment les remerciaient-ils ? En continuant d'agir comme des gamins ! Ne comprenaient-ils rien ?

« Ce n'est pas nous qui avons commencé, Professeur, sembla lui reprocher James Potter en se relevant péniblement.

Il aurait dû se taire. Personne n'aurait dû parler et la situation aurait pu redescendre. Mais non.

-Ce n'est pas vous ? Ce n'est jamais vous ! Ce n'est jamais personne ! Tempêta-t-elle en devant hystérique.

James Potter aurait dû faire profil bas. Sauf que ce n'était pas son genre. Il aimait être bravache, avoir le dernier mot, s'en sortir en vainqueur.

-Les Serpentards ont attaqué les premiers ! Se défendit-il avec un ton qui signifiait qu'elle avait tort. Nous n'avons fait que nous défendre !

-QU'EST-CE QUE J'EN AI A FOUTRE, MONSIEUR POTTER ?

-Vous êtes injuste !

Injuste ? Mélanie ouvrit la bouche en grand, estomaquée. Injuste ? Elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Les élèves la regardaient avec frayeur, craignant à tout moment qu'elle bascule dans un délire incontrôlable.

-Injuste… Répéta-t-elle d'une voix furibonde. Vous osez prétendre savoir ce qu'est l'injustice ? Je vais vous dire ce qui est injuste ! L'injustice, c'est d'avoir dû mobiliser des Aurors sur le qui-vive qui étaient postés dans des places bien plus importantes que Pré-au-lard. L'injustice, c'est d'avoir combattu des Détraqueurs affamés pour protéger la bande de moins que rien que vous êtes parce que vous êtes tous tellement débiles et immatures que vous provoquez des catastrophes sans précédents. L'injustice, c'est que vous continuiez à toujours agir de la sorte après cela ! J'ai…

L'Auror ferma les yeux et prit cinq secondes pour rassembler ses idées, poings toujours serrés. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle arborait une expression si froide et dénuée d'empathie que certains étudiants reculèrent. Elle se déplaça lentement sur le côté, de sorte qu'elle pouvait plonger ses yeux meurtriers dans chacun d'entre eux.

-Ce matin, dit-elle d'une voix posée qui contrastait violemment avec ses cris précédents, le chef des Aurors nous a fait part d'une nouvelle atroce. Il y a quatre jours, un emplacement important appartenant au Ministère a été attaqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts.

La tension monta d'un cran au-dessus. Certains arrêtèrent de respirer, d'autres pâlirent. Personne n'osa lui demander quel était le rapport avec la crise précédente.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tente de s'emparer du lieu. A vrai dire, il a déjà essayé cinq fois en trois ans. Mais il n'a jamais réussi… jusqu'à cette fois.

Elle prit soin de s'attarder sur chacun d'entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'à chaque fois son expression accusatrice les fasse se sentir mal à l'aise.

-Cinq Aurors sont morts. Dix employés du lieu sont morts.

Les visages se déconfirent un peu plus. La bibliothèque était devenue silencieuse et étouffante.

-Le lieu n'était jamais tombé auparavant, appuya-t-elle encore. Alors pourquoi cette fois ? Parce que Voldemort est plus puissant ?

Elle vit la vague d'horreur parcourant l'assemblée en prononçant le nom interdit et même les imperceptibles mouvements de quelques Serpentards s'attrapant l'avant-bras gauche.

-Non, trancha-t-elle. Il a gagné parce que les Aurors n'étaient que cinq au lieu des sept habituels.

Elle s'attarda cette fois sur James Potter. Il semblait incapable de détourner les yeux d'elle, figée de terreur.

-Vous savez où était les deux Aurors manquants ? Ici. A Pré-au-lard, à courir derrière des élèves stupides disparus pendant une heure alors que nous vivons les temps les plus sombres de l'Histoire !

Certaines filles s'étaient mises à pleurer silencieusement.

-Quinze personnes sont mortes à cause de vous tous.

La sentence leur fit mal autant qu'à elle.

-Je ne vais pas retirer des points à vos maisons pour cette altercation puérile et qui ne mérite même pas mon temps et mon énergie, reprit Mélanie de sa voix désabusée en regardant attentivement chacun des visages devenu blêmes. C'est vous qui allez le faire.

Elle poignarda du regard celui qui lui faisait face. Ils pouvaient tous lire le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait pour eux.

-Alors dites-moi, Monsieur Potter, combien de points vaut la vie d'un Auror ? Combien d'heures de retenue équivaut à la souffrance, aux cris et aux larmes d'un mari, d'une épouse, d'un enfant, d'un parent à qui l'on doit expliquer qu'il ne verra jamais rentrer celui ou celle qu'il aime ?

Mélanie laissa glisser les baguettes qui tombèrent dans un léger bruit au sol. « La permanence est terminée ». Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement et pourtant, la phrase heurta les élèves comme un cri. L'Auror tourna les talons et quitta la bibliothèque.

A l'heure du déjeuner, il régnait un silence de plomb dans la Grande Salle. Tous les Aurors s'étaient vêtus de noir. Le seul bruit qui résonnait dans le lieu était les reniflements d'Eglandine, les yeux bouffis et rouges, qui tentait de faire bonne figure tandis que Minerva lui prodiguait quelques mots pour la soutenir. Personne n'avait faim, ni les adultes, ni les enfants.

/

Julie était prostrée et cachée dans le bureau de Mélanie. Avachie dans le fauteuil de la professeure, elle se massait le front. Son crâne menaçait d'exploser, elle était fatiguée, déprimée. De toutes ses forces, elle se retenait de craquer. Elle ne connaissait pas les Aurors ayant péri de la main de Voldemort et ses adeptes mais la nouvelle avait fait remonter d'atroces souvenirs et des sentiments qu'elle avait refoulé pendant longtemps. Tout cela tournait en boucle dans sa tête, cognait férocement contre son crâne, telle une tornade. « Miss ?

Elle leva le nez. « Saevus Prince » se tenait de l'autre côté du bureau, visage soucieux. La jeune femme aperçut son reflet dans les vitres d'une armoire : ses yeux étaient rougis et tirés, sa peau blafarde. Severus ne semblait pas en forme non plus ; il avait le teint cireux, les pupilles éteintes, plus probablement pour ses heures considérables appliquées à ouvrir le coffret d'Herpo que par empathie pour le décès d'Aurors qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Vous allez bien ?

-On devrait peut-être se tutoyer maintenant, non ? S'amusa-t-elle faiblement. Après deux partages de thé et de chocolat, en France, plus besoin de formalité.

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage. Putain de tête au bord de l'explosion.

-Ca va, ça va, reprit l'Auror sans aucune conviction pour répondre à la question précédente. Eglandine tient le choc ?

-Elle est mise en arrêt à l'infirmerie, soupira Severus, mains jointes devant lui.

-Hmm. Tu viens faire une distribution de potion tonique ?

Elle en aurait bien besoin. Et d'une aspirine. Ou un somnifère.

-Poppy a réquisitionné toutes les réserves et, de toute façon, c'est trop addictif.

Julie lâcha un râle désespéré et s'étala de tout son long sur le bureau.

-Dans ce cas, peux-tu m'assommer avec « Moldus et technologie moderne » jusqu'à ce que coma s'en suive ? Ou une chaise ? Ou une table… N'importe quel objet de ton choix.

Elle plaqua les mains sur son cuir chevelu. Elle n'en pouvait plus de réfléchir ! Elle ne supportait plus les visages refaisant surface dans sa mémoire. Un bruit sourd d'un objet posé juste à côté d'elle lui fit lever une paupière. Une bassine ?

-La noyade, ça fonctionne aussi, plaisanta-t-elle sans énergie.

-C'est une Pensine, expliqua le Maître des potions calmement. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de prêter la sienne pour quelques semaines.

Une Pensine ? Julie en avait entendu parler mais n'en avais jamais vu ; cela coûtait une fortune.

-Utilise-la pour te vider l'esprit, lui conseilla Severus. Tu as l'air au bord de l'évanouissement. Si tous les Aurors commencent à flancher comme Chèvrefeuille ou à péter un câble comme Rimini…

Toujours avachie sur le meuble, le menton collé au bureau, elle regarda vaguement la bassine d'où s'échappait des reflets miroitants. Elle avait eu des échos de la crise de nerfs de Mélanie et était totalement de son côté. Mais Severus n'avait pas tort : ils ne pouvaient pas tous se mettre à disjoncter. Et puis, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.

-Merci Severus.

Le professeur hocha la tête et quitta la salle. Avec lassitude, Julie posa sa baguette sur la tempe et sortit un long et épais filament d'argent. Que cela faisait du bien !

/

Le petit écureuil roux sautillait dans la neige. La couche ivoire crissait sous le poids de l'animal. Avec son pelage, l'Animagus n'avait pas froid. Que c'était bon d'aller vite, d'être seule. L'odeur de la sève, les effluves des aiguilles de pin, le fumé des cheminées de Poudlard lui chatouillaient sa truffe. Elle planta ses griffes dans un tronc et grimpa en spirale jusqu'à la cime. Le paysage était beau, enchanteur. Un château magique perdu dans un océan de glace. Elle voyait au loin quelques élèves profitant d'un peu de temps libre pour faire du patinage sur le lac gelé ; l'ombre du calamar glissa sous eux. Des petites notes musicales lui firent tourner la tête. Un Occamy, qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille, voleta autour d'elle, l'œil espiègle.

Le petit écureuil s'amusa à sauter de branches en branches tandis que le serpent ailé grimpait haut dans les airs avant de repiquer dans un plongeon vers son amie. L'Animagus aperçut au loin des centaures qui galopaient. Après une bonne quarantaine de minutes, les deux Animagi reprirent forme humaine au milieu de la forêt interdite. « Ca va mieux ? Demanda Julie en saisissant le bras de Mélanie pour qu'elles marchent tranquillement côte à côte.

-Un peu. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce château, de ces élèves. J'étouffe là-bas.

Sa voix devint mélancolique.

-J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison.

-Moi aussi, souffla la brunette.

Elles firent quelques pas silencieusement. Tout à coup, Julie lâcha sa jeune amie, se mit à courir puis fit volte-face. Une boule de neige s'éleva dans les airs et s'écrasa sur le nez de la blondinette.

-Ah ! Râla-t-elle. Mais tu es chiante !

Une deuxième boule de neige la manqua de peu, accompagné d'un éclat de rire. Oh, elle voulait la guerre alors ? Mélanie se dépêcha de faire un tas de neige et riposta. Manqué. Comme deux enfants, elles se lancèrent dans une belle bataille. Puis, se rappelant qu'elle était tout de même une sorcière, Mélanie sortit sa baguette. De son mouvement de poignet, elle fit voler une vague enneigée qui ensevelit Julie. « Alors, tu t'avoues vaincue face à Red Boots ? Fanfaronna la blondinette.

-« Red Boots des Caraïbes au Pôle Nord » ? Rigola la jeune femme qui peinait à sortir de son énorme tas de neige.

Elle avait des allures de Yéti avec sa chevelure épaisse dans tous les sens.

-Red Boots règne sur tous les continents !

Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq boules de neige la bombardèrent. A peine eut-elle le temps de s'enlever la neige du nez qu'un boulet de canon la projeta sur le sol. Morte de rire, Julie roula sur elle-même et se mit à dessiner un ange dans la neige. La blondinette se mit à faire de même. Si les professeurs de Poudlard les voyaient… de vraies gamines ! Et puis alors ? C'était si bien de lâcher prise, de rester immobile dans la neige, d'observer le ciel gris, d'écouter le silence. Pourquoi devait-il y avoir un âge où l'on peut faire certaines choses et plus ensuite ? « Etre adulte » disaient les gens… Eh bien, c'était une notion débile !

/

Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow déambulaient dans les couloirs du château. En arrivant près du bureau de Rimini, ils découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Black lâcha un grognement. « Besoin d'aide, Servilus ? » ricana James. Le Serpentard sursauta violemment et brandit sa baguette aussitôt. Quatre baguettes le visaient déjà. « Pourquoi tu traînes ton gros nez et tes cheveux gras par ici, toi ? Grommela Sirius, baguette pointée sur Snape.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, clébard galeux, siffla le jeune homme, tendu comme un piquet.

-Arrêtez vous deux, gronda Remus. Dépêchez-vous d'ouvrir cette fichue porte avant qu'on se fasse prendre !

-Alohomora, souffla James mais la porte ne bougea pas.

Snape ricana avec mépris.

-C'est le bureau d'une Auror, Potter. Il faut plus qu'un sort de première année pour l'ouvrir. Quoique tes capacités n'ont pas dû beaucoup bouger en sept ans.

James sentit son cou et ses joues brûler. Le Serpentard reprit son observation et marmonna des formules inintelligibles. Après trois bonnes minutes, la serrure cliqueta et tout le groupe se précipita à l'intérieur. James et Sirius bousculèrent Severus sans ménagement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ici ? Gronda Sirius de plus belle en pointant sa baguette sur un Severus tout aussi sur ses gardes.

-Il vient voler ma cape à tous les coups, siffla James.

-Ta cape ? Se moqua le serpent avec un air dégoûté. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton bout de chiffon, Potter. J'ai autre chose à récupérer.

-Quoi donc ?

-Va te faire foutre !

Sirius tira l'épaule de James en arrière, signe que cela ne servait à rien. Ils se mirent tous à fouiller la pièce frénétiquement, excepté Lupin, fasciné par une bassine posée sur le bureau. « Les gars, appela-t-il, le nez plongé au-dessus de la surface miroitante.

-Arrête de t'admirer, Lunard, le taquina Sirius.

-Vous devriez voir ça.

James vit Snape du coin de l'œil, cherchant avec rapidité et minutie alors que plus loin, Sirius remuait tout à la va-vite. James ouvrit une nouvelle armoire. Il devait absolument récupérer sa cape avant le Serpentard.

-James, je crois que Remus a raison.

Intrigués, James, Sirius et même Severus Snape tournèrent la tête vers Pettigrow, à son tour penché au-dessus de la stupide bassine. Il fronçait les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ce seau ? Soupira d'agacement le chef de bande.

-Il y a des images dedans, expliqua Remus d'un ton admiratif. On voit Casadano, Rimini et des gens inconnus.

Les trois curieux approchèrent. Effectivement, des visages, des silhouettes remontaient à la surface par instant.

-C'est une Pensine, les informa Sirius. Ca permet de sortir ses souvenirs de la tête et de les stocker là en attendant. Mes parents en ont une : c'est utile quand le Ministère décide de les interroger et qu'ils ont besoin de garder leurs activités douteuses à l'abri.

-Tu ne devrais pas lui donner des idées, ronchonna James en désignant le Serpentard du menton.

Celui-ci, qui se tenait à distance raisonnable du danger, lui jeta un regard noir.

-Les Pensines sont extrêmement coûteuses, aucune chance qu'il en obtienne une, ricana Black.

-Tout le monde n'a pas l'opportunité de chier dans de l'or, sac à puces.

Sirius gronda sourdement.

-Donc, reprit James avec intérêt, les souvenirs de Casadano ou Rimini sont là-dedans ? On peut donc aller voir où elles ont planqué ce que l'on cherche ?

-Sûrement, haussa des épaules Sirius.

Les cinq garçons regardèrent la surface brillante avec envie. James prit son courage et plongea la tête le premier.

/

Severus travaillait tranquillement dans son laboratoire. D'un côté, il élaborait une potion pour son prochain cours, de l'autre, il était penché sur l'écrin contenant la bague d'Herpo l'Infâme. Il avait repris toutes ses recherches à zéro et, suite à quelques courriers à des experts peu recommandables, avait déniché une piste potentielle. L'heure de vérité était proche. La potion censée pouvoir dissiper le sortilège de protection chauffait à basse température sur une autre paillasse depuis maintenant quatre jours. Il regarda l'heure : plus que dix minutes et ce serait le moment de voir si son titre de Maître des potions était mérité. Quand la serrure de la porte cliqueta, il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir correctement verrouillée. Bon sang, qui venait le déranger ?

-Severus, salua Julie en refermant la porte derrière elle. Wow, tu as utilisé des graines de gui avec du jus de mandragore ? Ca empeste !

Elle fit une grimace dégoûtée. Il s'étonnait toujours de sa perspicacité en potions. C'eut été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait sèchement renvoyé la personne pour oser pénétrer dans son antre et le déranger en pareilles circonstances. Elle tourna une tête intriguée vers le chaudron chaud.

-C'est ta fameuse expérience pour la bague ?

-En effet.

-Elle est prête ?

-Presque. Encore six minutes.

Elle tourna des yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Je peux rester pour connaître le verdict ?

Il aurait bien aimé dire non mais elle affichait la même expression qui avait brisé toutes les barrières de sa mère au stand de Noël quand elle était petite. Severus n'aimait pas avoir du public autour de lui, surtout s'il n'était pas sûr de l'issue du résultat. Quand bien même elle ne le jugerait pas, il préférait vivre ses échecs seul. De toute manière, le temps était presque écoulé, il n'avait plus le loisir de bavasser. Il haussa les épaules et alla récupérer une louche. Le sablier était presque vide. A quelques centimètres du chaudron, l'écrin attendait. Julie vint se coller à lui pour ne rien louper.

C'était l'heure.

Severus plongea la louche dans le chaudron et en retira un épais liquide orange qu'il renversa sur l'écrin.

-Ne te penche pas si près ! Gronda-t-il la jeune femme qui avait pratiquement le nez collé à la substance étrange comme une gamine sur une vitrine.

Les yeux grands ouverts d'excitation, elle se recula, attrapant machinalement le bras du professeur qu'elle serra avec insistance. Quand l'écrin émit un premier cliquetis, elle ferma plus fort les doigts sur son bras, émettant un petit « Oh ! » d'espoir. Le cœur de Severus, malgré son visage indéchiffrable, battait la chamade ; il y avait eu un cliquetis : avait-il finalement réussi ? S'était-il surpassé ? Avait-il vaincu ce sortilège puissant ?

La substance continua de s'absorber dans l'écrin jusqu'à disparaître. Toute une série de cliquetis se fit entendre et, soudain, le couvercle s'ouvrit. Il y eu dix secondes d'un silence parfait. Severus et Julie restaient bêtement abasourdis devant la boîte qui dévoilait à présent une bague antique.

-OH MON DIEU ! PAR MERLIN ET PAR TOUS LES DIEUX DE L'UNIVERS ! Hurla l'Auror à pleins poumons.

Elle lui secoua le bras comme une hystérique à lui en arracher. Si Severus n'était pas encore stupéfait de son propre exploit, il lui aurait donné une réplique cinglante pour la calmer. Elle se mit à sautiller sur place, un sourire béat sur le visage, la main toujours agrippée à son bras.

-Severus, tu es un putain de génie ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle, admirative. Tu as réussi ! C'est incroyable ! Par Merlin, je n'y crois pas ! « Maître des potions », ah ah ah, la blague ! Fais-toi appeler « Grand Maître des potions », oui !

Elle battit des mains, enjouée. Severus gardait toujours son visage impassible même si, intérieurement, il jubilait. Il n'était pas peu fier de lui en cet instant, surtout accompagné des compliments et de la joie de l'Auror.

-Quand je vais dire ça à Mélanie, elle va être dingue !

-Le plus dur reste à faire, tempéra-t-il tout de même.

-Vraiment ? S'amusa-t-elle en croisant les bras et en levant un sourcil. Je ne m'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas l'impression que beaucoup de casse-têtes résistent à Monsieur Severus Snape.

Il leva les yeux au ciel pour la bonne forme. La jeune femme s'en alla d'un air guilleret. Une odeur de brûlé attira l'attention du professeur. Son autre potion venait de tourner et débordait du chaudron en vagues visqueuses et collantes. D'ordinaire, il détestait rater un filtre basique et gâcher des ingrédients. Cette fois, il s'en moqua allègrement. Quant à la vaisselle… il trouverait bien le moyen de donner une retenue à Potter.


	18. Voyage dans la Pensine

**CHAPITRE 18 : VOYAGE DANS LA PENSINE**

James Potter se sentait tomber dans le vide. Peut-être même hurlait-il. Soudain, il atterrit lourdement, bien que cela ne fasse aucun bruit. Il regarda autour ; Patmol, Lunard, Pettigrow et Servilus se relevaient également et dévisageaient avec surprise l'environnement. Où étaient-ils tombés ? Le lieu ressemblait à la cour d'un château magnifique, tout en longueur, percés de centaines de fenêtres. A ses pieds, de gigantesques fontaines agrémentées de sculptures dorées et une longue allée bordée de bosquets. A voir la foule, c'était un lieu public. A son grand étonnement, un couple d'asiatiques lui passa au travers. Une brochure perdue sur les graviers disait : « Versailles ». Versailles… C'était en France lui semblait-il. Cela n'aurait pas été étonnant vu qu'il nageait dans les souvenirs de l'une des deux Aurors. D'ailleurs, où étaient-elles ? « Ce n'est pas Rimini ? Demanda Pettigrow en pointant du doigt une petite fille d'environ neuf ans qui regardait avec émerveillement une statue de grenouille crachant un jet d'eau.

-Si, ça m'en a tout l'air, lui confirma Remus.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour avoir confirmation : un homme d'une quarantaine d'années lui parla en l'appelant « Mélanie ». Des éclats de rire firent tourner la tête des garçons ; une espiègle fillette aux cheveux bouclés et de jais arrosait allègrement un adolescent avec l'eau du bassin. James se fit la réflexion qu'elles n'avaient pratiquement pas changées. « Julie ! Julie ! » appela Rimini en courant vers son amie. Malgré des gentilles remontrances de leurs parents, les deux gamines gambadaient partout. Ce fut avec un petit sourire attendri que James vit les deux petites faire ce geste qu'il avait déjà remarqué : elles croisèrent leurs auriculaires et se chuchotèrent une phrase qu'il ne comprit pas. Ainsi, elles étaient véritablement amies depuis tout ce temps.

Comme une aquarelle qui prendrait l'eau, le décor devint flou et s'estompa. Quand sa vision fut de nouveau nette, James était dans une rue d'un quartier résidentiel. C'était surprenant de voir une ville française, cela ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il connaissait. Rimini et Casadano étaient ensemble, légèrement plus âgées- onze ans peut-être. « Elles sont toujours fourrées ensemble ces deux là, se moqua gentiment Sirius.

-Un peu comme vous deux, lui fit remarquer Remus, une légère pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Casadano regarda dans leur direction et son visage se crispa. Rimini arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et devint livide. « Oh merde » Souffla James malgré lui en se retournant.

A l'autre bout de la rue, un Mangemort. Il portait sa longue robe noire et son masque d'ivoire étincelant. D'un pas sûr, il s'avança vers les deux fillettes, pétrifiées. Un frisson parcourut l'échine des garçons lorsqu'ils virent le Partisan lever sa baguette sur elles, une lueur verdâtre se dessinant autour du bois. « Expelliarmus ! » Hurla une femme. La baguette du Mangemort vola. Affolée, l'une des mères, que James avait aperçu dans le souvenir précédent, se jeta sur les gamines et les tira vers elle. Dans d'innombrables « pop », une armée de Partisans envahit la ruelle. Alors toutes les maisons explosèrent brusquement. Les familles qui le purent sortirent en courant et furent abattues froidement. James savait ce qui allait se produire ensuite. Il regarda avec effroi ses amis. Ils ne voulaient pas revoir ça. Pourtant, ils n'eurent pas le choix : le souvenir les ramena de force auprès de la petite Casadano qui courait en hurlant vers sa famille. Hélas, c'était trop tard. Une maison brûlait entièrement, des cris déchirants perçaient l'air, des corps martyrisés se tordaient sur le sol, appelaient la petite fille. Et cette litanie insoutenable des Mangemorts, riants aux éclats de massacrer les « Sang-de-bourbe ». Le père de Mélanie Rimini s'était jeté sur Casadano et la retenait de toutes ses forces. La petite pleurait et hurlait à pleins poumons. James sentit ses lèvres trembler. C'était insupportable. Que ce souvenir disparaisse, et vite !

Comme si la Pensine lui obéissait, les images et les sons s'évaporèrent. Il y eu une vision fugace, celle d'un salon plongé dans la morosité, avec une foule d'invités habillés de noirs, jetant des regards haineux ou craintifs vers une fillette aux yeux bouffis et recroquevillée sur un canapé. Cornedrue ne comprit pas ce qu'il se murmurait dans les dialogues hostiles, excepté un mot qui ressemblait à de l'anglais et qu'il devina sans peine : « monstre ».

Le tourbillon d'images défila encore. Cela lui donnait un certain mal de cœur. Lui et les autres atterrirent dans une large pièce confortable, décorée dans un style raffiné et royal, avec de beaux meubles travaillés, des tissus brodés ; un pur style français. Trois filles attendaient là, visiblement impatientes et en robe de soirée. C'était un style particulier, innovant, une mode qui ne lui était pas familière. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Julie Casadano dans sa tenue d'étudiante, devina James. Un tailleur bleu, une jupe plissée, des talons, un chapeau élégant et le blason de Beauxbâtons sur la poitrine, deux baguettes d'or croisées surmontées d'étoiles. Le groupe de filles la rouspéta mais Casadano haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. Quel âge avaient-elles ? Probablement le même qu'eux. « Dommage qu'elles soient trop vieilles pour nous, maintenant, plaisanta Sirius avec un clin d'oeil.

James amorça un sourire, Remus leva les yeux au ciel, Peter gloussa et Servilus siffla de mécontentement. Julie Casadano revint quelques instants plus tard, elle aussi dans une robe de sortie qui aurait fait frémir les professeurs de Poudlard. Apparemment, les robes des filles ne déplaisaient pas aux quatre spectateurs masculins. Enfilant des manteaux et faisant silence, le groupe de demoiselles sortit de ce qui devait être l'équivalent d'une Salle Commune. Discrètement, elles prirent des couloirs, des passages secrets. « Et après, Rimini ose nous faire des réflexions sur nos escapades nocturnes ? Râla Sirius. Je saurais lui rappeler sa jeunesse.

-Et ce sera encore pire, grommela Remus.

-En tous cas, Beauxbâtons a une sacrée allure ! Siffla d'admiration James en étudiant le château.

Les jeunes filles prirent un nouveau passage, plus long et obscur, qui déboucha dans un endroit bruyant et bondé.

-Alors là…

James en resta bouche bée. Une gigantesque salle grouillait d'étudiants entre seize et dix-sept ans qui faisaient une soirée en douce. Ses oreilles furent prises d'assaut par une musique forte et plutôt bizarre, un mélange de sons électroniques et sans paroles. La salle étaient illuminée par des projecteurs colorés et même enfumée vers le sol. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons, gobelets en main, profitaient de la fête. Certains fumaient en toute tranquillité, d'autres faisaient des jeux de boisson ou se roulaient des galoches sans gêne. Poudlard était tellement sage à côté d'eux !

« Et moi qui pensait que Rimini et Casadano avaient été du genre premières de classe, rigola James en voyant l'air ahuris de ses comparses.

Même en étant un « fantôme » dans ce souvenir, Snape semblait mal à l'aise et dénotait complètement. Il posait son fameux regard désapprobateur sur à peu près tout. De leur côté, les deux Aurors avaient rejoint un groupe d'amis et semblaient plutôt s'amuser.

-Je suis presque déçu que ce ne soit qu'un souvenir, avoua Sirius en criant pour se faire entendre.

James était du même avis. La soirée était géniale. Il fit un peu le tour, observant les gens avec amusement. Des éclats de voix finirent par prendre le dessus : Casadano se disputait avec un type d'une tête de plus qu'elle, des petits yeux noirs, un air méprisant. Autour d'eux, les curieux suivaient la dispute avec intérêt. Rimini et deux garçons- Cassidy et Nicolas, crut-il entendre, ses plus proches amis supposa-t-il- s'étaient rangés derrière elle au cas où. Evidemment, il ne comprenait rien à la querelle mais la jeune fille frotta son avant-bras gauche avec provocation, sûrement pour insinuer quelque chose en lien avec la Marque des Ténèbres à celui qui l'importunait. James eu l'impression de voir l'une de ses propres altercations quotidiennes avec Servilus. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était planté juste à côté de l'Auror, ne loupant pas une miette de l'instant, les yeux plissés. Le jeune homme qui menaçait Casadano lâcha une phrase d'un ton terriblement hautain. Des exclamations de surprise retentirent. Qu'avait-il dit ? L'assemblée paraissait choquée. Les amis de Casadano avaient le visage tendus. Elle-même serrait les poings, visiblement touchée. Elle lui siffla en retour ce qui devait être une insulte. Tout à coup, un jeune garçon grimpa sur le canapé, levant son verre d'un ton excité, et hurla un mot inconnu pour James. Aussitôt, l'ensemble des étudiants scandèrent la même chose avec enthousiasme, verres levés, regards pointés vers l'Auror et son adversaire. Ils se bousculèrent tous vers un escalier dans le fond de la salle. Casadano et Rimini furent noyées dedans. « Ca veut dire quoi « la fosse » ? S'enquit Peter.

-Aucune idée, admit Remus.

-On va vite le savoir, grommela Snape dans son coin.

Ils prirent l'escalier à leur tour, traversés de toute part par les étudiants alcoolisés et euphoriques.

-Oh putain, lâcha Sirius en découvrant la nouvelle pièce.

Le sous-sol avait des allures d'arène ou de mini-stade de Quidditch. Des gradins de bois disposés en demi-cercle surplombaient une piste où le provocateur s'échauffait à coup de descente de bouteille. Bruyants et survoltés, les français remplirent les bancs, tapant du pied au sol ou des mains sur les planches. Cela ne s'améliora pas lorsque Casadano fit son entrée sur la piste, baguette à la main, regard noir vers son adversaire.

-Ils ne vont tout de même pas se battre ? S'inquiéta Lunard.

-Ces français sont dingues. J'aime ça !

Sirius était aussi survolté que le public, accoudé à un rebord des gradins. Sous les cris bestiaux, Casadano et « Tête-de-ragondin » se firent face, baguettes pointées l'un sur l'autre. La jeune fille avait retiré ses chaussures et arborait une mine d'assassin. Elle était vraiment remontée. Un premier sort fut lancé et le combat démarra. Après plusieurs esquives qui lui paraissaient être des broutilles, Casadano fit claquer sa baguette comme un fouet et « Tête-de-ragondin » partit dans les airs, tournoya et s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sable sous les rires des spectateurs qui lui renversèrent leurs gobelets dessus. Il se releva, furibond, répliqua mais elle para sans peine. Elle lui asséna un, deux, trois sorts redoutables d'affilé puis, lui colla elle-même des pains dans la figure. Wow, James ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si physique. La foule en réclamait encore et c'est avec délectation qu'elle vit deux acolytes de « Tête-de-ragondin » bondir des gradins vers « la fosse ». Aussitôt, Rimini arriva prestement à côté de sa meilleure amie. Cela passait à deux contre deux. Les deux filles échangèrent un sourire complice. James remarqua même un discret mouvement de la main de la brunette : elle indiquait le chiffre « trois » avec les derniers doigts, pliant son index sur son pouce. Un code de combat ? Les sorts reprirent de plus belle. Rimini et Casadano étaient surprenantes de synchronicité : elles effectuaient les mêmes gestes en même temps, comme une chorégraphie de danse savamment répétée et cela s'avérait redoutable. Elles menaient la danse haut-la-main. En vérité, elles avaient un niveau bien plus élevé que n'importe quel élève de dernière année de Poudlard. Est-ce que Beauxbâtons formait plus durement ses élèves ? Si ça c'était leurs aptitudes d'étudiantes, alors James n'osait imaginer leurs réelles capacités en tant qu'Aurors aujourd'hui. Elles tournaient autour de leurs ennemis comme des lionnes, non sans fanfaronner et provoquer. Pour clore le duel, elles montrèrent les baguettes ennemies en leur possession comme des trophées, tendirent le bras et les laissèrent choir au sol avec irrespect, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« CA-SA-DANO ! RI-MI-NI ! » Scanda en continu la foule en délire, tapant frénétiquement des pieds et mains dans un brouhaha pas possible. Une fois sortis de la piste, les plus alcoolisés jetèrent leurs verres sur les vaincus, humiliés jusqu'au bout. Le son se fit plus étouffé. Les images plus floues. Le souvenir s'estompa et emmena le groupe de cinq vers un autre moment.

Des souvenirs passèrent sans s'attarder. Casadano montant sur une estrade avec fierté pour recevoir son diplôme dans une robe couture, un sourire ému aux lèvres. Les deux filles, en compagnie de leurs amis, chantant, dansant sur des toits parisiens, la Tour Eiffel illuminée au loin. De nouveau le château majestueux et ses fontaines, un public enjoué, Casadano et Rimini en tailleur chic recevant leur insigne d'Auror ; un feu d'artifice colorant le ciel. Le groupe d'amis chantant « Joyeux anniversaire » tandis que Rimini soufflait de toutes ses forces sur une bougie indiquant vingt-cinq années.

Puis, ils tombèrent dans une salle sombre, à peine éclairée de quelques bougies. Des tables, des chaises, un bar. Cela ressemblait à un lieu clandestin et mal famé. Une vague musique dont les notes sautaient par moment alourdissait l'atmosphère. Les premières personnes qu'ils virent fut deux hommes discutant à voix basse sur la table devant eux : l'un, avec un visage émacié, des yeux tombants et peu amènes, des cheveux filasses et de couleur terre, un manteau sale sur les épaules. L'autre, ils l'avaient déjà vu : c'était l'un des amis des Aurors, il devait avoir près de vingt-cinq ans désormais, une épaisse barbe rousse au bas du visage, un crâne rasé sur les côtés, des tatouages sur les bras, une veste en cuir noire, une cicatrice à l'arcade droite. Les garçons, sans un mot, se déplacèrent dans la salle, cherchant par habitude Rimini ou Casadano.

C'est en apercevant Peter figé devant une silhouette qu'il prêta attention à celle qu'il n'aurait jamais reconnu : Julie Casadano se balançait sur une chaise, le pied appuyé contre la table, la tête enfoncée dans la capuche d'un sweat gris. Avec ses épaisses chaussures presque militaires noires, son short kaki, ses collants effilochés noirs, son bracelet à piques et la cigarette dans la bouche, elle était méconnaissable. Elle surveillait du coin de l'œil la discussion que menait le rouquin. En passant derrière elle, il aperçut la crosse d'un révolver dépasser de son sweat. Plus loin, à une table de billard, Snape semblait avoir repéré quelqu'un d'autre.

Soudain, la discussion des deux hommes s'emporta et la table devant eux bascula. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde : le rouquin sortit sa baguette mais le barman le fit partir dans le décor, le joueur de billard envoya un Stupéfix qui fit tomber une femme en robe violette, Rimini surgit de l'ombre et assomma le barman, l'homme au manteau sale attaqua Casadano et voulut s'enfuir sauf qu'elle esquiva et se précipita derrière lui. Ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre un escalier glissant et débouchèrent dans une ruelle sombre. Il faisait nuit, il pleuvait à verse. Le fuyard envoya deux-trois sorts dont un qui fit exploser une poubelle à hauteur de l'Auror, la ralentissant. Il prit trop de distance.

Casadano prit un autre chemin à toute allure, utilisa un sort qui la fit bondir comme un lapin par-dessus une voiture qui manquait de la renverser, escalada un grillage, arriva à un croisement et se jeta de tout son poids contre le fuyard. Ils roulèrent sur les pavés humides, perdant simultanément leurs baguettes. La jeune femme dégaina son arme et tira au moins quatre fois à proximité de la tête, ses genoux appuyés dans le dos du fugitif. Le choc des balles sur les dalles de ciment était fracassant. Elle colla le canon sur la tête de son prisonnier qui cessa de bouger. L'homme émit un long ricanement presque démentiel. Que venait-il de lui dire ? James n'en savait rien mais cela n'augurait rien de bon. Un bâtiment explosa au loin. Une épaisse colonne de fumée s'éleva dans les airs. Puis ce fut toutes les vitres de la rue qui éclatèrent simultanément. Dans le ciel, les nuages prirent la forme d'un gigantesque crâne vomissant un serpent. Profitant de l'effroi de l'Auror, le prisonnier la bouscula et se volatilisa dans un « pop » sonore. Une dizaine d'ombres noires aux têtes argentées apparurent. Casadano se précipita sur sa baguette et se réfugia dans un bâtiment. Hélas, il s'effondra sur lui-même et la jeune femme se retrouva ensevelie dans un cri de peur. Dehors, de terribles explosions retentissaient, mêlées à des cris de frayeur ou des avalanches de sorts. Le tas de poussière, de poutres et de plâtre remua. Avec difficulté, la brunette s'extirpa de là, suffocante, les cheveux grisâtres. Elle jura avec une grimace de douleur ; son genou semblait esquinté. Un Mangemort apparut derrière elle et la propulsa sur la route. _Endoloris_!

Instinctivement, James plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et détourna la tête. Pourtant, les cris de l'Auror lui déchirèrent les tympans. Le Mangemort lança une autre salve de sorts avant d'être lui-même stoppé par un tiers. « Cassidy ! » Appela d'une voix rauque la jeune femme en apercevant son sauveur, le rouquin à la veste en cuir noire. Il lui ordonna quelque chose et, péniblement, elle se leva et déguerpit dans une rue annexe en boitant pendant qu'il se battait contre le Mangemort. La rue principale sur laquelle elle déboucha ressemblait à un cimetière. Il était difficile de poser son regard sur une zone qui n'obligeait pas les cinq garçons à voir des membres détachés, des flaques rouges, des yeux grands ouverts et vides d'hommes, femmes, enfants. James entendait Peter sangloter de peur. Les ombres noires et argent transplanaient sans cesse d'un point à un autre, faisant une danse macabre avec les quelques personnes tentant de leur résister. Des lueurs colorées traversaient les airs de part en part. Un grondement sourd fit brusquement se retourner l'Auror.

Remus lâcha un couinement. Trois loups-garous montrèrent des crocs dégoulinant de salive.

Julie Casadano se mit à courir malgré ses blessures, malgré la pluie qui la trempait, malgré la boue qui glissait sous ses pieds, malgré les gravats et les corps en obstacle. Les hybrides se lancèrent à sa poursuite, plus rapides évidemment. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à deux mètres, elle fit volte-face en chutant vers l'arrière, hurlant un sort à pleins poumons. Du sol, surgirent trois chaînes qui s'enroulèrent au col des loups-garous, stoppant leur course et leurs mâchoires à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme. Leur bave lui coulait dessus. Elle rampa, les traits crispés. Une voix familière hurla. Plusieurs centaines de mètres au loin, un Mangemort faisait une longue et profonde entaille dans l'abdomen de Rimini. Elle réussit à se saisir d'une pierre et à l'enfoncer dans le crâne de son assaillant. La vision s'accéléra une demi-seconde ; James n'avait pas vu que Casadano s'était éloignée et la Pensine le ramenait à proximité. Elle titubait vers un corps inerte. A la souffrance qu'il vit dans son visage, il comprit qu'elle avait reconnu un ami parmi les macchabés. Ses dents étaient si serrées qu'il devinait qu'elle contenait un hurlement de rage et de peine. Ses yeux noisettes glissèrent vivement sur la droite. Reprenant vite son instinct, l'Auror s'interposa entre un sort et un jeune garçon entre sept et neuf ans. Le jet de lumière lui explosa dans le dos. Ils tombèrent ensembleen hurlant. Toute la peau du dos de l'Auror semblait brûlée, noircie, fumante. Le Mangemort passa à autre chose. Quant à Julie Casadano, immobile, le souffle manquant, un mince filet écarlate glissant de ses lèvres, elle gardait l'enfant terrifié sous elle. Il y eut un vrombissement inquiétant : la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel s'écroula sur elle-même et forma une gigantesque vague semblable à une tempête de sable. Tout se mit à être aspiré et à exploser sur son passage.

L'Auror leva un regard résigné sur la menace qui venait droit sur elle. Elle avait abandonné, allongée sur le sol mêlant sang et boue, tenant fermement le gamin contre elle. C'est in extremis qu'une femme bondit vers elle, lui attrapa l'épaule et la fit transplaner.

« Assez ! » Hurla Remus. James se sentit s'envoler, être emporté malgré lui dans les airs. Il retomba violemment. Sa tête cogna quelque chose de dur. Étourdi, il mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'il était de nouveau à Poudlard, dans le bureau de sa professeure. Et même ayant réalisé cela, il préféra rester allonger sur les dalles froides encore un peu. Ce qu'il avait vu…

Une main affectueuse lui toucha le tibia. « James ? » appela d'une voix tremblotante Peter. Cornedrue ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres ; non, il devait se retenir de vomir. Il ne se sentait pas la force de se redresser, ses jambes lui paraissaient en coton. Il ne voyait pas Remus et Sirius mais, aux mots réconfortants que son meilleur ami prononçait d'une voix douce, il se doutait que Lunard n'était pas bien non plus. Il eu seulement la force de tourner un peu la tête : Snape, roulé en boule à côté d'une chaise renversée, était d'une pâleur cadavérique et tremblait même un peu. Le Serpentard s'y reprit à plusieurs fois pour parvenir à tenir debout et à gagner la porte de sortie. Peter attrapa les épaules de James pour l'aider à se relever. Lorsque qu'il fut entièrement droit, sa tête lui tourna et la nausée qu'il retenait si fort lui échappa. Il regrettait amèrement sa curiosité…

/

« A la tienne !

-Santé !

Les verres tintèrent avec bonheur. Exceptionnellement, Dumbledore avait autorisé, à tour de rôle, que les Aurors disposent d'une soirée de libre pour se changer les idées. Ainsi, Mélanie, Julie et Eglandine avaient opté pour une sortie entre filles dans Londres. Après s'être accordées une séance de cinéma absolument surréaliste : le tout premier film de Star Wars, la Guerre des Etoiles, était encore au box-office grâce à son succès phénoménal, elles étaient allées manger un bout dans un restaurant sympa du quartier et, maintenant, se prenaient un verre dans une ambiance tamisée. Cela faisait plaisir de voir Eglandine et Julie moins moroses, songea Mélanie. Elle-même se sentait plus détendue que d'habitude. Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres, autant de Poudlard que du reste de la vie.

« Il est pas mal le serveur, fit remarquer la blonde.

-Et voilà, déjà en chasse, se moqua Julie en roulant des yeux.

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

-Oh mais je l'ai remarqué, ne t'inquiète pas, riposta la brunette d'un clin d'œil.

-Eh, bas les pattes !

-Laissez tomber les filles, vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi, plaisanta Eglandine en exagérant un mouvement de cheveux séducteur.

-Arrêtez de frimer avec vos cheveux lisses et soyeux. Moi je ne peux pas faire ça, ok ? La vie n'est pas juste avec tout le monde, pleurnicha Julie.

-Dit-elle en ayant eu deux hommes à ses pieds au château, ricana Eglandine.

-Pardon ?

-Nathaniel déjà, répondit Mélanie. Et ce n'est franchement pas le plus moche.

-Juste le plus con, grinça l'Auror en buvant sec. Aussi archaïque et raciste que son père celui-là.

-Tu n'étais pas avec lui pour ses valeurs, haussa des épaules Mélanie. Tu te doutais bien qu'en ayant été un Serpentard et avec un nom de famille comme Malfoy ce n'est pas le genre à faire une manifestation pro-moldus.

-Evidemment. J'avais juste eu l'espoir qu'il soit un peu plus évolué. Tu te rends compte que ça ne le dérangeait pas de sauter une Sang-de-bourbe alors qu'il méprise les nés-moldus ? Moi, un hypogriffe ou n'importe quel autre trou aurait fait l'affaire en somme !

Elle héla le serveur pour qu'il lui amène un autre cocktail.

-Un vrai connard, résuma Eglandine en piquant une olive.

Les trois filles, qui la seconde d'avant arboraient des mines renfrognées, sortirent leurs plus beaux sourires quand le serveur repassa avec le verre.

-Il n'empêche que tu as un deuxième soupirant, gloussa Mélanie.

-Oh non, j'avais déjà oublié cette insinuation.

Julie leva les yeux au ciel. La blondinette n'avait pas repris ce sujet depuis un bon moment et c'était l'occasion d'avoir l'appui d'un tiers.

-« Prince », confirma Eglandine avec des yeux malicieux.

-Lâchez-moi avec Sev… « Saevus ». Vous vous montez la tête toutes seules, vraiment.

-Pas d'accord, protesta Mélanie. Il y a un quelque chose qui flotte dans l'air.

-Oui : tes fantasmes ! Mèl, quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du temps où je le croise, tu es avec moi. A quel moment pourrait-il y avoir une romance là-dessous ?

-On ne connaît pas les dix pour cent restant.

-Est-ce qu'on parle de la même personne ? S'agaça Julie en engloutissant les olives. De ce professeur tout en noir, au visage inexpressif en permanence à part pour assassiner du regard de temps à autre, qui sait tout mieux que tout le monde ?

-C'est effectivement « Prince » la plupart du temps, admit Eglandine. Excepté avec toi.

-Non, c'est faux. Et puis même si c'était le cas, peut-être a-t-il juste une micro once de sympathie pour moi. Inutile de partir dans des histoires à l'eau de rose totalement surréalistes.

-C'est juste pour t'embêter, essaya de rassurer Eglandine d'un gentil coup de coude.

-Oh mais tu ne connais pas « l'histoire de Noël » !

-Mélanie !

-Quoi, quelle histoire ? Je veux tout savoir ! S'enthousiasma Eglandine en se dandinant sur sa chaise.

Et tandis que Julie sirotait avec défaitisme son cocktail, Mélanie partagea tous ses ragots. Eglandine ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise, mêlé d'un sourire enjoué. Julie protesta :

-Fais-toi des films tant que tu veux, Mélanie, la vérité est bien plus ennuyeuse : « Saevus » n'a pas de place pour des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que L… « Tu sais qui ».

La blondinette jeta un regard foudroyant à son amie. Elle avait bien cru qu'elle allait gaffer !

-Qui ? Demanda Eglandine, perplexe.

-Une fille, haussa des épaules Julie.

Mélanie et sa meilleure amie, à force d'observations, avaient bien compris sous les regards que glissait le professeur à Evans de temps à autre, que Severus Snape ne s'était jamais remis de la perte de la rouquine.

-Son coup de foudre, son « one true love », reprit Julie. Il l'a aimé corps et âme et… il l'a perdu.

-Comment ça « perdu » ?

-Elle est morte, précisa Mélanie. Ca n'empêche pas que…

-Justement si, coupa Julie avec sévérité. Ca ne changera pas. C'est tragique et triste pour lui, mais que veux-tu ? Cela fait des années maintenant qu'elle a disparu mais elle est toujours aussi présente.

-Tu en as parlé avec lui ? S'étonna la blondinette en fronçant les sourcils.

Julie haussa encore une fois des épaules d'un air vague et ce fut sa seule réponse.

-Et puis quand bien même, je ne considère pas « Saevus » plus qu'en collègue ou bon pote.

-« Non, non, jamais, je n'avouerai non, non… » Chantonna distraitement Mélanie.

-La ferme, toi !

Julie réclama l'addition. Le serveur arriva avec un sourire à tomber par terre et retourna derrière le bar. Sur le ticket, il avait laissé un numéro. Les trois filles en restèrent médusées. Qui était l'heureuse élue ?


	19. Best Friends Forever

**CHAPITRE 19 : BEST FRIENDS FOREVER**

« Ce qui nous amène au sortilège de… Monsieur Lupin, si je vous ennuie, il faut me le dire ! ».

Remus sursauta violemment, accompagné des rires de Serdaigles. Le professeur McGonagall lui jetait un regard féroce. Il s'excusa platement d'une petite voix. Il n'avait pas été concentré une seule minute de la journée. Il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé, presque pas dormi. Les images de la Pensine lui revenaient tout le temps en tête. Il se sentait mal. Il jeta un œil devant lui : Sirius faisait des dessins mollement sur son parchemin, James gardait la tête posée dans le creux de sa main, le regard dans le vide. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de Miss Rimini. Chacun avait besoin de temps pour digérer les informations. La réalité de la vie, du monde extérieur, les avait heurtés de plein fouet. Ils faisaient souvent les fanfarons, se prenaient pour de bons duellistes- surtout depuis que les Aurors dispensaient des cours à cette intention- mais c'était des foutaises ; ils en avaient eu la preuve. A Poudlard, il y avait comme un bouclier protecteur qui leur masquait les horreurs se passant dans le monde. Certes, la Gazette du Sorcier annonçait les terribles nouvelles chaque matin mais ce n'était que ça : des mots, de l'encre sur du papier. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était pas devant eux, c'était loin, très loin.

La Pensine leur avait montré la vérité crue : des meurtriers, des gens qui trépassent, du sang, des cris, de la douleur, du chaos. Bientôt, ils devraient y faire face. Comment ? Remus avait vu comme les autres la difficulté pour les Aurors de tenir bon alors qu'ils étaient tous talentueux et combatifs. Comment un garçon comme lui pourrait survivre dehors ? Et il y avait les loups-garous…

Remus n'avait jamais croisé d'autres loups-garous que lui, à l'exception de Fenrir Greyback la fois où il l'avait mordu. Ils étaient incontrôlables, affamés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait-il capable de le forcer à être constamment un loup-garou ? Lui obéirait-il comme un bon chien chaque fois qu'il se transformerait ? Serait-il capable de faire du mal à ses amis ? La cloche sonna et Remus rangea ses affaires avec lassitude. Les Maraudeurs prirent la direction de leur prochain cours d'un air morne. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre silencieux, un mur de Serpentards les arrêta. Aussitôt, chacun s'arma de sa baguette. Lucius Malfoy s'avança d'un pas, l'air menaçant.

« Il me semblait déjà t'avoir dit de te mêler de tes propres affaires, Potter, articula-t-il lentement.

-Désolé, répliqua James. J'ai un don pour dénicher les Mangemorts. Dès que j'en vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur coller au cul même à Pré-au-lard.

La ligne de Serpentard émit des sifflements désapprobateurs.

-Tu as eu de la chance que « Prince » te sauve la mise. Pour quelqu'un qui se croit supérieur, tu ne vaux pas grand-chose.

-C'est un comble de la part d'un Malfoy de donner des leçons d'humilité, répliqua agressivement Sirius.

Lucius le toisa.

-Tes cousines ont plus de jugeote que toi. Tu es vraiment la tare de la famille Black.

Derrière lui, Bellatrix lâcha un gloussement suraigu.

-Vous êtes allés trop loin, prévint Lucius avec un visage sombre et une voix doucereusement dangereuse. Cela se paiera.

Cette fois, c'est James qui fit un pas en avant, la tête pratiquement collée au visage du blondinet. Ils faisaient quasiment la même taille et chacun méprisait l'autre du regard.

-Et comment, Malfoy ?

-Je serai inventif.

Lucius le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule et toute sa cour le suivit. Remus déglutit, une sueur froide lui glissant dans la nuque.

/

Severus était penché au-dessus de la bague d'Herpo l'Infâme. Même à distance, il pouvait sentir toute la viscosité des ondes de magie noire qui émanaient d'elle. A côté, Rimini corrigeait quelques copies à la va-vite à son bureau. Severus délaissa la bague pour faire le tour du lieu : ni Rimini ni Casadano n'avaient pris la peine de ranger ce bureau provisoire, sans doute parce que jour après jour elles s'étaient dit qu'elles rentreraient bientôt chez elles. Le Maître des potions était beaucoup trop maniaque pour agir de la sorte, son propre bureau avait été déblayé et rangé selon ses codes dès le lendemain de sa prise de fonction. Il arriva à hauteur de la Pensine et ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. De toute façon, Rimini ne lui prêtait aucune attention. A la surface miroitante, quelques images flottèrent aléatoirement : Rimini et Casadano petites, déjà espiègles et très proches, puis plus adolescentes, dans leurs tenues de Beauxbâtons à s'entraîner au Quidditch, ensuite allongées dans un parc avec des garçons pour réviser.

La porte grinça et s'ouvrit sur un coup de pied. Severus fit volte-face et s'éloigna aussitôt de la Pensine. Julie Casadano, les bras chargés de livres et de parchemin se dépêcha d'atteindre une table pour poser sa pile de lecture. De justesse, Severus posa les mains sur la pile avant qu'elle ne tombe et se répande n'importe où dans le bureau. « Salut ! Lança d'un air enjoué mais essoufflé l'Auror. Je vous ai rapporté ma chouette recherche bibliographique.

Elle saisit une feuille située tout en haut de la tour de papier et vint la poser à côté de la bague. Miss Rimini et lui-même se rapprochèrent.

-Alors, voilà en résumé toutes les informations que j'ai pu tirer des voyages temporels, des lignes inter-dimensions et des ondes de magie durables dans le temps.

Elle se mit à expliquer point par point ses avancées et ses hypothèses. Cela dura une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

-Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose là-dedans qui pourra nous aider à rentrer, conclut-elle.

-Je n'ai absolument rien compris mais je te fais confiance, confessa Mélanie. Moi et la physique…

-Il y a deux ou trois pistes intéressantes, en effet, approuva Severus en prenant des notes.

Ensemble, ils se mirent à élaborer une stratégie d'essais. Il y avait chez eux tous une certaine énergie productive. Jamais la possibilité de retourner en 1995 n'avait paru si proche. Leur grande discussion fut finalement interrompue par la sonnerie de l'école.

/

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Julie Casadano et Mélanie Rimini sortirent du bureau provisoire. Severus regardait avec inquiétude la pile de paperasse que tenait Julie dans les mains et qui menaçait à tout instant de s'écrouler. C'était l'heure de déjeuner et les élèves se bousculaient dans le couloir. Il vit son double passer juste à côté et leur jeter un coup d'œil anxieux. « Ah, attend, Mel ! Interpella Miss Casadano alors que sa meilleure amie refermait la porte. Tu peux m'attraper le paquet sur le bureau avant que je n'oublie ?

La blonde retourna à l'intérieur et revint avec un colis entre les mains.

-Un cadeau de Noël ? S'étonna-t-elle. On est déjà le 21 Janvier.

-Je l'ai complètement oublié, admit-elle avec une certaine gêne. C'est un cadeau offert par…

Elle sembla se retenir au dernier moment.

-Un élève.

-Un élève ? Tu as des cadeaux offerts par les élèves, toi ? Se vexa Rimini. Je passe des heures et des heures à leur enseigner et c'est toi qui récolte les cadeaux ?

Ce qui prouvait, encore une fois, que Severus avait raison : Casadano passait trop de temps avec les étudiants et cela n'était pas bon.

-J'ai les mains prises, tu peux l'ouvrir pour moi ?

Tandis qu'ils avançaient pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, Rimini retira délicatement le ruban, avec un soin tel qu'on aurait dit que le cadeau était pour elle. Elle retira le papier cadeau, un fond bleu avec pleins de flocons nacrés, et découvrit une boîte écrue de taille moyenne.

-Prête ? Demanda la jeune femme blonde, toute excitée.

-N'en fait pas tout un plat, feignit de se plaindre Julie mais Severus pouvait lire dans ses traits qu'elle était tout aussi impatiente.

Rimini souleva le couvercle. D'un même mouvement, les trois adultes tendirent le cou. Cela ressemblait à un foulard plié, rouge, avec des surpiqûres dorées.

-Chanceuse, grogna Rimini, ce qui déclencha un petit rire mignon chez Casadano.

-Allez, je t'autorise à le mettre. Mais n'y prend pas trop goût !

Toute contente, la jeune femme attrapa le tissu et l'enroula autour de sa nuque.

-Je suis sûre qu'il me va mieux qu'à toi, tu devrais me le laisser, tenta la blonde.

-Même pas en rêve !

Elles se chamaillaient vraiment comme des sœurs, songea Severus. Tout à coup, Rimini poussa un cri étouffé et tomba en arrière. Toutes les feuilles que Miss Casadano tenaient s'écroulèrent. Les filets dorés du cadeau sortirent du tissu et partirent dans les airs en longues langues de flammes. Casadano poussa un cri de terreur et s'effondra sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains. D'un coup de baguette, Severus éteignit le pire cauchemar de sa collègue. Puis, sous leurs yeux effarés, le foulard se mit à étrangler Mélanie Rimini.

Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et elle battit des mains dans le vide, sa peau tourna au violet, sa bouche écumait. De la magie noire à n'en pas douter. Le professeur se précipita vers elle. Les élèves s'étaient immobilisés et écartés avec frayeur. Derrière lui, Severus entendait Casadano sangloter bruyamment, la respiration extrêmement saccadée ; elle faisait une crise de panique. Il prit soin de ne pas tenter d'arracher l'objet ensorcelé avec les mains, il risquerait d'être attaqué à son tour. Il tenta plusieurs sorts, réussissant parfois à faire lâcher prise au foulard avant qu'il ne serre de nouveau. La tête de l'Auror semblait sur le point d'éclater, elle bougeait de moins en moins. Des pas précipités lui firent lever la tête : Albus et Filius arrivaient. Ils étaient bien mieux qualifiés que lui en sortilèges. Il se tourna vers l'autre Auror : elle était roulée en boule sur le sol, les yeux dépassant à peine des genoux, baignés de sanglots, les mains plaquées sur sa tête, complètement tremblante, la respiration hachée et le regard irrémédiablement figé sur Rimini qui soubresautait. « Elle va mourir. Elle va mourir. Elle va mourir. » Répétait-elle en boucle d'une voix désespérée. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille. Severus lui attrapa les poignets et voulut la forcer à détourner le regard mais elle gardait la tête vissée vers la seule famille qu'il lui restait. « Elle va mourir. Elle va mourir…

Elle était bloquée dans une spirale morbide. Les jets de flammes avaient dû directement la renvoyer à son pire souvenir.

-Non, essaya de lui faire entendre Severus. Tu m'entends ? Elle ne va pas mourir !

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, pitié ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure. Je t'en supplie, Severus, je t'en supplie…

Elle se replia davantage sur elle-même, pleura et respira plus fort. Elle suppliait de toute son âme. C'était déchirant. Finalement, il vit Albus se relever. Un simple regard échangé le rassura : ils avaient réussis à la tirer d'affaire. Pomfresh arriva en courant, talonnée de Minerva.

-Elle est morte ? Paniqua Casadano en voyant que plus personne ne faisait rien à part échanger quelques mots.

Ce fut à elle de l'agripper comme si elle tombait d'une falaise. Elle allait défaillir si ça continuait.

-Non, non ! Elle va bien, c'est fini, contra Severus en essayant de la contenir.

-Non ! Elle ne bouge plus. Elle ne bouge plus !

Pomfresh fit apparaître une civière. Les professeurs et le Directeur firent léviter le corps avec précaution. Severus se déplaça sur les genoux, faisant volontairement obstacle à la vue de l'Auror pour qu'elle cesse de fixer avec terreur la blessée.

-Elle va bien ! Promit-il encore alors qu'elle lui enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau. Je te le promets. Pompom va prendre soin d'elle. Elle est tirée d'affaire.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'entende réellement, ses yeux étaient hagards.

-Saevus, l'appela d'une voix ferme Dumbledore.

Il tourna brièvement la tête par-dessus son épaule. Le Directeur, penché au-dessus de l'objet de magie noire, voulait sans doute échanger quelques mots sur la raison de l'accident et l'origine du foulard.

-Je reviens, prévint-il la jeune femme en cherchant à se relever.

-NON !

Elle baissa la tête comme un chiot apeuré. Le son des sanglots avait doublé, elle l'avait saisit plus férocement.

-Je vais revenir, Julie. Je ne serai pas loin, je le promets.

Il l'obligea à le lâcher et la résistance qu'elle mit lui serra le cœur. Il lui ouvrit une paume de la main et fit apparaître un objet dans son creux : un ours blanc en bois. Elle fixa la figurine intensément. Il espéra que cela la renverrait dans quelque chose de mieux. Severus se dépêcha de rejoindre Dumbledore. Plus vite se serait dit, plus vite quelqu'un pourrait s'occuper d'elle.

Debout parmi la foule des spectateurs, le jeune homme de dix-sept ans avait le tournis. Il avait assisté à toute la scène. A l'autre bout du couloir, il apercevait Malfoy et ses acolytes, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, jouissant de l'instant. Certes, ça ne c'était pas passé comme prévu mais ils avaient gravement blessé une Auror et la vision de Casadano prostrée au sol, en position fœtale, tremblante, sanglotante, le visage rouge et l'air misérable leur suffisait amplement. Le Sang-pur fit même un bref hochement de tête gratifiant dans sa direction. Mini-Snape longea discrètement le mur et se glissa à côté de la jeune femme en crise quand le professeur « Prince » la laissa seule. Elle sentit sa présence et tourna vers lui un visage meurtri, souffrant, humide. « P-Pourquoi ? ». Sa question était une supplique désespérée. Pourquoi l'avait-il trahi ? Se demandait-elle. Car c'était bien lui qui lui avait offert la boîte plusieurs jours auparavant. Elle avait eu un sourire ému à ce moment-là. Il chercha à occluder, à monter des boucliers autour de ses émotions, à ne laisser transparaître que toute la froideur qu'il possédait.

« Je vous l'avais dit, murmura-t-il à son oreille d'un ton glacial. Je vous avais dit que je vous décevrai, que vous ne deviez pas me faire confiance.

Elle poussa un gémissement agonisant, enfonçant sa tête dans les épaules.

-C'est de votre faute…

Il déglutit. Il sentit que sa voix se mettait à trembler. Il devait reprendre contenance.

-Si vous m'aviez écouté, si vous m'aviez laissé tranquille… Vous n'en seriez pas là, souffla-t-il en serrant les dents. C'est de votre faute !

Elle glissa un peu plus sur le sol. Il se leva à toute vitesse et plongea dans la foule. Il marcha vite, très vite, aussi vite que possible, bousculant tout le monde. Il poussa une porte qui claqua contre le mur et se jeta de tout son poids contre un lavabo avant de vomir. Quand son estomac fut vide, sa poitrine se souleva dans d'incontrôlables pleurs.

/

Le Maître des potions quitta l'infirmerie avec stupeur et inquiétude. Il avait pensé trouver Casadano à cet endroit-là, déjà parce que c'est là qu'il l'avait laissé une demi-heure avant aux bons soins de Poppy et, surtout, parce que Miss Rimini y résidait, profondément endormie par une liqueur de sommeil. Où était passé la deuxième Auror ? Severus se mit à inspecter chaque salle, chaque placard sur son chemin, l'anxiété augmentant à mesure qu'il faisait chou blanc. Finalement, il trouva la jeune femme, roulée en boule sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, à se gratter le poignet fiévreusement. A ses pieds, l'ours blanc était renversé. Elle s'était cachée dans une ancienne salle de classe devenue une remise à bric-à-brac. Severus referma et verrouilla la porte derrière lui puis s'avança prudemment jusqu'à elle. Julie était blanche jusqu'aux lèvres, des poches gonflées et bleues sous les yeux, le regard perdu. Ses ongles raclaient frénétiquement l'intérieur de son poignet droit, si fort et depuis si longtemps que la peau était écorchée et menaçait de se mettre à saigner. Elle ne devait même pas réaliser son geste nerveux, les yeux braqués sur la vitre sale. N'y tenant plus de la voir se mutiler, il lui attrapa les doigts. Elle ne résista pas, ne se dégagea pas. Elle prit une inspiration profonde et saccadée synonyme d'une remontée d'émotions, comme si stopper son geste avait l'effet d'un barrage et que tout allait redéborder d'ici peu. Les yeux noisettes se parèrent d'un voile brillant qui glissa en lourds et silencieux sanglots au premier battement de cils, la peau livide se mit à rougir, sa poitrine se mit à soubresauter sous l'effort qu'elle mettait à retenir un chagrin trop violent pour être muet, ses lèvres se tordirent sous les traits crispés. Elle tourna la tête un peu plus vers la vitre, voulant échapper à son regard, soit par pudeur, soit pour ne pas le gêner. Entre ses doigts, la main tremblait.

Pourquoi cela lui importait ? Severus n'avait rien d'un sentimental ou d'un empathique ; c'était des qualités bonnes pour les Poufsouffles. Ce n'était pas son genre ni sa préoccupation de s'intéresser aux affaires des autres, encore moins de servir de soutien. Qu'est-ce qui différait avec elle ? Etait-ce parce que, malgré toutes ses recommandations sévères, elle persistait à s'intéresser à son jeune double, à l'épauler, à tenter de l'aider quand personne n'avait jamais eu cette attention envers lui ? Parce qu'elle semblait faire de même avec lui-même ? Parce qu'il se reconnaissait en la voyant en cet instant, lorsque Severus avait vu son monde s'écrouler et c'était senti plus seul que jamais ?

Il lui tira la main et elle se laissa faire. Elle glissa du rebord pour s'assoir au sol près de lui et enfoncer sa tête dans l'épaule du professeur. Avachi sur un sol crasseux, coincé entre des cartons moisis, sa robe de sorcier remontée n'importe comment, voilà bien un tableau que Severus espérait qu'aucun élève ne verrait jamais. Julie laissa aller ses sanglots plus forts, ses épaules étaient secouées de spasmes. Ils avaient gardé leurs doigts croisés d'une part et, de l'autre, Severus avait passé un bras réconfortant dans le dos de l'Auror. Il supposait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Il laissa aller sa tête contre le mur, prit soudain d'une fatigue mélancolique et ferma les yeux. Machinalement, sans même prendre conscience de son geste, il tirait et relâchait une boucle de la chevelure de la jeune femme. Il arrêta de penser au temps qui s'écoulait. Il fit le vide dans son esprit mais ne chercha pas à occluder. Peu à peu, l'agitation de Julie redescendit, sa respiration se fit plus normale. « Sev…erus, balbutia-t-elle péniblement, la bouche étouffée par l'épaule du Maître des potions.

Le professeur ouvrit à demi les paupières. La voix étranglée peinait à articuler le moindre son tant les pleurs étaient au bord du précipice.

-Si… S-Si elle m-meurt…

Instinctivement, il resserra son emprise. Un gémissement plaintif résonna au creux de son cou.

-Elle va bien, dit-il d'une voix basse et sincère.

-J-Je sais mais…

Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes. Severus attendit patiemment. Elle luttait contre elle-même et parler lui était difficile aussi ne la pressa-t-il pas de finir ses phrases.

-J-je n'ai plus personne… J-juste elle.

Il arrêta de jouer avec la mèche de cheveux. Le plafond était parsemé de tâches humides et noires. Une longue fissure craquelait la peinture défraîchie.

-Ils sont tous morts !

Dans sa voix, il y avait un déchirement qui noua la gorge du professeur. Elle gémissait autant qu'elle pleurait. Au plafond, il revit les silhouettes noires se tordant de douleur dans un tableau rouge et or flamboyant.

-S-S'il ne reste que… m-moi… je ne saurais pas… je ne saurais pas quoi f-faire.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il se sentait le cœur lourd. Vivre quand on a plus que soi ? Ce n'était pas vivre, c'était survivre. Lui aussi s'était demandé s'il y arriverait. Albus avait dû le forcer à tenir bon, à trouver un nouveau but pour avancer.

-J-je suis… tellement… fatiguée… de tout ça, articula-t-elle encore et il sentit qu'elle relâchait enfin tous ses muscles.

Elle devint plus lourde contre son torse et son épaule. Lui aussi était épuisé de sa propre vie, tourmenté de souvenirs atroces, de regrets, de remords, las de survivre, fatigué de jouer des double-jeux pour les ambitions de Dumbledore ou du Seigneur des Ténèbres, éreinté de son rôle de protecteur envers un gamin qu'il haïssait, à bout de souffle de porter le masque de l'indifférence sous les pluies de mépris, de regards, d'insultes de tous les gens le côtoyant et ignorant le millième de ses sacrifices. Ses pupilles le piquaient. Il préféra retourner dans l'obscurité derrière ses cils. C'était là sa place après tout.

Son plus grand regret se dessina devant lui. Un visage rieur, une longue chevelure rousse, des yeux d'un vert éclatant.

Lily Evans avait tout été pour Severus. Fils unique, il n'avait ni frère ni sœur à protéger ou qui l'aurait protégé d'un père alcoolique et violent et d'une mère faible, humiliée, pleurant sans cesse, jusqu'à succomber de son train de vie. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, n'avait jamais eu de loisirs, vivait dans une spirale sombre et terrifiante. Croiser un jour la route de Lily Evans par hasard dans son quartier avait été le premier rayon de soleil de son existence: elle avait été gentille, souriante.

C'était la première personne avec de bonnes intentions qu'il avait connu. Elle avait accepté d'être son amie et c'était la première personne à lui montrer de l'intérêt. Sa vie cauchemardesque à la maison était devenue moins insupportable parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'aimable avec lui à l'extérieur. Elle était devenue sa bulle d'oxygène, son fil d'Ariane, sa Lily. Elle était sa meilleure amie, il était son meilleur ami ; ils n'avaient besoin que d'eux deux. Alors quand ils avaient fait leur première rentrée à Poudlard et que le Choixpeau les avait séparés, il s'était senti démuni. Quand elle avait commencé à avoir d'autres amis, il s'était senti jaloux. Il ne voulait pas la partager. C'était sa Lily depuis des années, qu'avaient-ils besoin des autres ? Malgré tout, pour les premières années d'école, elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui aussi ne manifestait-il pas trop son mécontentement lorsqu'elle rejoignait ses copines de temps à autres. De plus, en période d'été, il l'avait de nouveau pour lui seul pendant deux longs mois . Sauf qu'il y avait Potter ; Potter qui passait son temps à faire son intéressant, à provoquer Severus, à vouloir lui voler Lily. Par chance, sa meilleure amie ne supportait pas ce « m'as-tu-vu ». Du moins au départ. Au fil du temps, il s'était creusé un écart entre eux : à côtoyer Potter en Salle Commune de Gryffondor elle l'avait trouvé pas si insupportable que cela, tandis que la haine et l'aigreur s'étaient développées comme une mauvaise herbe en lui contre les Maraudeurs. Ils avaient grandis, il était tombé amoureux. De qui pouvait-il tomber amoureux sinon d'elle ? Il ne parlait à personne d'autre, il la connaissait depuis toujours, elle voyait du bien en lui. Qu'importe si elle ne l'aimait pas en retour, elle restait sa Lily.

Même si cela la fâchait, il s'était tourné vers l'étude de la magie obscure : pour être plus fort, pour être capable de se défendre, pour ne plus subir les Maraudeurs, pour être intégré chez Serpentard. Cela aussi avait fini par les éloigner. Et puis, il y avait eu cet instant où tout avait basculé : sa mère était morte. Il avait perdu le seul être ayant eu de l'amour pour lui. Il avait chuté plus fort dans les Ténèbres, il avait haï son père et cherché le meilleur moyen de le faire souffrir, il n'avait plus supporté les attaques des Maraudeurs ni le rapprochement entre Lily et Potter, il s'était rapproché de Lucius Malfoy. Il avait fini par prononcer des mots impardonnables contre sa meilleure amie et elle ne lui avait pas pardonné. Il avait atteint un point de non-retour. A partir de ce moment-là, il ne lui restait plus rien à part le gain de pouvoir. Lily et lui avaient cessé de se fréquenter, il avait perdu sa trace à la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Tout ce qu'il conservait d'elle était des souvenirs devenus amers et des sentiments infaillibles ; jusqu'au bout, elle serait sa seule fidélité. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait décidé autrement. Severus avait supplié, s'était mis à plat-ventre, avait fait fi de toute fierté et tout honneur mais le Maître n'en avait rien eu à faire. Elle était morte et avait emporté dans la tombe tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. Il avait perdu son phare dans la nuit. Par loyauté, par fidélité, il protégeait Harry malgré la répulsion qu'il éprouvait pour le gamin. C'était la dernière chose qui le reliait à elle. C'était sa dernière chance de se repentir un peu et d'honorer sa mémoire.

Julie renifla bruyamment et se redressa, lui faisant relever les paupières péniblement. Dans un réflèxe qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, il avait contracté les muscles de son bras pour empêcher la jeune femme de se reculer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne. Elle lui frotta l'épaule avec un air contrit.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avec- et il s'en étonna- un brin d'amusement. J'ai ruiné ton vêtement.

Elle essuya l'épaule, cherchant à nettoyer son bazar mais ne fit qu'étaler davantage son maquillage sur le tissu de la robe de Severus. Etait-ce bien utile en cet instant de s'inquiéter de telles broutilles ? Enfin, pour la première fois –en quoi… Dix minutes ? Une demi-heure ? Une heure ?- elle osa croiser son regard. La jeune femme avait le teint complètement brouillé, avec des traces de maquillage un peu partout, comme une palette mélangée. C'est lorsqu'elle passa le bout des doigts de sa main libre sur la joue du Maître des potions que Severus réalisa qu'il avait deux ou trois larmes peinant à glisser sur sa peau. Elle lui lâcha la main et cela le meurtrit. Mais elle ne s'en alla pas. L'Auror glissa ses deux bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre elle car, cette fois, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'une étreinte. Il l'agrippa dans le dos de toutes ses forces. La chevelure bouclée lui chatouilla le visage. Il respira à pleins poumons cette odeur de fruits, de rose et de santal qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il aurait voulu que le temps n'avance jamais plus. Il aurait voulu ne plus à devoir reporter son masque, maintenant qu'il l'avait fait tomber, une fois ce fébrile et précieux moment passé. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ne le lâche jamais. Severus aurait voulu tant de choses impossibles…


	20. Romans et Légendes

**CHAPITRE 20 : ROMANS ET LEGENDES**

Mélanie se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir une angine. Sa gorge lui semblait gonflée et serrée au maximum. Qu'est-ce que cela lui faisait mal. Où était-elle ? Cela ressemblait à l'infirmerie. Et en effet, Poppy Pomfresh apparut devant elle, un verre en main qu'elle lui colla aux lèvres. La jeune femme voulut protester mais, non seulement aucun son n'en sortit, cela lui brûla la trachée. La potion que la médicomage la força à avaler n'arrangea rien. Elle sombra rapidement dans un nouveau sommeil sans rêves.

Plus tard, c'est en entendant des chuchotements qu'elle leva les paupières. Au bout du lit, Julie échangeait quelques mots avec Pomfresh et Dumbledore. De ce qu'elle comprit, le Directeur essayait de lui faire avouer l'identité de la personne leur ayant donné le cadeau empoisonné mais Julie s'obstinait à dire qu'elle l'avait simplement acheté par mégarde lors de son excursion à Londres. Son mensonge- parfaitement reconnaissable- contrariait énormément Albus qui dardait des yeux bleus perçants sur elle. Après quelques essais vains, ils laissèrent l'Auror tranquille. Julie s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie, lui offrant un maigre sourire soulagé malgré des cernes noires. « Ca va ? Lui murmura-t-elle. avec douceur.

Mélanie lâcha un grognement sourd et lança un regard peu amène. En avait-elle d'autres de questions aussi stupides ? Hélas, cela déclencha une série de toussotements plus douloureux les uns que les autres. En s'excusant, Julie l'aida à se relever, puis lui donna de l'eau et de la soupe. Elle se comportait en vraie mère-poule. « Et elle ose dire que c'est moi la Poufsouffle ? Ricana intérieurement Mélanie. Elle se moque!

-Ne vas pas t'imaginer que parce que je prends soin de toi maintenant que je vais m'habiller en abeille demain, prévint la brunette en fronçant les sourcils

Cela alors, elle lisait dans ses pensées ! Julie avait-elle des dons de légilimencie ? Non, elle lui aurait dit. Parfois, Mélanie trouvait leur connexion de pensées presque inquiétante. Julie retira ses chaussures et se posa en tailleur sur le lit. Puisque Mélanie peinait à parler, elle se contentait d'hocher la tête dans un sens ou dans l'autre pour répondre.

Julie faisait pratiquement un monologue. Au bout d'un moment, alors que la brunette faisait une pause dans son discours, un air malicieux lui traversa les yeux. Elle ouvrit un pan de son gilet et plongea la main dans une poche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sortait de là ? Entre ses doigts, un minuscule cube marron d'à peine un centimètre de côté. La brunette fronça alors brusquement les sourcils et se mit à fouiller de nouveau sa poche avec empressement. D'agacée, elle sembla devenir inquiète. Avait-elle perdu quelque chose?

-Non, non, non... Râla-t-elle, de plus plus fébrile. Où est-ce qu'il est?

Elle se leva avec force, renversa son gilet, se mit à inspecter les draps, le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin? Les cordes vocales trop fragiles, Mélanie n'osait pas lui demander.

-Ce n'est pas possible! Grogna-t-elle plus fort en remuant toute l'infirmerie. Ah, le voilà!

Elle revint, le sourire aux lèvres et soulagée. Mélanie regarda avec étonnement un petit ours blanc en bois. D'où est-ce que sortait cette statuette? Evidemment, Julie prit bien soin d'éviter son regard pour éluder la question et rangea l'objet dans sa veste avec soin. Puis, sa meilleure amie reprit le petit cube marron. La convalescente reporta son attention dessus.

Julie prit sa baguette et prononça : « Volumento ». Le cube se mit à grossir, grossir, jusqu'à devenir un livre de taille normale. Mélanie fronça les sourcils : se trimballait-elle des livres constamment sur elle ? La brunette s'éclaircit la gorge:

 _« Je passe les premiers jours à savourer l'Andalousie : son soleil, ses montagnes, l'odeur des fleurs d'oranger, les plats, la verdure. Ma tante Lana et moi ne nous quittons plus. Il y a tant de choses à se dire ! Je lui raconte Paris, Versailles, le Roi, la Cour, les maîtresses. Elle me parle du Palais, de la politique, des tensions, de la mode et de son troisième époux. »_ Se mit à réciter à voix haute la brunette avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mélanie ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Non, elle n'y croyait pas ! A son tour, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. N'y tenant plus, elles éclatèrent de rire, accompagnée de toussotements pour la pauvre Auror blessée. Julie conservait toujours près d'elle leurs romans de jeunesse ?

« J'aime bien avoir nos histoires avec moi, lui expliqua-t-elle. Quand j'ai un coup de mou, je me lis un passage et ça va mieux. Il y a de quoi faire avec notre dizaine de romans. Pose-toi confortablement, je vais te faire la lecture.

Mélanie lui offrit un regard effaré. Les lire à voix haute ? Ce serait la honte assurée !

-Relax, Mèl. Personne ne comprend rien au français ici. En plus, l'infirmerie est constamment vide. Alors, quel roman souhaites-tu entendre ?

La blondinette pointa du doigt l'un des livres miniatures. Julie le fit redevenir grand et s'attela à la tâche, narrant avec enthousiasme leurs écrits, imitant les voix des personnages qu'elles avaient créés ensemble. Mélanie adorait leurs histoires. Il y avait une telle évolution dans leur façon d'écrire, cela rendait les premiers romans touchants et risibles et les derniers passionnants et riches. Elle posa sa tête contre l'oreiller et écouta. C'était comme redevenir petite et écouter sa mère raconter une histoire pour s'endormir. Excepté que là, elle riait tellement qu'elle ne risquait pas de dormir !

/

Lily quitta la bibliothèque et prit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Il restait encore quelques élèves dans les couloirs. Dans un détour, elle tomba sur un groupe d'élèves soucieux. « Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle à Erny McFraser en s'approchant.

-Ce sont les Serpentards, cracha-t-il avec une grimace. Ils ont menacés des plus jeunes, des nés-moldus.

Devant elle, une jeune Serdaigle était livide, toute tremblotante, une Poufsouffle pleurait à chaude larmes et un jeune Gryffondor semblait perdu dans d'atroces pensées. Chacun y allait de son mot pour rassurer leurs camarades.

-Il faut prévenir un professeur, suggéra la rouquine.

-NON ! S'exclamèrent en même temps les trois victimes avec affolement.

Lily en sursauta. Les menaces de Lucius étaient-elles si graves ? Trop, c'était trop ! Elle tourna les talons d'un air furieux. Aux pas précipités derrière elle, elle sut qu'Erny la suivait, sans doute inquiet de la voir partir aussi déterminée. Oh elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver l'arrogant Sang-Pur : lui et sa cour adoraient s'approprier les fauteuils et canapés d'une salle d'étude comme s'il s'agissait de leur deuxième salle commune.

-Tu vas trop loin, Malfoy ! Rugit-elle en tirant sa baguette.

D'un seul bloc, tous les Partisans se levèrent et firent barrière, baguette en main. Lily réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seulement suivie d'Erny mais aussi de Ludmila et Chuck, d'autres Poufsouffles, de Mary, une Serdaigle et de Jack, un Gryffondor.

-Ouvrez les fenêtres, ça empeste le Sang-de-bourbe, ricana Bellatrix en guise d'accueil.

Les Sang-purs pouffèrent sans vergogne. Les doigts de Lily craquèrent sous la tension.

-Il n'y a que des Mangemorts pour s'en prendre à plus faible que soi, lança bravement Ludmila.

-La ferme, Sullivan, aboya Nott avec méchanceté.

Erny devint rouge de colère.

-Tu ne lui parles pas sur ce ton !

-Je parle comme je veux à de la vermine !

Lucius Malfoy plaqua une main sévère sur l'épaule de Nott pour lui intimer de s'arrêter. Les yeux gris acier transpercèrent l'émeraude de la rouquine.

-Ca va être l'heure du couvre-feu. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire perdre des points à mon honorable Maison pour des sous-espèces comme vous.

-N'espère même pas te défiler, Malfoy ! Siffla Lily, les yeux assassins.

Il lâcha un pouffement méprisant.

-Un Sang-Pur digne ne refuse jamais un duel, cingla-t-il froidement, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de corriger des erreurs de la nature comme toi. On va régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute et les Sang-Purs vous feront plier le genou pour que vous compreniez bien qui domine ici. Demain, à quinze heures, aux toilettes du deuxième étage. Je laisserai ouvert un passage vers une salle secrète où aucun professeur ne viendra nous interrompre. Tu sauras mémoriser ces quelques informations, la Sang-de-bourbe ?

Lily se retint de toutes ses forces de lui crever les yeux. Le professeur Flitwick passa par là et ils baissèrent immédiatement leurs baguettes. « C'est l'heure du couvre-feu, gronda-t-il. Vous devriez tous être dans vos dortoirs. Allez, ouste ! ». Les deux clans s'éloignèrent dans un échange de regards mauvais, les doigts toujours serrés sur les baguettes.

/

Contrairement à ses habitudes, le Maître des Potions flânait dans les couloirs de l'école. Il avait bien tenté de se remettre à cogiter sur la bague d'Herpo, hélas, ses pensées s'éloignaient irrémédiablement du problème. Il était passé discrètement au niveau de l'infirmerie le matin pour s'enquérir de l'état de Miss Rimini et, d'un simple coup d'oeil, il avait été rassuré. A dire vrai, il avait surtout été surpris que des éclats de rire lui parviennent aux oreilles. Tapis dans l'ombre, il avait observé l'Auror aux cheveux bouclés faire une lecture dans sa langue natale qui suscitait chez les deux jeunes femmes beaucoup d'amusement. Qui aurait pu dire, en les voyant ainsi malgré leurs visages fatigués, que quelques heures auparavant elles avaient vécu le pire? Quelque part, Severus était jaloux de leur capacité à rebondir, du sourire qui reprenait toujours place sur leurs lèvres, de la complicité indéniable qu'elles possédaient. Au moins, voir Mélanie, et surtout Julie, en meilleure forme lui avait fait un peu plaisir.

Cette légèreté se volatilisa bien vite lorsqu'il franchit les portes du château et commença à traverser le parc. Le temps était brumeux et glacial, il régnait une atmosphère étrange. Tout à coup, il vit une silhouette familière au bord du lac. Apparemment, son double avait eu la même idée que lui. La plus jeune version de lui-même était penchée au-dessus de l'eau, le regard morose, les épaules voûtées, les cheveux voltigeant au gré du vent. Il n'était pas difficile pour Severus de savoir que le mini-lui était dans l'une de ses phases les plus sombres. Les traits crispés du jeune homme indiquaient tous les tourments qui le possédaient. De l'extérieur, le professeur comprit pourquoi tout le monde l'évitait à l'époque, pourquoi Lily s'était éloignée de lui: il dégageait une aura aussi morbide qu'un Détraqueur. Même la bourrasque de vent qui vint frapper l'ancien Mangemort ne lui sembla pas si froide à côté.

"Je vous ai pourtant dit de me laiss..." Commença à siffler le jeune homme d'un ton sec.

Le jeune Severus tourna la tête vers lui et sembla surpris de le voir. Le Maître des Potions se sentit subitement gêné d'être là.

-Oh, se reprit le mini-Snape avec une voix qui trahissait malgré tout une déception. J'ai cru que vous étiez...

Les yeux noirs se posèrent brièvement sur l'écharpe flottante du professeur. Ses narines frémirent sous l'odeur des effluves sucrées et il comprit la méprise. Le Maître des potions ne s'étonna même pas que son jeune double identifie si bien le parfum que dégageait son écharpe: les vices de l'un étaient les vices de l'autre. Pendant plusieurs secondes, Severus se demanda s'il n'était pas temps de quitter ses principes et de bouleverser la destinée: et s'il donnait des indices à sa jeune version? Serait-il alors moins malheureux? Parviendrait-il à sauver Lily? Peut-être même resteraient-ils proches. Mais alors l'ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres plana au-dessus de ses naïves réflexions. Sans le sacrifice de Lily, le plus grand des mages noirs ne disparaîtrait pas. Avait-il seulement véritablement disparu? Harry Potter n'avait-il pas affirmé avoir vu, et même indirectement participé, à la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'an dernier? La Marque sur son bras, autrefois écarlate, était désespérément noire et douloureuse depuis ce moment-là. Lily était morte pour rien. Alors quel mal à changer le passé? C'était peut-être la seule bonne action qu'il pourrait accomplir de sa misérable existence. Pourtant, chaque fois que l'idée le traversait, une boule d'angoisse lui nouait le ventre. Pourquoi donc? Sa lâcheté habituelle, présuma-t-il.

-Professeur...

Severus se retint de justesse de sursauter. Plongé dans sa discussion mentale, il en avait oublié que son double se tenait tout près de lui. Le garçon de dix-sept ans dardait son regard sur l'onde, le front plissé.

-Cesse-t-on un jour de prendre les mauvaises décisions?

Severus fuya du regard. La question le laissait plus amer que perplexe. Oui, il se souvenait s'être un jour posé la question à Poudlard. Et cette interrogation était revenue, souvent, trop souvent. Aujourd'hui, malgré ses trente-cinq ans, il en ignorait toujours la réponse. Son double dû prendre son silence pour un "non" car il resserra la cape autour de ses frêles épaules et s'en alla d'un pas lourd. Quand le froid fut si intense que Severus se mit à trembler, il consentit à retourner au château, aussi embrumé et morose que le temps.

/

Quinze heures. Ils étaient tous là. James Potter regarda le groupe d'élèves présent : majoritairement des Gryffondors, dont ses meilleurs amis et sa petite-amie, quelques Serdaigles et plusieurs Poufsouffles. Ils avaient tous le même air guerrier sur le visage, prêts à en découdre avec les Sang-Purs qui avaient osé les provoquer. Ils allaient régler cela une bonne fois pour toutes. James passa devant et ouvrit la porte des toilettes du deuxième étage. Le lieu était désert. Son regard se porta immédiatement vers les lavabos : l'une des vasques avait disparue et laissait place à un trou béant. En approchant, il vit que le passage ressemblait à un tuyau. C'était sûrement le passage secret dont Lucius avait parlé. Il lança un regard à la ronde. Personne ne semblait réticent, alors il sauta à pieds joints pour rejoindre la salle secrète.

/

Assis dans son lit, le Serpentard aux longs cheveux noirs relisait en vain la page de son livre. Les mots ne s'imprimait pas dans sa tête. Inlassablement, ses pensées se tournaient vers celle qu'il avait trahi. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, il ne pouvait réprimer un profond dégoût de lui-même. Elle devait le haïr. C'était un juste retour à l'état normal des choses: elle aurait dû le haïr dès le début. Lui aussi n'aurait pas dû ressentir d'affection pour elle; après tout, il portait sur son bras la marque prouvant qu'il souhaitait la mort de tous les nés-moldus. Non, pas tous. Pas Lily. Pas Casadano. Quel hypocrite il faisait. Quel lâche.

Severus reposa son livre et soupira de mécontentement. Les serpents faisaient un boucan de tous les diables dans la salle commune. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait les rendre si exaltés ? N'en supportant plus davantage, il remplit son sac de ce dont il avait besoin pour réviser à la bibliothèque et rejoignit le lieu commun. Les apprentis Mangemorts semblaient heureux, fiers d'eux. Lucius tenait même une bouteille de Bierraubeurre à la main. « Viens trinquer avec nous, Severus, l'invita Avery. Aujourd'hui est le jour de notre revanche !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et serra plus fort sa baguette. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile racontait ? Avery s'approcha néanmoins, le sourire vissé aux lèvres, et donna à Severus une bourrade amicale, ce qui ne fit que rendre le garçon plus suspicieux encore.

-Tout cela, c'est grâce à toi, continua son camarade. On te doit une fière chandelle.

Severus ne comprenait pas en quoi il avait été si important dans leur célébration et cela le rendait nerveux.

-Comme quoi, même pour être Mangemort, il faut être studieux, ricana Avery. Tiens, on n'en aura plus besoin.

Le Serpentard lui colla un livre contre le torse. Le « Bestiaire des créatures mythologiques et magiques ». C'était donc bien eux qui l'avaient pris ! Severus regarda avec dégoût le pauvre état dans lequel l'ouvrage avait été mis. Il vit même qu'une feuille avait été arrachée. C'était celle concernant un serpent géant et redoutable : le Basilic.

-Quand je pense que ces imbéciles de sangs impurs ont cru qu'on perdrait notre temps à faire un duel avec eux, gloussa Lucius Malfoy.

-J'espère que le Basilic ne fera pas une indigestion à trop dévorer de Gryffondors, renchérit Nott, déclenchant une hilarité générale.

Severus devint cadavérique. Non, ils n'avaient pas… Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir réussi ! Cette Chambre n'était pas réelle. Et même si un sanctuaire contenant un dangereux Basilic était véritablement dissimulé sous Poudlard, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu l'ouvrir. Ils n'étaient pas les héritiers de Salazar.

Quelqu'un lui siffla dans le creux de l'oreille. Severus se recula aussi vivement que si on l'avait frappé. Bellatrix eu un petit rire amusé. Elle répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire : une succession de sifflements semblables à ceux d'un serpent, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

-Tu te prends pour une Fourchelangue ? Grinça Severus en la foudroyant du regard.

-Je ne fais que répéter les mots que le Maître m'a appris, ria-t-elle en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

-Nous allons enfin être débarrassés des Sang-de-bourbes comme Evans, s'amusa Nercott plus loin.

Bellatrix s'éloigna en sautillant. Severus sortit de la salle commune en trombe. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers et courut dans les étages. Quand il arriva, à bout de souffle, dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, son cœur menaça d'exploser. La Chambre des Secrets était ouverte ! Et à entendre les échos de voix lointains, des idiots s'étaient précipités dans la gueule du serpent. Pire, Lily faisait partie de ces idiots-là.

/

Julie était à deux doigts de rentrer dans ses appartements quand elle vit Severus Snape courir vers elle. Ce simple fait était déjà tellement improbable- Snape, courir dans des couloirs ?- qu'elle s'inquiéta immédiatement malgré toute la colère qu'elle ressentait pour lui. L'angoisse sur le visage du garçon n'aida pas à calmer son mauvais pressentiment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt qu'il fut devant elle d'un ton sec.

-Lily…. Elle… Tenta-t-il de parler, complètement essoufflé. Elle… danger… les Sang-purs… ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

Le sang de l'Auror se glaça d'effroi. La Chambre des Secrets! Evidemment qu'elle en avait entendu parler. Poudlard, Dumbledore, Potter avaient fait la Une de tous les journaux il y avait trois ans. Le monde sorcier avait été pris de frayeur à la lecture de cette histoire rocambolesque de Basilic caché dans un sanctuaire secret sous l'école.

Son premier instinct fut de se dire qu'il mentait. Après tout, il l'avait ouvertement trahi, avait attenté à sa vie. C'était possiblement une nouvelle ruse. Pourtant, elle fut convaincue du contraire ; il n'aurait jamais utilisé sa Lily Evans comme excuse. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, prise d'une nausée. Cet endroit ne pouvait avoir été ouvert ! Cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela normalement. La ligne du temps prenait une direction totalement différente de sa propre réalité ! Le passé se modifiait de plus en plus. Et si vraiment la Chambre était ouverte…

-Miss ! La rappela à l'ordre Severus. Il faut prévenir Dumbledore ! Lily est là-dedans.

Dumbledore ? Hélas le Directeur n'était pas là. De plus en plus souvent, Albus partait on ne savait où en excursion. Aujourd'hui, il avait prétexté avoir une affaire au Ministère mais qu'en était-il réellement ?

-Lily ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-dedans ? Qui d'autre est là-bas ?

-Je n'en sais rien, haussa des épaules le garçon, plusieurs élèves.

-Et comment ont-ils finis là-dedans ? Cria-t-elle presque.

Elle était en panique. Plusieurs élèves impliqués ? L'Auror allait défaillir. Des élèves étaient dans la Chambre des Secrets ! Ils allaient se faire tuer ! Elle amorça sa course pour se ruer vers le deuxième étage mais une poigne puissante lui agrippa le poignet.

-Non ! Lui hurla dessus Severus, visiblement effaré de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. N'y allez pas !

-Va chercher de l'aide, ordonna-t-elle avec autorité, une lueur profondément agacée dans les yeux. « Saevus », Mélanie, Eglandine, tous les Aurors encore présents et tous les professeurs. Dépêche-toi !

Pourtant, il ne la lâcha, ses doigts toujours fermement serrés sur elle, les yeux exorbités de terreur.

-N'y allez pas… Répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche

Elle se dégagea de force avec brusquerie.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre? Grogna-t-elle méchamment. Une Sang-de-bourbe en moins, ça devrait te faire plaisir, non?

Il passa sur le visage du jeune homme une expression douloureuse. L'Auror n'avait que faire de ses sentiments. Julie s'élança à toute vitesse vers les escaliers. Tandis qu'elle courait à perdre haleine, elle forma son Patronus et l'envoya avertir tous les adultes du château. La porte des toilettes manqua de se dégonder quand elle entra. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et sauta la tête la première dans le tuyau.


	21. La Chambre des Secrets

**CHAPITRE 21 : LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS**

Si le Basilic ne tuait pas les gamins, « Saevus Prince » se jurait de le faire lui-même. Et Julie Casadano par la même occasion ! Le Patronus de l'Occamy était arrivé dans son bureau alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle potion pour essayer de rentrer à leur époque. Les paroles de l'Auror- qui semblait en pleine course vu sa voix hachée- l'avait pétrifié d'horreur

 _« La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte ! Toilettes du deuxième étage. Des élèves à l'intérieur. Danger de mort. Présence d'un Basilic. Besoin de renfort. Attention à vos yeux. »._

Il glissait à présent le long d'un interminable tuyau boueux. Il faisait de plus en plus frais, humide et sombre. Severus atterrit dans une flaque qui l'éclaboussa. Il entendait des voix se répercuter en échos lointains. Un bruit sourd derrière lui le prévint de l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre. D'un pas maladroit, Eglandine Chèvrefeuille apparut, suivie de Marcus et Filipe. Tous trois rattrapèrent le professeur à grandes enjambées. Bientôt, des voix se firent entendre au loin. Il y avait de l'affolement. Combien d'élèves étaient-là, bon sang ?

Le groupe leva sa baguette d'un même mouvement méfiant quand, soudain, des claquements de talons fonçant droit sur eux leur parvinrent aux oreilles. Il faisait si sombre que les Lumos ne pouvaient éclairer à plus deux mètres.

-A TERRE ! Hurla Miss Rimini en se jetant sur Severus, faisant chuter au passage tous les Aurors dans un effet domino.

Le mur à côté d'eux explosa. Le professeur avait eu l'intelligence de lever un bouclier autour d'eux à l'instant où il avait touché le sol. Une avalanche de pierres s'abattit sur le groupe. De la faible lueur des baguettes, il vit le bout d'une énorme queue de serpent. Sans prendre le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, ou de vérifier si tout le monde était vivant, Rimini repartit dans l'obscurité, vers là où s'élevait les cris des élèves. Eglandine tendit une main vers Severus pour l'aider à se relever. « On s'occupe de ses yeux » Entendit-il dire Miss Casadano en écho. « Ne regardez jamais droit devant vous, siffla Severus à son groupe d'un ton qui ne laissait pas le choix. Avancez toujours en vous fiant au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? S'affolait Marcus d'une voix blanche. Il y a véritablement un Basilic à Poudlard ?

-Si vous croisez son regard, vous êtes mort, prévint le Mangemort sans compassion.

Ils débouchèrent à l'entrée d'une grande salle faiblement éclairée par des torches aux flammes verdâtres. Une longue allée, bordée de chaque côté par des bassins et des piliers autour desquels s'enroulaient des sculptures de serpents, s'achevait par un visage immense, celui de Salazar Serpentard, taillé dans la roche. Au pied d'une des colonnes, une quinzaine d'élèves se tenaient accroupis, la tête dans les genoux, tremblants de peur. Il reconnu immédiatement la chevelure rousse de Lily. Minerva et Filius s'évertuaient à maintenir un bouclier autour des enfants. Le bruit d'un sifflement hérissa la nuque de Severus. Le Basilic était là, dans la salle. Lui et les Aurors se dissimulèrent dans l'ombre d'un pilier. Comment se défendre contre un ennemi qu'on ne pouvait pas regarder ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour. Tout le monde s'était réfugié derrière une colonne. Casadano était à la deuxième rangée avec Chourave, Rimini à la troisième avec un autre Auror, Curt. Il vit le fluide corps rampant glisser sur le sol, serpenter entre les piliers. Il régnait brusquement un silence angoissant. Par où allait attaquer le Basilic ? Severus ferma les yeux. Il tenta d'occluder, de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'il mette en place ses boucliers mentaux pour rejeter au loin ses émotions. Il devait être rationnel. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par la peur : sa peur pour sa propre vie, pour celle de ses collègues, pour son amie Minerva, pour Lily, pour Casadano. Il rejeta tout, loin, très loin dans son esprit. Sa lucidité retrouvée, il réalisa qu'il y avait une chose qui devait devenir sa priorité même si cela lui donnait l'envie de vomir : il devait sauver les Maraudeurs coûte que coûte. S'ils mourraient, le passé serait définitivement perdu ; Harry Potter n'existerait pas. L'Elu, quand bien même ce terme lui arrachait les tripes, n'existerait pas. Or Dumbledore en était persuadé : Harry Potter était la clef de tout. L'Enfant-qui-a-survécu et le garçon qui vaincrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry Potter devait absolument naître. James Potter devait vivre. Vivre pour mieux mourir ensuite.

Son ouïe s'affûta. Il discernait mieux à présent les mouvements du Basilic sur le sol, la proximité des sifflements, le raclement des pierres contre les écailles. Il percevait la respiration irrégulière des Aurors à côté de lui, le chouinement plaintif des élèves plus loin, les discrets rabrouements de Minerva. Le Basilic était juste derrière eux. Son oreille capta autre chose : des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un arrivait vers la Chambre des Secrets. Plusieurs personnes mêmes. Pauvres fous !

-ECARTEZ-VOUS !

L'avertissement de Rimini arriva trop tard. Le Basilic venait de tourner ses deux yeux meurtriers vers les nouveaux arrivants. Les corps de Clarisse Ellasan, Annabelle Smith et Erny McFraser se raidirent et blanchirent. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, puis devinrent vides. Les trois élèves tombèrent sur le sol, foudroyés. Les adultes eurent le souffle coupé. Dans les élèves protégés par Minerva, quelqu'un hurla. Le Basilic fondit sur ses proies. Minerva, Filius et les enfants se jetèrent au sol en criant. Tous les autres, y compris Severus, firent pleuvoir des sorts qui rebondirent inutilement sur les écailles. Le serpent géant aurait avalé le groupe d'enfants si un Occamy, aussi gigantesque que lui, ne lui avait pas refermé son bec sur la gorge à temps. De ses ailes violettes, l'Animagus tenta d'entraîner le Basilic au loin, vers la figure de pierre de Salazar. Hélas, le Basilic se débattait férocement et l'Occamy dû lâcher prise. Si l'Auror n'avait pas diminué sa taille aussitôt, grâce aux propriétés choranaptyxiques des Occamys, elle aurait subi la morsure mortelle du serpent.

L'Animagus de taille moyenne voleta dans la salle, passa près d'eux comme pour vérifier leur état, poussa un petit chant aigu à proximité de Rimini et retourna en vitesse dans la grande allée. Par chance, les torches projetaient sur le sol en pierre toutes les silhouettes. Comme un jeu d'ombres chinoises, Severus vit le fragile Occamy voler dans tous les sens autour du gigantesque Basilic, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se faire prendre entre les crocs pointus de la bête. L'Animagus le narguait, le distrayait, le rendait fou de rage. Mais dans quel but ? C'est alors que l'ombre d'un petit animal bondissant lui attira l'attention. Un écureuil remontait le long du corps filiforme jusqu'à la tête, n'étant nullement remarqué par le Basilic trop occupé à manquer, une fois encore, l'Occamy. La petite boule noire se transforma en une silhouette humaine, solidement accrochée, levant une lame courte et fine. Un gémissement puissant de douleur émana du Basilic, a en faire trembler les lieux. Une colonne s'écroula même juste à côté. Severus osa jeter un œil dans l'allée centrale. Le Basilic se tordait de douleur et refermait sa mâchoire au hasard de manière frénétique. Deux rivières rouges s'écoulaient de ses orbites. Une dague était même restée plantée dans une cavité. Le serpent géant se mit à frapper avec sa queue. De justesse, Severus Snape fit évacuer les Aurors de leur cachette.

« Il faut faire sortir les enfants ! Lança Minerva en les voyant arriver d'un ton sévère, malgré les sanglots qui lui coulaient sur les joues.

-C'est trop risqué, répondit Eglandine en jetant, malgré elle, un regard aux trois corps sans vie et à la queue du Basilic qui obstruait la sortie. On n'a pas d'autres choix que de le vaincre.

-Comment ? Protesta Marcus, livide. On ne peut pas le regarder.

-Maintenant si, il est aveugle, leur apprit Severus.

La nouvelle sembla redonner de la force à tout le monde. Dans un sursaut, ils virent Miss Rimini glisser sur le sol, projetée avec force. Eglandine se précipita vers elle tandis qu'Aurors et professeurs se tournèrent enfin vers le Basilic géant, baguettes prêtes. Malgré toute leur rage, aucun des sorts ne parvint à faire effet. La queue du serpent balaya l'air. L'Occamy fut violemment atteint et chuta lourdement dans l'un des bassins. Severus roula sur le sol et se cacha derrière un pilier quand les crocs acérés projetèrent un liquide noir et fumant sur eux. Le poison crépita en touchant le sol. « Madame ! » Hurla brusquement Sirius Black. Severus vit le doigt que pointait le jeune homme en direction d'un bassin. Miss Casadano battait furieusement des bras et peinait à remonter à la surface. Elle lançait de petits cris de noyade. L'eau bouillonnait. Des milliers de mains et de têtes remuaient la surface. Des Inferi.

-Ju' ! Ju' ! Cria à pleins poumons Miss Rimini en boitant vers le bassin.

Les cadavres animés, avec leurs bras décharnés, s'accrochaient férocement à Casadano qui s'épuisait, voulant l'entraîner sous l'eau.

Elle allait s'y noyer. Lily hurla. Severus jeta un œil en arrière. Potter et Black, toujours avides de jouer les héros, s'étaient lancés à l'attaque du Basilic. Il regarda de nouveau le bassin : l'Auror n'était plus là. Rimini ne semblait pas quoi faire. _Harry Potter est la priorité,_ souffla son cerveau. Les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient sa priorité. Rimini appelait toujours dans le vide sa meilleure amie. Severus, une furieuse nausée à la gorge, courut vers le Basilic.

/

Le jeune garçon avait retourné tout le bureau. Il avait renversé les tiroirs, vidé les armoires, bousculé tous les meubles. Où était-ce ? Après plusieurs minutes de fouilles, le jeune Severus Snape devait se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas ici. Sans perdre une minute, il courut jusqu'au tableau du Faune jouant de la flûte de pan aux nymphes. Evidemment, le tableau ne voulut pas le laisser entrer sans mot de passe. Les personnages changèrent vite d'avis quand il incendia un coin de l'œuvre. Le garçon de dix-sept ans pénétra dans les appartements. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été gêné d'ainsi violer l'intimité de quelqu'un d'autre ; pas cette fois. Il secoua tout, arracha les vêtements des cintres, vida les valises et les coffres. Enfin, il récupéra avec un immense soulagement l'objet. Le sol trembla pendant quelques secondes. Le pire devait être entrain de se dérouler dans la Chambre des Secrets. Severus quitta les appartements et fonça au deuxième étage. Il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver la totalité des apprentis Mangemorts, vêtus de leurs tenues.

-Severus ? S'étonna Lucius Malfoy. Ou étais-tu passé ? Le gronda-t-il.

-Cela va bientôt être l'heure, lui rappela Avery d'un ton pleins de reproches. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les lâches.

Un lâche. Voilà ce qu'il était. C'était sa nature et cela le dégoûtait. Par lâcheté, il s'était rangé du côté des Mangemorts. Par lâcheté, il avait fermé les yeux sur tout ce qui se réalisait dans sa Salle Commune, sur les complots, sur les dangers qui planaient à Poudlard. Par lâcheté, il avait obéit aux ordres. Par lâcheté, il n'avait pas osé tout avouer aux adultes, à ne serait-ce que donner des indices à Casadano qui lui avait pourtant tendu la main des dizaines de fois. Par lâcheté, il n'avait pas su choisir un camp, ou plutôt, osé changer de camp.

Un sifflement infâme et glaçant sortit du trou béant entre les lavabos. Certains Partisans reculèrent. Severus regarda l'entrée du tunnel, hésitant. Il sentit l'objet peser lourd sous sa robe de sorcier. Puis, il serra les poings.

-Cette fois, je ne serai pas un lâche, grogna-t-il.

A peine les Partisans eurent-ils tournés la tête vers lui qu'il disparaissait dans les tréfonds ténébreux.

Mélanie était en panique. Elle regardait l'eau sans comprendre. Julie était là-dessous. Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer? Les pieds de l'Auror était au bord du bassin, à deux doigts de basculer. Devait-elle y aller ? Comment la secourir ?

Inferi. Inferi. Inferi. Inferi.

Son cerveau était gelé. Elle n'arrivait pas à se remémorer comment les vaincre, ni quelle était l'étendue de leurs capacités. Si elle était mordue, deviendrait-elle comme eux ? Elle ne supportait pas la vue de ces cadavres pourrissants. Elle n'avait jamais pu. Elle avait espéré n'en voir jamais. Que faire ? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ! Les sifflements du serpent claquaient comme des coups de fouet, lui rappelant que le danger était partout autour. Elle tenta des choses vaines : comme l'appeler, lancer un _Accio_ , un _Levicorpus_ , demander de l'aide. Tout le monde était trop occupé pour réaliser la gravité de la situation. Les professeurs bataillaient pour protéger les élèves en panique tandis que les Aurors et « Prince » s'acharnaient à vaincre un Basilic plus terrifiant que jamais. Mélanie s'apprêtait à plonger quand une vague brûlante l'effleura.

Des jets enflammés illuminèrent le bassin et plongèrent droits dans l'eau. La silhouette de milliers de cadavres se détacha dans les eaux obscures, lui arrachant un cri de dégoût. Les anneaux de feu s'enfoncèrent loin dans les profondeurs jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse le visage de Julie. Aussitôt, les Inferi accrochés à elle déguerpirent. Les flammes, qui résistaient étonnamment à l'eau, formèrent une barrière de protection autour de la jeune femme inconsciente. Sans réfléchir, Mélanie plongea et nagea aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle sentit des mains squelettiques l'effleurer, elle vit des visages blafards et des yeux blancs la suivre. Elle avait l'impression de s'être jetée dans le Styx. Elle descendit toujours plus bas, en direction des anneaux rouges et finit par saisir au col sa meilleure amie. Ses poumons lui brûlaient. Aurait-elle la force de remonter ? Il lui fallait de l'air ! Ses yeux ne voyaient pratiquement plus. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'elle avait enfin crevé la surface. L'air entra trop vite dans sa cage thoracique, elle s'en étouffa. Un bras l'aida à sortir de là et à hisser l'Auror inconsciente. _Expulso_! Articula-t-elle difficilement en pointant sa baguette sur la poitrine inerte. Julie se mit à cracher violemment. Elle était secouée de spasmes. Ses habits avaient été déchirés à plusieurs endroits, mettant à nu des morsures et des griffures. Mélanie, qui reprenait avec peine son souffle, fut soulagée lorsque Julie ouvra enfin les yeux.

Elle repoussa les mèches blondes et trempées qui lui collaient au visage. Elle n'avait même pas prêté attention à celui qui les avait aidées.

-M-Merci, dit-elle en gratifiant mini-Snape d'un regard soulagé.

Elle avait bien envie de lui hurler dessus qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, que c'était dangereux mais cela aurait été bien culotté de sa part.

-Q-Qu'est-ce que t-tu fiches là ? Aboya Julie en se relevant avec peine, la voix étranglée.

Elle crachait ses poumons. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard noir, agacé qu'on lui reproche d'être là alors qu'elle serait morte sans lui. C'était donc ça être adulte, songea Mélanie, s'énerver de voir les personnes sous sa responsabilité se mettre en danger alors que l'on était à deux doigts de mourir. Cela manquait cruellement de logique.

Un cri les fit se retourner brusquement. Marcus venait d'être violemment jetée contre une colonne et s'écroula, inconscient. Potter avait une jambe ensanglantée, Black semblait étourdi contre un mur, Flitwick était penché au-dessus de McGonagall, étendue sur le sol, Evans tentait de maintenir d'une main tremblante un bouclier, Pettigrow était roulé en boule dans un coin. Quant au reste, ils passaient leur temps à esquiver les attaques du reptile, tous plus ou moins amochés. Les sorts rebondissaient perpétuellement sur les écailles.

-Il est invincible, grinça Mélanie.

-Mél…

Julie avait presque murmuré son prénom comme une supplique. Elle lui montra du doigt le visage de pierre de Salazar. L'Auror se figea d'effroi.

« Severus ! Gronda Lily en l'apercevant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le jeune Severus Snape fit rapidement le tour du groupe d'élèves. Ils étaient tous pétrifiés de peur, sanglotant, certains blessés. Frank Londubat prêtait main forte à Lily dans le maintient du bouclier. Lupin tentait d'épauler Flitwick dans la guérison du professeur McGonagall, visiblement épuisée d'avoir usé autant de sa magie.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il simplement à la rouquine avec inquiétude.

-Ca va.

Elle essayait de faire bonne figure. Il y avait plus amoché qu'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux trois corps qui gisaient tout près. Une vague de douleur lui passa sur le visage.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Lui cria-t-elle alors que Severus s'enfuyait en direction du Basilic.

Il arriva à hauteur de Potter et Black. Ces imbéciles étaient bien esquintés. Ils pointèrent immédiatement leur baguette sur lui, le visage hargneux. Severus, méfiant, fit de même. L'heure n'était pourtant pas propice à une dispute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Servilus ? Lui demanda-t-on pour la troisième fois. T'as ramené tes petits copains les Sang-purs pour nous achever ? Cracha Black qui servait de béquille à Potter.

Les trois garçons se jetèrent au sol. Le Basilic venait d'envoyer une nouvelle salve de poison.

-Les Serpentards ne sont que des malades ! Hurla Potter, les lunettes de travers.

-Je suis venu pour aider ! Siffla Severus en se relevant, fou de colère.

-Garde tes mensonges pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Lui renvoya Black en pleine figure.

Potter et Black lui lancèrent un regard mauvais, tout en surveillant le serpent géant du coin de l'œil.

-Il est impossible à vaincre, déclara Potter, la mâchoire serrée.

Il y avait une forme de résignation dans sa voix.

-Non.

Les deux jeunes Gryffondors scrutèrent mini-Snape avec surprise. Il sortit de sous sa robe quelque chose qui ressemblait à une corne.

-C'est quoi ça ? S'enquit Potter.

-Eloigne-toi, James ! Lui conseilla Black en le tirant en arrière. C'est sûrement un objet de magie noire.

-Non, on dirait…

Potter regardait à présent l'objet comme le Graal.

-Une corne d'Eruptif, confirma Severus.

-D'où est-ce que tu sors une chose pareille, toi ? Explosa Sirius.

-On s'en fiche ! Répliqua sévèrement Severus en resserrant son emprise dessus. C'est la seule arme dont on dispose.

Potter lui jeta un regard moins hostile. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Il ne comprenait pas comment Severus pouvait avoir une telle chose en sa possession mais, pour l'instant, cela lui était égal. Cette corne pouvait transpercer n'importe quoi et son poison tuer n'importe qui.

-Laissez-moi passer, ordonna sèchement Severus, la corne fermement positionnée dans sa main.

Black et Potter échangèrent un regard.

-Non, trancha James.

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour. Il pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux de l'imbécile de Gryffondor.

-On ne te laissera pas y aller tout seul, expliqua son ennemi juré.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

-Bien sûr que si ! Répliqua Sirius Black. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir l'atteindre et le tuer aussi facilement ? Même les Aurors n'arrivent pas à l'approcher.

Et, comme pour mieux confirmer ses dires, le Basilic repoussa avec force « Saevus Prince » et Eglandine Chèvrefeuille. Severus chercha un point faible, une ouverture. La queue du serpent ne cessait de balayer le sol comme des vagues fracassantes sur la grève. Le point vulnérable était la tête. Lui et Potter se regardèrent en même temps. Ils venaient d'avoir la même idée.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à me lâcher, le prévint mini-Snape d'une voix rauque.

Potter arbora un sourire amèrement amusé. Il expliqua à Black ce qu'ils devaient faire. Les deux Gryffondors pointèrent leurs baguettes vers le Serpentard. Jamais Severus ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable. Pour la première fois, il allait volontairement se laisser ensorceler par ses pires ennemis.

-Levicorpus ! Crièrent en chœur Black et Potter.

Le corps de Severus partit dans les airs. C'était une sensation détestable. Combien de fois les Maraudeurs l'avaient-ils suspendu ainsi ? Il pouvait presque entendre les rires moqueurs des élèves qui se faisaient toujours une joie d'assister à son humiliation. La tête en bas, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été stupide de se laisser faire. Peut-être que Potter et Black étaient entrain de se rire de lui en-dessous.

Pourtant, son corps se mit à pivoter et il reprit une posture normale. Il était à plus de six mètres du sol et cette vision lui donna le vertige. La magie qui le contrôlait le fit avancer vers le serpent géant en zigzags inquiétants.

-MONSIEUR SNAPE ! Entendit-il hurler de fureur. MONSIEUR POTTER ! MONSIEUR BLACK !

Severus trouva que le professeur « Saevus Prince », blanc comme un linge, était ridicule à encore utiliser des formules comme « Monsieur » dans une situation si désespérée. La magie des Gryffondors commençait à faiblir, il perdait de l'altitude. Il était pourtant si proche… La tête du Basilic passa juste en-dessous de lui. Il devait saisir sa chance. Finite !

Le sort qui l'entourait disparu et il tomba dans le vide sur deux mètres. Arrivé sur la tête du Basilic, il glissa sur la peau visqueuse. Sans réfléchir, il planta la corne d'Eruptif. Elle s'enfonça comme dans du beurre. Le reptile lâcha un cri de douleur. Severus continua à glisser sur les écailles, longeant tout le corps reptilien comme s'il était sur un toboggan. Il finit par chuter vers la fin du corps. Se rappelant que le serpent allait exploser, il usa de ses dernières forces pour s'enfuir en direction des Maraudeurs. Le Basilic remuait la tête comme un dément.

Il lâcha un flot épouvantable de poison depuis ses crocs. Puis, le corps du reptile se fissura. Il lâcha un son d'agonie assourdissant. Enfin, la bête éclata en milliards de particules noires. Le souffle de l'explosion balaya tout le monde en arrière. Le sol était dur et froid. Severus se sentit épuisé. Et en même temps, il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il l'avait fait ! Il avait vaincu le Basilic ! Il avait été plus intelligent qu'un Serdaigle et plus brave qu'un Gryffondor. Un sourire se dessina derrière ses mèches noires. Quelqu'un lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda James Potter.

Potter avait une balafre sur la joue gauche.

-Toujours en vie ? Railla sans trop de méchanceté Black en lui tendant une main pour le relever.

Malgré son air renfrogné, Severus accepta l'aide. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule du garçon. Plus de serpent. C'était fini.

-Il va falloir que tu demandes à Dumbledore qu'on te transfère chez les lions, Servilus, se moqua Black.

Potter se racla la gorge de façon forcée avec un regard irrité vers son meilleur ami.

-Severus, se rattrapa Black en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le Serpentard lâcha un ricanement. Ces Gryffondors ! Qu'ils ne s'imaginent pas cinq minutes qu'ils allaient devenir amis simplement parce qu'ils s'étaient alliés pour survivre à un Basilic ! Il répugnait la maison des lions.

-MANGEMORTS !

Le cri d'Eglandine Chèvrefeuille avait résonné dans toute la Chambre. Un frisson glacé parcourut l'assemblée. La tête de pierre avait ouvert la bouche et dévoilé un trou béant d'où s'échappait, tout en capes et masques d'ivoire, une dizaine de Mangemorts.


	22. Avada Kedavra

**CHAPITRE 22 : AVADA KEDAVRA**

Les yeux ébahis, Julie et Mélanie regardaient la procession de Mangemorts qui pénétraient dans la Chambre des Secrets. Des Mangemorts à Poudlard ! Les deux femmes se relevèrent immédiatement et coururent vers le fond de l'allée. Les enfants, il fallait absolument protéger les enfants. Adunare ! S'exclamèrent-t-elles comme une seule. Aussitôt, tous les élèves furent réunis dans un même espace, encerclant par la même occasion Flitwick et McGonagall. Les deux Aurors se mirent à clamer une série d'incantations. Un cercle d'or se dessina tout autour du petit groupe. Elles devaient faire vite, déjà elles entendaient les Partisans attaquer. Le cercle s'acheva. Tant qu'elles vivraient, leur magie enfermerait dans un bouclier impénétrable les étudiants et leurs professeurs. « Et moi qui pensait que rien ne pouvait être pire qu'un gros serpent et une bonne noyade, plaisanta amèrement Julie.

-Tu es prête pour aller botter le cul de ces enfoirés de Mangemorts ? Lui demanda sa meilleure amie avec un regard excité.

-Oh que oui !

Un rapide coup d'œil en arrière donna confirmation au professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que les jeunes gens de Poudlard étaient protégés. Il s'élança alors à l'assaut des Mangemorts, accompagné d'une Pomona Chourave plus déterminée que jamais. C'était du pur délire. Le passé n'était absolument pas celui qu'il avait vécu. Que s'était-il passé ? Il vit passer devant lui les deux françaises. Elles s'en étaient tirées avec les Inferi. Il ne réalisa que maintenant combien cette incertitude lui avait donné un poids énorme sur la poitrine. Il para plusieurs coups et envoya son adversaire voler des mètres plus loin. Sur sa droite, Eglandine et Marcus se démenaient contre trois Mangemorts. Un peu en arrière, Filipe tomba au sol, stupefixé. Heureusement, des lianes sortirent du sol pour neutraliser le Partisan pendant que Pomona levait le sort qui entravait l'Auror. A gauche, les françaises géraient à elles-seules cinq Mangemorts. Miss Casadano usait de son sort favori : celui des animaux des Quatre Maisons en éléments naturels. Severus se retrouva face à deux Partisans. Le premier n'était pas très doué et ce ne fut pas difficile pour lui, sorcier émérite, de s'en débarrasser d'un Sectumsempra. En revanche, le deuxième lui donnait plus de difficulté. Après cinq bonnes minutes à lutter, un flanc ouvert, une épaule douloureuse et une lèvre fendue, Severus fit tomber dans l'inconscience le robuste adversaire.

-Avada Kedavra !

Le sortilège vert lui passa juste au-dessus de l'épaule droite. Il avait senti un frisson le parcourir. Le sort de mort alla s'écraser contre la poitrine d'un Mangemort qu'il n'avait pas vu surgir dans son dos. L'ennemi s'écroula à ses pieds. C'est avec un mélange de surprise et de gratitude qu'il leva les yeux vers Casadano. Les Mangemorts n'étaient plus les seuls à se défendre ou à attaquer avec un Impardonnable.

-Expelliarmus!

La baguette de Casadano fit un vol plané pour atterrir dans la main d'un Partisan. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle tira une dague de sous son jean et se rua sur le Mangemort dans un cri guerrier. Ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce genre d'attaque moldue, l'homme au masque d'ivoire ne fit rien pour éviter la lame qui s'enfonça dans sa poitrine. Il tomba au sol et l'Auror reprit sa baguette. Il y eu un autre Avada Kedavra. Cette fois, ce fut Marcus qui s'écroula, inerte. Severus leva un bouclier pour se protéger d'un Mangemort venant vers lui. Il réalisa qu'il était devenu inutile de répliquer. Les Partisans, plus nombreux qu'eux, venaient de prendre l'avantage. Pomona était au sol, blessée. Rimini et Chèvrefeuille venaient de se faire désarmer. Casadano, Curt, Filipe et lui n'eurent d'autres choix que de cesser les hostilités, mis en joue. Un Expelliarmus les désarma pour de bon. Ils se retrouvèrent là, en rang, vulnérables et pourtant dernier rempart entre les Mangemorts et les élèves.

-Endoloris !

Miss Rimini s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant à pleins poumons, bientôt suivie de l'ensemble des résistants. Severus sentit son corps se convulser. Chaque millimètre de sa peau le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il n'était même pas sûr de crier tant son souffle était court. Pourtant, il entendait distinctement les gémissements d'agonie de ses comparses. La torture s'arrêta. Il resta prostré sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon, trop meurtri pour pouvoir bouger. D'où il était, il voyait Rimini encore secouée de soubresauts, un filet de sang s'écoulant du nez. Tout près, Curt respirait dans un sifflement douloureux, de la bave glissant de ses lèvres. Il entendait le bruit sourd de sanglots, probablement ceux des élèves dans son dos.

-Endoloris !

La souffrance reprit de plus belle. Il lui sembla que cela dura plus longtemps encore. Cette fois, il perçut le son rauque qui s'échappait de sa gorge. Quand ce fut calme à nouveau, il comprit que quelqu'un hurlait d'arrêter ça. Il ne le voyait pas mais à son timbre, il aurait juré que c'était James Potter. Ce garçon n'avait pas d'honneur. On ne suppliait pas un Mangemort. Un Partisan, visiblement agacé par le Gryffondor, lança un sort vers le garçon. Non! James Potter ne devait pas mourir! Mais alors, les corps de Rimini et Casadano furent prit d'une forte secousse qui leur arracha un gémissement. Elles avaient créé un bouclier lié à elles-mêmes. Quelle folie !

-Surgentem.

Le sort força les professeurs et les Aurors à se relever sur les genoux. Ce fut atrocement douloureux. Ce qui faisait davantage mal à Severus, c'était d'être agenouillé devant leurs bourreaux. Un Mangemort, celui qui semblait diriger le groupe, s'avança vers Eglandine Chèvrefeuille. La pauvre jeune femme avait la tête basculée en avant, prête à s'effondrer.

-Impérium.

Les yeux de l'Auror devinrent vitreux. C'était presque trop facile vu son état.

-Lève-toi, ordonna le Partisan et elle s'exécuta aussitôt. Prend ta baguette. Viens ici.

Telle une docile marionnette, Eglandine obéit.

-Tue-le.

La jeune femme leva sa baguette face au visage effondré de Curt. Dans le dos de Severus, Sirius Black murmura un « Non… » d'effroi.

-Avada Kedevra, prononça froidement Eglandine.

Une fille, peut-être Lily, hurla. Curt fut soulevé du sol et retomba lourdement. Un petit ricanement satisfait s'échappa du masque d'ivoire. Le tortionnaire pointa son doigt sur un autre Auror.

-Tue-le.

Le même manège se répéta. Filipe eu beau supplier, il connu le même sort que son collègue. Une nausée monta à la gorge de Severus. Ils allaient tous y passer de la sorte. Dans les Partisans, il y eu des rires amusés. Rimini sanglotait, de tristesse et de terreur, derrière son rideau de cheveux trempés. Pomona Chourave avait les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle s'était retirée loin de la réalité. Julie se mit à bouger, comme si elle tentait de se relever. Le chef des Partisans la laissa faire. Quand elle fut debout, c'est avec un visage emplit de haine qu'elle scruta le masque d'ivoire.

-Tu es vraiment qu'un connard, Nathaniel, siffla-t-elle, légèrement pliée en deux de douleur. Vas-tu au moins me regarder droit dans les yeux pour me tuer ou es-tu si lâche que tu te caches derrière ton masque ridicule ?

Après un ricanement amusé, Malfoy dévoila son visage et s'approcha de l'Auror.

-Tu as décidé de jouer les braves, Casadano ? Dit-il avec un air mauvais dans les yeux.

-Je ne mourrai pas à genoux devant toi, enfoiré !

Elle tremblait de fureur et, peut-être bien, de peur aussi. Severus s'était déjà demandé, si elle avait été à Poudlard étant jeune, dans quelle maison Julie Casadano aurait été. La réponse était devant ses yeux : Gryffondor. Elle faisait preuve d'arrogance au mauvais moment. Elle faisait passer sa fierté avant sa vie. Severus aurait voulu lui tirer le bras pour la faire assoir, lui dire que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les héroïnes, que s'ils étaient malins et faisaient profil bas, il était encore temps de survivre. Hélas, il n'y avait qu'un Serpentard pour réfléchir de la sorte. Assieds-toi !

-Debout ou à genoux, au final, tu seras quand même morte, souffla Nathaniel dans un grand sourire.

-Ju'…

Miss Rimini s'était mise à sangloter plus fort, les yeux rivés sur sa meilleure amie, le visage crispé d'angoisse. Elle lui fit un petit "non" de la tête. La brunette leva lentement son bras, poing fermé à l'exception de l'auriculaire, plié comme un crochet.

- _Jusqu'à la fin…_ Murmura Julie.

Severus avait la tête qui tournait et une furieuse envie de vomir. C'était impossible. Il devait forcément se passer quelque chose qui empêcherait ce qu'il était entrain d'imaginer. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Sa mémoire fit remonter à la surface des images horribles, des images qu'il s'évertuait sans cesse à oublier. Il revoyait un soir de sa vie où tout avait éclaté. Il était à Godric's Hollow. Il régnait un silence morbide. Il avait le ventre noué et les yeux baignés de larmes en avançant vers la maison où aucune lumière n'était allumée. Le portail était grand ouvert, la porte d'entrée aussi. Pas un bruit. Il trébuchait sur une petite marche, le corps secoué de spasmes. Dans l'escalier, il y avait le corps inerte de James Potter, ses lunettes à côté du visage, fêlées. Ses yeux regardaient inexorablement le plafond. Severus était passé par-dessus en tremblant. Il avait trouvé une porte décorée de lettres colorées qui disaient « Harry ». Il entendait les pleurs d'un bébé. Il avait ouvert la porte et hurlé comme jamais il n'avait hurlé. Il s'était jeté au sol et avait rampé, lamentablement, jusqu'à la silhouette aux cheveux flamboyants. Il avait saisit ses épaules et l'avait serré contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il lui avait inondé le cou de larmes. Ses yeux verts n'avaient plus le même éclat. Lui, il était mort à l'intérieur à ce moment-là.

-Non, s'entendit-il murmurer d'un ton désespéré.

Julie tourna son visage vers lui. Elle semblait surprise de l'entendre se manifester. Que voyait-elle sur le visage de Severus en cet instant ? Elle lui fit un sourire triste.

-Avada Kedavra !

Le rayon vert créa un drôle d'halo autour de l'Auror. Ses yeux noisette perdirent de leur éclat. Les pieds de la jeune femme quittèrent le sol. Sa chevelure bouclée et humide voltigea au rythme de son envolée. Son faible sourire disparut. La respiration de Severus se coupa au moment où elle chuta.

-NON !

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait crié. Pourtant, c'était la même voix. Sa jeune version de lui avait poussé un beuglement anéanti. Dans le fond, c'était comme si le mini-Severus avait su dire ce que le Severus adulte ne pouvait exprimer. Miss Rimini poussa un hurlement déchirant. Il était plus douloureux encore que lorsqu'elle avait été sous l'emprise du Doloris. Nathaniel Malfoy arborait un sourire de délectation. Severus avait l'impression que c'était lui qui avait prit l'Impardonnable en pleine poitrine.

Brusquement, Mélanie Rimini se redressa et se jeta sur la baguette de Nathaniel. Elle lança un Protego. Tous les Mangemorts lui tirèrent dessus en continu.

-Ca ne sert à rien de lutter pour ta vie, se moqua Nathaniel.

-Je ne me bats pas pour ma vie ! Lui cracha-t-elle derrière son bouclier.

De la baguette de l'Auror s'étirait un long fil cuivré terminé par un mur transparent aux reflets d'or. Les sorts des Mangemorts s'écrasaient dessus sans discontinuer. Elle jeta un regard désespéré vers les élèves. Hélas, chaque attaque l'épuisait. Son bras se mit à trembler. Son front sua à grosses gouttes.

-Pourquoi autant se démener pour quelques sangs impurs ? Siffla de dégoût Nathaniel.

-Parce que leur vie compte ! Bien plus que la tienne !

Un craquement sonore émana de la baguette que tenait l'Auror. Il y eu une première fissure, puis une deuxième. De loin, Severus regardait la scène sans la voir. Son esprit était vide. Il n'avait plus rien à faire de ce qu'il pouvait arriver. La baguette de l'Auror perdit un premier morceau de bois. Elle serra les dents. Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher ! Elle était le dernier rempart qui maintenait saufs une quinzaine de vies. La pluie de sorts ne diminua pas. La baguette craqua plus fort. Elle ne tiendrait pas.

-Tuez-la ! Vociféra Nathaniel.

Dix Avadra Kedavra fondirent sur le bouclier. La baguette céda. Le bois se fendit en deux. Un éclair vert lui tomba sur le front. Mélanie glissa sur le sol de pierre et ne bougea plus. Les yeux bleus se perdirent dans la contemplation de la voûte de pierre. Le cercle d'or s'évapora.

Tout alla ensuite beaucoup trop vite. Les Partisans se tournèrent vers les élèves. Eglandine Chèvrefeuille, toujours sous l'Impérium, était immobile dans un coin. A genoux, Severus Snape était absent. Livide, Pomona Chourave ne savait que faire. Flitwick leva sa baguette d'une main tremblante. Dans plusieurs « pop » sonores, une trentaine de sorciers apparurent au milieu de la salle. Au milieu de cette escouade inespérée, Albus Dumbledore. Certains Mangemorts transplanèrent, maintenant que la protection était levée, d'autres voulurent se battre mais furent neutralisés rapidement. Des médicomages se ruèrent sur les survivants. Severus sentit qu'on le touchait, qu'on lui parlait, mais il n'était plus là. Dumbledore s'approcha mais il n'entendit rien. Ses yeux étaient incapables de regarder ailleurs qu'à sa gauche, là où deux silhouettes gisaient. Elle lui tournait le dos et, bien que sachant cela impossible, il espérait que la poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse, que les paupières cillent de l'autre côté. Sa pâle copie adolescente s'effondra près d'elle, beuglant il ne savait quoi. Des médicomages et Flitwick essayèrent de l'éloigner pour l'envelopper d'un drap mais il se débattit comme un diable. Il n'y eu que Lily pour le calmer et l'entraîner à l'écart. Des tâches noires apparurent dans la vision du Maître des potions. Etait-ce l'effet d'un sort s'échappant des lèvres que Dumbledore remuait ou bien son corps ne supportait-il plus son existence ? Severus se sentit devenir lourd et plongea dans le néant avec le secret espoir d'atterrir dans un monde meilleur que celui-ci.


	23. Pour toi

**CHAPITRE 23 : POUR TOI**

Depuis trois jours, Severus était couché dans un lit à Sainte Mangouste. Il avait refusé toutes les visites sans exception, même celles de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. D'ailleurs, il ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre aux médicomages, ce qui lui valait tantôt des regards de pitié, tantôt des grognements agacés. Alors quand la porte s'ouvrit, il ne gaspilla pas son énergie à tourner la tête. « C'est de votre faute. ». Pour la première fois en 72 heures, Severus Snape émergea de son apathie. Au pied de son lit se tenait son double. Ou ce qui aurait pu être son double s'il avait vécu la même journée d'horreur que le mini-Severus dans son propre passé. Le jeune homme le regardait avec colère, ses yeux noirs derrière les minces rideaux raides que formaient ses cheveux, son corps tendu comme toujours. Il avait d'atroces cernes violettes. Severus avait presque l'impression de faire face à sa conscience matérialisée. « C'est de votre faute, répéta le garçon avec un léger trémolo d'émotion dans la voix. Si elle est morte, précisa-t-il en serrant le poing.

Severus reporta son regard au plafond. Evidemment que c'était sa faute. Pourquoi en aurait-il été étonné ? Il n'avait pas su sauver Lily. Elle était morte parce qu'il avait fait les mauvais choix. Il n'aurait pas pu sauver Casadano, ni les autres d'ailleurs. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait encore fait un mauvais choix. Il ne comprenait pourquoi lui vivait quand tant d'autres, bien plus méritants, mourraient. Il n'avait pas tellement d'estime pour sa propre vie.

-Vous auriez pu l'aider, reprocha encore le jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Quand elle était avec les Inferi. Je vous ai vu. Mais vous avez choisi les Maraudeurs !

Si Severus retournait à ce moment-là, ferait-il un autre choix ? Il n'en était pas certain. Les Maraudeurs étaient en vie. Lily était en vie. Pour l'instant. Le futur était peut-être encore intact.

-Pourquoi les avoir choisis, eux ? S'emporta le jeune Severus dont la voix trahissait une blessure. Elle valait mieux qu'eux !

Son jeune lui ne comprenait pas toutes les motivations derrière ses choix. Severus sentit sa gorge se nouer. Dans son passé, il n'avait eu personne qu'il regrettait vraiment, personne pour qui il aurait pleuré la perte, à part Lily. Pourtant, le jeune Severus devant lui était chamboulé de la perte d'une autre. Quelque part, il en était jaloux. S'il y a six mois encore on lui avait dit qu'il pleurerait quelqu'un d'autre que Lily, il aurait rit à son nez. Dans un sens, il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir croisé Lucius Malfoy au Département des Mystères. Tout cela n'aurait pas eu lieu. Julie Casadano n'aurait pas bouleversé la vie des deux Severus, n'aurait pas laissé un vide amer derrière elle, ne les aurait pas forcé à baisser leurs barrières. Severus pensait avoir été guéri des émotions après la mort de Lily, que rien d'autre ne pourrait jamais plus l'affecter, au point qu'il risquerait chaque minute de sa vie en double espion sans jamais avoir peur de la mort ou de la souffrance. Car après la disparition cruelle de celle qu'il avait aimée, sa vie n'avait plus tellement d'importance. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que quelqu'un d'autre lui avait redonné une raison de vivre.

-Vous devez arranger ça, lança d'une voix féroce son mini-lui, les yeux brillants.

Severus ne répondit pas. Son double était agaçant en fin de compte.

-Vous allez arranger ça! Rectifia autoritairement l'adolescent.

Severus tourna la tête en entendant le bruit d'un objet en métal posé sur la table avec férocité. Un petit bijou doré étincelait. Un Retourneur de Temps.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

La voix de Severus dérailla. Elle s'était tut longtemps et s'était enrouillée.

-Dans l'Allée des Embrumes, répondit le jeune homme avec aplomb, une lueur de défi dans le regard si le professeur osait lui faire une remontrance. Le deuxième anneau, trois tours et demi.

Severus lança au garçon un regard noir. Il n'y toucherait pas. C'était comme ça que le pire avait commencé. Il était déjà perdu dans son propre passé ; qu'arriverait-il s'il faisait un saut dans le passé du passé ? La magie était incontrôlable. Son jeune double fronça les sourcils, visiblement en colère.

-Ne signifie-t-elle donc rien pour vous? Hurla-t-il presque.

Le professeur ferma péniblement les yeux et ne répondit pas.

-Dans ce cas, j'irai moi-même!

Il porta la main vers le Retourneur de Temps mais des doigts fins se plaquèrent violemment sur son poignet. Les deux Severus se foudroyèrent du regard.

-J'ai déjà perdu une meilleure amie, je n'en perdrai pas une deuxième ! Protesta le Snape de dix-sept ans.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un, siffla dangereusement sa version adulte.

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux d'effroi, comme s'il devinait ce que son double sous-entendait.

-Comment pouvez-vous vivre avec la perte de deux êtres chers dans ce cas? S'indigna-t-il.

-Je ne vis pas, cingla le professeur en retour.

Severus lui prit le Retourneur de Temps des mains. Il regarda les anneaux luire. Les ignobles images de la mise à mort lui sautèrent aux yeux. Il revoyait l'éblouissant éclair vert, l'immobilité des pupilles noisette. S'il retournait là-bas… Non, il ne devait pas. Et s'il échouait ? Supporterait-il de revoir la scène ? Tiendrait-il le coup en la perdant encore ? Probablement pas.

-Faites-le.

Ce n'était plus un ordre, c'était une supplique. Le Maître des potions s'attendait même à entendre "Pitié..." franchir les lèvres livides à tout instant. Le jeune Severus retira vivement sa main tremblante, reprit ses affaires et quitta la chambre. Le professeur resta longuement assis, indécis. Le soleil à l'extérieur jetait ses rayons sur les anneaux d'or.

 _"Professeur... Cesse-t-on un jour de prendre les mauvaises décisions ?"._

 _/_

Après plus d'une heure d'hésitation, Severus quitta son affreuse chemise d'hôpital, remit ses robes noires et regarda l'heure. Il devrait revenir ici pour 17h24. Il bougea le deuxième anneau et tourna le sablier trois fois et demi. La pièce se mit à bouger à vive allure. Des silhouettes entraient et sortaient en vitesse accélérée. Le soleil se levait et se couchait en quelques secondes. Il y eu des grésillements, des éclairs fugaces ; le temps se distordait. Enfin, l'environnement ralentit. Dans le lit qu'il occupait juste avant, une vieille femme le dévisagea avec stupeur. Il accrocha le collier à son cou, le rangea sous sa chemise et sortit en trombe. Chaque minute était comptée.

Après avoir transplané jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, il entra dans le domaine de Poudlard au pas de course. Au moment d'atteindre les grilles, Severus se cacha dans l'ombre. Ils étaient là, la douzaine de Mangemorts. Sur le sentier reliant le château aux grilles, Nathaniel Malfoy avançait. Il arriva, sourire joyeux sur le visage et fit entrer les Partisans. Severus saisit l'opportunité : il enfila sa propre tenue de Mangemort d'un coup de baguette et se fondit dans la foule.

Douze ou treize Mangemorts, quelle différence ? C'est avec une certaine ironie qu'il songea qu'il était le Judas de cette assemblée. La procession grimpa jusqu'au château. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Les élèves avaient dû être confinés dans leur Salle Commune. Les seules exceptions furent les apprentis Mangemorts, docilement postés à l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Des toilettes, ils pouvaient tous entendre la lutte qui se menait en bas. Nathaniel gratifia son petit frère d'un compliment. Severus en eu la nausée. Malfoy donna des instructions précises : il fallait prendre le premier coude à gauche qu'il croiserait pour atterrir à l'autre bout de la Chambre. Les Mangemorts passèrent un par un. Cette fois, les cris, les sorts, les luttes étaient parfaitement audibles. _Alohomora,_ murmura quelqu'un. Un mur, qui devait être la bouche de la statue, s'abaissa et les Partisans firent leur entrée. Une bouffée d'angoisse le submergea quand il vit, à seulement quelques mètres de lui, Casadano et Rimini, trempées et secouées sur le sol. Elles levèrent des yeux effrayés en les apercevant. Au loin, Severus voyait son propre « lui » lutter contre le Basilic et sa jeune version, glissant sur le dos du serpent géant avant que celui-ci n'explose.

-MANGEMORTS ! Hurla Miss Chèvrefeuille.

Et l'affrontement débuta.

Severus se retrouva face à Pomona d'abord, à Curt ensuite. Il essayait de ne pas les ménager mais de ne pas les blesser non plus et, ce faisant, il gardait un œil attentif vers Julie. Comme dans sa réalité, Marcus n'échappa pas à l'Impardonnable et, rapidement, les résistants furent obligés de battre en retraite. La séance de torture sous Doloris fut aussi pénible à regarder qu'à vivre. La vision des corps convulsant et le vacarme des hurlements lui donnaient le tournis. Loin devant, les élèves criaient presque autant, le visage tordu d'émotions. Même dans leurs pires cauchemars, ils n'avaient imaginé la réalité d'une guerre. Ensuite, vint le moment où Chèvrefeuille passa sous Impérium. S'il la laissait faire, ils seraient en trop faible nombre ensuite. Il pouvait lui aussi lancer un Imperium en informulé mais la jeune femme risquait d'y perdre sa santé mentale.

-Tue-le, ordonna Malfoy.

 _Imperium_ , lança Severus en occludant sa culpabilité. Eglandine fut prise d'un léger sursaut.

 _Ne le tue pas_.

L'Auror leva sa baguette et se figea. Son visage se crispa. Malfoy lui jeta un regard sévère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Siffla-t-il. Tue-le !

 _Ne le tue pas._

Une plainte s'échappa des lèvres de la pauvre jeune femme. Son corps se mit à trembler. Prise entre deux ordres, elle était incapable d'obéir. Elle porta les mains à son visage et gémit de douleur. Un filet de sang lui coula de la narine. Malfoy la regardait sans comprendre.

 _Retourne-toi !_

Eglandine pivota en grimaçant, le corps crispé, les dents serrées. Son visage se tordait de souffrance.

 _Tue les Mangemorts !_

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Vociféra Nathaniel Malfoy en la voyant lever sa baguette vers l'un des leurs.

-Avada Kedavra ! Hurla-t-elle avec douleur.

L'un des Partisans fit un vol plané. Ahuris, le groupe de Mangemorts ne sut comment réagir. D'un informulé, Severus fit sauter toutes les baguettes des Partisans. Les résistants profitèrent de l'occasion pour leur sauter dessus, enhardis d'une rage de vaincre et de vivre. Comme il s'y attendait, Julie se rua sur Malfoy. Severus ne garda pas sa couverture en entier ; bien que dissimulé sous son masque d'ivoire, il s'appliquait à mettre à terre les autres Mangemorts, ne se privant pas sur les sorts interdits. Quand Rimini passa à sa portée, il la bouscula avant qu'un sort de mort ne la touche. Elle lui jeta un regard perplexe mais tout de même méfiant. Dans son coin, Eglandine Chèvrefeuille était incontrôlable, hurlant comme une aliénée, jetant Avada Kedavra sur Avada Kedevra. Severus évita de justesse un retour de lame de l'Auror blonde. C'est alors qu'une trentaine de « pop » retentirent. Albus était là. Severus battit immédiatement en retraite, se jetant rapidement dans la bouche béante de Salazar. Un sort lui siffla près de l'oreille. « Reviens ici, espèce de lâche ! ». Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Julie lui court après. Il avança plus rapidement dans le dédale de tunnel, espérant l'y semer un moment donné mais elle était tenace. A contrecœur, il lui jeta des Stupéfix, des Expelliarmus, des sorts d'entrave ; elle répliquait en Impardonnables et sorts qui feraient frémir le Ministère. Severus tomba dans un cul-de-sac. Il leva un bouclier juste à temps. Face à lui, essoufflée, mal en point mais avec la rage de vaincre, Julie Casadano le tenait en joue.

-C'est ça que vous apprend votre Maître : à fuir le combat ? Railla-t-elle avec des yeux assassins. Sois digne avant de mourir : montre-moi le visage de celui que je vais tuer.

Il hésita. Elle le provoqua encore alors Severus retira son masque. La jeune femme recula de deux pas, estomaquée.

-M-Mais… Bégaya-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension. C'est… impossible !

La baguette toujours levée, elle le détailla scrupuleusement. « Revelio ! » Lança-t-elle, persuadée qu'il devait être sous l'influence de Polynectar ou être un Métamorphomage. C'est donc encore plus étonnée qu'elle ne vit rien se produire.

-Severus ? Appela-t-elle d'une petite voix. Comment peux-tu… ? Tu es là-bas et…

Il rangea sa baguette en guise de gage de paix et s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant. Elle gardait de bons réflexes. C'était un moment étrange. Dans ce cul-de-sac, en cet instant, il régnait un silence absolu. Elle était là, devant lui, bien vivante, juste un peu perdue et en piteux état. Voyant qu'il ne tentait rien, elle finit par baisser le bras. « Je ne comprends pas… » Souffla-t-elle avec une pointe d'anxiété. Ses yeux repérèrent quelque chose et elle se précipita vers lui. Le cœur de Severus s'emballa quand les doigts de la jeune Auror frôlèrent la peau de son cou. Elle extirpa la chaînette d'or et découvrit le Retourneur de Temps. Son visage, si possible, exprima une plus grande incrédulité encore.

-Un Retourneur de Temps. Pourquoi… ?

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Les doigts du professeur effleurèrent le visage et les cheveux de la jeune femme, toujours penchée sur l'objet. Il ne réalisait pas qu'elle était réelle.

-Plus tard. Dans trois jours, dit-il simplement.

Il reprit sèchement le Retourneur, la contourna et commença à partir, sauf qu'elle l'agrippa férocement dans le dos.

-Non attend ! Severus, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Explique-moi !

Il la força à le lâcher et lui répéta les mêmes mots : « Dans trois jours ».

Il arriva au bout du cul-de-sac et tourna à droite.

-Alors c'est ainsi, tu m'abandonnes tout simplement ? Résonna la voix en écho, empreinte de détresse. Severus! SEVERUS !

Severus ne ralentit pas pour autant. Il ne ralentit pas lorsqu'elle répéta son nom encore et encore. Il soupira en songeant que ce serait les trois jours les plus longs de sa nouvelle existence.

/

Dans sa chambre de Sainte-Mangouste, Julie soufflait sur son thé. Son pied s'agitait nerveusement. Trois jours. Le délai était écoulé. Soixante-douze heures qu'elle se triturait les méninges. Elle avait terriblement envie de parler à Severus mais elle voulait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui faisait un double voyage dans le temps ! Si elle parlait à la mauvaise version de Severus, ce serait gênant. Il n'avait qu'à venir la voir lui-même. Elle avala une gorgée qui lui brûla la langue. Quand est-ce que la médicomage lui avait donné sa dernière potion anti-migraine déjà ? Bon sang, elle en aurait bien eu besoin. Tout son corps était endolori, elle avait des pansements partout. Elle s'en tirait tout de même mieux que d'autres. Les pauvres élèves… Et Eglandine. Julie n'avait revu qu'une seule fois Eglandine et son état instable l'avait tellement bouleversée qu'elle était incapable de la recroiser. C'était lâche de sa part. Elle déglutit plusieurs fois pour faire redescendre l'émotion. On frappa à la porte et son cœur s'emballa. Depuis trois jours, chaque fois qu'une main toquait, tout son être s'emportait avant de se relâcher de déception. Cette fois pourtant, ce fut la bonne. Le Maître des potions entra avec hésitation. A peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'elle jeta un « assurdiato ». A force, elle avait retenu ses leçons. Il s'installa sur la chaise en face d'elle mais de profil, lui évitant d'ainsi de croiser leurs regards. Julie gardait le nez plongé dans son thé. Elle qui s'était impatientée de pouvoir lui parler ne savait plus comment démarrer. Severus ne semblait pas enclin à lancer une conversation non plus. Elle ressembla ses idées, formula tout ce qu'elle voulait dire depuis trois jours et cela prit bien trois minutes.

« Tes discours depuis six mois… c'est un ramassis de conneries ! Fut la première phrase qui lui échappa des lèvres avec un ton empli de reproche.

Heurté de son propos, il pivota la tête vers elle.

-« Il ne faut surtout pas modifier le passé, Casadano », « Arrêtez de perturber le passé, Casadano », « Nous devons garder la ligne du temps intact, Miss ». Tout ça pour que tu fasses un petit saut dans le temps ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Malgré son ton colérique, elle ne lui en faisait pas le reproche. C'était seulement l'unique moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour crever l'abcès. Toutes ses émotions se mélangeaient et prenaient l'aspect de la colère.

-Retourner dans le passé du passé, marmonna-t-elle. Tu as complètement foutu la ligne du temps en l'air, Severus ! Va savoir si on n'a pas créé des dimensions parallèles ou enclenché la fin du monde.

Il leva les yeux au ciel; sa lèvre tressauta comme pour réprimer un sourire moqueur.

-Oh tu peux faire le sceptique, piqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas toi qui te trimballes deux souvenirs contradictoires !

-Quoi ? S'affola-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Julie se rejeta sur le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Elle porta le thé à ses lèvres en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Elle prit volontairement son temps. A chacun son tour de mariner ! Il ne fit pas de commentaire, ne la pressa pas mais le pli en haut de son nez prouvait qu'il s'impatientait.

-Là-bas, dans la Chambre des Secrets… Commença-t-elle en continuant de fixer la fenêtre. J'ai ces souvenirs nets de la bataille, de la rangée de Mangemorts devant nous et puis d'Eglandine qui…

Sa voix se brisa. Elle battit des paupières rapidement pour chasser l'image de la jeune femme.

-Bref, on s'en est plus ou moins bien tiré, conclut-elle. Et pourtant, par moment, j'ai ces flashs.

Nathaniel qui la toise. La baguette pointée sur elle. Mélanie qui pleure à proximité. Leur dernier serment. Severus qui murmure avec détresse. Puis l'éclair vert. La douleur. Le froid. Le néant.

Sans le vouloir, un frisson d'angoisse la parcourut, si violemment que son gobelet trembla et qu'elle se renversa du thé sur les genoux. Elle jeta presque le gobelet sur la table. D'où venait cette bouffée d'asphyxie, cette montée de crainte ? Une main s'abattit brusquement sur son poignet et elle revint à elle. Arborait-elle la même expression d'anxiété que Severus en cet instant ?

-Je… Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix saccadée. J-je suis morte, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, ne répond pas, songea-t-elle alors que ses yeux devenaient humides. Elle ne voulait pas réellement l'entendre. L'idée l'avait effleuré, lui avait semblé logique de loin mais elle ne se l'était pas entièrement formulé. Alors le prononcer à voix haute la terrifiait. A son tour, elle serra ses doigts autour du poignet de Severus et posa son autre main par-dessus. Elle avait besoin de l'accrocher. Elle avait peur de glisser. Peur que, soudainement, une tempête spatio-temporelle apparaisse et l'aspire dans cette autre réalité où elle n'existait plus.

-Tu es ici. Tu es réelle.

Etait-ce bien pour elle qu'il disait cela ? Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air certain de sa réalité. Elle hocha quand même la tête pour le rassurer. Respire, Julie, respire.

-Est-ce qu'on était tous… Est-ce qu'on a perdu ? S'enquit-elle encore d'une voix blanche.

Là encore, elle se doutait de la réponse. Avec toutes les remontrances qu'il lui avait faites pendant des mois et mois, quelle autre raison aurait poussé Severus Snape à dérégler le temps avec tous les risques possibles ? Une pensée sournoise lui murmura que si James Potter ou Lily Evans n'avaient pas succombé à cette attaque, elle serait peut-être restée morte. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas et gardait un visage blême penché sur ses genoux, elle pressa ses doigts et tenta d'avoir une voix rassurante :

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait… pour le futur. Après tout, c'est de notre faute si tout est parti à vau-l'eau. Tu as eu raison d'arranger ça.

Severus ferma péniblement les yeux en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

-Quoi ? Voulut-elle savoir.

-Je n'ai rien arrangé, murmura-t-il.

-Bien sûr que si, l'encouragea la jeune femme. Regarde, nous sommes tous là… presque. James et Lily sont là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Ils auraient été là de toute manière.

Sa voix était devenue rauque. Il passa sa main libre sur le visage d'un air épuisé. Son voyage n'avait pas dû être de tout repos, l'Auror s'en doutait. Cependant, il aurait dû se réjouir d'avoir réussi sa mission, non ? Pourquoi était-il aussi fébrile ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

-Potter n'est pas mort, grogna le Maître des potions. Dans l'autre réalité… Et Lily non plus.

Julie était perdue. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'y avait que ces deux là pour être une raison évidente de bousculer les lignes temporelles.

-Alors qui est mort ? Demanda Julie avec une voix plus brutale qu'elle n'aurait voulut, n'appréciant pas d'être semée en devinettes.

-Les trois élèves… Enuméra-t-il péniblement. Les Aurors. Même Rimini.

Alors elles avaient tenu leur mission jusqu'au bout, Mélanie et elle ; elles avaient protégé les élèves coûte que coûte jusqu'à ce que d'autres prennent le relai.

-Tu es revenu… pour nous ?

Elle n'avait pas pu cacher la pointe d'étonnement dans sa voix. Pour eux ? Severus Snape avait brisé sa propre ligne de conduite pour les Aurors ? S'était-il vraiment attaché à eux à ce point ?

-Par pour eux, pour toi !

Il lui avait pratiquement hurlé dessus. Si elle n'avait pas été déjà au fond de son siège, Julie aurait bondit en arrière de stupeur. Le visage de Severus était totalement inhomogène : parsemé de plaques blanches d'angoisse par-ci, de zones rouges d'un mélange de gêne et d'irritation par-là. Il fixait le sol avec intensité. Elle, c'était le Maître des potions qu'elle fixait avec intensité. Elle se repassa la phrase cinq fois dans la tête avant de la saisir. Son cerveau gela instantanément. Plus une once de réflexion lucide ne parvint à se faire à l'intérieur de son crâne. Un vide immense.

-M-Merci, balbutia-t-elle.

Merci ? Oh, elle avait envie de s'évanouir de tant de stupidité. Qui faisait ça ? Qui disait « merci » à quelqu'un venant de lui dire qu'il a chamboulé tout l'espace-temps, bafoué ses convictions et risqué une deuxième fois sa vie pour soi ? Sûrement la même catégorie de gens niais qui disait « merci » lorsqu'on leur disait « je t'aime » pour la première fois. Si son cerveau n'était pas sur pause et incapable de dicter des mouvements à ses articulations, elle se serait giflée. Quand elle vit Severus se lever brutalement et foncer droit sur la porte, elle maudit son esprit trop lent et sidéré d'être incapable de lui faire exécuter le moindre mouvement. Oh quand elle récupèrerait l'usage de ses mains, elle se giflerait deux fois !

/

« Attend… Et tu l'as laissé partir ?

Mélanie trouva la tape qu'elle donna à sa meilleure amie dans le bras bien méritée. Julie se massa le muscle avec une grimace.

-J'ai paniqué, d'accord ? Répliqua la jeune femme en haussant la voix dans les aigus. Enfin non, je n'ai pas vraiment paniqué, c'est juste que… je ne sais pas… Mon cerveau s'est mit sur « pause ». C'était tellement inattendu, ça m'a court-circuité le système. J'étais là, bouche ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

A la réflexion, Mélanie aurait sûrement été pareille, complètement sidérée. Mais elle n'était pas à la place de Julie et, de son point de vue, l'inclination de Snape pour sa meilleure amie avait été de plus en plus soupçonnée. Elle n'en était juste pas certaine jusqu'alors. Julie se mit à énumérer toutes les interrogations qui lui venaient en tête. Elle parla, encore et encore, dans un quasi monologue pendant une quarantaine de minutes. Patiemment, la jeune femme écoutait, comprenant bien tous les dilemmes auxquels elle faisait face. Quand elle eu finit, Mélanie lui demanda :

-Peut-être que tu devrais dire la même chose à Severus, non ?

Julie haussa les épaules. Prenant un ton plus ferme, la blondinette réitéra :

-Tu devrais lui dire.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un amas de questions et d'hypothèses, je ne vois pas en quoi cela fera avancer la situation.

-Peut-être bien que ça ne changera rien mais au moins il saura. C'est mieux que de le laisser ruminer dans son coin et de le laisser aboutir à des conclusions qui sont fausses.

-Hmm…

-Oh merde, Ju ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'être lâche. Vas-y !

-Ce que tu peux être pénible dans un lit d'hôpital ! Arrête de m'engueuler à la fin.

Leur début de dispute fut rapidement stoppé par des coups à la porte. Potter, Evans, Snape junior, Black, Pettigrow et Lupin firent leur entrée.

-Et voici qu'arrivent les tueurs de Basilic ! Voulut plaisanter Julie avec un petit sourire.

Cela fit à peine se détendre les visages moroses des garçons. Il régnait véritablement une atmosphère lourde dans tout l'hôpital. La Gazette du Sorcier, Mélanie ne savait comment, avait déjà fait paraître la nouvelle que Poudlard avait été attaqué par des Mangemorts et un Basilic, mettant tout le pays dans un état bouleversé face à la mort de trois élèves et l'état irrécupérable d'une Auror. La plupart des élèves étaient retournés chez eux. Marcus, Curt et Filipe étaient en soin intensifs dans une autre aile. Les jeunes étudiants présents dans la Chambre des Secrets étaient sous la garde des Directeurs de Maison et en cellule psychologique.

-Vous pourriez faire de meilleures têtes, reprocha Mélanie qui ne supportait plus cette pesante ambiance. Un miracle a quand même eu lieu !

Julie pouffa tandis que les élèves la regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Les Mauraudeurs et Severus Snape qui s'allient pour vaincre de manière héroïque et totalement inconsciente un serpent géant, ça relève de l'exceptionnel.

-Et dire que nous étions là pour le voir, souffla d'un ton exagérément ému la brunette, la main sur la poitrine. Quel beau moment.

Elles pouffèrent de concert. Sirius Black fut le premier à décrocher un petit sourire.

-En terme de miracle, vous vous en tirez pas mal aussi, Miss. On a bien cru que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Rien qu'à l'évocation du moment, mini-Snape s'était crispé et Lily fut parcourue d'un frisson.

-Que vous seriez débarrassé de nous pour de bon ? Ricana Julie.

-Aucune chance, approuva Mélanie avec un clin d'œil. Nous aimons beaucoup trop nous énerver contre vous tous et vous retirez des points.

-Ou coller des retenues.

-Ou juste voir vos têtes déconfites.

-Non, vraiment, c'est assez difficile de se débarrasser de nous. Le Ministère risque d'être déçu.

-CE N'EST PAS DROLE !

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Remus Lupin, le visage rouge et les petits poings serrés.

-Vous avez failli y passer ! S'énerva-t-il encore. On a tous cru que…

« On y est passé » Corrigea mentalement Mélanie qui, elle aussi, avait par moment des flashs qui lui semblaient irréels.

-Et on y passera ! Riposta Julie sans prendre de pincettes. Il va falloir vous y faire. Ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois que cela arrivera. Des morts, des blessés, des gens torturés vous en verrez d'autres. C'est cruel, c'est injuste mais c'est comme ça. Inutile de se morfondre éternellement.

-C'est un peu… brutal, lui fit discrètement remarquer Mélanie.

-C'est la vérité, haussa des épaules la brunette. Le plus tôt ils l'intègreront, le mieux ils gèreront les évènements. C'est ce qu'on a appris aussi il y a longtemps.

Les cinq garçons semblèrent mal à l'aise. Julie darda son regard sombre sur chacun des élèves.

-Souvenez-vous en, cela vous sera profitable quand vous serez Aurors.

Ils la regardèrent tous avec surprise. C'était presque drôle de les voir alignés comme ça, à toujours arborer les mêmes expressions simultanément les uns les autres.

-Effectivement, approuva Mélanie. Il y a un certain potentiel.

-Devenir des Aurors ? Répéta bêtement James.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez, Monsieur Potter ?

-Si, mais…

-On n'a pas du tout le niveau, répliqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'entends-je ? Fit semblant de s'offusquer Mélanie. Monsieur Black qui estime ne pas avoir suffisamment de talent pour être Auror ? Qu'est-il arrivé à votre égo ?

-Oh mon Dieu, Mèl, nous sommes tombées dans une dimension parallèle.

-Ah-ah, répliqua Sirius.

-Si vous êtes assez tarés pour vous attaquer à un Basilic tous seuls, vous êtes assez tarés pour devenir Auror comme nous, conclut Mélanie d'un geste vague de la main.

James fit un pas en avant, tenant toujours solidement par la main sa petite-amie, un air contrit sur le visage.

-Miss Rimini, Miss Casadano, on voulait vous dire…

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

-On est désolés pour tout ce qu'on vous a fait endurer cette année. Ce n'était pas mérité.

-Ah ça, je le confirme ! Ricana Julie.

Le cou de James Potter se colora de rouge.

-On est contents que vous alliez bien, ajouta-t-il maladroitement.

Les quatre autres garçons eurent subitement très envie de regarder le bout de leurs chaussures, le plafond, le mur ou un pan de leur vêtement. Les cœurs des deux Aurors ne purent s'empêcher d'être attendri.

-Nous aussi, Monsieur Potter…

-On est contentes d'aller bien, taquina Julie. Aïe !

La blondinette avait donné une petite tape dans le bras de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas cesser ses blagues trente secondes ? Elle ruinait ce moment d'émotion ! Julie avait un sérieux problème avec les scènes d'affection.

-Nous sommes contentes que vous soyez tous saufs, corrigea Mélanie.

-C'est vrai, compléta la jeune femme qui se massait le bras. Bon, on finit en câlin collectif ou quoi ? Aïe ! Mais arrête de me frapper ! Ma parole, c'est toi qui me tueras un jour.

-C'est fort probable, oui.

Pour la première fois, chacun des élèves réussit à décrocher un petite rire ou sourire devant le spectacle immature qu'offraient les deux jeunes françaises.

/

Le sort avait fait que le jeune garçon de dix-sept ans se retrouvait à présent seul avec Miss Casadano dans une salle vide de SaintMangouste, un gobelet de thé brûlant à la main. Elle récupéra sa propre boisson et vint s'installer près de lui sur le canapé. Severus ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Est-ce qu'elle le détestait toujours ? Est-ce qu'elle accepterait ses excuses s'il lui en présentait ? Il aurait voulu lui dire combien il était soulagé qu'elle aille bien mais préféra se brûler la langue avec l'eau chaude.

-Tu as été brave dans ces sous-sols, lança-t-elle la première en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Il sentit sa peau se mettre à chauffer et détourna les yeux.

-Tu n'aurais pas été un Chapeauflou lors de la répartition des maisons, par hasard ? Le taquina-t-elle d'un coup de coude.

Severus lui lança un regard à demi-indigné. Plutôt mourir que d'être autre chose qu'un Serpentard, même si sa maison ne l'avait pas particulièrement soutenu cette année.

-Je suis fière de toi.

Severus en manqua de lâcher son gobelet. Son visage vira au rouge cramoisi. Son cœur s'emballa. Fière ? Personne ne lui avait jamais dit une telle chose de sa vie. Personne ne ressentait de la fierté pour lui ; il n'en avait déjà pas pour lui-même. C'était ce genre de phrase qu'il s'était persuadé ne jamais entendre pour lui. Fière ? Elle avait prit un sort de trop dans la tête ! Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille avec un ton qui prouvait qu'elle le pensait sincèrement ?

-Vous n'avez pas de quoi être fière, marmonna-t-il la tête cachée dans ses longs cheveux noirs, encore ému.

-Ah bon ? Répondit-elle, étonnée.

-Miss ! Protesta-t-il en lui lançant un regard assassin. J'ai fais tous les mauvais choix possibles cette année. J'ai pactisé avec l'ennemi, j'ai aidé Lucius dans tous ses plans, j'ai mis en danger l'école, j'ai étudié la magie noire, je vous ai causé ennui sur ennui, j'ai même risqué votre vie !

-C'est vrai, admit-elle. Mais à la fin, tu as fait le bon choix.

-Et ça efface tout ? Siffla-t-il. Peu importe les horreurs qu'on commet, une bonne action à la fin et l'ardoise est effacée ?

-Non, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Certainement pas.

Elle approcha le gobelet de ses lèvres puis abandonna son geste.

-D'accord, je ne suis pas très objective avec toi, avoua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es pas foncièrement mauvais et qu'il y a de l'espoir. Le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir, à part pour Tu-sais-qui. Nous sommes tous des nuanciers de gris. Aujourd'hui, tu es un gris moins foncé qu'hier. Et je suis sûre que plus ça ira, plus tu pâliras. Bon j'ai l'air d'une psychologue de comptoir qui fait des métaphores artistiques dit comme ça.

Elle roula des yeux et, intérieurement, cela fit rire Severus.

-Simplement, les héros, ça n'existe pas, reprit-elle. Ca fait peut-être plaisir à certaines personnes d'y croire, ça les rassure, mais il n'y a pas de véritable héros irréprochable : Dumbledore n'est pas irréprochable, les Aurors ne sont pas irréprochables. Ca en ferait même frémir plus d'un de savoir ce que l'on fait en toute illégalité pour combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle but une gorgée de son thé et Severus l'imita. La chaleur que le liquide répandait dans sa gorge avait le même effet que les paroles de l'Auror. Jusqu'au bout, elle le défendait.

-Vous me manquerez terriblement quand vous partirez, confessa Severus d'une petite voix étranglée, la peau de nouveau écrevisse de faire preuve de tant de sentimentalisme.

-Quand je partirai ? Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Dans votre époque.

Il se doutait bien qu'en disant cela, il allait la faire paniquer. Elle esquissa un mini geste de recul, les yeux écarquillés. Severus arbora un sourire satisfait.

-J'ai fini par comprendre, expliqua-t-il. Vous, Miss Rimini, le professeur « Prince », vous êtes tombés à une autre période que la vôtre, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint pas à répondre. Elle était soufflée. Cela lui avait prit du temps pour parvenir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le perturbait depuis l'arrivée des trois nouveaux. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe dans la Pensine pour que cela lui apparaisse clairement. Dans les souvenirs, des micro-détails qui ne collaient pas.

-C-comment… ? Articula difficilement Julie Casadano.

-Votre attitude, votre langage. Et puis la baguette du professeur « Prince » : c'est une copie conforme de la mienne.

« Saevus Prince » n'était autre que lui-même. Lorsque l'idée s'était formée dans sa tête, il s'était demandé comment cela n'avait pas pu lui sauter aux yeux avant. C'était terriblement étrange de regarder son futur soi, d'y voir les différences. Cela créait aussi un implacable désir de curiosité : que vivrait-il, comment en arriverait-il là ? La jeune femme à côté de lui pouffa de rire, bluffée.

-Evidemment. Rien n'échappe à Severus Snape, pas vrai ? Tu es trop intelligent pour le bien de tout le monde, tu le sais ça ?

Severus prit le compliment avec plaisir. Cette révélation lui avait également permis de mieux comprendre l'attitude de Casadano. Si elle avait tant persisté à vouloir l'aider alors, peut-être, que sa version adulte n'était pas si mal.

-Dans un sens, ça me rassure qu'il soit moi, ou que je sois lui, reprit-il en fixant une table plus loin. Parce que ça veut dire que je vous reverrai plus tard.

Elle lui posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule.

-Elle ne sera pas vraiment moi à ce moment-là, nuança-t-elle. Tu la connaîtras déjà mais pas elle. Et ça risque de ne pas être simple !

Elle rigola. Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous vous connaissiez déjà avant d'atterrir ici ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Donc "il" n'a pas eu quelqu'un comme vous pour le soutenir à Poudlard, réfléchit Severus intensément.

Cela avait dû être un enfer. Les six mois passés lui avaient paru être insurmontables et pourtant, il avait eu Julie Casadano derrière lui. Alors sans elle…

-Tu pars avec un avantage, c'est certain, lui confirma-t-elle.

Et elle l'aimait bien, ce Severus adulte, le jeune garçon s'en doutait. Donc s'il devenait une meilleure version de lui, il aurait toutes ses chances qu'elle l'accepte de nouveau comme ami dans le futur. Le temps serait long, et probablement déplaisant, entre aujourd'hui et cet âge-là mais au moins avait-il une perspective à laquelle s'accrocher.

-Quel âge a-t-il ? S'enquit le jeune homme pour mieux cibler son objectif.

L'Auror fit tout un tas de grimaces pendant qu'elle calculait.

-Trente-huit, je crois.

Trente-huit ?! Vingt-et-un ans à attendre. Il lâcha un soupir fatigué. Elle lui tapota l'épaule énergiquement en guise de réconfort.

-Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, annonça-t-elle en se levant. Mais je dois réfléchir au discours à tenir à un autre Severus.


	24. Regrets ou remords ?

**CHAPITRE 24 : REGRETS OU REMORDS ?**

A onze heures du soir passé, le Maître des potions pensait pouvoir se balader dans Sainte-Mangouste tranquillement après être resté enfermé tout l'après-midi et la soirée dans sa chambre. Espoir rapidement envolé lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Julie, tranquillement installée sur un siège, un livre à la main. Elle ferma l'ouvrage d'un coup sec, le fit rapetisser et le rangea dans une poche. « Ah, tu sors enfin, dit-elle en s'étirant, visiblement courbaturée d'avoir fait le guet si longtemps. On peut aller prendre l'air et… discuter ?

Non, il n'en avait pas très envie, honnêtement. Après avoir ravalé sa honte pendant deux jours, où il avait très précautionneusement évité l'Auror, elle refaisait brutalement surface.

-S'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air embarrassé.

Severus soupira. Avait-il le choix ? Il s'avança dans le couloir sans l'attendre et elle suivit, trottinant pour le rattraper. Sainte-Mangouste était pratiquement désert à cette heure, seuls quelques médicomages se baladaient. Ils descendirent deux étages sans échanger un mot puis sortirent dans une petite cour plongée dans l'obscurité. La lumière de l'intérieur du bâtiment les éclairait à peine. Tant mieux, cela lui éviterait de voir les différentes expressions gênées de la jeune femme. D'un coup de baguette, chacun s'habilla plus chaudement pour affronter cette température hivernale. L'écharpe autour de son cou lui renvoya les senteurs qu'il associait à l'Auror et cela ne fit que décupler le malaise qui le prenait en cet instant. Vraiment, pourquoi avait-il été si stupide ? Quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour dévoiler ses inclinations ? A présent, il allait devoir subir une humiliation en bonne et due forme : longue, pénible, saupoudrée de silences embarrassants. Chaque fois qu'elle dirait « je suis désolée », « ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi », « tu es un bon ami » et autres phrases creuses, il se sentirait plus rabaissé et minable que si elle le méprisait ouvertement. Elle se racla la gorge, signe que l'horreur allait commencer.

-Severus…

Un nuage blanc s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'était tout ce qu'il parvenait à distinguer.

-Oublions tout cela, veux-tu, coupa-t-il sèchement.

-Pardon ?

-Cette conversation n'est vraiment pas nécessaire.

Il s'appliquait à être odieux, espérant lui couper l'envie d'avoir cette discussion qui ne plaisait ni à la jeune femme, ni à lui.

-Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Si tu crois que tu vas me faire reculer avec ta voix hostile, tu te berces d'illusions. Je connais toutes tes techniques, Severus.

Il se massa la tempe, tic inconscient lorsqu'il était nerveux.

-A propos de l'autre fois…

Elle laissa passer un blanc. Comme s'il avait besoin de temps pour se remémorer à quel moment elle faisait référence !

-Je… Je suis désolée d'avoir réagit comme une idiote. Ou plutôt, de ne pas avoir réagi du tout.

On y venait. Le premier « je suis désolée » était déjà lâché. Que cela allait être long.

-C'est juste que… Mon cerveau a figé. D'un coup, j'ai un milliard d'interrogations qui me sont venues en tête et c'était tellement chaotique que je ne savais plus par où commencer.

Au lourd soupir qu'elle exhala, elle semblait encore être confuse. Severus sentait sa nuque le chauffer. C'était tout bonnement pénible.

-Ce que tu as fait pour moi…

-Tu n'as pas à t'en sentir redevable, coupa-t-il brutalement.

Comme chaque fois qu'il l'interrompait, elle marquait une pause. Peut-être attendait-elle de voir s'il parlerait plus. Ou prenait-elle le temps de laisser couler son agacement face à son impolitesse et son ton volontairement rude.

-Je sais, même si je le serais probablement jusqu'à la fin de ma deuxième vie.

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un ricanement amer. C'était pire que ce qu'il craignait. Elle venait le voir par dette, se sentait forcée de lui laisser une chance pour son geste démesuré. Il était tombé bien bas.

-Epargne-moi tes élans de compassion.

-Si tu me laissais finir mes phrases, peut-être arriverai-je à te faire comprendre mon affection pour toi, merde ! Grogna-t-elle, furibonde.

Severus pivota et s'approcha d'elle d'un air colérique. Cela tombait bien, elle semblait tout autant furieuse.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me prennes en pitié ! Siffla Severus. Encore moins que tu te forces à bien m'aimer parce que je t'ai ramené à la vie !

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, éberluée.

-Quoi ? C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? C'est décevant pour quelqu'un qui prétend m'aimer.

-Je n'ai pas dis…

-Oh à d'autres, Severus ! Tu ne l'as pas dit mot pour mot mais ça revient au même. Est-ce que je peux en placer une à la fin ?

Il croisa les bras, toujours tendu. Elle se passa une main sur le front.

-Dans le fond, je crois que si je n'ai rien vu c'est parce que... j'ai toujours été persuadé que Lily était irremplaçable.

C'est ce qu'il avait cru aussi jusqu'à voir de ses propres yeux le Patronus en forme d'ours. Elle se racla la gorge.

-Mon problème, Severus, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas être avec toi, c'est que j'ai peur d'être avec toi.

Il reçut un coup dans le cœur. Elle se frotta plus fort le front, les sourcils froncés. Julie ne semblait pas d'accord avec elle-même. Il lui faisait peur ? Le jugeait-elle dangereux ?

-Ce n'est pas dans le sens que tu crois, se rattrapa-t-elle aussitôt. Ca ne vient pas de toi mais de moi.

Ah, on franchissait un nouveau cap. Le professeur recula de deux pas comme si la distance pouvait diminuer l'impact des mots sur son âme.

-Je pense à la réalité des choses. Au monde dans lequel nous vivions et dans lequel nous allons retourner. Il est pire qu'ici. Et en vérité… je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de perdre encore des proches. Je n'y arrive plus ! Tu as bien vu mon état quand j'ai cru que Mélanie allait y rester, que j'allais perdre la seule personne me permettant encore de tenir. Je ne peux plus en supporter davantage. C'est trop difficile. Quand je pense seulement à Eglandine…

Sa voix se brisa.

-Je ne suis pas sure d'être assez forte pour vivre dans une angoisse permanente. Dans la peur de peut-être de mourir demain- encore! - et de laisser trop de gens derrière moi. Dans la peur d'apprendre la mort de quelqu'un que j'aime du jour au lendemain. Tu comprends ?

 _Quelqu'un que j'aime._ Severus eu à nouveau un coup au cœur, mais cette fois, d'émotion positive. Un frisson électrique lui chatouilla le cuir chevelu. _Quelqu'un que j'aime._

-En plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais juste un professeur. Tu es aussi dans l'Ordre. Pire encore, tu es un double espion ! Ta vie se joue sur un fil. Comment pourrais-je tolérer… ?

Il n'était pas sûr d'encore véritablement prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait. Son cerveau répétait en boucle les mots qui lui avaient fait bourdonner les oreilles. _Quelqu'un que j'aime._

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, Severus. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ! S'emporta-t-elle avec une voix pleine de chagrin. Souffrira-t-on moins sur des regrets ou des remords ? Toi et moi, cela vaut-il la peine d'essayer ou allons-nous nous détruire dans d'atroces souffrances ? Je suis perdue ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Il y a ce l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre… et il y a la réalité de la vie. Ce n'est pas un joli roman où « l'amour triomphe toujours », parfois ça ne suffit pas et cela créé plus de tourments et de peines qu'autre chose. Si tu n'as pas réussi à tenir en me voyant morte alors qu'il n'y avait rien de concret entre nous, comment pourras-tu continuer si nous sommes engagés ? Vas-tu perpétuellement mettre en péril l'espace-temps ? Et moi… De quoi serai-je capable ? Par Merlin, tu es le plus raisonnable de nous deux alors imagine un peu !

Julie acheva son discours, complètement essoufflée. Severus était redescendu à demi de son nuage. Elle n'avait pas dit les mots, mais il avait lu entre les lignes. Ce qu'elle exprimait était parfaitement logique, d'une lucidité implacable même. Son propre esprit cartésien et minutieux ne pouvait qu'approuver point par point tous les arguments qui devaient les faire rester raisonnables. Quand bien même ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de les laisser s'exprimer maintenant.

-Tu as raison, répondit-il simplement d'un ton apaisé. Il nous faut rester réfléchi.

Et ce constat ne lui déchira même pas le cœur. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, même s'ils devaient ne plus jamais se revoir, il avait obtenu en cette soirée plus qu'il n'avait jamais espéré. Qu'importe si cette histoire avait le goût amer de l'inachevé, du manqué de peu jusqu'à sa mort ; il garderait toujours avec lui cette minuscule étincelle réconfortante qu'elle l'avait aimé en retour.

Il vit vaguement qu'elle resserrait ses bras croisés dans le noir. Un petit reniflement plein de tristesse brisa le silence. Il lui sembla qu'elle se frottait les yeux.

-Bonne nuit, Severus.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, la tête enfoncée dans son manteau, prenant soin qu'il ne voit pas son visage. Il regarda pensivement la silhouette traversant les couloirs derrière les baies vitrées. Le vent souffla et embauma l'air de rose, de fruits rouges et de musc. Severus était triste et, en même temps, heureux.

/

Mélanie entra en trombe dans la chambre de Julie, enthousiaste. Son engouement redescendit aussitôt en voyant sa meilleure amie prostrée dans son lit. La blonde alla s'assoir à côté d'elle et lui secoua gentiment la jambe.

-Ju', ça y est, on va pouvoir rentrer à la maison !

L'Auror leva sa tête de son oreiller, sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ?

-Severus dit qu'il a réussi à mettre au point un protocole. Bon, je n'ai rien compris à son charabia. En tous cas, il a exploré les pistes qu'on avait mises au point et l'une d'entre elles semble être la bonne. C'est génial, non ?

Julie poussa un simple grognement mou. Mélanie soupira. Depuis pratiquement quinze jours, son amie ruminait des idées noires. Oh, elle savait bien ce qui en était la cause et, elle devait l'admettre, elle trouvait leur décision stupide. Cela la peinait de voir sa meilleure amie se morfondre en permanence.

-C'est super, répondit sans conviction Julie.

Elle laissa passer un blanc puis se redressa sur son séant. Deux yeux tristes scrutèrent Mélanie.

-Ca ne te fait pas bizarre de te dire qu'on va rentrer ? Je veux dire…

Elle joua distraitement avec les draps.

-Je me suis habituée à tout ça : à cette époque, à notre mode de vie, aux élèves…

-A mini-Snape et aux Maraudeurs, précisa Mélanie. Moi aussi. Quand je pense que j'ai eu envie de les étrangler plus d'une fois ! Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Ca va faire bizarre quand on sera chez nous qu'ils ne soient plus là.

-J'ai l'impression… de laisser une part de moi ici, chuchota la brunette avec émotion. Parfois je me dis même… que j'aimerai mieux rester.

-Oh, Sweetie…

Mélanie prit sa confidente dans les bras pour la consoler. Elle comprenait bien le dilemme de Julie : elle s'était énormément attachée au jeune Snape, elle avait trouvé ses marques dans Poudlard et puis, ici, Severus n'était l'espion de personne. Hélas, il fallait qu'ils rentrent ; sa famille manquait cruellement à Mélanie et ils avaient suffisamment perturbé le passé.

Quand Julie fut prête, elles rangèrent leur peu d'affaires et sortirent dans le couloir. A quelques mètres, une porte ouverte laissait échapper les voix des Maraudeurs, d'Evans et de tout un tas d'autres élèves. Elles regardèrent dans cette direction pensivement. « Au revoir » songea tristement Julie. Elles amorcèrent leur départ. Une poignée cliqueta. En jetant un œil par-dessus leur épaule, elles virent la version jeune de Snape s'avancer sur le seuil. « A bientôt, lança-t-il d'une voix qui se voulut enjouée mais sonna abattue.

- _A bientôt_ , lui répondit Julie dans sa langue maternelle.

Il fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête, interloqué. Julie ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire amusé.

-Pense à apprendre le français, conseilla-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et, avec Mélanie, rejoignirent la chambre de Severus, un étage en-dessous.

/

Minerva marchait plus vite que Dumbledore. Ses bottines claquaient férocement les dalles de marbre du Ministère de la Magie. Les employés s'écartaient vivement à l'arrivée de la tornade écossaise, les yeux stupéfaits. Sans compter que l'un des plus grands mages de tous les temps, toujours habillé d'une robe de sorcier farfelue- il avait opté cette fois pour du pourpre avec des phoenix dorés- était derrière elle, visage soucieux. Le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans le bureau du Ministre sans s'annoncer et avec grand bruit. Cornelius Fudge et deux demoiselles bondirent sur leurs sièges. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et se jeta sur Severus Snape qui se raidit et manqua de s'étrangler devant tant de familiarité.

« Oh par Merlin, Severus, vous êtes de retour ! S'exclama avec soulagement Minerva en le tenant fermement.

Il lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule pour qu'elle cesse ces effusions gênantes. Lui et Minerva, malgré leurs échanges de piques et leurs mini-querelles entre maisons adversaires devant les élèves de Poudlard, s'appréciaient mutuellement et partageaient de belles discussions dans la salle des professeurs. Après tout, il avait été son élève et était désormais un collègue de longue date. Elle relâcha son étreinte et lui offrit un regard courroucé de lionne qui avait transformé son inquiétude en reproche.

-Où étiez-vous passé ? Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre !

-Je pense que Severus nous expliquera tout en détails si vous lui donnez un peu plus d'espace, Minerva, gronda gentiment Dumbledore avec un regard amusé. Bonjour, Cornelius.

-Dumbledore, répondit platement le Ministre, jamais très heureux d'avoir le Directeur de Poudlard dans son bureau. J'étais justement entrain d'interroger mes deux Aurors.

La cheminée du bureau explosa soudainement en flammes émeraudes. Un homme d'environ une cinquantaine d'années bien passées, élégamment vêtu d'un tailleur gris, s'épousseta.

-Bonjour messieurs-dames, salua-t-il avec un fort accent étranger.

-Ah, bienvenu Monsieur Petitjean, salua chaleureusement le Ministre en serrant la main de l'invité. Je vous présente le Ministre de la magie de France.

- _Mademoiselle Rimini, Mademoiselle Casadano. Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous_ , reprit dans sa langue d'origine le français en serrant cette fois la main des deux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient immédiatement levées.

D'un coup de baguette, Cornelius Fudge fit apparaître suffisamment de chaises pour tout le monde.

-Oh je crois qu'il va nous en falloir plus que cela, fit remarquer Albus avec un sourire malicieux.

Sitôt dit, des pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Des inconnus, parlant une langue à laquelle Minerva ne saisissait rien, fondirent sur les deux Aurors, les enlacèrent, les embrassèrent, posèrent mille questions dans un vacarme digne d'une volière. Les pauvres jeunes femmes semblaient mortifiées et tentaient de calmer tout ce beau monde. Le raclement de gorge poussé d'Albus mit fin aux échanges bruyants. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Minerva remarqua que Lucius Malfoy était présent, son habituel regard méprisant dans les yeux.

« Maintenant que les charmantes et émouvantes retrouvailles sont faites, peut-être pourrait-on savoir ce que les trois disparus faisaient dans mon manoir ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse et hautaine.

-Une perquisition surprise, marmonna l'une des deux Aurors, celle à la tignasse noire et bouclée, qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier son collègue.

Cela lui valut une tape discrète mais ferme de son associée, une jeune femme aux yeux clairs et à la chevelure dorée.

-Ce qui m'intéresse surtout, coupa le Ministre français, c'est de savoir où vous étiez pendant près de trois mois.

-Trois mois ? S'étonnèrent en chœur les deux Aurors et Severus.

-Un problème ? Leur demanda-t-elle, son regard surpris au-dessus de ses lunettes.

-Il s'est écoulé six mois pour nous, expliqua la blonde.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là, Miss Rimini ? Intervint Cornelius.

-Peut-être tout cela serait-il plus clair si nos protagonistes racontaient tout de manière chronologique, proposa Albus.

Les trois disparus se regardèrent. Visiblement, aucun n'avait envie d'être le narrateur de l'histoire. C'est finalement Severus qui prit la parole de son ton détaché.

-Cela s'est passé début septembre. J'étais au Ministère pour une entrevue avec Monsieur Malfoy… au sujet de son fils.

Dans son siège, Lucius s'était brusquement raidit et fixait intensément le Maître des potions. Une discussion privée entre Severus et Lucius Malfoy ? Minerva était certaine que la teneur de la conversation n'était absolument pas Draco. Dumbledore était-il au courant ? Cela faisait-il partie de la double mission de Severus ?

-Nous discutions simplement des résultats aux derniers examens de Draco- qui, soit dit en passant auraient pu être beaucoup plus satisfaisants- et Monsieur Malfoy me préconisait d'être plus ferme avec son fils pour cette nouvelle année.

Le visage de Lucius se décrispa un peu. Les deux Ministres semblaient ennuyés de tant de broutilles.

-Et ensuite ? Pressa Petitjean.

-J'ai fais la rencontre fortuite de Miss Rimini et Miss Casadano, au Département des Mystères.

Cornelius fronça les sourcils.

-Au Département des Mystères, répéta-t-il lentement, peu enthousiaste.

-C'est notre zone d'affectation, appuya la brunette comme pour mieux défendre leur présence là-bas. Il se trouve que nous avions du rangement à faire dans la Réserve et…

Elle sembla peser ses mots.

-Un petit accident s'est produit.

-De quel genre ? S'enquit Petitjean.

-Du genre d'une rangée entière de Retourneurs de Temps qui se mettent en route, ricana Miss Rimini.

Cornelius pâlit. Minerva se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? S'affola le ministre britannique.

-Aucune idée, coupa court Miss Casadano. Tout ce qu'on a vu, ce sont les Retourneurs se mettre à vibrer et dégager une lumière éblouissante. La seconde d'après, nous étions à King'Cross avec Sev… Monsieur Snape.

-Et en 1977, précisa la blondinette en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent d'une voix forte toute la famille française assise dans un coin.

Minerva était abasourdie. Etait-ce bien sérieux ? Elle regarda Severus. Celui-ci lui fit un hochement de tête approbateur. Ce n'était pas une excuse bancale ; ils avaient véritablement fait un saut dans le temps !

-Intéressant… Marmonna Albus en se lissant la barbe.

Les deux ministres affichaient des airs abasourdis.

-Severus, reprenez votre récit, l'encouragea Minerva qui s'impatientait.

Son collègue et ami narra alors les six mois qu'ils avaient vécu : leurs fausses identités, leurs fonctions à Poudlard, les recherches menées pour revenir, l'idée d'utiliser un objet de magie noire pour rentrer –une certaine bague qu'ils auraient vaguement aperçue dans Londres lors d'une excursion, ce que Minerva ne croyait qu'à moitié. Le récit lui sembla bien court et sans embûche. Severus devait édulcorer l'affaire et probablement retenir plus de la moitié des informations. Les deux Aurors ne firent aucun commentaire.

-Et la bague nous a fait atterrir au Manoir des Malfoy.

-Je proteste ! S'emporta Lucius, furibond. Il n'y aucun objet de magie noire chez moi. Le Ministère peut en témoigner, il y a fait de nombreuses perquisitions.

-Allons, allons, tempéra Albus en levant une main. Nous ne vous remettons aucunement en cause, Lucius. A ma connaissance, aucun voyage temporel de cette envergure n'a jamais eu lieu. Les lignes entre le passé et le présent doivent être particulièrement instables et c'est par une déviation hasardeuse que nos amis ont atterri chez vous.

Minerva était toujours aussi admirative de la capacité d'Albus Dumbledore à apaiser des situations tendues.

-Evidemment, grinça Malfoy des dents.

-Nous pouvons déjà nous estimer heureux que Severus et ces demoiselles aient réussi non seulement à revenir mais, en plus, à quelques semaines près de leur point de départ.

-C'est vrai, admit le ministre français. C'est peut-être ce que nous devrions retenir de cette affaire.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-Et que les Retourneurs de Temps doivent être mieux gérés par le Ministère, fit tout de même remarquer Minerva d'un ton sec et l'œil autoritaire vers Cornelius.

Le Ministre français se leva promptement, signe que l'affaire était close.

-Inutile de préciser que ce genre de « bavure » n'a pas besoin de trouver des échos dans la presse, prévint-il avec sérieux en regardant chacun d'entre eux. Miss Casadano, Miss Rimini, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il s'avança vers la cheminée.

-Suivre où ? S'inquiéta la blonde.

-Eh bien, au Ministère, s'agaça Petitjean. Les vacances sont terminées, il est temps de reprendre vos postes.

-Je croyais qu'on devait faire partie des renforts pour Poudlard ? Riposta Casadano, sourcils froncés.

-Votre pays a plus besoin de ses Aurors actuellement qu'un château rempli d'élèves, grinça le Ministre. Dépêchons, voulez-vous.

Minerva observa les mines perplexes des deux jeunes femmes. Elle aurait mis sa main à parier que cela les contrariait, à l'inverse de leurs proches qui semblaient heureux qu'elles rentrent chez elles. C'est un brin surprise que la Directrice des Gryffondor vit Severus échanger un regard peiné avec la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés. Un étonnement partagé avec son ami Albus au coup d'œil qu'ils se donnèrent. Dans des explosions successives de flammes vertes, tous les français quittèrent le bureau. Albus échangea quelques dernières amabilités avec Fudge et, à leur tour, les professeurs de Poudlard quittèrent le Ministère. Leur point de chute ne fut autre que le bureau de Dumbledore où trois tasses de thé fumantes attendaient. Severus se passa une main lasse sur la tempe. « Je sais que vous devez être épuisé, Severus, s'excusa platement le Directeur. Hélas, je me dois d'insister pour que vous me redonniez votre version de l'histoire, dans son intégralité cette fois ». Minerva posa brièvement une main encourageante sur l'épaule du garçon. Il lui tardait de connaître toute la vérité.

/

 **24 Décembre 1995.**

Le Square Grimmaurd était en ébullition. Jamais la maison des Black n'avait été aussi pleine de monde. Une bonne partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix fêtait Noël ensemble, Dumbledore avait insisté dessus. Dans le salon, Harry était en pleine partie d'échecs avec Ginny, sous le regard désespéré de Ron qui trouvait chacun de ses mouvements risibles. Hermione lisait un livre dans un fauteuil, Fred, George et Tonks étaient pleine partie de boules de neige dehors, Molly était affairée à la cuisine avec Lupin, Sirius fumait sa cigarette auprès de la cheminée en compagnie d'Arthur couvert de bandages suite à une attaque de serpent au Ministère, McGonagall et Snape discutaient en buvant leur thé du côté du sapin, Maugrey racontait une énième anecdote de son passé d'Auror à Fleur, Charlie soignait un bébé dragon dans le grenier où Buck observait avec intérêt. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Bill, les bras chargés de présents qu'il disposa sous le sapin, déjà bien encombré de cadeaux. L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement, chacun allant et venant dans la maison au fil de ses activités. Vers dix-neuf heures, la table étant prête et décorée, il ne manquait plus que Dumbledore à l'appel pour démarrer les festivités. La porte d'entrée grinça un quart d'heure plus tard. Le célèbre sorcier fit son apparition en tenue violette et croissants de lune argentés et tout le monde se réunit dans le salon. « Un joyeux Noël à tout le monde, dit-il avec douceur.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était en quelque sorte le Père Noël de l'Ordre et il dut réprimer très fort un pouffement.

-Ah vous voilà enfin, Albus, reprocha Madame Weasley, poings sur les hanches.

-Toutes mes excuses, Molly. J'ai du faire un petit détour avant de venir.

-Bien, bien, éluda-t-elle. Que tout le monde se mette à table !

Tout le monde se leva pour rejoindre la tablée. Le Directeur de Poudlard prit un petit air contrit qui fit froncer les sourcils de la matriarche.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Albus ? Lui demanda McGonagall.

-Je regrette de vous obliger à retarder le délicieux repas qui nous attend mais pourrions-nous patienter encore quelques minutes ?

Qu'est-ce que mijotait Dumbledore ? Harry jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à Ron et Hermione.

-Enfin Dumbledore, grogna Maugrey-Fol-Œil, qu'est-ce que signifie tout ce mystère ?

-De nouveaux membres de l'Ordre ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

-Cool ! S'enthousiasma Tonks dont les cheveux virèrent au bleu. Cela fait plaisir d'avoir de nouvelles têtes.

-Et qui sont ces nouveaux membres ? S'enquit avec plus de prudence Minerva.

-Des personnes talentueuses et dignes de confiance, rassurez-vous, sourit le vieil homme.

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'elles soient dignes de confiance ? Grommela Maugrey, aussi paranoïaque que d'habitude. Avec Vous-savez-qui de retour, plus personne n'est fiable.

-Déjà qu'il y a des doutes sur les membres actuels, renchérit Sirius en jetant un regard acide à Severus Snape qui le lui rendit bien.

-En effet, répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Allez savoir si le sac à puces n'a pas déjà grillé notre couverture à force de faire des petites escapades inconsidérées pour se dégourdir les pattes.

-Ah ne commencez pas vous deux ! Gronda Tonks d'un air menaçant.

-Je peux vous assurer que ces nouveaux membres ont fait leur preuve et que vous les adopterez très vite.

Justement, la porte d'entrée tinta. Un silence religieux s'abattit dans le salon. Chacun tendait le cou vers le seuil de la pièce, impatient de découvrir les nouveaux venus. Des bruits de manteaux et bonnets retirés leur parvinrent, puis celui de pas approchant.

-Heu… Bonsoir ?

Dans son élégante robe noire en dentelle, la jeune femme aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure blonde coiffée d'une natte se figea à l'entrée du salon, intimidée par toutes les paires d'yeux curieux tournées vers elle et l'absence de bruit.

-Certains d'entre vous connaissent déjà Miss Rimini, présenta Dumbledore en s'approchant d'elle. C'est une Auror qui a eu l'occasion de passer quelques temps dans notre ministère.

-Absolument génial !

Tonks se précipita vers la jeune femme avec un large sourire. Elle avait croisé une ou deux fois Mélanie et l'avait trouvé sympathique.

-Du coup, j'imagine que l'autre nouveau membre est Julie ? S'enquit-elle.

-Tout à fait ! Répondit une voix au fond du couloir.

A son tour, Julie Casadano fit son entrée. Elle portait une robe écarlate et des bijoux dorés. A la réflexion, les deux françaises étaient bien plus habillées que leurs camarades et s'en sentirent un peu ridicule.

-Est-ce qu'on peut se mettre enfin à table ? Grogna Molly Weasley, les mains déjà enfoncées dans ses gants de cuisine.

-Oui, ma chérie, leva les yeux au ciel Arthur.

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent place, immédiatement alpaguées par Fleur Delacour, trop heureuse de retrouver des compatriotes et anciennes de Beauxbâtons, ainsi que Minerva McGonagall qui, après avoir entendu toute l'histoire de Severus, avait une forte curiosité pour ces deux Aurors. Lorsque Remus Lupin et Sirius Black se présentèrent à elles, elles ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard de connivence et réprimer un sourire amusé. Le repas fut exquis et joyeux, les discussions enthousiastes. Au moment du dessert, plus personne n'était à table et plusieurs groupes de conversation s'étaient formés. « Finalement, la version adulte n'est pas mal non plus, glissa Mélanie au creux de l'oreille de sa meilleure amie.

Julie glissa un regard vers Sirius qui, lui-même, observait sans trop de discrétion la jeune femme blonde. Son amie gloussa pendant que Julie levait les yeux au ciel.

- _Tu comptes boycotter « Tu-sais-qui » toute la soirée ?_ Lui reprocha dans sa langue natale Mélanie en reportant son attention sur Julie.

- _Quoi ? Je… pfff, non…_

 _-C'est ça. Tu es la seule à ne pas lui avoir adressé un seul mot. Même les Maraudeurs arrivent à échanger des phrases avec lui._

 _-Pourquoi moi ?_ S'agaça Julie. _Il n'a pas fait d'efforts non plus._

Mélanie lui colla une bourrade dans l'épaule.

- _Evidemment ! Puisque, aux dernières nouvelles, vous aviez conclus de rester éloignés. Sauf qu'entre-deux, tu m'as soûlé pendant huit semaines en jérémiades. Alors maintenant, va jusqu'au bout de ton plan._

 _-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être plus tard…_

Hélas, Sirius s'avança vers elles et Julie se sentit immédiatement de trop.

- _Allez, bouge de là !_ Lui siffla une dernière fois Mélanie derrière un sourire charmeur.

Julie soupira et s'éloigna. Arthur avait mis un disque de musique et les plus jeunes s'amusaient follement sur les notes tandis que Molly commençait la distribution des cadeaux. L'Auror avala un verre d'eau, contourna la table et rejoignit la cuisine où Severus réfléchissait à elle ne savait quoi.

-Hey, lança-t-elle bêtement, les joues aussitôt devenues roses. Ca te dit… hum… de faire un tour dehors ?

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle possédait beaucoup d'excuses et de répliques pour parler seule à seul à chaque fois. Sa proposition lui rappela automatiquement la fameuse nuit de Sainte-Mangouste. Comme cette fois-là, Severus ne répondit rien mais amorça l'avancée vers la sortie dans le jardin sans lui donner un regard. Il faisait nuit, froid, les lumières de la maison éclairait à peine le porche sous lequel ils étaient. Cela ressemblait trop à la scène d'un mauvais souvenir. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches du manteau, Julie sentait sa peau moite.

-Ca… s'est bien passé ton retour à Poudlard ?

Intérieurement, elle se trouva stupide. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que leurs discussions commencent de manière gênante ?

-Bien, dit-il simplement sans la regarder. Et toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle se souvenait combien elle avait râlé de sa mutation, du nombre de fois qu'elle avait vanté les mérites de la France, chouiner pour ses petites habitudes perdues. Certes, elle avait apprécié de retrouver sa vie d'avant, de serrer sa famille d'adoption dans les bras, de retrouver les collègues… mais elle avait gardé un vide en elle. Mélanie aussi. Poudlard de 1977 leur manquait. Elles s'y étaient attachées sans s'en rendre compte. Les deux Severus manquaient à Julie ; l'un plus particulièrement.

-J'ai…

La jeune femme sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une boîte enrubannée.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Elle osa à peine affronter le regard étonné et sur la réserve du Maître des potions et lui tendit la boîte.

-Joyeux Noël, souffla-t-elle, les joues en feu.

Il retira soigneusement le ruban, puis le papier cadeau. Elle avait presque envie de l'arracher à sa place tant il était lent et qu'elle ne supportait plus la tension en elle. Le couvercle de la boîte se souleva et révéla une longue écharpe bleu nuit d'une matière douce et réconfortante.

-C'est le bleu de la France et la couleur de Beauxbâtons, expliqua-t-elle en gigotant de nervosité. Et celle-ci n'est pas ensorcelée au moins !

Elle poussa un ricanement qui sonna faux. Ce qu'elle pouvait être embarrassante !

-Je me suis dis que ça serait sympa un peu de couleur sur toi, pour changer. Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ton écharpe actuelle parce qu'elle a une odeur particulière.

Severus leva les yeux vers elle, les joues colorées.

-D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé comment le parfum a pu tenir si longtemps.

Il détourna les yeux. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il avait trouvé un sortilège pour attacher les effluves au vêtement de façon éternelle dans les quelques jours ayant suivis la visite au Manoir des Malfoy.

Julie sortit de son manteau le mince flacon au liquide doré et vaporisa son parfum sur tout le tissu de l'écharpe neuve. D'un air satisfait, elle retira sans demander l'autorisation l'écharpe de laine noire de Severus et enroula le cou du professeur du tissu neuf et doux. Avec étonnement, le Maître des potions vit Julie passer son ancienne écharpe sombre autour d'elle.

-Comme ça, tu as un peu de moi et j'ai un peu de toi, chuchota-t-elle timidement.

Severus ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Son ventre était serré au maximum depuis dix-neuf heures trente et, à présent, son cœur menaçait de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux ou s'il était en colère qu'elle remue en lui des émotions qu'il avait si ardemment refoulées pendant deux mois.

-Tu te rappelles toutes ces interrogations et ces doutes qui m'ont rendu folle à Sainte-Mangouste ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de cogiter dessus depuis. Finalement, je crois que j'ai trouvé une réponse à tout cela.

Encore une fois, du bout de sa baguette, elle fit apparaître une boîte enrubannée et l'offrit à Severus. Ce qui était pratique avec lui, se dit Julie, c'est que Severus ne posait pas des questions à tort et à travers et ne l'interrompais donc pas dans toute sa manœuvre alambiquée. Il souleva le couvercle. Une nouvelle fois, il resta perplexe. Au creux de la boîte, une branche parsemée de feuilles plates et verdoyantes et ornementée de boules nacrées.

-En fin de compte, je pense que préfère le risque et les remords.

Quand Severus releva la tête, sa bouche glissa sur les lèvres chaudes de l'Auror. Il en lâcha la boîte et ferma les yeux. Par un enchantement prévu, la branche de gui lévita et alla s'accrocher au-dessus des deux visages collés dans un long baiser passionné. Il flottait dans les airs une douce odeur de rose, de fruits et de musc.

* * *

Et voilà !

Êtes-vous tristes que ce soit la fin ?

Attendez... Je crois qu'il reste encore un épilogue... :)


	25. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Quelque part dans Londres, les doigts de Severus Snape se crispèrent violemment sur la main de Julie Casadano. Il neigeait fort, le temps était maussade ; un parfait reflet de l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la ville. Les « accidents », les agressions, les disparitions se multipliaient de plus en plus. « Il t'appelle, c'est cela ? Demanda-t-elle en connaissant par avance la réponse.

La mâchoire de l'agent double était tendue à l'extrême. Elle lui avait pourtant maintes fois répétés qu'il n'avait pas à ravaler sa douleur devant elle lorsque la Marque se faisait sentir mais il était borné. Elle se pressa contre lui.

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder, je peux attendre seule, le rassura-t-elle. Ne le fais pas trop attendre. Et puis, c'est mieux que tu ne viennes pas, ça te fera moins de souvenirs à occluder.

Il tourna la tête vers elle: dans son regard se mêlait la gratitude qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, l'appréhension de la laisser ici mais, surtout, l'amour qu'il ne cessait d'éprouver. Ils échangèrent un rapide mais brûlant baiser et Severus transplana.

Pour ne pas congeler sur place, Julie se mit à faire les cent pas. Comme Severus l'avait craint, leur voyage dans le temps avait bouleversé les évènements. Tout d'abord, Nathaniel Malfoy n'était plus un prisonnier d'Azkaban comme autrefois, il courait dans la nature, sans doute caché dans le Manoir familial. Julie s'était jurée qu'elle l'affronterait de nouveau et qu'elle lui règlerait son compte un jour prochain. Ensuite, puisque la Chambre des Secrets avait été découverte et le Basilic tué, la deuxième année du célèbre Harry Potter s'était déroulée sans la moindre anicroche ni la moindre attaque de Voldemort. Même si cela était plutôt positif, cela voulait dire que le journal ensorcelé- dont seuls Mélanie, Severus et elle pouvaient se souvenir désormais- traînait quelque part, Merlin savait où, et cela ne la rassurait pas. Signe que le destin s'attardait tout de même à conserver quelques détails secondaires, Gilderoy Lockhart avait été démasqué pour sa fraude malgré tout : une cousine éloignée d'une des victimes s'était manifestée et le scandale avait pris des proportions inégalées. En-dehors de cela, rien ne semblait avoir trop bougé ; et heureusement, car le peu de fois où quelqu'un faisait référence à une anecdote d'un passé que ni Severus, ni Julie, ni Mélanie ne connaissaient, on les regardait avec suspicion ou étonnement devant leur « amnésie ».

Enfin, les silhouettes attendues apparurent au bout de la rue. Chose nouvelle, Mélanie et Sirius se tenaient par la main. Les deux femmes auraient des choses à se raconter ce soir ! Julie salua Dumbledore, Maugrey, Tonks et Lupin. Elle leur fit prendre deux petites rues avant de ralentir au milieu de la troisième, entre deux poubelles fortement odorantes. Le mur était taggué d'un graffiti somme toute banal mais Julie marmonna une formule inintelligible. Les lignes du graffiti se mirent à bouger sur le mur et s'alignèrent pour former les contours d'une porte. En posant sa main dessus, le mur bascula et ouvrit un passage dans lequel l'Ordre s'engouffra. Il leur fallu à tous un Lumos pour se diriger à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs, construit exprès pour égarer les non-initiés. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une nouvelle porte en métal, nécessitant elle aussi un mot de passe. Ils arrivèrent sur un balcon surplombant une énorme salle voûtée en pierre. « Par Merlin ! » Jura Maugrey en regardant en contrebas la centaine de têtes pivotant vers eux. « Vous avez un Ordre, Dumbledore, lança Julie à voix basse. Mais nous avons une Armée. ». Une centaine d'hommes et de femmes se tenaient là, arborant tous la même tenue de combat mais par catégories de couleur : bleu et blanc, rouge et noir, vert et noir, pourpre et doré et tant d'autres combinaisons.

-Voici FALCONE, déclara l'Auror aux cheveux bouclés d'un ton fort et solennel, les Forces Alliées Libres du Continent Européen. Et nous sommes prêts pour la guerre.

* * *

Cette fois, c'est bel et bien la fin ! Mais une fin ouverte laissant de grandes possibilités ;)

Si vous avez réussi à lire jusqu'ici, je vous félicite et vous remercie GRANDEMENT.

J'espère que mon histoire vous aura plu, vous aura fait passer par toutes les émotions possibles et que vous en garderez un bon souvenir !


End file.
